His Slayer
by skyz
Summary: Spike's son has been kidnapped by Maggie Walsh and the only person he trusts to get him back is Buffy. And it looks like Spike's the only one she'll have left when it's all said and done.
1. Thrall

His Slayer

By: Skyz

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all Btvs and Ats

A/N: Hi all. This idea came to me and it took a while for it to come out as this. This takes place a little after Lover's Walk in S3 and becomes AU from there. So beware Angel is in this story and B/A will be implied.

~*~

Chapter One:

The lively discussion Giles was currently having with himself as he explained the differences between a Poglra demon and their cousins Grotsa demon's was one none of the Scoobies felt inclined to pay much attention to.

But Buffy had been trying her best to listen because one she was the Slayer and if she came upon one of these demons it would be helpful to know a little about it. And second because she was certain Giles would give her a little quiz on it when they patrolled tonight and she had neither the time nor patience to listen to him lecture her once more on her calling.

She knew exactly what that calling was; hell she'd died for said calling. She'd killed Angel for that calling. She knew what it meant thank you very much!

Her head rested on her hand as she stared intently at the library table and tried to pay attention.

Blinking she felt her eyes droop shut, her breathing become breathy and her heart began to pound.

Slayer.

The voice in her head would have caused her on any other day to immediately jerk awake and alert Giles to this odd development.

But as she was almost in a trance like state she did nothing.

The voice came again.

Thin and weak calling her name.

   Slayer.

"Do you see?" the new voice seemed to be right in her ear and abruptly Buffy found herself in a small dark room, her Slayer senses going haywire and turning abruptly already in a defensive stance she attacked the vampire at her side.

Only to be stopped mid blow. She stared in shock at Drusilla who held her hand in a grip that threatened to break bones if she resisted.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Buffy demanded angrily trying to jerk free from Dru but having little success.

Dru dropped Buffy's hand abruptly and turned to face a door that had suddenly appeared to their left.

"Follow me Slayer," Dru said her voice devoid of the usual gleefulness that came with her craziness.

It caused chills of dread to slither down Buffy's spine even as she found herself moving to follow Dru, who was already at the door, reaching for it and opening it.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked then, her voice confused, and her thoughts blurry. She was feeling more and more disconcerted by the minute. "You must see," was all Dru said as she beckoned Buffy to follow her through the open door.

Buffy's gasp was the only sound heard as she stepped over the threshold. The sight meeting her eyes terrified and sickened her.

Her eyes widened and she choked as she looked around, trying to take in everything she could. Not believing what she was seeing though.

"W-what is this?' she gasped out.

"Do you see?" Dru asked then grabbing Buffy's arm and jerking her to her.

Buffy saw.

Although she had no idea why she had to see this, why she needed to be subjected to the sick mind that was Spike's.

"I see," she muttered grimly.

Dru turned to her and looked into her eyes, and Buffy tried to look away, but it was useless as she felt the pull as Dru began to speak.

"Do you see that you're all that's left?" she whispered sadly gesturing around them.

Buffy's face became a grimace of distaste as she nodded, her eyes taking in the sight of herself and Spike, the images that replayed themselves over, and over before her very eyes.

The first time Spike had seen her, their fight in the school, the church, helping her defeat Angelus and on it went.

Every moment they'd ever spent in eachother's presence was playing out like a Broadway show minus the sound. It was a silent movie, scene after scene and on and on.

"You're all that's left Slayer," Dru was speaking then.

Buffy turned slightly to look at her, frowning not understanding.

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

"Come," Dru requested moving out of the room and back into the dark.

Buffy took one last look around the room and hurried after Dru. She was beyond freaked out and staying in there a minute longer wasn't something she wanted to do.

Dru snapped her fingers and a dim light lit the room and Buffy looked around. They were in another room except that it wasn't empty. Doors lined the walls, the ceiling, they were everywhere.

Buffy reached out to open one and as soon as her hand touched the doorknob a shock went through her, sending her flying and she landed with a thud.

Groaning Buffy rubbed the back of her head, where she'd cracked it against the ground.

"Silly Slayer," Dru chastised as she offered a hand.

Buffy stared at it as if it was a poisonous snake, ready to strike.

How weird was this? She wondered as she hesitantly took the offered hand, and rose to her feet eyeing Dru suspiciously.

"Who are you and what have you done with vapid skanky Drusilla?" she asked through gritted teeth. She just knew this couldn't be Drusilla. "How'd you get in my head?! And what the hell was that back there? Hey I'm talking to y—"

Buffy reached out and grabbed Dru's arm only to be thrown backward into a door, with enough force Buffy knew didn't belong to Dru.

"I told you Slayer," Dru dryly stated, "You are all that's left. These doors, they no longer exist. They've been erased. You are all that remains. It is up to you, we need—"

"We?" Buffy echoed as she slowly got to her feet, wondering how she could get her ass kicked in her own dream or whatever this was.

 "We need your help," Dru repeated looking at Buffy, her voice smooth and calm.

Buffy tried to remain unaffected as she gave a nonchalant shrug and shook her head.

"And I would care because…?" she drawled out mockingly.

"You are all that's left," Dru whispered as she began to fade away.

"Hey, wait! What happened to Spike? Why am I all that's left? How am I going to help you?! Hey wait a min—"

Buffy's head hit the table with a thud, and her eyes snapped open as pain shot through her head.

She looked around wildly, taking in the Scoobs who were looking at her in surprise and concern.

"Buffy what have I told you about fallin-"Giles began to scold her.

"I'm sorry Giles. I just had a dream that gave me the wiggins," Buffy shuddered recalling it.

"Was it a Slayer dream?" Giles demanded slipping into Watcher mode, he grabbed his notebook, and pen ready to write it down.

Buffy hesitated.

It hadn't felt like a Slayer dream. She didn't know how to describe it, but it was more than a dream, and yet it wasn't a portent.

"No," she found herself saying shaking her head. "No it was just a...nightmare," she quickly assured him.

Giles peered at her a moment longer before he gave a sigh, and placed his pen and paper back down.

"Very well then where was I?" he asked.

Buffy frowned to herself, her thoughts back on Spike and Dru, thinking about Dru's' words. They needed help and Dru expected her to help them.

As if, she thought with a snort. They could burn to death for all she cared. There was no way she would help either of them, no way in hell.

~*~

"So…does Dru have any type of thrall thingy?" Buffy asked Angel while on patrol a few nights later.

Angel sent her a surprised look.

"She didn't try it on you?" he asked vaguely surprised by that fact. He had been certain Drusilla would have tried to get into Buffy's head last year.

 Buffy shook her head.

 "Nope," she answered shrugging. "So how does that work?"

"Why?" Angel asked not understanding why Buffy would want to know, especially when Dru was long gone, and unlikely to come back.

"I'm curious I was doing some reading—"

"Reading?" Angel echoed incredulously. He couldn't believe it!

"I can read!" She exclaimed. "I just don't like to is all. Anyway I was reading up on thralls because Giles's thought it would be helpful," Buffy lied easily.

She glanced up at him waiting for him to respond, hoping he wouldn't ask more about why Giles insisted she research thralls.

 "Well what do you want to know Buffy?" he asked finally.

 Buffy smothered a relieved sigh. She'd read about thralls specifically, because she wasn't sure how or why, but Dru kept coming to her in her dreams. 

Repeating the same thing. 

Frankly Buffy was beyond fed up.

"Can it work long distance?" she blurted out.

It had to be that, she reasoned. Because she'd been all over Sunnydale looking for the crazy vampiress, and had seen nothing of her. 

As far as she'd known Dru had left Spike for a Chaos demon and now-

"Yes and no," Angel was saying. "For a thrall to work efficiently and effectively you have to be in direct contact with the victim, and that's Dru's specialty. 'Be in me' is what she uses. You look into her eyes and she can control you, weaken you and kill you. That's how I suspect she killed Kendra. Anyway, then there's the distance thrall which isn't a thrall. It's more like reaching out and connecting. She doesn't have control of you, but if you're susceptible she can put you in a trance like state."

"She had visions right?" Buffy asked then, taking in what he'd just said.

Angel nodded.

"She can't um...she can't send them to people can she?" she asked hesitantly hating having to ask this. But she had to understand what was going on.

Angel looked at her strangely.

"Why all these questions about Dru?" he asked turning to face her fully.

Buffy shrugged.

"Curious," was her vague reply and she was relieved when two fledglings decided to attack, and Angel's attention was diverted.

~*~

Buffy took a seat near the window and settled in.

She barely glanced up as she felt some one take the seat next to her, and stare at her a moment.

"Where're you headed?" a man's voice asked from her side, and rolling her eyes she turned. And resisted the urge to glare at the man when she realized he was old enough to be her grandfather.

"London," was Buffy's clipped reply.

She turned her back to the curious old man, and stared out the window absently.

 She wondered again for the millionth time why she was doing this, why she couldn't ignore Dru, and let her handle whatever the hell Spike had gotten himself into.

But there was something about Dru's lack of craziness that tugged at her. In fact she reminded her of Spike, when he'd first come to town to cure Dru.

Now it was Dru's turn and somehow she couldn't say no, couldn't help but be on this plane headed for London.

Couldn't help but find out exactly what had happened, and if she should help them or not. 

One thing about this she didn't even understand herself, was her need to do this alone. She hadn't even told Giles where she was going. Hadn't asked Angel for help, or used his extensive knowledge on Dru and Spike. 

This could very well be a trap.

But she knew deep down in her soul it wasn't. Dru was desperate and wouldn't have contacted her otherwise, of that she was sure.

Settling back and closing her eyes, she tried to relax and decided that as soon as she reached London, she'd call Giles and fill him in.

After she got the skinny on Dru and Spike.

~*~

It was early morning the next day when Joyce went to wake Buffy for school, when she found out her daughter was missing.

Frantic and worried she searched the house, and called Giles who in turn called an emergency Scooby meeting.

The Scoobs plus Faith met at the Summers house, and Joyce explained that she hadn't seen Buffy since early morning yesterday.

"Are you sure she hasn't been here?" Giles demanded cleaning his glasses.

 "Positive," Joyce answered. "I checked her closet and some of her clothes are missing, and a suitcase is gone from the basement."

The silence that fell was uncomfortable, everyone having been reminded of last summer when Buffy had run away.

"You don't think she ran away do you?" Willow voiced their thoughts. "Again," she belatedly added.

"No," was Joyce's immediate response.

"But she took a suitcase Mrs. Summers," Xander protested.

"She could have been forced to leave," Oz tried to reason.

"Yes," Joyce agreed.

 Giles rubbed his face and sighed. "I don't think that's the case here. She's the Slayer, and I can't think of anyone taking advantage of Buffy like that. Have you—did you check with Angel Joyce? Perhaps she stayed the-"

"Buffy knows better than anyone what doing something like that means! She wouldn't stay with him. She isn't there I called Angel and he said he hadn't seen her."

They were all silent again.

"I will talk to Angel myself, and see what he might be able to tell us. While I do so, please all of you think about Buffy's behavior of late. Anything out of the ordinary, anything that will help us," Giles stressed.

~*~

Tired and hungry Buffy trudged along with the other passengers off the plane. She didn't take in the vast amount of people who crowded the airport; her thoughts were on what a huge mistake this had been.

This was probably a trap designed to lure her here under false pretenses and kill her. Another Slayer for William the Bloody, she thought sourly as she finally looked around.

Her gaze was caught by the sight of a balding older man holding a sign with Slayer on it, looking around warily.

Buffy gave an exasperated sigh, hefting her suitcase and heading his direction.

"Uh...Slayer?" the man asked hesitantly.

Buffy nodded, wondering why Dru hadn't used her real name, but then shrugged. She probably didn't even know it. She'd left the tickets she'd picked up in L.A under Slayer too and now this guy here.

"Yep that'd be me. Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Where are we headed?" she asked curiously as she followed the man out of the airport.

He led her to a waiting limo.

"To see Mistress Drusilla," he finally replied opening the door for her and ushering her in, before he rounded the car and took the driver's seat.

Buffy closed her eyes as he pulled from the curb.

She couldn't wait to see Dru, to finally know what the hell was going on and decide whether to help or not.

~*~

Buffy had to admit she was impressed. The house she'd been driven to was huge, a mansion, and as she walked the halls she could hardly take it all in.

She didn't have to wonder how Dru had gotten it though… Buffy shuddered thinking of the innocent people she and Spike had probably killed to take over this house.

She'd left her suitcase with one of the servants, who she had noticed seemed to be in a deep thrall too, not unlike the man who'd picked her up from the airport.

"Here we are," the maid said as she paused beside a set of double doors. "Mistress Drusilla shall be along soon. Please wait in here."

 Buffy glanced at the woman who opened the door for her.

"Tell her I don't have all day to wait," Buffy said unnecessarily. 

 She didn't want to piss Dru off too soon, because she knew she needed a place to stay at least for tonight.

Buffy watched the maid nod and scurry away.

 She slowly stepped into the room, which was dark due to the drawn curtains.

Buffy stepped further in shutting the doors behind her.

She took in the wall to wall bookshelves, the large ladders that leaned against row after row of books.

So involved she didn't notice she wasn't alone in the room, until she turned to the fireplace, and saw the man sitting in front of it.

Her mouth dropped open, and her heart began to beat wildly in her chest as she slowly advanced upon him. 

"Spike?" she gasped out in horror and shock.


	2. Ugh Pig's Blood

**His Slayer**

**Disclaimer: Joss owns Btvs**

**A/N: Hi all. Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy. Skyz.**

**~*~**

**Chapter Two:**

**        Buffy blinked shaking her head at the image Spike made. She couldn't believe it, felt sick to her stomach as she took him in.**

**        Bringing a shaking hand to her mouth she took in Spike's sallow and pale face. His sunken cheekbones, the thinness of his mouth. His hair usually bleached almost white was reduced to a thin layer of brown fuzz.**

**        But it wasn't only his appearance that disturbed her; it was the scars that crisscrossed Spike's scalp as if he'd had his head cut open. **

**        What disturbed her most were his eyes.**

**        Once full of life and vibrancy his eyes were vacant holes, pools of such a light shade of blue it was hard to tell it was Spike.**

**        She remembered clearly thinking while fighting him their first time he had the most expressive blue eyes she'd ever seen.**

**        Swallowing she took a step back to try and get her bearings.**

**        "I see you've seen sweet William," Dru's voice broke through Buffy's thoughts and she whirled to face the vampiress.**

**        "Dru," Buffy muttered straightening and gathering her Slayer cloak about her.**

**        Dru dressed in her usual garb of centuries old dresses came forward a smile plastered to her pale face.**

**        "Did you touch him?" Dru asked gliding forward and reaching out.**

**        Buffy glanced at Spike again shuddering at the picture he made.**

**        "Wh—what's wrong with him—Spike? What's wrong with you?" she demanded turning to the silent Spike.**

**        She wasn't sure why she was suddenly so angry but she didn't like seeing Spike this way, so-broken. It was…sad…kinda. If she were to admit it to herself, which she certainly wasn't.**

**        Buffy jumped startled as a cold hand gripped her and Dru tried to force her to touch Spike.**

**        "Touch him," Dru urged.**

**        Buffy huffed slapping at Dru's hands and shoving her away in disgust. She pressed her hands to her chest protectively and stared at Dru through narrowed eyes.**

**        "Don't touch me," she warned coldly.**

**        Looking slightly abashed Dru merely smiled and reached placing her hand over one of Spike's pale bony hands.**

**        It started low but soon the room echoed with the harshness of Spike's growls. He didn't move or give any indication that he was aware of anything but the growls grew louder the longer Dru touched him.**

**        Startled and slightly horrified Buffy moved quickly taking Dru's hand off Spike, moving her way from him.**

**        "See? M'Spike wants nothing to do with me," Dru murmured sadly. "Cowers and growls like a baby tiger. Grrrr. And the red—he's surrounded in the red—"**

**        Buffy rolled her eyes as Dru began to dance around the room.**

**        "Rule number one," she mumbled under her breath," don't let Dru touch Spike. Drusilla what—how come he looks like this? Haven't you been feeding him?" Buffy demanded glaring at Dru.**

**        Still silently swaying Dru's hands traced imaginary patterns in the air.**

**        "Baby won't eat. Baby won't eat," she repeated over and over.**

**        "Why not?"**

**        "Baby won't eat the meals I catch for him. Delicacies of the finest of fine. She was so pretty, so tasty and he—he wouldn't eat! Baby won't eat…"**

**        Buffy's eyes rested on Spike again, taking in his almost stick thin quality. Not a large man by any standards he really shouldn't have been so thin, now he looked horrible.**

**        The longer Buffy looked at him the less her mind protested against the idea of actually helping Spike. Because though he was an enemy she'd always known if anyone was going to kill Spike it would be her. She wouldn't let whoever had done this to him take that pleasure from her.**

**        Gritting her teeth she shot Dru a sour look, shaking her head at the vampiress who still swayed to silent music.**

**        With such a crazy looking after him no wonder Spike looked such a mess, she thought angrily striding closer to Spike.**

**        And the way he reacted to Dru it was any wonder how he ate, because Buffy had the sinking feeling he reacted that way with everyone.**

**        Hesitantly she lifted her hand hating what she was about to do. She had only ever touched one vampire in a way that wasn't meant to harm. That had been Angel and since she had feelings for him she tended not to dwell on his cold dead skin.**

**        She quickly reached out before she could stop herself and grabbed Spike's hand. Was pleasantly surprised to find his skin not that cold, more like room temperature and getting warmer by the second with her hand in his.**

**        "Ohhhhh," Dru cooed. "I knew the nasty Slayer would make you all better my sweet," Dru purred as she came forward.**

**        "Hello standing right here you crazy vampire," Buffy snapped taking her eyes off Spike long enough to glare at Dru who ignored her.**

**        When she turned back she jumped back a strangled yell coming out as she found herself face to face with Spike.**

**        The only thing that kept her from completely falling back and landing on her butt was Spike's death grip on her hand.**

**        "Spike," she breathed both relieved and freaked as he stared unblinkingly into her eyes. The seconds stretched and when he didn't move or reply Buffy looked up at Dru who was on Spike's other side looking on approvingly.**

**        "Okay—how weird is this?" Buffy asked aloud. "Dru first things first he needs blood. So go and get me—this uh-damn you have any butchers around here?" she asked more to herself than to Dru.**

**        "I shan't go to that trouble," Dru responded. "When there's blood right here," Dru continued pointing to Buffy.**

**        Buffy straightened and tried to move away but Spike's grasp was too tight.**

**        "Please don't delude yourself into thinking you can take me on," Buffy spat angrily wanting more than anything to put Dru in her place. Crazy ho, she thought bitterly.**

**        "Get me blood and it better be from a butchers or I'll leave and you can—"**

**        "No! You mustn't leave," Dru cried out wrapping her arms around herself. "I—I will get the blood. My Spike needs your help Slayer I will do what I must."**

**        Dru swept out of the room.**

**        Buffy's fingers twitched in Spike's and she sighed looking over at him feeling her stomach clench and her heart begin to pound once again.**

**        Anger she was certain would be her constant companion for a good long while. With narrowed eyes she tried to think about what she should do at the moment. Dru was gone and Spike here wouldn't let go of her hand.**

**        "So what happened to you?" she asked softly as she leaned closer to get a look at his head and fought off the bile that rose as she took in his bruised and abused scalp.**

**        She resisted the urge to touch his head, knowing it would probably hurt like hell. Stitches covered about half of his head.**

**        "Some one cut into your skull?" she asked. For the life of her she couldn't understand why anyone would do such a thing.**

**        Especially to Spike. He was dead, what could be so interesting about his brain?**

**        Sighing she moved slightly away from him realizing she was practically in his lap.**

**        "It would be nice if you let go of my hand," she muttered looking around the room once again. She was shocked when her hand was dropped.**

**        She stared at Spike a minute in shock.**

**        "So you heard me Spike? Can you talk to me?" she asked quickly. "What happened to you? WHO DID THIS TO YOU? Listen I need you to speak to me okay? I know you hate me and I—well I hate you too but—"**

**        Breaking off she realized he wasn't responding to her and shut her mouth. She studied him and then sighed.**

**        "Okay let's see. Can you come here?" she asked stepping back and watching him intently.**

**        She watched in delight as Spike rose and came to her.**

**        "Well," she exclaimed in happiness," aren't you the little puppy? Okay I'm sorry I shouldn't say things like that. You aren't a puppy-more like an evil vampire who seems to have lost all capacity to speak."**

**        She stared into his eyes a long moment before she had to shake her head and force her eyes away.**

**        It wouldn't do to get lost in those eyes of his, she thought irritated. They were nothing but pools of endless blue. Nary an emotion in them. **

**        "Dru's coming back with your blood—and you know what? It's gonna be animal blood so be prepared. I know you like it direct from the tap and Dru has this bizarre idea that I'm gonna provide you sustenance. That's a whole bunch of hell no! Capital H capital N. I don't open my veins for anyone. Especially not you. So let's sit back down," she headed for the sofa and took a seat.**

**        Was slightly surprised when Spike took a seat beside her and they sat in silence for a moment.**

**        "So uh-well I remember seeing these um commercials for premature babies—you know babies born early," Buffy paused shaking her head at the dumbness of that statement. "Anyway touching them seems to help them. Human touch. And though you aren't a human—well you kinda sometimes act like one. And the only person touching you has probably been Drusilla and well no offense she's not so much with the nurturing. So what I'm saying—uh you know if you want—"she cleared her throat to get her next words out," you can hold my hand Spike."**

**        Buffy blew out a breath when her hand was snatched up, Spike locking their fingers together.**

**~*~**

**        "Can't you do a spell?" Joyce asked irritated as she glared at Giles. "You know to find her or something? This can't be all we can do!"**

**        Giles silently cleaned his glasses.**

**        "Joyce we are doing all we can. I assure you that you aren't the only one worried for Buffy's safety. I am just as concerned."**

**        "I just thought of something," Angel announced suddenly as he looked up from the table he was seated at.**

**        "Well," Giles demanded impatiently.**

**        Angel ducked his head at the burnt of Giles's anger. He couldn't blame the man for disliking him; he'd killed the woman he loved.**

**        "Buffy mentioned you uh asked her to read up on thralls and while we were talking she mentioned Dru and we got to talking an—"**

**        "Thralls?" Giles demanded angrily glaring at Angel. "I did no such thing! You know good and well Buffy doesn't read! Not on her own accord anyway."**

**        Angel frowned.**

**        "Well she said so," he muttered lowly.**

**        "And of course you believe everything she says," Giles snapped angrily.**

**        "Listen," Angel began beginning to become angry. He was just as worried about Buffy as everyone else. He hadn't slept in two days.**

**        "Shut up," Joyce shouted. "This is a clue! Why would she be mentioning Dru? And thralls? What are those and why would she be interested in those Giles? Think about what he's told you. I know you don't like him but he's here to help and we can use all the help we can get!"**

**        Giles grumbled slightly before he nodded reluctantly.**

**        "Drusilla you say?" Giles asked curiously.**

**        "Yes. She wanted to know if Dru could do thralls from a long distance and I told her it wouldn't be a thrall but a sort of mental connection. Not as strong as a thrall."**

**        "Why would she mention Dru?" ****Willow**** asked frowning.**

**        "When did we last hear about Dru?" Xander asked angrily. "When _her blood suckin' boyfriend** came to town a few months ago! Maybe—do you think she has Buffy in a thrall and Spike's gonna kill her?"**_**

**        "NO," Angel denied immediately causing everyone to look at him strangely.**

**        "Why do you think that? Huh maybe—did you have anything to do with this? I know you were evil before but Buffy said you'd changed and now—now my baby's gone!" Joyce yelled at Angel getting in his face. "And if it's your fault—"**

**        "I-I'm sorry," Angel stuttered out.**

**        "Enough," Giles yelled. "We are here to find Buffy. Now everyone calm down and let us think calmly and rationally. You're right Joyce. I with your help ****Willow**** shall do a locating spell and then we'll brainstorm on why Buffy was asking about Drusilla. Understood?"**

**        When he was met with nods of acceptance he nodded himself.**

**        "Good. Let's begin."**

**~*~**

**        Dru came back almost half an hour later but Buffy didn't have it in her to be too upset, considering she was feeling the affects of jet lag.**

**        "Here," Dru practically threw the brown bag that held the butchers blood at Buffy her face pinched and disgusted.**

**        Buffy grabbed it and peered into it.**

**        "What kind is this?" Buffy asked. She wasn't sure what type of blood was the best. Angel never mentioned what kind he drank and never drank in front of her. So pretty much she was clueless about animal blood.**

**        "Pig," Dru muttered gagging and clawing at her tongue.**

**        Buffy looked on and just shook her head.**

**        "Did you taste some?" she found herself asking. She couldn't imagine why Dru was doing that. Well of course there was the fact that she was crazy.**

**        "The moon has come and…I've lost my way-I've lost my way. And the nasty Slayer's here to stay. M'Spike wants only her—won't let me touch 'im only the nasty Slayer…"**

**        "Okay," Buffy muttered glaring at Dru a minute before she turned to Spike. "You know calling me names really isn't smart Drusilla. I am the Slayer and I can and will kill you. So uh… if you want me to help Spike knock it off! You don't see me callin' you the skanky ass ho you are now do you?"**

**        Buffy took one of the bags of blood from the bag and held it awkwardly as she resisted the urge to gag.**

**        "Here," she pressed the bag into Spike's hands.**

**        When he didn't take it she sighed.**

**        "How'd you get him to eat before?" she asked Dru.**

**        "He hasn't," Dru admitted.**

**        Buffy blanched.**

**        "What is wrong with you? I mean are you stupid—oh you're just crazy! How did you think he was going to survive if he didn't eat Dru? God I can't believe I'm saying this but it's a good thing I came. You gotta eat that Spike," she ordered.**

**        Spike remained still, unresponsive.**

**        "Hmmm, so you're not listening to me," she mused. "Can't you take a bite? I mean would you like a cup or something? Or-well I don't know how to eat blood. Cold or maybe warmed up like human blood?"**

**        Pausing she took the pack of blood back and reaching out she gripped Spike's jaws.**

**        "Open up Spike," she muttered.**

**        He didn't open up.**

**        Using her Slayer strength she opened the bag and waved it under his nose, trying to illicit some sort of reaction from him.**

**        It seemed even the scent of animal blood couldn't make him open up and try a little of it. Not that she blamed him; the thought of it sickened her. But he needed to start eating.**

**        Fed up she reached out and slapped him.**

**        Cringing as she did so and his head flopped to the side. She was relived to see his eyes had flickered and slowly changed from pale blue to the yellow of a demon.**

**        Now we're getting somewhere, she thought happily as she stuck the bag of blood under his nose.**

**       Watched him sniff, his head rear back and a growl erupted from him.**

**        Buffy rolled her eyes.**

**        "Stop that," she ordered.**

**        She was entirely too pleased when he listened. **

**        "Now eat this," she went on and watched as he ripped into the bag drinking greedily. **

**        Buffy reached out pulling the bag back from him, remembering once hearing that after a long period without drinking and you drank too much you could get sick.**

**        She figured the same applied to drinking blood.**

**        "Little bits at a time Spike okay? I don't want you to throw up blood."**

**        Buffy wondered as she fed Spike how'd she had gotten here. Hell not two days ago she'd been patrolling with Angel and thinking of all the ways she and he could work around that pesky curse of his. Now she was feeding an almost catatonic Spike.**

**        Spike who seemed to only respond to her and she had to admit she could get used to ordering him around.**

**        "My sweet baby," Dru squealed as she tried to reach out and touch Spike.**

**        "Don't," Buffy snapped.**

**        Dru drew back as if burned and pouted.**

**        "He's mine," Dru hissed.**

**        Buffy shrugged.**

**        "I don't want him," she muttered.**

**        "Baby's eating. Baby's eating," Dru sang as she danced around the room once more. "The nasty Slayer's got m'Spike's eating. Grrrr Miss Edith says I must be nice to the nasty Slayer. But the fishes burn and wither when I do—I loves the baby fishes…"**

**        Buffy felt like sticking out her tongue and gagging, Dru was so annoying. This was really getting annoying quickly and she knew she'd have to take more of it.**

**        Because she had the feeling she wouldn't be leaving, at least not any time soon. Spike seemed to have suffered a huge trauma and she wasn't sure how she could help. But she knew that she could and felt that she must.**

**        Staring into Spike's blank eyes she vowed silently she would fix him, turn him back into the evil vampire he had once been before. Make those blue eyes dance with mirth and arrogance.**

**        I'll help you Spike, she thought fiercely. I'll make you better and when I'm done you'll be the old evil enemy I love to hate. **

**        I swear.**


	3. Dr Walsh

**His Slayer**

**Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Btvs**

**A/N: Hi all. Once again I want to thank you all for your reviews. They mean a lot and I hope you all continue to like this story.**

**~*~**

**Chapter Three:**

**     It had been a stressful two days since she'd arrived in ****London****, and Buffy wasn't sure how much more she could take.**

**     She was certain more than ever that something was seriously wrong with not only Spike but Dru too. Because for the most part Dru seemed to be actually sane and that was just…wrong.**

**     But Buffy couldn't find fault in that, because it meant she could ask Dru questions and actually have them answered. But the questions she'd been asking weren't ones Dru felt inclined to answer. Or maybe she didn't have the answers. Either way Buffy wasn't getting much of anywhere.**

**     It was with this in mind Buffy found herself pacing in the library, Spike at her side and a phone to her ear.**

**     She'd had every intention of calling Giles and her mom, but watching over Spike and Dru had eaten up a lot of her free time. **

**     "So what are you saying?" Buffy finally cut in abruptly. **

**     "I'm saying Ms. Summers I can be of no help to you at the moment," Quentin Travers calmly replied.**

**     Buffy blew out a breath and glanced at Spike.**

**     "Now why don't I believe you? I know you must know something Mr. Travers. Things like this just don't happen," Buffy muttered angrily staring at Spike's blank face.**

**     "I assure you I wasn't **even** aware you were in ****London****," Quentin drawled condescendingly.**

**     Buffy rolled her eyes unable to believe him. She knew he was aware of everything that went on in ****London****. Especially if Spike and Dru came back to town.**

**     She wasn't sure why she had thought the Council might know what had happened to Spike, but it had been worth a try. Quentin had immediately told her to rid the world of Spike and Drusilla.**

**     Buffy had been tempted to kill Dru, but not Spike. At least not when he was in this condition.**

**     "You will kill him won't you Buffy? It is your job is it not? I will expect his ashes at Council headquarters when you do. Good day," Quentin hung up abruptly.**

**     Sighing Buffy hung up as well.**

**     "Now I see why I don't trust them," she muttered to herself. "I mean sure if it were any other vampire I'd kill them. But it's you…" Buffy trailed off not liking the way her thoughts were going. Spike wasn't more than what he was. He was her mortal enemy.**

**     "Anyway we're enemies and when I want you dead I'll kill you. No sooner. He wants your ashes…I don't think he'll take it well if I leave without taking you all out. What to do…"**

**     She turned and paced the room occasionally looking at Spike. He was if possible looking better. His face had lost most of the sallow look, his cheekbones weren't as pronounced, and his eyes had picked up a little more color.**

**     She should call Giles, she thought suddenly.**

**    And tell him what, a little voice in her head asked. That you can't kill Spike because he's in some sort of coma? And killing Dru will only incur Spike's wrath once she fixed him? **

**     She could hear him now, in her head. And how do you propose going about 'fixing' him Buffy?**

**     Shaking her head she sighed again finally coming to a decision.**

**     "C'mon Spike we've got some things to do," Buffy announced as she strode to the door.**

**     Spike rose from his seat and followed her.**

**~*~**

**     Quentin Travers sighed warily as he hung up with Buffy, and turned to face the middle aged woman standing in front of his desk. **

**Waiting to be updated on their joint effort.**

**     Or more accurately her project one of which she'd forced him and his people to cooperate on.**

**     "I assume your phone call went well? What was the Slayer calling you for?" Dr. Maggie Walsh asked curiously as she rested her hip on the corner of Quentin's desk.**

**     Quentin shrugged and smiled slightly.**

**     "She was curious about what we knew about a vampire named Trick. He seems to be causing quite the problem in Sunnydale. His ashes will tell us a great deal and I told her to send them to us. He's an older vampire and Giles her Watcher is worried," he lied smoothly easing out of his chair.**

**     Maggie seemed content with his answer as she watched him round his desk.**

**     "The Slayer's not worried?" she finally asked.**

**     "I wouldn't know. She and I aren't on the best of terms. I don't approve of her unconventional ways. She doesn't like my need for rules. So what can I do for you Maggie?" he asked at last looking over at her.**

**     Maggie ran a hand through her hair and smiled.**

**     "We have a lead on William the Bloody. We…need access to your sources. We are certain he's here in ****London**** and this time we'll find him and**** Drusilla," she vowed fiercely.**

**     Quentin licked his suddenly dry lips, worry swirling through him as he watched Maggie's cold eyes take on a distant look.**

**     He feared for the safety of his Slayer and it was an odd sensation. He had been sure he found her slightly off putting, but…under it all there was a fondness, he mused. An amused, tolerable fondness that allowed for him to do this.**

**     "Of course. Allow me to show you to the person in charge of such matters," he murmured as he walked to his door and held it open.**

**     Maggie flashed a quick grin at him as she strode past him and he resisted the urge to shudder in disgust.**

**     She was already at the lift when he paused to speak to his secretary.**

**     "Gwen," he began quickly. "Call Wesley-Wyndham Pryce. Tell him it's a go."**

**     "Are you coming Quentin?" Maggie called out impatiently.**

**     "Yes," Quentin snapped as he stared at his secretary until she nodded, and then with a curt nod of his own hurried to the elevator.**

**     As soon as Quentin disappeared Gwen picked up the phone and dialed an extension.**

**     "May I please speak to Wesley?" she asked.**

**~*~**

**     "Did you get it?" Buffy asked Dru as soon as she appeared in the dining room later on that evening.**

**     Dru twirled around and held out a large bag.**

**     "Yes," she cooed. "I got the nasty Slayer's goodies. Swaying into the—"**

**     "Give it to me," Buffy cut her off irritated.**

**     Dru sighed and tossed the bag to Buffy who caught it effortlessly.**

**     Peering into it she grinned when she saw two canisters of what she assumed were the ashes she'd asked Dru for.**

**     "Thank you," Buffy grudgingly muttered as she placed the bag on the table.**

**     Dru wasn't paying attention to her as she twirled around the table, her eyes distant. Her mind a million miles away.**

**     "Spike are you hungry?" Buffy asked abruptly glancing at Spike.**

**     "The baby won't eat…" Dru began chanting.**

**     "What are you talking about?" Buffy wondered aloud as she walked to Spike and helped him to his feet. "Never mind. It's better if I don't know. Come on Dru you need to eat too."**

**     "No! I won't," Dru screamed clawing at her head as she dropped to her knees.**

**     Awkwardly Buffy stared at Dru not knowing what to do.**

**     "Fine but if I find you've been out killing I'll kill you," Buffy finally managed as she hurried out Spike's hand in hers.**

**     As Buffy fixed Spike his meal she thought about how she was going to explain this to Giles. Much less her friends. They wouldn't understand, and she couldn't explain because she didn't understand either.**

**     "Well you know what?" she asked as she poured the bag of blood into a cup and shoved it into the microwave. "You'd better appreciate this Spike. I wouldn't do this just for any one… When are you going to talk to me? As much as I loath to admit it I kinda miss your snarky, pain in the ass attitude. Drink up."**

**     Face scrunched up in distaste Buffy concentrated inwardly. She'd found that by focusing on her Slayerness in Spike's presence his demon came out on its own. Which she found was a good thing because she hated hitting him when he was like this. **

**     She made small talk with him while he ate and tried to figure out a way to get him and she supposed Dru back to Sunnydale with her.**

**     Since they were vampires it wouldn't be easy. But since Dru had gotten herself and Spike here in one piece she should have an idea or two.**

**     "Pssst…"**

**    Buffy's head shot up and she looked around warily. Of all the servants and enthralled slaves she'd seen walking around no one had spoken to her unless she spoke first.**

**     "W-who's there?" she demanded looking around and not seeing anyone.**

**     "Over here," a small British accented voice came from the far corner of the kitchen.**

**     "You come here," Buffy ordered.**

**     "I—I can't," the voice said in a pitiful tone. "You see I am stuck."**

**     Buffy snorted glancing at Spike who was looking in the same direction as she was.**

**     "I'll be right back," she assured him as he looked at her. Walking quickly to the corner where the man was she paused hands on hips.**

**     The man appeared to be stuck between the wall and a door that led to a secret passageway.**

**     With one tug she pulled him free and he landed sprawled out on the floor.**

**     "Oh," he murmured as he fumbled with his glasses. "Thank you!"**

**     Buffy nodded eyeing him curiously.**

**     "So what's a Watcher like yourself doin' here?" she asked abruptly as she walked back to Spike.**

**     Wesley rose and straightened his suit as best he could.**

**     "I've come to help you," he proudly announced.**

**     "How? Quentin said he wasn't going to help me. Why the sudden change of—"**

**     "We don't have all day to discuss this Ms. Summers. I have come on Mr. Travers orders to help you and-"he looked at Spike then for the first time. Started in surprise as dead like, blue eyes were fixed on him.**

**     "Oh dear Lord," he mumbled. "You mustn't stand so close to him!" Wesley exclaimed as he reached out and tugged on her arm.**

**     The minute Wesley's hand came in contact with Buffy Spike reacted as fast as Buffy had ever seen him move. **

**     Spike leapt from his seat and struck out at Wesley a growl erupting, as he shoved Wesley away from Buffy.**

**     Wesley landed on the floor with a moan.**

**     Buffy looked at Spike in surprise and delight.**

**     "Well although unnecessary it was appreciated Spike," she said patting his head like a puppy. "I see you're progressing. I'm sorry about that uh—you never mentioned your name."**

**     "Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. And unless we do not leave this residence immediately you will not see the light of day any time soon," Wesley announced as he glanced fearfully at Spike.**

**     Buffy frowned.**

**     "Sounds kinda serious," she commented.**

**     "It is," Wesley assured her quickly.**

**~*~**

**     Maggie stared hard at her soldiers as she briefed them on their mission.**

**     "I want him alive do you understand?" she finally asked taking them all in with cold and deadly eyes.**

**     "Yes ma'am," they chorused in unison like robots.**

**     This was essentially what they were to Maggie anyway. She cared little for them as long as they did the job she paid them for, and did it well.**

**     If they failed they knew what the punishment would be. The group that had failed to keep Hostile 17 and his vampire mate Drusilla imprisoned had died long and painful deaths.**

**     Squadron leader of this reconnaissance mission Riley Finn hurried over to her as soon as she dismissed them.**

**     "Ms. Walsh-"he began.**

**     "Doctor," she cut him off coldly.**

**     Riley nodded quickly, a blush staining his cheeks.**

**     "Yes ma'am. Dr. Walsh I was wondering what we do about the woman vampire? She took hostile 17 and I doubt she'll let us have him. Should we bring her in or kill her?"**

**     Maggie contemplated this.**

**     Their experiments on Dru had not gone as planned. What they'd expected to happen hadn't. Bringing her back would be a pointless task. Plus she didn't want to take the risk of having Dru kidnap Spike back again.**

**     "Kill her," was Maggie's slow response. **

**     All she needed was William the Bloody, and if she had him then she had the whole world in the palm of her hand.**

**~*~**

**     "When you get your—well when you get better this is gonna be some good ammunition to use against you," Buffy mused as she sat in the back seat of a rented car.**

**     Spike sat next to her as close as he could get. His eyes were on the rearview mirror and Wesley who was driving.**

**     "I mean cuz you're like totally dependant on me! You won't even let Dru touch—Dru stop touching Wesley," Buffy snapped out catching Dru tangle her fingers in Wesley's hair.**

**     Reluctantly Dru drew her hand back glaring briefly at Buffy over her shoulder.**

**     Buffy glanced at Wesley who looked traumatized, hunched in his seat and pressed firmly against his door.**

**     "Are you okay to drive?" Buff asked in concern. She didn't want him killing them.**

**     "Quite… Excuse me I am not used to having vampire's touch me."**

**     "Now you said once we were on the road you'd explain some things to me. First question is why are you helping me with Spike and Drusilla?"**

**     Wes swallowed.**

**     "Well you see-"he began slowly before he flicked a quick glance at Dru and was so startled he lost control of the car for a moment. "Oh my God!"**

**     Buffy was flung into the side of the car as it went skidding across the road and landed in a ditch.**

**     "What?!" she yelled as she glanced at Spike who'd fallen against her, gently she shoved him off.**

**     "Did you—what is-"Wesley couldn't even speak as he gestured to Dru in the passenger seat.**

**     "What?" Buffy demanded again as she lifted herself up and peered over into the front seat.**

**     Spike followed her wanting to stay close.**

**     Buffy ignored him as he began to growl, and his eyes flashed yellow, his game face appearing.**

**     Buffy's gasp was covered by the loudness of Spike's inhuman growls as she took in Dru.**

**     "She's—she's—oh my God," Buffy mumbled. She shook her head trying not look but she couldn't tear her eyes away.**

**     "Pregnant," Wes supplied in a choked and slightly disgusted voice.**

**     Three pairs of eyes stared at the image Drusilla made as she sat primly in her seat, her dark hair covering her face. Her slender pale hands smoothed over her bulging stomach.**

**     "Guess the baby won't eat," Buffy mumbled," but it sure is growing. How did this happen? She wasn't pregnant when we got into the car! Wha—hey what's that car doing?"**

**     Wesley's head shot up and he groaned as a black sedan slowly came to a little ways off.**

**     Three people spilled out, two in military uniforms, and the sole woman wrapped in a long cream colored coat that fell to her ankles.**

**     "Who are th—"Buffy began to ask.**

**     Wes fumbled with his door handle and glanced around wildly.**

**     "Run," Wes screamed. "They mean to kill us!"**

**     Wes fell out of the car and managed to stumble to his feet.**

**     Buffy didn't question him as she grabbed Spike's arm and instead of using the door handle kicked the door right off.**

**     It sailed through the air.**

**     And into the path of one of the soldiers.**

**     He went down out cold.**

**     "Drusilla come on," Buffy yelled as she managed to stumble out of the car.**

**     "Don't shoot to kill," Buffy heard the woman say as she rushed the remaining soldier.**

**     But before she could get within a foot of him a blur of black whizzed by her, and she watched in stunned incredulity as Spike launched himself at the woman.**

**     He had her by the throat, fangs bared and ready to strike.**

**     "Spike," Buffy yelled as she took her eyes away from him to the torn soldier.**

**     Taking advantage of his distraction it took her little time to knock him out and turn her attention back to Spike.**

**     "Spike…" she approached him carefully, not wanting to startle him and cause him to inadvertently kill the woman.**

**     The woman was staring at Buffy with wide incredulous eyes.**

**     "Spike put her down…we have to get out of here. Come on," she urged as she placed a hand on his back.**

**     Frowned when she found he was trembling.**

**     She wasn't sure why.**

**     "Kill…"**

**     It was a shock to hear Spike's voice. It was raspy and thin because of lack of use.  But it was his voice and Buffy grinned briefly forgetting what Spike wanted to do.**

**     Buffy studied the woman a moment before she took in Spike and came to a startling conclusion.**

**     Spike wasn't in a rage of homicidal bloodlust; his actions had come about because of fear.**

**     A fear that made him tremble and caused his eyes to flicker from blue to yellow.**

**     Gently she slid her hand over his.**

**     "Put her down Spike," she requested again.**

**     Spike reluctantly did as he was told.**

**     Maggie landed on the ground her legs too weak to support her.**

**     "Go help Dru," Buffy ordered as she turned her back on him.**

**     Maggie stared at Buffy her eyes revealing none of the surprise she felt.**

**     "You and I are going to have a talk about what you've done to Spike," Buffy hissed out.**

**     "Since when does a Slayer protect a vampire?" Maggie gasped out in contempt.**

**     "Since you've done this to him! I don't know who or what you are lady but I swear—"**

**     Buffy broke off as she heard it, the low keening sound. Too low for an ordinary human to hear but for a Slayer it was easily heard.**

**     Gripping Maggie by the front of her shirt she shook her.**

**     "Tell me what you've done to him!" She yelled knowing she didn't have too much time left.**

**     "I've never seen the like. A Slayer willing to protect a vampire! I can't believe this… It will be a treat when I get my hands on you. To see exactly what makes a Slayer a Slayer…" Maggie mused.**

**     "If you come after me or Spike again I'll let him kill you," Buffy growled as she tossed Maggie from her, and raced to the car where Spike stood stiffly.**

**     Glancing at him she brushed past him and swept up Dru hurrying away.**

**     "Come on Spike," she called over her shoulder.**

**     Maggie watched the trio disappear into the night.**

**     Shock would be a word too miniscule as to what she was feeling at the moment.**

**     Because through the dim light of the car's interior before Buffy had scooped Dru up she'd seen…**

**     Dear God she'd seen…**

**     Maggie laughed with a slight hysterical edge to it, and shaking her head she gathered her strength and gained her feet.**

**     "It worked," she mumbled to herself. "It worked. It **worked!"

      **Now more than ever they needed William the Bloody back. If what she'd seen was accurate then he was a rare breed indeed. **

**     He was the way…**

**     A vampire who could mate and have babies… Special babies who would be stronger and smarter than the average man.**

**     Babies that would make the ultimate soldiers…**

**     Pulling out her cell phone she dialed quickly for backup.**

**     Drusilla was pregnant and it looked to be only a matter of time until she had the baby.**

**     Maggie was determined once she got Spike, Drusilla, the baby and the Slayer under her control more experiments would be needed. **

**     The possibilities swirled around her.**

**     If two vampires could make a baby more powerful than any before, then how powerful would a baby of a vampire and a Slayer be? **

**     They could run, she mused but they couldn't hide. She would find them and once she did…**

**     They could either live or die by her rules.**


	4. Wesley to the Rescue

His Slayer

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all

A/N: Hi all. I'm really sorry for the long delay on this story. RL kicked into gear and getting this out was impossible. I really appreciate all the reviews. I really love this idea and hope you all continue to as well. Thank you. Skyz.

~*~

Chapter Four

It was too much to ask that things go easily Buffy mused. Too much to ask that she, and her little band of misfits could sneak into the night and disappear.

So she wasn't surprised when things didn't go exactly as planned. She'd left room for error and error there was.

For one thing Spike wouldn't shut up. His growls were loud and really, really creepy. Major case of the wiggins that had nothing, to do with Dru, and her hugely pregnant state.

Nope that was something Buffy just had to accept with a grain of salt. The truth of that little fact was glaringly obvious, and Buffy did her best to ignore it as they wandered the countryside aimlessly.

In fact she did a lot of ignoring.

Like the rain that had started to fall a few hours after they'd fled their encounter with that crazy woman.

And the chill that had settled into her bones.

And the fact that Dru had not uttered a word since before leaving the mansion. It shouldn't have worried her but it did. 

She had an awful feeling about this and it wouldn't leave her alone.

Presently Buffy had managed to find an abandoned and depleted shack on a path that hadn't seen any use in years.

Kicking open the door with a wary sigh she allowed Spike and Dru to proceed her. She leaned against the door with a relieved breath and took stock.

The one room shack was dirty and cobwebs littered the walls and ceiling. Not one piece of furniture remained, but to Buffy it looked like a little slice of heaven.

Smiling she clapped her hands together to get the vampires' attention.

Spike glanced up his growls receding slightly.

Dru continued to gaze down at her belly and run her hands over it.

"Okay. Spike…" she trailed off. She didn't quite know what to say or do with him. 

She knew the first thing she had to do was make this place safe for both Spike and Dru. And the baby. The little vampire baby, she thought with a dazed look, her eyes shooting to Dru then back to Spike.

Spike's gonna be a daddy, she thought with a frown.

If it's his, a little voice in her head hissed. Hadn't he come to Sunnydale earlier in the year complaining about Dru cheating on him?

Her face scrunched up in disgust.

That would make sense as to why Spike seemed to hate Dru, she thought. And ignored the relieved feeling that surged through her at the thought.

Her suspicious gaze settled on Dru another minute before she forced herself to shake her head and move.

"Help me find something to cover up these windows Spike. Dru… just sit on the floor and keep doing what you're doing," she muttered.

~*~

Angel slunk through the night, and when he reached the Summers house he paused to take a deep breath. 

These days meeting any of Buffy's friends and especially her mother were a hardship he didn't need.

He was dead sure he could find Buffy without their help.

He half turned to walk away thinking about how he could save Buffy on his own, when the door was thrown open.

"We've got news," said Willow her voice excited as she tugged on his arm, and led him into the house.

If he had a heart it would have stopped.

"What? What's going on?" he demanded as soon as he entered the livingroom.

He took in the scene and felt hope spring up and well inside his soul.

Giles was on the phone and scribbling notes, while the Scoobies anxiously stood around and watched.

"What's going on?" Angel demanded again.

"Be quiet Rupert's on the phone," Joyce warned with a glare.

Angel rolled his eyes but remained quiet.

Finally after a few more minutes Giles hung up.

He slowly rubbed his eyes and placed his glasses back on.

Looking around a little bewilderedly he sighed, and then plopped down on the nearest surface.

"I was on the phone with a friend of mine in London. He happens to work for the Council as well. There seems to have been a little bit of a ruckus," he murmured looking down at the floor.

"What does that have to do with Buffy?" Angel asked impatiently. "Did you find out where she was? Why Dru wanted her? I don't see how-"

"Would you bloody well let me finish?!" Giles exploded as he glared at Angel. "The only reason you are here is because Buffy cares for you. You seem to forget that does not extend to the rest of us Angel," he bit out coldly.

It was obvious Giles had to force back his anger as he took a few deep breaths.

Angel recoiled at Giles's words, and ducked his head in shame. When no one contradicted Giles he felt the walls begin to close in around him.

He knew he should leave.

He turned to go.

"As I was saying something happened. Something if my friend is correct involving a Slayer and a few vampires. I believe Buffy is in more danger than we originally thought," Giles grimly admitted.

Angel swung back and let out a little growl.

"If Dru's hurt her…" he left the sentence unsaid.

Xander looked skeptical.

"You didn't kill her last time why is now any different?" he asked sarcastically as he gazed at Angel with contempt.

Angel didn't even bother to answer.

"We need to leave and get her. Now," Angel ordered.

Giles raised a hand.

"That's not all I was informed of. There seems to be another unforeseen problem. The Council has been in some sort of partnership for quite some time, and now has been taken over."

"By who?" Willow asked confused. "Who would want to take over the Council?"

"I don't know, but the woman who's taken over has an unhealthy interest in Buffy. She's looking for her as we speak. Until we have a better understanding of what exactly we're getting ourselves into we must remain here."

Giles listened with half an ear to the loud and boisterous protests. Paid them little heed as his decision was already made.

"This however doesn't mean we can't help from afar. We must do a cloaking spell immediately. Willow go to the magic shop and get me…" Giles ticked off items he would need.

He waited until Willow had left before he turned to the others.

"My informant said the woman who has taken over has ties here. Her name is Maggie Walsh. For the meantime we need to investigate her as quietly as we can. I believe if we help on the home front the better off Buffy will be."

"This is insane!" Angel yelled. "You people are just going to sit here while Buffy's half way across the world in danger? You don't even care that Dru's going to kill her and Spike will let her?! You… what's wrong with you people?" he demanded in disgust.

He glared all around before he whirled in a flash of black, and rushed out the door.

"Good riddance," Giles let out a grateful sigh.

"We could use his help…" Oz stated quietly.

Giles nodded.

"But at what cost?" he wondered aloud. "He is too hot headed at the moment to listen to reason. I did not mention this in his presence… but I think the only one in danger of Spike and Dru are the people after Buffy. My source assured me Buffy has little to fear of them."

Joyce was as confused as the rest of them at this news.

"Well did he say why? That doesn't make sense," she complained with a worried frown.

"If we research Maggie Walsh he said we would find the answers there. Shall we begin?"

~*~

Wesley hunched against the side of the building, and ducked his head against the cold wind that whipped about him.

Shame and humiliation warred within him, and he wanted to run as fast, and as far away as he could.

But being a Watcher meant dealing with all kinds of situations.

Even ones that you would never have expected.

Straightening he moved from the side of the shack, and edged along to the door. The shack was in darkness and if he didn't know any better he would have thought it empty.

But he'd trailed behind the trio as they'd made their way here. Unsure of his reception he tapped lightly on the door.

He knew it was foolish but he hoped perhaps Buffy had forgotten his frantic fleeing.

He heard the growls even before the door was opened an inch.

"B…Buffy…" he began quietly.

Wesley swallowed as an arm reached out and jerked him into the room.

He was unceremoniously shoved up against the wall, an angry vampire staring him in the eyes.

"Welcome back Wes," Buffy said from a corner.

"I've come bearing gifts," Wesley hastily announced shoving the large brown bag out.

"Well…" Buffy rubbed her hands together and watched him through narrowed eyes. "That's great. Listen up Wesley. I want you to start talking and explain to me why I shouldn't let Spike eat you. Go ahead."

Gulping Wesley stared into Spike's yellow eyes and blinked.

"Well…I…I could be of assistance Buffy. I have connections-"he ignored her snort at this and continued, "All over Europe and can get you and these vampires' to safety. I am skilled in the art of…of…demonology. I can wield a sword like no other and I must say…I make a mean cup of tea."

Buffy laughed lightly.

"I'm just kidding around with you Wesley," she announced as she moved closer to the duo.

"Oh!" Wesley exclaimed with a little strained laugh. "May I be put down please?"

Buffy paused and regarded Wesley in the darkness.

"I'm sorry but no. I want answers and you aren't going to run off again. Spike will put you down when I'm satisfied. Now tell me about that woman."

Wesley nodded vigorously.

"Of course," he muttered. "Dr. Walsh is a scientist and she performs experiments on demons and such. She became the Council's partner a few years ago when she moved her base of operations to Sunnydale. And as the Council we felt inclined to lend them the support they needed for these experiments."

Buffy frowned and crossed her arms.

Experiments, she thought with a shudder recalling the bruises on Spike's head. The deadness of his eyes.

"What kind of experiments?" she demanded not letting herself get side tracked.

"All kinds. From examining the internal organs of a Fyral demon to the inner workings of the brain of a vampire."

"What's the purpose of this? Why is she so curious about demons? Does she work for the government? She's crazy you know! If she thinks I'll let her take Spike she'd better think again," Buffy muttered angrily.

Wesley frowned.

"You can not become attached to another vampire Ms. Summers. It is not advised or even safe. Recall how your last relationship ended," Wesley felt the need to point out.

Buffy hissed out a breath.

"I am not attached to him! And there is no relationship here," she spat out a little too forcefully. "He's…. he's just an enemy. Continue on! What did she do to Spike? How'd she get him?"

"Well we know that Spike visited Sunnydale earlier in the year. Specifically for a spell to reunite him with Drusilla correct?" 

"Yes."

"Well when all was said and done the Initiative-"

"The what?" Buffy asked confused. "What is that?"

"A rogue branch of your military that focuses on demons. Things that go bump in the night," Wesley replied dryly.

"A rogue branch and this didn't bring forth alarm bells in the Council? That playing with the big boys could get you in a lot of trouble?" Buffy asked incredulous.

"We were doing it for the greater good. That is until we found out about… Well when they captured William we were thrilled. Maggie kept us updated daily on his survival as they experimented on him. Yet what she neglected to tell us what else she'd been doing."

Buffy's gaze slid to Dru in the corner.

She couldn't even guess as to what else they'd done.

"What kind of experiments?" she demanded grimly clenching her jaw.

"Internal and external. They tested his pain threshold, dug inside his brain. Implanted a chip that was to keep him from feeding. It failed. But they continued to try until… he became what he is now."

Buffy swallowed back nausea.

"Jeez," she muttered. She had already disliked that Maggie chick, but now she was beginning to hate the bitch.

"Drusilla was an unforeseen occurrence I assure you. She landed in Sunnydale a few months after Spike was kidnapped, and she allowed herself to be captured. They held her for a month before she escaped taking Spike with her."

Buffy lowered her head, and wondered how all of this was going on under her nose. 

How did she let this get by her?

Anger and determination struggled forth.

"Why is he like this?" she asked then voice low and cold.

"Er… well they- The chip caused electrical currents to go off when he attempted to feed on a human. Or harm one. They hadn't full proofed the chip and decided to use it on William. I believe they shocked him so much that well… he wasn't able to handle it."

Buffy's eyes narrowed.

"Wasn't able to handle it? You can't be serious! I mean he's like a walking robot. He's- they ruined him! And you let them do that to him!"

"I did not! I only know this because Quentin told me. I had no part in this."

"How come he seems to only respond to me?" Buffy asked impatiently.

"It seems… well it seems you are the only thing he recognizes," Wesley admitted reluctantly.

Buffy shook her head in disbelief.

"That doesn't make sense," she denied his words vehemently.

"Of course not but all the same it is the truth. He has it seems no recollection of Drusilla or any other person except for you. All we could come up with was that his hatred of the Slayer, sustained being wiped away only, because of the intensity behind his feelings."

Buffy shook her head unable to comprehend this.

"So you're saying of all the things in more than one hundred years of living Spike only remembers me? That the love of his unlife has been swept from his mind? Everything is gone except for me? Me? The Slayer? His mortal enemy? This is…" she broke off laughing.

It was funny.

Really it was.

Ok it wasn't funny, but Buffy couldn't help herself.

It scared her that she was the only thing Spike had to hold onto. That she was his sole anchor to the world now.

She wasn't sure she wanted the responsibility of all that.

"Are you alright?" Wesley asked in concern.

Buffy's laughter cut off abruptly.

"How is Dru pregnant?" she asked then.

"I don't know… Those other experiments I mentioned were I can only conclude impregnating a vampire. With a  male vampire's sperm. And as we've all seen it worked. I can only say that we weren't aware of this line of experiments. We would never have condoned such an act."

"Right because you're so righteous and moral," Buffy bit out sarcastically as she shook her head. "You shouldn't have been surprised. I mean this Maggie sounds like a real whack job."

Wesley chuckled.

"Well as you so eloquently put it she is. Do you realize this baby… Well there's never been anything like this before. We must get Drusilla to Quentin immediately. He will want to-"

"No! We aren't going anywhere near the Council. Neither are you. Right now Wesley the only thing you need to worry about is surviving. I have no intention of letting anyone near Spike. And once he gets his memories back he'll want Dru around. And… the baby. Spike put Wesley down," she ordered.

Spike dropped Wesley and turned from him to face Buffy.

"Pillock," Spike managed to get out.

Buffy smiled sadly.

"What'd you bring us Wesley?"

Wesley got to his feet.

Buffy stood beside Spike as Wesley showed them the various items he'd brought. Not much in the way of clothing or even hygienic goodness. 

What he did bring though were a number of canned goods and a good amount of blood bags. 

Buffy smiled at that, she had been wondering how she'd feed Dru and Spike tonight.

"Well… although not the most thought out of supplies you did good Wesley. Spike time to eat."

She tossed him a bag of blood. Watched as he wrinkled his nose in distaste, as he caught the cold bag in his hand.

"Don't look that way. It's blood and you need it so eat up," Buffy scolded.

Not looking convinced Spike sunk his fangs into the bag and began to drink.

Buffy turned to Dru who sat still in the corner.

"Dru-"she broke off as she watched in amazement as Dru's stomach moved and began to grow bigger.

"Well I'll be!" Wesley exclaimed in astonishment. "Do you see that? It appears that by Spike eating the baby grows, and her pregnancy increases. Amazing! How… incredible odd," he mused excitedly.

Buffy refused to comment.

She'd already managed to figure that out on her own. Her eyes remained on the bulge of Dru's stomach and stayed there.

She didn't like the feeling she was getting in the pit of her stomach. Didn't like the weird sense of protectiveness she felt for Spike. Or the odd bit of compassion she felt towards Drusilla.

This was not of the good.

Nope.

Not at all.

She closed her eyes. 

What had she gotten herself mixed up in? Why couldn't she just let Maggie have them and walk away?

She didn't want to die and certainly not for these two vampires. But even as much as she wished she could wasn't going to.

What the Initiative had done to Spike and Drusilla was wrong. And she was going to make sure Maggie was put out of the demon experimentation business for good.

She started when Spike nudged her with his shoulder.

Glancing up she met his pale blue eyes and hitched in a breath.

It was the first time she'd actually let herself see what was in his eyes.

Recognition and the most shocking of all trust.

He trusted her.

And that scared her more than anything in the entire world.

"Done," he announced holding up the empty blood bag. 

And when he smiled a slight tilt of the lips she could have sworn her heart stopped.

Alarm bells started blaring wildly in her head.

She took a step back and watched as confusion settled over his handsome features.

Her eyes slipped away.

This was not good.

He nudged her again.

"Done," he repeated.

She did not enjoy this, she told herself. She did not enjoy the fact that Spike only remembered her.

She wasn't smug in the knowledge that he trusted her implicitly and would do anything she told him.

No she wasn't even remotely feeling the urge to gloat.

But what she was feeling like doing was smiling up at him.

Which she did and he returned it hesitantly.

Taking his hand she gave it a squeeze.

She wasn't feeling her stomach dip and roll as emotions she'd only associated with Angel raced through her.

Nope she wasn't feeling anything, but pity she assured herself.

Pity it was a lie and she knew it.

She grinned then content to live in denial for a little while longer.

"You did good Spike," she praised him surprising herself as she gave him a hug.

He was as surprised as she.

But soon she found herself wrapped in a tight embrace with her one time mortal enemy.

~*~

Angel had done this a thousand times, and was used to the cramped space, of the cargo area of the airplane he was currently on.

But it was worth it.

Because in a few hours time he'd be in London and on his way to rescue Buffy.

He smiled thinking about his golden girl.

Imagined her reaction to him sweeping in and saving the day.

Oh yeah, he thought with a grin. He'd be her hero then, and would bask in the glory of his soulfulness.


	5. Torture and babies

His Slayer

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Btvs 

A/N: Hi all. Well once again I want to thank all who have reviewed thus far. I love this story and am glad everyone else seems to be enjoying it too. Here's chapter five and I hope you enjoy it. Skyz.

~*~

Chapter Five:

Ever had that dream where you're in the dark?  That inky lightless dark and you're scared shitless?

Cuz you know there's something out there waiting for you? But you can't see it. You can feel it and you know with a certainty that's scary one step in the wrong direction and you're gone. Dead. Eaten. Whatever.

You're just gone and you know it's gonna hurt. Like nothing you've ever felt before.

Sometimes for Spike the darkness was almost as scary as the light. The white and blinding light. Light that came with the knowledge he was in for another round of torture. Another round of dig around in Spike's head.

Spike woke with a silent scream locked in his throat, his hands curled and clawed ready to fight, to kill.

Senses stretched to their limit he inhaled sharply trying to remember where he was and why there was a scent he'd only dreamed about.

His eyes flickered around narrowed dangerously.

A low growl started in the base of his throat and as he was about to let it roar a voice stopped him.

"She went out to get some blood Spike," Wes's hesitant voice came from a corner of the dark shack.

Spike stiffened.

Words wanted to tumble from his mouth, but he couldn't get his brain wrapped around them long enough to verbalize his feelings.

So he settled on growling once more.

Wes slowly got up from the floor peering at Spike through the dim light of the moon. Buffy had expressed great concern in leaving both vampires' in his care. Wesley had assured her he would do his best to take care of them despite his better judgment. 

He wasn't sure how he knew it but Wes knew Spike was scared and disoriented enough to become violent. He racked his mind to find a way to calm him. To reassure him all would be well once the Slayer returned with blood.

"Buffy wanted me to tell you she would be back soon and that she needed you to watch over Drusilla," Wes told Spike slowly.

Spike's eyes flashed yellow at the mention of Drusilla.

Spike slowly turned his eyes from Wes to the form huddled in the middle of the room. He sniffed then shook his head.

Things were just starting to make a certain amount of sense. Since she'd come and now...they expected him to watch out for _her. He'd been with her for months and still could not recall a thing about the other vampire. She was just there. Prattling on and on. He knew she knew him._

She had talked to him again and again about days long past and he'd wondered why she kept mentioning a Ms. Edith. 

The more she had talked the more he'd hated her. The more she'd twirled around and tossed dead bodies at his feet the more indifferent he became.

She was nothing to him.

But she had expected him to embrace her.

Her advances had sickened him; he had been in such a state that he hadn't been able to put her off, to stop her.

And now there was that wiggling thing in her belly. It unnerved him and made him hate her even more. It was a baby he knew but he didn't like it.

But through it all there had been one saving grace.

One thing he was certain was his very own memory. His very own savior and he'd clutched onto that image. That tiny golden haired girl.

At first when he'd found himself outside of his prison and with Drusilla the first few days he'd been sure it had been Buffy who had rescued him.

That she'd finally come like he'd known she would. She was a fighter like him, a survivor and he'd kept that knowledge to himself. If anyone could get him out of that vile place she could.

He hadn't been real sure who she was. Except that the flashes in his mind always showed them fighting. Neither winning always dancing around one another.

He'd been entranced and now...

He toned down the growls as he slowly relaxed. She wanted him to look out for the other vampire. And he would because she'd told him to.

But he didn't have to like it, he mused.

He didn't say a word as he rose and shuffled over to Drusilla and glanced down at her.

Wes gave a huge sigh of relief. He had no idea why Spike seemed to only respond to Buffy but he was grateful nonetheless.

Straightening his glasses he settled back down to keep watch once again.

He hoped Buffy's night was successful. 

When she'd told him she was going out, he had given the circumstances 'freaked', as she put it. He hadn't wanted to stay alone and vulnerable with the vampires. 

Buffy had insisted saying as the Slayer it was easier for her to get around unnoticed and she had to make some calls. She'd mumbled other things too but he hadn't heard. He had been too caught up in the prospect of being left alone with William the Bloody.

Now he gazed out the cracked and dirty window wondering if Buffy had succeeded.

~*~

Buffy shifted back into the shadows as a small car motored past and a puddle of muddy water shooting up.

Buffy leaned against the wall and wiped at her brow which was covered in sweat and now mud she realized belatedly.

Her hands were covered in mud.

So was her clothing.

But then again it came in handy, she mused with resigned humor. She now blended into the woodwork and could be as stealthy and sneaky as need be.

Unfamiliar with her surroundings it had taken Buffy awhile to locate the butchers shop and then another half hour to locate the actual butcher's house.

The small village was a good ten miles from the shack they were at and she glanced at her watch. She couldn't stay much longer if they were going to move out.

Buffy had decided to make this trip herself because she'd needed to get out of that place. Have a little time to herself and form a game plan. 

She wasn't much with the strategic planning thingy but she would have to try. 

Buffy shook her head, she was off track. She'd gotten the blood about a couple of day's worth. There had been no phone and the Butcher had no cell phone so she was screwed.

She'd had to use brute strength of course to get the man to move his fat ass but once inside his shop he'd relaxed and she didn't have to hurt him. But she warned him if he mentioned this to anyone she'd send Spike after him.

It was almost midnight now and she'd been on her way home when the cars had started to appear. One after the other.

Small black sedans and Buffy knew any time they'd had run out.

So she stood in the shadows and watched as another car slowly moved through the muddied streets of the village.

Hefting the bag of blood closer she counted to ten when the car turned the corner and sprinted down the street.

Evasion was the game plan and Buffy had always been good at that.

~*~

Maggie leaned against her desk and studied the file in her hands. Interesting, she thought with a smile as she looked over Buffy Anne Summers police record.

The girl had been quite reckless in her disregard for the law.

In fact if she weren't the best potential experiment ever Maggie might have been tempted to recruit her to work for the Initiative. Buffy would have served her government well.

But there was time yet for that.

Maggie closed the file with a flick of her wrist and she tossed it behind her.

"Report," she ordered through the intercom.

"Ma'am we're sweeping through the village as I speak. There's been no sign of her at all," Riley's voice answered through his com link.

Maggie frowned.

"She has to be there somewhere! The locating spell said she was there. Keep looking and don't hesitate to stun her if she resists. But don't shoot to kill. I want her as unharmed as can be. Do you understand?" she demanded abruptly.

"Yes ma'am."

Maggie disconnected the line and pushed from the desk.

She turned her attention to the man tied to the chair to her left.

Gagged and bloody he looked quite a mess.

"I'm sorry. Where was I again?" she asked carefully as she turned to her desk.

She slowly let her hands trace the tools she'd laid out.

"Oh yes..." she purred as she picked up a thin blade. "I was in the process of explaining why you never cross Maggie Walsh wasn't I? I wonder will you scream this time. I want to hear you scream."

The first cut of the blade along Quentin Travers scalp sent a shock of pain straight through him and he bit down hard on his gag.

"Quentin maybe you didn't hear me. I want to hear you scream," Maggie viciously yanked the gag from his mouth and pushed the blade in deeper.

"You bloody buggerin' bitch," Quentin yelled.

Maggie tilted her head and then laughed. Threw back her head and let it rip.

"Not what I was expecting but it will certainly do. You'll be screaming for your life by the time I'm done with you. And you'll tell me where your precious Wesley Whyndam- Pryce would take the Slayer and her band of vampires," she declared with cold authority.

~*~

Wes's eyes widened in fright and shock as he saw the tell tale lights of a vehicle coming closer through the field.

"Spike," he hissed.

Spike's head shot up from his position next to Dru.

He moved as quickly as he could to the window next to Wes.

"Do you see that?" Wes asked pointing to the car.

Spike nodded and gripped the ledge of the windowsill until his hands began to ache with the force of it.

He could hear the distinct thump of Wes's erratic heartbeat and three more from outside.

His eyes could clearly pick out their features and what he saw had him going rigid with fear and shock.

Not fear for himself much to his astonishment. These were some of the men who'd captured him, tortured him.

He felt a burning rage build.

But the fear was dominant.

His Slayer was out there.

Alone.

"I say we just-"Wes turned to Spike in time to see him race out the door. His mouth hung open in shock and abruptly he crawled to Drusilla.

How was he going to get them both out of here? Now that he was alone he wished feverently that he'd attended the seminar on behavioral forms on vampires instead of attending the annual Watchers retreat.

Drusilla was asleep as far as Wes could tell. So when he poked her in the shoulder he let out a half gasp, half yell as she turned to him her eyes yellow.

He crossed himself and scrambled back as she began to growl and she rolled to her feet. A small part of Wes's brain noted her unique gracefulness as she was clearly in the advanced stages of pregnancy.

"Drusilla you don't want to eat me," he told her as confidently as he could.

"No I want to kill you," Drusilla calmly replied before she attacked.

~*~

Spike crouched low as the car rolled past him. He wasn't sure but it seemed as if they'd disregarded the shack as empty and were on their way.

It mattered little to him though as he rocked back and forth on his hunches. He slid forward and with a roar landed on the hood of the car. With a snarl his hands curled and clenched into the roof. 

He ripped it off with a howl.

Stared down at the terrified faces of the men and grinned.

~*~

What do you do when you know what you're seeing is wrong? So wrong and yet you can't move a muscle to stop it.

Can't bring yourself to move an inch. Because you know it's wrong but you don't care. You can't care because you know on some level they deserve it.

They should die. They should feel what they'd done to others and suffer the same way.

Abruptly Buffy shook off her shock and moved.

Dropped the bag of blood and raced to the car and Spike.

"Spike," she yelled as she jumped onto the car and jumped onto the hood next to him. "Spike put him down. That's enough," she ordered.

Spike lifted the man he had by the throat and growled into his face. 

He shook him.

Looked over at Buffy.

Why couldn't she understand he had to kill them? He wondered. Didn't she know they'd come after them unless he killed them?

He bent his head fangs bared.

"Spike," Buffy said again and he couldn't ignore the blatant warning in her tone.

He flung the man aside unfazed when he screamed and landed in a near by tree.

He went onto the next one.

He would kill this one, he thought. Kill him and make an example. Mess with him and his and you would die.

"Spike," Buffy said again. "Put him down and come on we don't have a lot of time. We have to get o-"

Wesley's scream ripped through the air.

"Come on," Buffy ordered as she jumped from the car and raced to the shack.

Spike hesitated.

Everything in him warned him he would regret this. With a roar he slammed his fist into the man's face. Dropped him and followed after Buffy.

Buffy burst through the door of the shack.

Stared in shock.

Spike ran straight into Buffy.

Buffy stumbled, blinked and slowly shook her head. Trying to clear her vision enough to understand what she was seeing.

But it didn't make sense.

Well one thing did and that was the weirdest thing of all.

In the middle of the room lay a baby and a pile of dust. Wesley stood off to the side a hand pressed to his throat and a shocked expression on his face.

The baby began to cry and Buffy acted.

"We need to move," Buffy ordered.

"I don- Buffy she just exploded into dust," Wes exclaimed with wonder. "And there lay the baby-"

"Shut up and move. We need to get out of here now," Buffy over rode him and moving on pure instinct she scooped the baby up and into her arms. 

Passed it over to Spike.

Spike jumped back and cringed.

"No," he started to protest raising his hands.

Buffy didn't listen as she thrust the baby into his arms.

"Spike take it. Wes come on we're going."

Buffy didn't wait for her orders to be followed as she dashed out the door headed straight for the men they'd left by the car.

The two Spike had played with were now unconscious and Buffy quickly went through their pockets and took what she thought would come in handy.

As an after thought she grabbed both the guns the soldiers had dropped.

"Dear Lord are they dead?" Wes asked in concern as he noticed the men.

"No," Buffy answered shortly. "Get in the car. You're driving. Now."

It wasn't until they were in the car and miles from the shack that she let herself look over at Spike.

He held the baby wrapped in one to the soldiers shirts awkwardly. The expression on his usually expressionless face was one of fear. And panic.

"Spike..." Buffy whispered.

Spike's eyes locked on hers with such a look of relief and happiness that it stole Buffy's breath for a moment.

She blinked caught in his gaze and abruptly reached out and laid a hand on his arm.

"You did the right thing by not killing those men," she murmured wondering if he understood her. She wasn't quite sure how much Spike understood these days.

Spike's mouth moved and she knew he wanted to say something. 

Finally he gave a small growl as words failed him.

"Well," Buffy shook her head, "anyway you did good. Let's get a look at the baby."

Happily Spike shoved the baby into Buffy's arms and looked relieved as Buffy adjusted to the small baby.

She moved the shirt aside to peer down at the sleeping baby. 

Sleeping peacefully the baby exuded calm and innocence.

Worry slid through her as she continued to stare at the baby. Watched the even rise and fall of the tiny chest.

The baby was human she realized dully.

Human.

And Spike's.

And Drusilla's.

Her mind veered away from that and how Spike would react to the news that his black queen was dead.

"Come over here," Buffy finally spoke as she peeked under the shirt and realized Spike had a son.

Because he seemed to like following her orders Spike slid over on the seat next to her.

"This Spike is your son," she announced voice trembling and small. 

She hoped it was his son. Maybe the little baby would be the key to regaining some part of Spike. 

Spike stared at the baby.

"No," he issued coldly.

"Yes," Buffy countered. "This little baby is yours and you have to love it Spike! I need you to love him. You're his father. Does that mean anything to you?" she demanded.

"No," Spike repeated.

Buffy sighed and looked up at Spike.

"Well too bad. Since we're stuck together for the mean time you are going to get better and you are going to love this boy. And I guess I'm the one who will have to teach you," was her resigned response.

Spike peered at her as if gauging her sincerity and finally nudged her.

"You too," he mumbled.

Frowning she shook her head.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Baby too," he murmured.

"What?" she echoed like a fool.

"I dare say he seems inclined to believe you two are family. You and he and the baby are some sort of family. He wants you to love the baby too I think," Wes piped up from the front.

"That's not what he meant," Buffy snapped glaring at the back of Wes's head.

"Of course not," Wes's retort was sarcastic. "He only listens to you and the more time you spend with him the more attached he will be to you. And the same applies to the baby. There is a reason he remembers you and only you Buffy. Have you asked yourself why that is?"

Buffy didn't respond as she found Spike staring at the baby and occasionally at Buffy too distracting.

She hadn't pondered all the implications of Spike remembering her and to be truthful she wasn't sure she wanted to go there.

But it seemed as things always did change had battered her door down and was staring her right in the face.

She couldn't possible care about Spike could she? She wondered panic stricken.

No.

No.

Yes, a tiny voice insisted. You came all this way to help him and still you're helping with the baby. 

You care.

Buffy opened her mouth and accepted the change reluctantly.

"Yeah I guess me too," she muttered looking at the baby then at Spike.

Spike gave her one of his rare half smiles and Buffy was lost.

~*~

Giles regarded the phone with a worried frown.

It was ringing and he wasn't certain if he wanted to answer it. Because there was a rumor amongst the Watchers he'd contacted Quentin Travers was no longer Head Watcher. So the phone at the moment was an enemy.

Yet it could very well be Buffy calling and so abruptly he reached out and snatched the phone up.

"Yes? Buffy?" he asked excitedly.

"Sorry to disappoint Mr. Giles but alas it's merely me," a feminine voice drifted over the line and Giles frowned.

"And who is this?" he demanded harshly dreading the answer. 

"Dr. Maggie Walsh," was the answer.

"What can I do for you Ms. Walsh?" Giles finally asked once he'd found his voice.

"You can tell me where oh where your Slayer has gone," she sing-songed.

"And you can just bloody well go to hell," Giles slammed the phone down and reacted immediately.

Though it was the middle of the night he knew a Scooby meeting must be called immediately and a way to bring Buffy back found as soon as possible.

~*~

Maybe it hadn't been too smart just galloping off to save the day. In fact he was pretty certain it had been a very bad idea.

Maybe it was because he was currently pacing the small length of floor of his cell in the dungeon of the Council HQ.

Yes a dungeon.

He had been surprised to find out the Council had one.

As soon as he'd gotten off the plane he had headed for the nearest house Spike had frequented with Dru back in the day. 

He had found it empty.

His search had been fruitless until the last house. A manor style house in the country and there he'd found enthralled servants and evidence of Dru and Spike having been there. 

And Buffy.

But before he could leave he'd been ambushed and surrounded by commando type people. 

With guns and more guns.

He'd been captured while putting up a fight and now here he stood.

He knew there was some one down here with him in the dark. He could hear the stuttering heartbeat.

"You got any idea what's goin' on?" he asked with a worried frown.

"Perhaps," came a thin and pain filled voice, "you would do well to keep your mouth shut. Maggie doesn't take kindly to people who talk. Especially when they talk back."

"Listen to the man," Maggie advised as she strode forward.

Where had she come from? Angel wondered. He hadn't heard her footsteps and yet here she was.

"Listen I don't know what you want but you need to let me out of here," Angel ground out glaring at the woman.

"I do?" Maggie asked with a laugh. "Well golly let me just grab my keys here and let you out. Because I need too!"

Angel hissed out a breath at her mocking voice.

"You don't know who you're dealing with," he warned.

"Oh I know exactly who you are Angelus. In fact that's why you're here. What better way to lure the Slayer back here than to dangle her forbidden love as bait. The love of her life. Her precious Angel. For you she'll do anything."

Angel's face fell. He knew Maggie spoke the truth and knew Buffy would risk her life to rescue him.

He cursed his foolishness and his need to come to Buffy's rescue.

"I guess using your brain is an Angelus thing huh?" Maggie asked conversationally.

"I'm going to kill you," Angel stated matter of factly. 

Maggie studied him carefully and then gave a nod.

"I believe you would. But what pray tell would your darling Slayer say to that? Murdering a human? Much less a respected citizen and scientist. Tsks, tsk vampire, think of the bigger picture. I can get rid of that pesky soul of yours. For good. In fact I think it's high time for me to see just what makes you _so_ special. See if you compare to dear old Spike."

Angel's head shot up.

"What?" he asked. "What about Spike? What-did you use him to get to Buffy? Because you're wrong she wouldn't help him! He's worthless."

"And yet here you are and Spike is safe for the meantime with the Slayer. You'll enjoy this. Spike did."


	6. Tate or Wesley?

His Slayer

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Btvs

A/N: Hi all. Thanks for the reviews. Been kinda busy so sorry for the long wait in an update. Anyway for any of you who follow my Fall of William verse there's going to be a continuation of that story. Set in the future. It'll be Spuffy but also Gunn and Faith called Never. Enough of the self promotion.  Onto the story. Enjoy. Skyz.

~*~

Chapter Six:

Giles rubbed his eyes and tried to refrain from letting his frustration out on the delivery boy. Really how hard was it to get the proper change and leave?

Irritated Giles replaced his glasses and glared at the gangly youth.

"Keep it," he abruptly snapped and all but shoved the boy out of the house.

"Way to go G-man. Remind me never to get on your bad side! Oh wait make that never deliver pizza to you," Xander piped up as he wandered over and took the pizzas from Giles.

Giles rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"If you were to ever deliver anything to me Xander-" Giles began with a slight grimace.

Joyce recognized the signs of an oncoming argument and spoke up cutting Giles off. 

"Once we've all had some food we'll feel better. Dig in everyone. Rupert take a slice and let's continue with our conversation," she encouraged with a wide and strained smile.

Giles did as he was told and obediently took a slice of pizza and dropped into a chair.

"Where were we?" he asked distractedly watching Xander stuff a whole slice into his mouth.

"Well Angel's run off to London we know," Oz announced as he took a bite of his food.

"A stupid thing to do considering Buffy didn't ask for help," Willow couldn't help but point out.

"Not that she could. What with being hunted by this Maggie woman. We know our cloaking spell worked but it's temporary. The only feasible way I see of helping Buffy out of this dire situation is to-"Giles began pacing the room.

"Road trip," Xander exclaimed jumping up.

Cheese dangled from the edge of his mouth and Joyce made a sound in the back of her throat.

"Xander dear wipe your mouth. I doubt Rupert meant that. Explain," Joyce said as calmly as she could.

These past weeks had passed torturously slowly for Joyce. But she'd come to the realization being hysterical wouldn't help.

"No road trip. But my connections- well my unsavory ones will be helpful. Very. In fact I called a man about Buffy earlier this evening. He was very agreeable," Giles neglected to mention the threats he'd issued.

"That's wonderful! How is he going to find Buffy? She's got to be hiding. I mean with Spike and Drusilla it could be anywhere. And oh! They may not even be in England any more! What if they're gone and we never find them and-"

"We'll find her and Spike too," Joyce snapped sharply and immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry Willow. Buffy is in London still. She wouldn't know how to get about anywhere else. She's in London."

Joyce's voice dared anyone to question that statement.

No one bothered too.

"So what's up with Dead boy? What's gotten into him?  Why does he always have to be rescue guy? He'd better not take all the credit," Xander grumbled mouth full.

"Yes what has become of Angel?" Giles wondered rubbing his chin and frowning thoughtfully. 

~*~

"For a vampire such as yourself your self restraint is non existent," Maggie mused aloud as she watched Angel.

Hands fisted on her hips she regarded the vampire who was currently strapped down to a metal table.

Angel continued to moan quietly to himself, and Maggie felt a prickle of pride slide through her.

These were her specialized methods and she was always glad to see them put to good use.

Experimenting on Angelus was a treat.

A real treat.

"I must say I expected more from you. This is just the preliminaries. In fact being older you should have a better tolerance for pain. I guess it depends on the vampire. You see Spike was making rude and brash comments during this phase. Hmm… Another way you and he differ."

Her technicians used to her methods went about their jobs. Poking and prodding. Cutting flesh and taking samples of blood.

As far as torture went this was nothing.

Maggie trailed a hand down Angel's face and watched as he jerked slightly.

"You know William the Bloody. Helped him to become the vampire he is today. It's safe to assume you know how he thinks. I want you to tell me where he would go. Where Buffy would go."

Angel clenched his jaw.

Then screamed as he felt…

The pain was immense as the gaping wound in his stomach was stretched. 

Widened and hands…

Hands dug around his stomach.

Pulled and cut…

"You can live without these can't you?" Maggie asked conversationally as she examined his kidneys.

She reached in and gripped one in each hand.

Yanked hard.

Grinned as he screamed and screamed.

"Now let's get into little William's head. Where would he wander off too?" Maggie asked Angel lightly.

The words spilled out of Angel's mouth like quicksilver.

~*~

He wasn't sure what drove him from the safety of the Slayer but some instinct had him out.

Out and hunting.

Prowling the streets for his prey.

Shifting in and out of the shadows Spike moved silently through the streets of the small village.

His nose twitched as he caught the scent of his prey and he hurried his pace.

It wasn't until he was upon the unsuspecting animal did it occur to Spike, that it couldn't be food for the baby.

He scowled as he took care of the wild boar and slung it over his shoulder.

The baby, he mused with mild annoyance was foremost in all their minds. 

Especially the Slayer's.

He couldn't understand her need to talk to the thing all of the time. To hold it and touch it.

He never touched it and never felt the urge to speak to it. 

Frankly it angered him that the thing was taking all of Buffy's attention from him. It could do nothing for itself and was useless.

He hadn't made the mistake of saying this to Buffy however. She was protective of it. And wouldn't have appreciated his opinion.

Running on instinct and survival skills he hunted down the nearest milk cow. Wondered what to carry the milk in and decided on a discarded bucket.

With his tasks accomplished he weaved in and out of alleys. Headed to the small house Wesley had acquired.

Tapping softly he entered quickly, and shut the door behind him.

A fire burned in the hearth and Spike's eyes scanned the room landing on Buffy.

He smiled.

Wes looked up from the book he was studying intently and noticed Spike's full arms.

"Oh! Is that a pig?" he asked curiously getting to his feet.

Spike grunted and dropped it to the floor.

Wes inspected the animal nudging it with his foot.

"Well I'll be," Wes shook his head. He'd been hesitant to let Spike go out. He could surely feed and draw attention to them all. 

Buffy had been sure that was not going to happen. So sure that she'd insisted Wes let Spike bring ho,e dinner tonight.

"You'll have to skin it," Spike muttered.

Wes and Buffy looked at him in shock.

But for very different reasons.

Wesley had never touched a dead animal in all his life! And wasn't inclined to start now.

Buffy was just hocked that he'd spoken. It was the most things he'd said in the past few weeks.

Usually he almost always spoke one syllable words. A complete sentence was amazing progress.

"A complete sentence! That's great Spike!" Buffy exclaimed as she grinned at him from a chair.

Spike smiled at her once more and wished she'd come to him. Give him his hug. A hug he knew was reserved only for him.

She didn't hug Wesley. 

Only him.

It made him happy and proud.

"Milk for the baby," he muttered then as he lifted the bucket.

Buffy squealed.

"Thank you," she cried as she got to her feet patting the baby on the back.

Spike watched Wes's useless attempts at skinning a pig for awhile. Leaning against the wall he rested his head against it, and let his eyes fall half close.

"Why couldn't he have chosen a skinned and processed pig to pick up?" Wes muttered to Buffy a few moments later.

Buffy laughed softly as she fed the baby.

It was a good thing they'd managed to pick up a few baby bottles while leaving England behind.

They hadn't had much time to get anything else. The most essential Buffy had figured was getting food for the baby.

The formula they'd gotten needed milk thus Spike's foray into milking cows.

Buffy sent Spike another smile.

She was quite proud of his progress.

He was talking and looking better each passing day.

The only thing she could complain about was his lack of affection towards his son.

She couldn't understand that.

Wesley had tried to explain it. As he was a Watcher, he was an authority, he assured her.

Vampires couldn't love and so why would Spike feel a thing for the baby? In his mind it was just food.

Buffy hadn't wanted to start an argument but she disagreed.

She knew Spike could love.

She'd seen it with her own eyes.

Spike had it in him even without a soul. He had loved Dru for years and she just knew if he let himself he could love the baby.

Rocking the sleeping baby Buffy studied Spike.

"We have to give this little boy a name," she announced and watched Spike's reaction.

He frowned.

Buffy was slowly becoming to realize Spike didn't just dislike the baby, but he was jealous of it as well.

The baby had most of her attention and Buffy supposed it was natural for Spike to be this way.

He had hardly any alone time with her since the baby had been born.

"Ugh," Wes gagged as he skinned the pig. "Well I've always liked Franklin."

Buffy frowned in dismay.

"Franklin?" she echoed glancing at the baby's peaceful face.

"What's wrong with that?" Wes demanded.

"Spike come sit by me," Buffy ordered.

Spike pushed off the wall and in a couple of strides was next to her.

He slid to the floor at her feet.

Peering up at her he waited.

"Do you like Franklin Spike?" Buffy asked.

What was the point of this? Spike wondered as he shrugged.

"Well how about Rob?" Buffy asked eagerly.

Spike shook his head.

"Rob? No Englishman would name their child Rob! Buffy you must think of the heritage of the name," Wes informed her.

Spike listened with half an ear. 

His eyes and thoughts were glued to another matter.

He watched Buffy's mouth move.

It fascinated him to no end.

She fascinated him.

He wasn't sure what it was but she kept him intrigued. For months on end she had been his only thought.

Yet here she was not more than a few inches away.

He marveled at it all.

She was special he realized. Something worth dying and fighting for. He knew this with a certainty that was startling in its depth.

Buffy was everything he had hoped she was. She had come as he had suspected she would. Taken him and Dru under her protection and she cared about him.

"…Wesley's a fine name. A dignified name Spike," Wes's voice interrupted Spike's thoughts and he dragged his gaze from Buffy to Wes.

"Wesley?" Buffy echoed incredulously. "He barely knows you! I doubt he'll name his baby after you," she added with a small laugh.

"What say you Spike?" Wes asked nose in the air as he slid a glance Spike's way.

"Well-"he began slowly.

"I like Tate," Buffy blurted and immediately looked guilty.

It caught Spike's attention immediately.

"Why?" he demanded.

Buffy frowned and tried to back track. She hadn't meant to say that. In fact it had been her personal preference slipping out.

She'd always thought if she lived to see the day she'd name her son that.

Now it was out there in the open and she was having second thoughts about the name. 

"I…just like the name is all," she mumbled into her chest.

Spike nodded.

"That's all good and well but Wesley is still a better name," Wes continued stubbornly.

"Tate," Spike repeated slowly. He glanced at the sleeping baby and rolled it around his head. He could live with a name like that, he thought.

Buffy glanced down at the little boy and gave a mental shrug. It wasn't likely she'd live to even have children. So what was the point in hoarding names?

"William Tate," Spike announced with a satisfied smile.

Buffy smiled too.

"We'll call him Tate," she replied.

"Ah there is still Wes-"

"William Tate," Spike snapped impatiently. "Known as Tate. Now shut the bloody hell up."

Wes sighed in defeat.

"William Tate," he murmured in remorse.

Buffy lifted her arms out to Spike.

"Here hold him. Hold Tate," she urged.

Spike stared at the creature with an impassive face. He hadn't willing held the child since it had been born.

Hesitation eased through him like blood.

He didn't want to hold the baby.

For then it would make it real and that would mean…

He accepted the baby from Buffy.

Awkward and stiff he held Tate to his chest.

"Don't worry," Buffy told him gently. "Hold his head. Yeah like that. Good thing we've got Wes with us or we'd never know the proper way to hold a baby," she mused.

Spike stared wide-eyed at his son.

"Tate," he whispered aloud. 

An odd thing happened then.

He fell in love for the third time in his unlife. 

As his son stretched in his sleep, his little mouth moving.

As the little thump of his heart reached his ears. As he traced his son's features engraving them in his mind… 

He loved.

He blinked as Buffy's hand rested on his shoulder.

"Welcome to the world William Tate…er Bloody," she said softly.

//

Buffy knew it was dangerous ground she was treading on these days. Dangerous and all too complicated.

She leaned her head against the window and breathed in deeply. On the third watch tonight she was aware that her wandering thoughts could get them all killed.

She made an effort to restore some semblance of balance to her thoughts.

"Buffy?" his voice was she wished an unwanted intrusion.

She wanted to sigh again and tell him to go back to sleep. She wasn't up to talking to him. At least not now.

But things had a way of changing when her back was turned and here he was.

She looked at him over her shoulder.

"Hmm?" she asked distractedly.

He came to a stop at her side.

"Buffy…"

She really didn't want to turn and look at him.

But she did against her better judgment.

Looked into his azure eyes and wanted to fall into them, him, she wasn't sure which was scarier. The fact that she knew he wouldn't mind or that she was seriously contemplating such a thing.

She if she wanted to could read every emotion in his gaze. Discern them and evaluate them. Use them and have whatever she wanted from him.

She was his life line. 

His savior.

She knew that.

Grudgingly accepted it.

And would never use it against him.

"Don't look at me like that," she muttered as she turned her gaze away. From him and the temptation he offered.

His look could make her forget the important things.

"Like what?" he asked softly a small frown forming.

_Like I'm all you've got. Like you can't survive if I'm not here with you_…

Maybe it was wishful thinking on her part but she hoped the latter was true.

Now how pathetic was that?

"Like I'm some sort of thing to be worshiped. I'm just human," she gritted out.

Anger would work well here, she thought. Deflect the impact he was making on her. Hopefully put him on the offensive.

"I know," was his simple reply.

She sent him a narrowed eyed look. 

Did he really understand? She wondered.

"I…I'm only who I am Spike. Nothing more. Nothin less. Human with all the flaws that entitles."

She was so much more than that. 

_Could she not see that?_

She was no mere mortal and it was up to him to make her realize that.

He took a step forward with his first words.

"You're more than that. I know you," he announced and saw her shake her head in denial.

"No you don't. All we've ever done was fight one another. I don't know you and you don't know me. We're mortal enemies."

"It doesn't feel that way to me. I don't want to fight you…"

"Then what do you want?" she managed to get out through a dry mouth. 

She knew what he wanted…

Wasn't sure if it was what she wanted too.

Spike lifted one hand and brushed aside a few stray locks of hair. Cupped her cheek in his hand and smiled gently.

"You can't love me," she blurted out desperately. 

He couldn't.

Shouldn't love her.

His smile turned into a smirk.

"Who said anything about love?" he voiced aloud fingers trailing up and down her cheek. Love was all around her, it was a wonder she couldn't see it. 

_Feel it._

Buffy jerked her gaze from his and moved her head slightly so his hand fell away.

"You don't understand Spike. You don't remember the way things are between us. We aren't friends and never will be."

"You rescued me," he countered sharply.

To him there was nothing else to talk about. She'd rescued him and that meant something whether she liked to believe it or not.

"Rescued?" she echoed incredulously. "I just came to check things out. There was no rescuing going on! I would have come for anyone."

"You came because it was me. I know it. I can feel it. I know you can too. Why deny it Buffy? You came for me and now you're stuck with me."

"Angel," his name sprang from her lips like a prayer. Why hadn't she thought of Angel in all the time she'd been gone? He was a part of her! 

Shame settled over her as she realized she'd completely forgotten him in her haste to get here. To help Spike.

She shuddered slightly.

"Who is that?" Spike demanded. He didn't appreciate the way she spoke the name Angel.

Their eyes met and held.

"My boyfriend," she lied heart pounding. He was still kinda her boyfriend. In the fact that she'd sent him to hell. And now he was back. So bring forth much angst and end of the world histrionics. Yippee!

He stepped forward until she was pressed against the window pane. 

He lowered his head until his mouth was near her ear.

"Is he here?" he asked in a smug whisper.

Buffy jerked and wanted to lie but she was certain he'd know it. 

Damn him! Why couldn't he just leave this alone? She didn't want him feeling whatever he was towards her.

Not another vampire, she sternly reminded herself.

"Did you tell him you were coming for me? He let you come here alone. Knowing you might be walking into a trap? What kind of man lets his woman do that? He's not here so he's irrelevant."

"No he's not! I love him. He's everything I've ever wanted. Tall, dark and handsome! He broods and worries and I find all that_ so_ attractive. Except there's the curse and there's a limit to how close we can get- But hey that's no reason for me not to love him. Cuz I do! A lot-"

Spike watched her ramble with an expanded sense of hope.

She was trying too hard.

"You love me too," he murmured smugly.

She stopped mid word and gaped at him.

"No! No I do not! There's no love for you inside of me! I-"

"There will be," he assured her as he settled his mouth over hers. 

It was quick and over too soon.

A mere brush of his lips over her own.

Buffy felt it all the way to her toes. 

She'd barely gotten a taste of him…

For a brief minute she considered dragging him closer and kissing the hell out him. Just to see him lose that smug expression.

That mindless smirk.

There was just enough of the old Spike left that it made her angry.  Angry enough to lift her head and glare at him in defiance.

"Never," she stated coldly even as she was reaching out.

Angel… 

His name was a vague memory.

Irrelevant as Spike had stated. 

She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him.

His hands fisted in her hair and he tugged her head back.

It was a hot opened mouth kiss that seemed to go on and on.

He nipped at her bottom lip before his tongue slipped inside to lazily dance against hers.

Wes came awake with a start. He jerked up and blinked looking around wildly.

What had awakened him? He wondered.

Then he heard it.

A slight gasping sound from the corner of the room.

He turned his head and felt his mouth fall open in shock. It was one of the most in appropriate things he had ever seen.

His gaze was drawn from the kissing couple to the baby at his side.

Well not the most in appropriate thing he mused, possible the second.

"Does she not realize she's a Slayer?" he whispered to the baby. "It's her job to kill them. Not fall in love with them. I think it's time to put a stop to it."

Tate seemed to agree as he opened his mouth and wailed.

"There's a good boy little Wesley," Wesley praised with a grin.

"His name's Tate," Spike drawled out.

Wesley looked up as he picked Tate up out of his makeshift crib and held him close.

"I still believe Wesley is a much better name," Wes complained.

Buffy turned her back from the scene.

Wiped at her mouth and groaned silently.

She wasn't in love with him. 

Would never be in love with him.

A new feeling was blooming inside of her. One that wasn't a happy feeling. It was a sense of doom that very much concerned her.

More than she was willing to admit.

She was certain that before they were out of this, choices would have to be made, and decisions justified.

As confusion and a slight trickle of terror of the unknown filled her she was sure of only one thing.

She was never going to let Maggie Walsh get her hands on Spike or little Tate.

Never.


	7. Mother's and Plans

His Slayer

Disclaimer: Joss owns Btvs

A/N: Hi all. Once again a big thanks for all who've reviewed. I don't know why I feel this way but this story doesn't feel right to me. It's an okay story I suppose. The plot seems to be stuck but I think I've fixed that in this chapter. Thanks again for the reviews. Skyz.

~*~

Chapter Seven:

"Did you think I wouldn't find you?" Maggie asked conversationally.

Buffy gave a small shrug. She watched Maggie pace the room.

"There was always that chance," Buffy admitted crossing her arms and glaring at the older woman.

Maggie smiled as she looked at Buffy, and then let her eyes shift.

Rested on the other occupants in the room.

"Isn't this nice? You're just one happy family. Get up," she ordered flicking her wrist waving the gun she held.

Wesley scrambled to his feet.

Buffy stepped in front of him as a shield.

"Listen you don't want to do this," Buffy tried to reason with the woman.

She couldn't let her find out about the baby.

Must protect the baby at all costs.

"Sure I do. See?" Maggie pulled the trigger and shot at Wesley's head.

Buffy barely flinched as the bullet soared over her head.

She didn't want to play dirty, but it looked like she'd have too. She moved as fast as she could.

In the blink of an eye Buffy had Maggie backed up against the wall. Her gun fell to the floor, and Maggie hissed in a breath as pain raced through her.

"You like playing games Maggie?" Buffy hissed putting more pressure on Maggie's arm. "You think you can take me on and live to tell the tale?"

Maggie gave an appreciative bark of laughter.

The Slayer had balls, she'd give her that. She had a pair on her if she thought Maggie had come into this alone.

"You're something else aren't you? You don't kill humans. In fact the thought of it makes you ill doesn't it? You're _so good and righteous_ you even managed to make a vampire fall in love with you! Shame on you Buffy."

Buffy tried to not to react to Maggie's words but it was useless.

"Angel had a soul! He's-"she began angrily.

"He's special," Maggie mocked cutting her off sharply. "Yes. I got that memo. But he's still a vampire. But actually dear I wasn't referring to him. I was talking about our William."

Buffy's heart skipped a beat and she momentarily loosened her grip on Maggie.

Maggie used it to her advantage and shoved backwards.

Buffy stumbled back and ducked the swing Maggie threw.

"Is that surprising?" Maggie asked as she advanced on Buffy.

Buffy clenched her jaw and ignored her.

Maggie circled Buffy.

"All he did during the last two rounds of experiments was speak of you. Doesn't that just make your heart sing?"

Buffy struck out knocking Maggie to the ground.

She lay there sprawled out grinning.

"You think your something don't you? That you have the right to play God with people's lives! Well you don't. What you did to Spike was wrong! And it ends right now-"Buffy growled leaning down.

"And if it does you'll have left your Angel to die," Maggie was quick to point out.

Heart pounding and body tense Maggie waited for her statement to penetrate Buffy's raged haze.

"What did you say?" Buffy gasped out.

"Oh I guess it slipped my mind," Maggie slowly got to her feet. She wiped at her dirty clothes and grinned.

Buffy swallowed. 

Her eyes flicked over Maggie's head.

Wes stood rooted to the floor near the door.

"I need to go," he silently mouthed.

Buffy blinked twice and rolled her shoulders before she turned her attention back on Maggie.

"Yes," she stated clearly.

She watched Wes silently slip out of the room in search of Spike.

"I guess it did. What do you want with Angel?" she demanded.

"The usual," Maggie mused. "Tinker with his soul. Make him spill his deepest and darkest secrets. Tell us things like where you or Spike might jet off too. I must say he does indeed know you. Now how-"

Maggie broke off as they both heard a commotion from the hall.

Soldiers spilled into the small room.

Wes was in one soldier's hold. 

Spike and little Tate were being held as well.

"Look at that," Maggie muttered in amazement as she walked to the baby.

"Don't touch him," Spike snarled.

"Over protective much?" Maggie chided. "This baby is a miracle! I won't hurt him. In fact if I have my way-" Maggie reached out taking the baby.

"Nooo," Wesley screamed jerking out of the soldiers arms.

Spike moved too.

Buffy herself was rooted to the spot.

It happened in seconds and then it was over.

Buffy looked dully up at Maggie who was shaking her head sadly.

"Now see what you've done?" she asked as she looked at the ground.

Buffy followed her gaze.

Wes lay dead at her feet.

Spike was dust on the soldiers' uniforms and the baby…

"I didn't…" Buffy began voice choked.

Maggie turned to gaze at Buffy. 

Tate secure in her arms.

"But you will," Maggie whispered a cruel smile stretching her features.

//

Buffy's eyes opened.

To find herself looking into the concerned blue of Spike's eyes. He hovered over her on his knees.

"Are you alright? You were thrashin' bout," he whispered.

Buffy tried to smile.

To assure him she was fine.

Great even.

But it didn't come.

Instead she gave a huge sigh.

"I've things on my mind. Things that I couldn't escape. Even in sleep. I'm sorry if I woke you," she muttered sitting up.

Spike sat back.

"About Angel?" he felt compelled to ask.

She glanced at him for a brief moment.

Shook her head.

"I'll take over your watch," she said instead of answering.

Spike scowled slightly as she ignored his question.

She got to her feet.

Stopped when his hand captured hers.

"I owe you my life Buffy," he whispered harshly. "You kept me alive while they… You were the only thing left when it was finished. You can't ignore that. I won't let you!"

Buffy gently pulled out of his grasp.

"I'm not ignoring it. I don't have time to discuss this with you Spike! We've got to find a way out of here. Maggie's gonna find us if we don't!"

Spike's gaze clouded over for a minute before he shook his head.

"We've got to talk about this," he persisted.

"No. We don't," Buffy snapped turning her back on him. She moved away and was relieved when he didn't follow.

She couldn't deal with this right now.

On the scale of things it was the least important.

But that didn't stop her from thinking about it.

She heard Spike settle down.

She gazed out the window lost in thought.

~*~

Staring unblinkingly up at the ceiling of his cage Angel let out a sigh.

His body ached.

Everything ached.

And it had only been phase two of things, or so Maggie had told him.

He wasn't used to this type of torture.

In fact it had always been him doing the torturing.

Darla had never needed to resort to torturing. She'd used her bond with him as his Sire.

Seduction had been an art form she'd had down perfectly.

He shifted and bit back a groan as he felt bones shift and grate against one another.

How had Spike lived through this? He wondered.

Then realized Angelus had done the same amount of damage, if not worse to Spike on numerous occasions.

Guilt was an occurrence he felt daily.

The guilt that slid through him had nothing to do with torturing Spike though.

It was about his own lack of restraint.

His weakness. 

It could very well bring about the deaths of his grand childe and Buffy.

His throat constricted on that thought.

He'd told Maggie things.

Of that he had no doubt.

But he couldn't recall what it was he'd said.

But all of the information he knew on both Spike and Buffy was valuable and if put to use…

Shame filled him and he closed his eyes.

"She's impressive isn't she?" 

Angel's eyes flew open.

It was the first time in a few days that his cellmate had spoken to him.

"Maggie?" Angel asked through swollen lips.

"Yes. With her special toys and ways of persuasion. Genius really. To bad she's used it on the likes of us."

"Who are you?" Angel demanded.

"She didn't inform you? See I'm- well I was Head Watcher. I used to run the Council. My name is Quentin Travers."

Angel growled low down in his throat.

"Don't fret vampire. I've no strength left to do you in. I'm sure this has disappointed Dr. Walsh. We aren't as strong as William the Bloody. Bloody hell I couldn't even last through phase one," Quentin muttered bitterly.

Angel closed his eyes again.

"How many phases are there?" he wanted to know.

"There are fifteen phases. Once she's through with those… she starts all over again."

They were silent a moment digesting that.

"How long does one cycle last?" Angel finally broke the silence.

"A month," Quentin mumbled.

Angel sucked in a useless breath.

Spike had been held captive for almost three months before Dru had rescued him.

Angel wondered what would be left of him if Maggie kept him around that long.

"What was so interesting about Spike? Why him?" Angel needed to know.

"What vampire goes against his Sire? Against his blood line and becomes allies with the Slayer? He's unique. She has a special project. I'm not to know anything about it mind you. But people tend to talk and it slipped. She's dead set on seeing it succeed. She needs Spike to do that."

"I think she'll get him too," Angel announced shame coating his voice.

"Not with the Slayer by his side," Quentin disagreed.

Angel wanted to scowl, but knew it would hurt too much so he remained impassive.

He loathed the thought of Buffy alone with Spike.

No matter what Spike had gone through he was still a soulless evil creature.

Why had Buffy even come here? Spike was of no concern to her and yet…

She'd come all this way.

Alone and unfamiliar with the land.

All to save Spike? He thought bewildered.

It made no sense to him. 

None at all.

"She'll probably stake him. He tends to grate on the nerves," Angel tried to stay confident as the words left his mouth.

Quentin didn't bother commenting.

From his conversation with the Slayer he knew she had no intentions of slaying William the Bloody.

Let Angelus have his delusions, Quentin mused. But the truth was Buffy had come here to save Spike.

And from what he gathered things were strained enough between the ensouled vampire and the Slayer. She'd be none to pleased to learn she had to rescue him now too.

~*~

Maggie flicked the small screen off and leaned back in her seat.

The conversation between Quentin and Angelus had been telling, she thought with a small smile.

She had assumed prematurely that having Angel here would be incentive for the Slayer to come out of hiding.

But judging from Quentin's lack of affirmation things weren't going well between the two love birds.

This then begged the question as to why she had Angel. He would serve her little good.

Except the fact that he was a vampire.

An old one who could be… just like Spike.

Perhaps he too could impregnate women.

The thought was thrilling.

She rose from her desk and made her way around it. She threw open her door and strode quickly down the hall.

Her mages were busy doing locator spells as she hurried past them.

"Ma'am?" Riley's voice had her pausing.

She turned and gazed silently at the soldier.

He paused a few feet from her and stood at attention.

Maggie smirked and snorted a little.

"At ease," she muttered and watched Riley relax his stance. "What is it?"

"We've the results back on the dust we found ma'am," Riley spoke quickly almost tripping over his words.

"And?" she asked impatiently.

"It was the vampire known as Drusilla."

Maggie clenched her hands into fists and let a slow wave of anger wash over her.

"The baby?" she gritted out tersely.

"Appears to have died with her. There were traces of the baby's blood and other fluid-"

Maggie turned and walked away leaving him staring after her.

She didn't understand how Drusilla could have died. Unless…

Maggie shook her head.

The Slayer killed her.

And the baby.

Maggie scowled.

Then smiled.

She wouldn't get to examine the vampire spawn but…that didn't mean she couldn't have the Slayer's baby.

Once she had Buffy's baby she would see if achieving the perfect soldier was nothing but a dream.

"Dr. Walsh? Doctor? I think… I think we've got them," an excited voice called her attention back from her thoughts.

"Don't think. Know," she snapped turning swiftly.

"I know where they are," the voice echoed with confidence.

~*~

Joyce casually leaned against the side of the building and watched the activity on the street.

"Right there," she whispered voice hushed.

"Where?" Willow asked squinting.

"There," Joyce lifted her hand to point. Then thought better of it and jerked her chin instead.

Willow looked and abruptly nodded.

"He's one of 'em too?" she asked curiously.

"Yes," Joyce answered and pushed off the wall once the man they'd been watching disappeared around a corner.

Willow stepped out of the shadows with Joyce and onto the busy main street.

They walked off silently.

"I can't believe you've been doing this by yourself Joyce!" Willow finally exclaimed.

Joyce gave a half smile and hooked arms with Willow.

"It was surprisingly easy to do. Once I put my mind to it," was her modest reply.

"Buffy'll kill you once she finds out," Willow said shaking her head.

Joyce laughed.

"She won't have to know. And this- Willow we're stuck here doing nothing! I know this can help. I know!"

"I believe you," Willow assured her.

"Hey there you are Wills! Giles has news," Xander's voice came from behind them.

Willow and Joyce shared an excited glance before they all headed off to Giles' place.

"Well…er it seems there's a bit of a problem," Giles announced as soon as everyone was settled.

"Is it Buffy?" Joyce demanded holding her breath.

Giles jerked off his glasses and scrubbed them.

"Indirectly yes," he finally admitted. "You see Angel has somehow ended up captured."

There was dead silence for a long stretch of time.

"Good for Dead boy. Maybe they'll do what Buffy couldn't. Kill him and make him stay in hell," Xander snapped.

The sentiment was felt by all save one.

"That's not very nice Xander. He has his soul," Willow scolded him. "Besides you know what happened the last time. Buffy left town."

"Yes. That's our dilemma," Giles muttered.

"It's his own fault. He shouldn't have gone off on his own. He didn't know what he was doing. We can't worry about him Rupert. Buffy has to be our main concern," Joyce said as she rose.

Giles's head jerked in agreement.

"I would like nothing better to leave it at that. But Buffy will never forgive us if we let Angel die. So it seems I must go to London and some how rescue him."

Joyce stared at him incredulously.

"But…" she began aghast. They had no time for this.

"I know you're shocked and upset. Frankly so am I. But it has got to be done. I can't send any of you. Another thing I found out as well…" Giles paused.

Everyone tensed.

"Buffy isn't in England anymore it seems. So…" he gave a halfhearted shrug. "You'll have to expand the locating spell Willow. I've scheduled my flight and I'm afraid if I leave now I'll just make it."

It was in very little time that Giles was out of the house, and on his way to the airport off to London.

"Now what are we going to do?" Xander complained as he slumped in his chair.

Joyce clapped her hands.

"What we're going to do is take care of things here Xander!"

Willow nodded.

"Right. In fact that's what we were doing when you found us Xan," she remarked.

"Huh?" Xander turned his confused gaze from one to the other.

"I think I've found where the Initiative is located!" Joyce exclaimed happily.

~*~

Wesley trudged back to the small room his arms full.

It was a testament of how many vampires traveled the high seas when the cook kept a supply of blood on board.

And milk too, he thought with a small shake of his head.

He measured his steps to the rocking of the boat and finally reached the small state room they were situated in.

He opened the door and was pleased to see Spike was still asleep and Tate was just stirring.

Hurrying he unloaded his bags and lifted Tate into his arms.

"Hello little Wesley," he whispered smiling at the child.

It was shocking really, his sudden attachment to the baby. He was a Watcher and knew any fond feelings for a vampire was unheard of.

Until Ms. Summers that was.

Wes grinned.

"Hungry?" he asked the baby.

Tate was such a good baby. He hardly ever cried and oddly enough he slept through the night.

Putting Tate back down in his makeshift crib Wes went about making Tate his bottle.

From trial and error they'd learned the baby favored milk in his formula.

When Wes had instructed Buffy on how to make a bottle, and how much formula to put in with the water, the baby hadn't drunk at all.

It was the only time Tate had cried all night.

Wes shuddered remembering.

The boy had a set of lungs on him that was for sure.

They'd tried a little blood in the formula. 

Since he was technically a vampire baby he could very well have vampire tendencies.

Tate had grown once Spike started to feed so they'd assumed blood would work.

Wrong again it seemed.

Until finally they'd settled on a little milk and presto!

Their little Tate drank like he'd been starving.

Wes assumed it was Tate's genetic make up that made him drink the stuff.

He'd had the cook heat a bottle for him and now he fed it to Tate.

His eyes flickered over to Spike a moment.

He was still dead to the world.

"How about some fresh air?" Wes asked Tate.

Soon Wes and Tate were on the upper deck staring out at the night.

Wes glanced back the way they'd come and gave a small sigh.

He hated leaving England.

He hated leaving Scotland as well, they'd found it rather comfortable to an extent. Hiding out had been easy in fairly unpopulated areas. 

He knew this was better though.

They'd take this ship back to the states.

And then meet up with Buffy's Watcher Rupert Giles in Sunnydale. Things were beginning to look up.

 "Isn't the sky pretty little Wes? " Wesley murmured to the baby. "Look there's the Little Dipper!"

~*~

Maggie's head lifted as her door opened.

She slowly got to her feet and smiled.

"Well," she muttered surprised.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Buffy asked grinning.

"Ecstatic," Maggie replied.

~*~

"Where is she?" Spike growled as he advanced on Wesley. 

Wes swallowed and tried not to let his fear show.

"She had to do it Spike," Wes stated calmly.

Spike growled and prowled away from Wes.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because," Wes began but then thought better of it. He wasn't going to explain about Buffy's dream and Angel. "She did what she thought was right. There's no turning back now," Wes added confidently.

Spike stared at Wes a long moment.

Then abruptly he reached out and gripped Wes's arms.

"Take care of my son," he ordered desperately.

"Wh-"Wes couldn't finish as Spike darted past him and jumped over the railing of the ship.

Wes rushed to peer over holding Tate close.

"Spike!" Wes yelled in disbelief and horror. "What are you doing?! The sun will- you'll be dust!"

Spike hit the water with a splash and howled with glee and wild abandon.

"M'goin' to get my Slayer back Wes," Spike called out before he let himself sink into the ocean.

Wes blinked in shock as Spike's head disappeared underwater.

"This is not good," he muttered to himself as he looked around wildly. Buffy hadn't told him to expect this.

They'd both thought the drugs they'd slipped Spike would last for at least two days. How convenient that they'd been so wrong, he mused resignedly.

Now it seemed it was up to him to keep Tate safe.

Wes's hands clenched around the baby.

He wasn't used to having such responsibility. One day he had always hoped to have his own Slayer.

The prospect of that had always excited him.

But this…protecting an innocent baby from the likes of Maggie Walsh terrified him. 

Face pale and breath coming in small gasps Wes entered their room.

Abruptly he straightened and thought of his father.

How he would no doubt expect him to fail at this. To bungle this up so foully the baby died and the world ended.

Well not on his watch dammit.

"Not on my watch you bastard. I'll take care of the tyke and some how help Buffy and Spike. I will," Wes vowed fiercely as he stared down at Tate.

~*~

"What?" Xander asked again not sure he'd heard correctly.

"We're going to get into the Initiative and take them down," Joyce repeated slowly and calmly.

"Destroy them from the inside out. This way once Buffy gets back she won't have to worry about them," Willow said happily.

Xander shook his head.

"We don't do things like that. At least not without a Slayer," Xander mumbled shaking his head in denial. "We'll die."

Joyce laughed and wrapped an arm around Xander's shoulders.

"We do have a Slayer Xander. Faith is going to help us. She'll get us into the mix and then…" Joyce began.

Xander blinked.

"You think we can do it?" he asked doubtfully.

"With me on your side hell yeah. It's five by five Xan," Faith answered as she strode into the room and smirked.

Joyce grinned.

Willow nodded.

"We can do it. After all we've learned from the best," she said confidently.

"Well if you get us killed Mrs. Summers you'll have a lot of explainin' to do. I'm game," Xander reluctantly agreed.

"Good," Joyce clapped her hands and sucked in a deep breath. "Here's the plan…"


	8. Bait and Xander?

**His Slayer**

**Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Btvs**

**A/N: Hi all. Sorry for the long delay I've been real busy in RL. Anyway thanks for the nice reviews. Hope you enjoy. Skyz.**

**~*~**

**Chapter Eight:**

**Joyce studied the map of ****Sunnydale****University****. **

**"They keep going into ****Lowell**** House," she muttered with a long sigh. They'd only been at this an hour and already she was overwhelmed.**

**Willow**** peered over her shoulder and tapped the map with her forefinger.**

**"I bet that's where they hold their super military meetings," she said excitedly.**

**Xander cleared his throat.**

**"They wouldn't have them out in the open like that," he spoke with a confidence he never usually felt.**

**Both Joyce and ****Willow**** sent him surprised glances.**

**"What?" he asked affronted. "I know stuff," he added with a silly grin.**

**Willow**** grinned back at him.**

**Joyce turned her attention back to the map.**

**"Question is how are we going to get in there? We've got to know for sure this is actually their head quarters," Joyce said with frustration.**

**She wondered how Buffy could do this. Day in day out to save the world? Her respect for her daughter went up ten or so notches.**

**"I've been in ****Lowell**** House before," Oz spoke up from his seat in the corner.**

**Willow**** hurried to him. Looking him over suspiciously as if he'd sprouted sudden wounds.**

**"How? Why? Did they hurt you baby?" she demanded as she tried to run her hands over him.**

**"And?" Joyce asked with an arched brow.**

**Oz captured ****Willow****'s hands and sent her a smile.**

**"I played there," he remarked. "And they have some kind of elevator that leads underground. Under the dorms," he added.**

**Xander stared at him a moment.**

**"And you're just telling us this now?" he asked incredulously.**

**Oz gave a shrug.**

**"I didn't know it was dangerous. I thought it had to do with their fraternity crap. I'm tellin' you now though," was Oz's mild reply.**

**"Under the dorm? And no one knows about this? How can that be possible?" Joyce asked in wonder.**

**"This **_is_** Sunnydale Joyce. The town that sits on the hellmouth of denial. Even if they did notice they'd just ignore it," ****Willow**** remarked with a small laugh.**

**"There has to be a way into their ranks," Joyce fiercely muttered.**

**"They capture demons and stuff… So the obvious thing would be to use me as bait," Oz stated squeezing ****Willow****'s hands as she started to protest.**

**"No," was Joyce's immediate response. Shaking her head she rose and began to pace. She didn't like the idea of using Oz as bait.**

**God only knew what would happen to him if they couldn't take the commandos down.**

**"I've got some military knowledge. I can haul Oz in. Willow could hack her way into the computer and give me a whole new identity," Xander began.**

**"But…" ****Willow****'s small voice was over ridden by Xander's excited one.**

**"This could actually work! If I'm in with the guys I could learn the lay out. We could destroy them in no time-"**

**"What about Oz?! They don't like demons and other supernatural things. They torture them, use them as lab rats! What about Oz?" ****Willow**** demanded shrilly.**

**"Willow," Oz began quietly looking her in the eyes. "It's not your decision to make. I want to help Buffy. And that's the only way. So I say let's do it. Don't you want Buffy back?"**

**Willow**** couldn't help but pout.**

**"But why does it have to be you?" she wondered sulkily.**

**"I have to have something worthwhile to bring to the table Will. If I want to stand a chance," Xander tried to explain as best he could.**

**Joyce listened with half an ear.**

**It seemed whether she liked it or not Xander's plan was a big possibility. She just might have to use the boys to save her daughter's life…**

**~*~**

**As far as plans went his was extremely simple really.**

**Get in. Get out.**

**Nothing else to it. Nothing was going to stop him from achieving it either.**

**Except maybe for one little thing.**

**Bloodlust.**

**Resolutely Spike had kept underwater on his swim back to land. And though the sun was out he was far enough down that it wasn't direct sunlight.**

**He didn't know how long he was down there nor did he really care.**

**The only constant was the thought of Tate and Buffy.**

**He knew Tate was safe with Wesley, and that gave him a small amount of peace.**

**Thinking of Buffy though…**

**He was very angry with her.**

**She'd deliberately left him to go back to ****London****. **

**He didn't understand why.**

**She had left him and Tate who he knew she loved.**

**There wasn't a good enough reason in the world for that, or so he had thought.**

**And if anything happened to her…**

**He couldn't even finish the thought.**

**All the atrocities Maggie Walsh had put him through raced through his mind.**

**He wouldn't let the same fate come to Buffy. **

**He would destroy anyone who harmed Buffy.**

**Anyone.**

**~*~**

**Buffy was sure now why she was the Slayer.**

**She was great with the smash and kill aspects of Slaying. In fact if she said so herself, she was pretty damn good at it.**

**But strategy and actual thought out plans weren't a part of her repertoire.**

**A small smile twisted her lips at that thought.**

**That's why she had Giles and the gang. To help make with the plans.**

**Her plans were usually impulsive and non effective.**

**Her main concern at the time had been to get Spike and Tate out of harms way.**

**Which she had and was forever grateful to Wes for his help.**

**After that she had only figured on getting Maggie's attention. Thus going to the Council had seemed appropriate.**

**Now with a grimace Buffy realized this was a very bad idea.**

**A huge mistake.******

**She tested the steel manacles that bound her to the cold metal table she lay on.**

**They didn't budge.**

**"If you remain calm it will only take a few more minutes," the woman Buffy had dubbed Ms. Perky spoke up.**

**Buffy glared at her.**

**"It's merely a physical." The plump and sweet faced woman went on to say.**

**Buffy rolled her eyes. Tried the binds again.**

**This was nothing like any physical she'd had before.**

**For one she was strapped to the table. She couldn't move her hands or her feet. She wore some kind of see through hospital gown.**

**And finally she was more than pissed off.**

**Scowling Buffy wished for once she'd listened to a Watcher.**

**Wes had explicitly told her what might happen if she were caught.**

**It appeared he was right.**

**"How's our patient?" Maggie's voice coming from the over head speaker was cause enough for Buffy to groan.**

**"She's in perfect health Dr. Walsh," the perky woman answered.**

**"Good. Good. How are you feeling Buffy? Comfortable?" Maggie asked.**

**I'll be comfortable once you're dead, Buffy thought with a silent snarl.**

**"Peachy with a side of keen Doc," she mocked facetiously.**

**"Well once your physical is over, you'll be moved to your quarters. I hope you enjoy your accommodations. Tomorrow morning though you'll be up bright and early. We start testing at ****5a.m.**** sharp. So sleep well. Good day."**

**Buffy was tempted to attack as soon as her manacles were released. The only thing that stopped her was the armed guards.**

**And though she was a Slayer bullets would kill her just as dead as any demon or vampire.**

**"Could I have a robe or something?" she asked suddenly self-conscious of her near naked state.**

**"Of course," perky woman chirped up.**

**Buffy slipped on the robe and gripped the edges together as it was missing a sash.**

**"You'll really enjoy your room…" the woman began and Buffy tuned her out.**

**She wondered what Spike would do once he realized she was gone.**

**She had been hesitant about drugging him. She thought it might remind him of his capture and torture at the hands of Maggie.**

**But the other alternative had been for her to leave while Wes distracted Spike. Which would never have worked.**

**She was sure by the time Spike woke they'd be too far from land for him to do much of anything.**

**That was one of the reasons she'd decided on the boat trip to ****America****. There was no way he'd try anything stupid.**

**Her thoughts abruptly shifted to Tate.**

**He was such a cute little baby which if you thought about it was odd.**

**After all he was the baby of two vampires.**

**Not unattractive vampires but still…**

**She was curious.**

**Wondered if he'd grow into his fangs and bumpies. Or was he really a human baby?**

**But it didn't matter.**

**She'd fallen for the little man.**

**And it seemed Wes had too.**

**He doted on the baby. She knew Wes would do everything in his power to keep both Tate and Spike safe.**

**"…sleep well."**

**The woman's voice roused Buffy from her thoughts.**

**She blinked as she found herself in front of a non descript door.**

**With guards behind her she reached up and opened the door.**

**Stepping in she jumped a little as the door automatically shut and locked behind her.**

**"Buffy…"**

**Buffy frowned at the voice and felt irritation that she'd suppressed bloom.**

**Turning she faced the man hiding in a corner.**

**"Angel," she muttered flatly.**

**She wouldn't show him her relief yet. He shouldn't have come after her. If he hadn't, she wouldn't have been here.**

**"So much for me rescuing you," Angel offered with a tentative smile.**

**Buffy stared at him and slowly shook her head.**

** "Yeah. So much for that," she remarked dryly.**

**"So much for you rescuing me huh?" Angel tagged on awkwardly.**

**Buffy gripped the edges of her robe tighter and stared at him curiously.**

**"Why don't you come out into the light? I want to see what Maggie's done to you. We've got to figure a way out of here. I doubt anyone else will come to get us out," Buffy muttered defeatedly.**

**Angel stepped from the shadows and into the light.**

**Buffy's mouth dropped open.**

**A laugh escaped.**

**"What has she done to you?" she gasped out.**


	9. Soldier Boys and Fangs

**His Slayer**

**Disclaimer: Joss owns BYVS**

**A/N: Hi all. Sorry about the long delay but I've been working so much I haven't had time to write. Anyway for a bit there I was confused as to where this story was going. But I know now where it's headed. Spuffy action is coming up soon and I hope you enjoy. Skyz**

**~*~**

**Chapter Nine:**

**It was always a surprise to Giles, at how much trouble his Slayer got herself into.**

**It wasn't as if she went looking for it he knew. It just sort of found her and inevitable landed her in situations like this.**

**Well not exactly like this, he mused with silent amusement. This all together was a new situation. One in which he hoped Buffy could handle well enough.**

**As plans went hers were never very thought out and that was why he was her watcher. He was essentially the brains behind their partnership and it suited him just fine.**

**Sighing now he cleaned his glasses with slow precision. **

**"Would you mind very much repeating that?" he asked tiredly as he lifted his eyes to the man sitting across from him.**

**Ronald Thornton's lips thinned in slight irritation.**

**"We've been through this twice already Rupert. There isn't anything new. Now as she's your Slayer I thought you should be the first to know."**

**Alerted at Ronald's slightly harsh tone Giles slipped his glasses back on and regarded the thin, balding man.**

**"What is that supposed to mean?" Giles demanded frostily.**

**Roland rose abruptly and gave a grimace as his bones cracked as he stretched.**

**"It means the Council will not allow Maggie Walsh to experiment on our Slayer! Discretely we're gathering some of our special units to go in and extract her." **

**Giles smiled slightly.**

**"**_Your Slayer?_**" he asked with deceptive calm. "Well that settles it! If you're going in then I can go back home and rest peacefully," he added sarcastically. Glaring at the man he let out a low growl. "That's not what is going to happen. You will do as I say if you value your life. Do you understand me?"**

**Ronald swallowed as he took in Giles' voice.**

**His mind ran wildly, he'd heard tales of the Ripper and had scoffed at them. **

**But now he saw the truth in all those tales.**

**He knew to disagree could possible bring about his death. That wasn't his intention.**

**"Of course," Ronald said hurriedly.**

**Giles nodded.**

**"Now gather those men from special units and I will devise a suitable plan of action," Giles ordered as he turned his back on Ronald.**

**As soon as he heard the door close behind Ronald he let out a deep sigh.**

**"Buffy," he muttered. "I hope you remain exactly where you are. I hope you do not try anything rash."**

**He hoped she realized that help had arrived and he wasn't too late.**

**~*~**

**Riley Finn played a game of tag football with a few of his friends. Big and athletic he usually got the ball on every throw.**

**It helped to be the commander of their squadron too.**

**So it was slightly shocking when the ball was thrown and not to Riley. But to the newest addition to their group.**

**Riley panted out of breath, resting his hands on his knees as he watched their newest recruit zig-zag amongst his men.**

**Narrowing his eyes slightly he looked up as he was bumped from behind.**

**"Hey Riley. Whatcha think of him?" Forrest asked as he handed Riley a bottle of water.**

**Riley rose and took a long swallow of his water.**

**"A little rough around the edges," Riley commented as he watched Alexander Harris get tackled. **

**"Hope the boys don't hurt him too much. Dr. Walsh wouldn't want that, she doesn't like hazing," Forrest muttered amused. **

**Riley grinned.**

**"We'll keep it quiet then. If he passes the tests he'll be treated like a team member," Riley said as he moved forward.**

**Forrest followed slowly.**

**"He's a townie which means he knows the lay of the land. Probably knows some of the haunts we don't. It'll be good to have him on board," Riley added as he reached his team. "That's it guys. We've got a meeting in thirty! Alex wait a minute."**

**Xander rubbed his sore side absently as he watched the group disperse and he was left alone with Riley and a sullen Forrest.**

**Slipping on a wide grin Xander ambled over to his commanding officer.**

**"What's up?" he asked curiously.**

**"What's up sir!" Forrest snapped.**

**Riley lifted a hand.**

**"We're civilians at the moment," Riley said with a smile. "Speak freely soldier."**

**Xander barely resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at Forrest and do the Snoopy dance.**

**"Alex sorry about the boys. They don't take well to change. But they'll get used to you. So… how do you like things so far?" Riley asked as he moved and the other two were forced to follow.**

**"It's been…interesting," was all Xander could think to say. It had been interesting. **

**All the soldier lingo and guns and…high tech equipment.******

**It was a dream come true.**

**Sort of.**

**Xander let his thoughts drift as Riley continued with his welcome speech.**

**Things had been put into motion as soon as they'd convinced Joyce, which had taken a few hours, but ****Willow**** was a whiz on the computer.**

**It hadn't taken her long to doctor his records and have his papers sent to the Initiative headquarters in D.C.**

**They hadn't been sure how long it would take for him to be approved, but ****Willow**** had worked a little magic on that as well.**

**So in only a day he was in the fold of Dr. Walsh's elite group of commandos.**

**He hadn't been sure what to expect so he'd kept an open mind. **

**"…Alex?"**

**Forrest rudely shoved Xander and he was brought from his thoughts.**

**"Yes…sir?" Xander asked hesitantly.**

**"We're here. We'll get your ID card and authorization numbers as soon as we're down at the lab. You'll get a body scan so that when you come here alone you'll be recognized by the scanner."**

**Xander nodded mutely.**

**"So you ready to roll?" Riley asked excitedly as they stepped into the elevator leading to the lab.**

**Xander swallowed and nodded.**

**"What's the matter?" Forrest asked scathingly. "Cat got your tongue?"**

**Xander grinned saying the first thing that popped into his head.**

**"This is so cool!"**

**Riley let out a booming laugh.**

**"You'll fit right in Alex," Riley said patting Xander on the back.**

**~*~**

**Wesley hesitated on the turn onto ****Revello Drive****. It had been his plan to find Rupert but he'd decided to detour to Buffy's house instead.**

**But now he wasn't so sure. **

**Maggie was probably watching both Rupert and Giles's houses.**

**It wouldn't be safe to bring Tate into such a situation.**

**Abruptly he turned his blinker off and drove past Revello, and headed out of town.**

**There was a motel on the edge of town, he would book a room there and decide on what to do from there.**

**Espionage had not been a Council endorsed course, but he'd fancied the stealth of it all and had taken a course.**

**If you called watching all the James Bond movies out there.******

**He could be James Bondish with the best of them, he thought happily.**

**Sneak in and sneak out.**

**Grinning he turned into the motel parking lot.**

**"Well Tate. We're here and now all we have to do is get in touch with Rupert and things will move smoothly from there on."**

**Confidence was not something he lacked and now as he rented a room, and headed towards it, confidence was in his every step.**

**He hadn't been head boy at ****Eton**** for nothing.**

**"Stealth and common sense is all I need. Now let's figure out how we shall contact them."**

**Tate gave a small wail.**

**Wes looked down and nodded.**

**"Of course after I feed you and myself," he drawled out.**

**~*~**

**Buffy smothered the laughter and wiped the smile off her face as Angel gave her a startled look.**

**"What?" he asked in alarm.**

**Buffy clenched her jaw and eyed Angel with a critical eye.**

**She supposed this was a joke, she mused with a roll of her eyes.**

**Angel's once thick brown hair had been bleached and slicked back. His large frame was encased in all black which wasn't unusual. **

**Except that he was wearing a red button down shirt over a t-shirt that was tight enough to mold his chest.**

**And something had been done to his right eyebrow…**

**It had been an automatic response to laugh at the absurdity of it. Now that feeling fled fast and now Buffy felt her simmering anger grow.**

**"Nothing," Buffy muttered. She wasn't about to tell Angel he looked like a bigger, weirder version of Spike. And he didn't look good at all.**

**Angel ran a distracted hand over his face and edged a little closer to her.**

**"Buffy…are you okay? Did she hurt you?" he demanded quietly.**

**Buffy gazed at him a moment before she turned her attention to the room.**

**"Not too much," she answered absently.**

**Angel watched her pace and swallowed back some of the words that wanted to spill out.**

**He couldn't start demanding answers, he reasoned.**

**She'd been through an ordeal.**

**But then again so had he, a small voice in his head hissed. She didn't seem concerned for you, it added gleefully.**

**"What the hell went on Buffy? Why did you come here?" Angel burst out despite himself.**

**"Well that didn't take long," Buffy mused dryly as she faced Angel. "In fact I figured it would take you quicker than that to start the interrogation."**

**Angel had the grace to look abashed, but the look soon dissolved as he glared at her.**

**"I'm not going to interrogate you Buffy. I just want to know what's going on and why you came here. We can talk like adults about this or continue on this childish-"**

**Angel knew he'd made a mistake once Buffy's eyes filled with anger and he took a hasty step back.**

**"Childish?" Buffy hissed. "I haven't been a child since I was fifteen Angel. You tell me how this is childish! I'm the Slayer…when people are in danger it's up to me to save the day! And that's what I did."**

**Angel watched Buffy a moment and scowled.**

**"You don't have to do it alone- and hey you haven't been! I'm here. Watching your back-"he tried valiantly to ignore Buffy's snort," and keeping you safe. If you'd told me about Dru I could have taken care of it for you. But you didn't give me the chance! Why not?! I thought we-"**

**Buffy cut him off with a sharp slash of her hand.**

**"That we were what? What are we to eachother Angel? I'd like to know because I haven't a clue! I don't have to tell you everything. And hello I'm the Slayer! I can take care of myself. I don't need you to look after me okay? I wanted- I needed to do this alone. This isn't about you."**

**Tiredly Buffy dropped down onto the nearest chair and closed her eyes.**

**Abruptly Angel felt a wave of regret and guilt spill over him.**

**Sighing he leaned against the wall.**

**"I'm sorry Buffy," he said stiffly. "I just thought we were in this together."**

**"Not this," Buffy muttered angrily. "Dru got in touch with me. Got inside my head and that's partially why I came."**

**"Why did she?" Angel asked relaxing slightly.**

**Buffy wondered warily on how much she should tell Angel.**

**Glancing around the room again she knew it wouldn't be safe to divulge the fact that Dru'd had the baby.**

**"She needed my help with Spike."**

**She let the sentence hang there waiting for his reaction, knowing it wouldn't be a good one.**

**He despised Spike. **

**More so now than ever.**

**She suspected it was the Angelus in him that brought that on, seeing as how Spike helped her defeat him.**

**She heard Angel grinding his teeth and wondered what he would say.**

**"I see," was all he said though.**

**Buffy opened one eye to look at him.**

**She closed it abruptly.**

**He didn't see anything.**

**And she wasn't certain she could explain it all. How could she tell him what she'd felt knowing Spike needed her?**

**That she was his anchor?**

**How could she tell him…things between her and Spike were forever changed?**

**Angel watched Buffy, almost able to see the emotions rolling around inside of her.**

**A knot formed in the pit of his stomach and he tried to ignore it. Ignore the unease that crowed him.**

**"What aren't you telling me?" he found himself asking. He glared at her, telling her silently to look at him.**

**Buffy raised her head and opened her eyes.**

**Silently her eyes met his.**

**And they both knew they were on the edge of something neither wanted to acknowledge.**

**That once she spoke they'd be on uncharted territory.**

**~*~**

**"Yes what aren't you telling us dear?" Maggie asked aloud as she leaned back in her chair and studied the monitor.**

**She was highly amused at what her team had done with Angel. She'd done it as a whim and thought Buffy would appreciate it.**

**She certainly did.**

**While he was no replacement for Spike he was a vampire with his own qualities. **

**Such as his soul.**

**That pesky curse would have to go.**

**She needed an uncontrolled demon in order to achieve another pregnancy. Spike had been in full raging demon mode when they'd initiated the process of impregnating Drusilla.   **

**But with the former lovers sharing quarters she hoped it wouldn't be too long before that curse was non existent.**

**She'd heard about what had happened the last time the Slayer was intimate with Angelus.**

**A wide smile streaked across her lips.**

**And if all else failed it was good thing technology was as strong as it was these days.**

**They would just extract the soul themselves.**

**"You've got a call on your private line Dr. Walsh," her secretary informed her.**

**Lifting her phone keeping her eyes on the monitor she answered.**

**"Yes," she snapped out.**

**"Dr. Walsh we've got activity just on the edge of town," Riley Finn's voice sounded in her ear.**

**Sighing Maggie removed her eyes from the monitor and pulled out a tablet of paper.**

**"What about it?" she demanded impatiently.**

**"Well…no one stays there but demons. Except we think their newest guest is human."**

**"Well perhaps he doesn't know it's a hotspot. Maybe he's just a tourist," she told him impatiently.**

**Riley's silence was lengthy.**

**"Should we check into it or not ma'am?" he finally asked carefully. **

**Blowing out a breath Maggie gave a shrug.**

**"No. Let it go. I want Buffy Summers's entire circle of friends and family watched twenty-four seven. We're still looking for Spike and Wesley. They're bound to turn up sooner or later."**

**She hung up and tapped her pen against her note pad.**

**Abruptly she began to write her grocery list.**

**Whoever said being an evil genius was easy?**

**~*~**

**Spike pulled himself from the water and rose soaking wet.**

**Lifting a hand he swiped it through his hair dragging various vegetation from it.**

**Blinking as water dripped into his eyes he studied the dark docks and tried to recall where he was.**

**Walking he made his way into the village with little trouble.**

**Music was wafting through the air and he followed it until he was led to a pub.**

**He opened the door and stepped into the dimly lit room.**

**He wasn't bothered as the music suddenly stopped and all eyes turned to him.**

**Abruptly he grinned.**

**"'Ello mates," he began, "can anyone spare a change of clothes?" **

**Looking around he took in the room and when a large man came round the bar a bat in hand he was ready.**

**"We…don't take yer kind," the man announced with righteous anger.**

**Spike shrugged.**

**"And what kind would that be?" he asked amicably.**

**"You know," the man hissed out roughly as he swung.**

**Spike caught the bat in one hand and dragged the man forward, his game face appearing.**

**"I asked nice enough," he growled. "But it seems you lot need to be taught a lesson."**

**He ripped the bat from the man's hands and swung it sending the man tumbling into a nearby table.**

**He fell onto it breaking it.**

**Men scattered out of the way.**

**They shouted.**

**They attacked.**

**And Spike…**

**Well he had himself a jolly good time.**

**Took the edge off his bloodlust too.**

**Striding out of the pub in a new pair of clothing and enough money to get him where he was going he headed for a nearby car.**

**He wasn't about to walk all the way back to ****London****. Until he found a suitable car the small compact would have to do.**

**Once he got to ****London****…**

**He knew enough to know that he couldn't just bust into the Council HQ's and expect to save Buffy.**

**He had to think about this carefully.**

**And he had to do it the smart way.**

**Which he realized with a pang, might just take longer than he'd planned.**

**He just hoped nothing happened to Buffy while he planned. He would never forgive himself if she was hurt.**

**And when he saw Maggie again, a growl rolled from his throat.**

**He'd dance in her blood.**


	10. Wheata what!

**His Slayer**

**Disclaimer: Joss owns Btvs**

**A/N: Hi all. Thanks so much for the reviews. Well anyway this story is about to get better in my opinion and I hope you enjoy. Skyz.**

**~*~**

**Chapter Ten:**

**Spike strode into the back door of one of the most notorious demon bars on the south side of ****London**** as if he owned the place.**

**His memory might be a complete blank except for Buffy, but that didn't mean he wasn't able to be as bad as he wanted.**

**It was with this in mind that he strutted into the fold of demons and vamps that congregated there.**

**Striding to the nearest occupied stool he reached out and gripped the shoulder of a large scaled demon.**

**"Move," was all he said.**

**The G'Twaron demon's red eyes flashed, but abruptly the fire went out as it got a good look at Spike's face.**

**Grabbing its mug of intestines it lumbered off the stool and strode off.**

**Tense with the sudden realization he was the sole focus of everyone in the room Spike tried to relax.**

**"The usual?" the bartender asked flicking his forked tongue out to taste to air.**

**Spike kept his grimace of distaste to himself. And realized this bloke knew who he was, which he realized was too interesting to let go.**

**"Yeah," Spike growled out. "So…you got any news-uh decent news?" he asked as authoritatively as he could.**

**As he wasn't used to being like this it was slightly unsettling.**

**The bartender set down a mug of blood in front of Spike and a small bowl of shredded wheat.**

**Spike frowned down at it for a moment.**

**"Damn it's been awhile Spike…we heard you'd skipped the country after that mob went after you in ****Prague****," the bartender stated as he leaned against the bar and studied Spike.**

**"Was in the States," Spike said shortly.**

**"Well…nothin' much has been goin' on here- 'cept there was a rumor- hey is that why you're back?" the bartender couldn't keep his excitement out of his voice as he stared at Spike wide eyed. **

**Spike tried to follow the demon's line of thought but came up empty and narrowed his eyes.**

**Took on a defensive stance and let his eyes flare gold.**

**"What are you on about?" he demanded coldly.**

**They couldn't know about Buffy, he thought abruptly. If they did he wouldn't hesitate to kill everyone in this room and enjoy it.**

**"Oh!" The bartender dramatically lowered his voice. "You don't want anyone to know huh? That you're after the Slayer…right?"**

**Spike clenched his jaw so tight he felt it begin to ache and tried to remain calm. They didn't know for sure if Buffy was here.**

**He'd just have to put out a different rumor; he mused as he lifted his mug and took a sip.**

**Cautiously tasted a bit of the wheat and was pleasantly surprised when mixed with the blood it tasted rather good.**

**"Nah," he announced loud enough for everyone to hear. "Didn't come for the Slayer…she's still in the States. Came to deal with another chit. Goes by the name of Dr. Walsh."**

**Pausing delicately he waited for them to all absorb that name.**

**"What'd she do? She some evil demon who done you wrong?" the bartender asked excitedly.**

**Spike finished his blood and smirked.**

**"Human. But the bird's crazy, got a thing goin' on down at the Hellmouth where the Slayers' are. Capturing demons…messin' with 'em. Making them her slaves. Poking around in their brains. And vampires… She's making it so they can't feed. Puts a microchip in the noggin' and it's goodbye warm blood and hello dusty demise."**

**Spike had to grin at his little tale.**

**Shocked murmurs had erupted as he'd spoken, and he knew he had their undivided attention.**

**"And…and she's here?" the bartender asked in disbelief.**

**Spike shrugged again.**

**"S'matter of fact she is. In fact she's taken over the Council. She's using their resources to begin the same thing as she did across the pond. Gonna stop her if it's the last thing I do," he declared angry as he rose abruptly.**

**Tossing a few bills down onto the bar he took a handful of the last of the shredded wheat and stuffed it into his mouth.**

**With a nod all around he sauntered out.**

**The seed had been planted.**

**Now all he had to do was wait for them to come to him. Meanwhile he had a little exploring to do.**

**~*~**

**Maggie watched the drugged Slayer go through the first round of experiments.**

**Tried to determine whether or not to use Angelus or Spike as the donor for their newest creation.**

**Spike had already created a baby, she mused. Then felt a pang of…regret that it had died with Drusilla. She would have loved to have seen it. Just once.**

**Twirling a pen between her fingers she pursed her lips and watched as Buffy was given a shot of hormonal drugs to kick in her menstrual cycle.**

**Vaguely she wondered about mixing both sperms and how that would turn out. She quickly decided against that.**

**Who knew what might come out of Buffy. Some two headed vampire freak, she thought with a shudder.**

**No…**

**She would have to wait and see.**

**Drusilla hadn't been in the position to protest her insemination, she'd been quite agreeable really.**

**Maggie's lips quirked and she abruptly jabbed at the intercom button to her left.**

**"Samuel," she called out impatiently.**

**The doctor looked up inquiringly.**

**"****Yes Dr.** Walsh?"****

**"That's enough for today," she ordered.**

**"But-"the doctor began to protest.**

**"I said enough," Maggie snapped as she lifted her finger off the button and rose from her observation seat.**

**A thought had just occurred to her. One she was certain would cause a certain ensouled vampire to agree to her terms as soon as possible.**

**~*~**

**Angel paced the room he was sharing with Buffy and ran a hand through his hair only to pause mid step when his door was thrown open.**

**He knew it wasn't Buffy, he would have sensed her presence.**

**He was only slightly surprised to see it was Maggie.**

**She stepped in and the door automatically shut and locked behind her.**

**Regarding him with cool blue eyes she leaned against the wall.**

**"That soul's got to bother you," she finally mused.**

**Startled Angel felt his eyes widen and disconcerted he wondered where she was headed with this.**

**He wasn't stupid enough not to realize that she had to know a certain amount about him. **

**But still it unnerved him.**

**"The soul is…" he hesitated on what to say. It was a curse…an anchor…something he would never have wanted. "It's a good thing," he found himself saying lamely.**

**"Not to you it's not," Maggie stated. Smiled when he didn't deny it. "In fact as it's a curse rather than a blessing it's easy to see why you hate it. But let's not forget…it's the only thing that's keeping Buffy around. Or is it?"**

**Maggie let that hang for a moment.**

**Angel grasped onto that like a life line.**

**"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded angrily advancing towards her.**

**Maggie lifted a hand.**

**"No closer or you'll be dust in seconds," she warned him.**

**Angel came to a halt and glared at her.**

**"She'd love me- she'll love me forever," he stated grimly.**

**Maggie nodded.**

**"Did she tell you about Spike?" Maggie asked already knowing the answer. She'd listened to their little attempted heart to heart yesterday.**

**Nothing had been said directly, but things had been implied and she was here today to manipulate just a little.**

**"Dru asked for her help with Spike," Angel said.**

**Maggie nodded.**

**"Because he was one of our patients…as I've told you he's quite the vampire. He withstood almost all of it. Except the last bit and well…by then he'd served his purpose. As I've been told only a few days before Drusilla escaped fro-"**

**Angel frowned.**

**"You had Dru too?" he asked incredulously.**

**He didn't understand what was going on.**

**"Yes. She came after Spike and ended up staying for awhile. She escaped and took Spike with her. Only it seems Spike didn't remember her. Or much of anything at all in fact. Except…"**

**Maggie paused watching Angel's expressionless face.**

**"What?" he asked impatiently.**

** "The Slayer, **_your** Buffy. She's all he can remember and when Dru asked Buffy came. Why is that, do you think? Because really I'm sure like the rest of us, you're just dying to know. She came for him, took him knowing she was being hunted and left you behind. Now why would a Slayer help an evil, unsouled vampire like Spike?"**_

**Angel stuffed his hands into his pockets and stared at anything but Maggie.**

**His mind moved slowly, step by step trying to figure out why this was so important. Why Buffy had risked her life for Spike of all vampires.**

**"And when I gave her the option of giving me Spike for your safe return you know what she did? She sent Spike away and came to rescue you instead…and look where both of you are. All she had to do was let Spike go and she couldn't even do that. Why?"**

**Maggie smirked as she watched Angel try to absorb everything she'd said.**

**"Just so you know…by the time we're finished with you Buffy will be pregnant. Our main objective is the birth of a super baby. Now Spike…extraordinary vampire that he is has already done the deed. Drusilla was pregnant…until she was killed by dear sweet Buffy. If you want to live you'll get her pregnant yourself or…" Maggie gave a shrug and grinned," There's always Spike."  
  
**

**"The curse…" Angel whispered.**

**Maggie caught his words and paused.**

**"Think of it this way…you're going to lose it either way. Why not the most enjoyable way **_possible**?"**_

**The door slid open as she stepped in front of it and as she stepped out she glanced over her shoulder at him.**

**"Remember what I said," she told him before the door shut and locked.**

**~*~**

**"As you can see she's put guards on every exit possible. The fact that they're very experienced military men will hinder us," Ronald stated.**

**Giles sent him an irritated look before he returned his gaze back to the large blueprint of the Council Head Quarters.**

**"From what I've seen just by walking by there's a good amount of fire power. If we go in for a direct assault we'll all surely die. But that's why we aren't going to do that. In fact I think a full out attack **_is_** what she's looking for," Giles remarked thoughtfully.**

**Settling back into his large leather armchair he rubbed his chin warily.**

**The group of men and a scattering of women littered the den of Ronald's flat.**

**So far Giles had come to one conclusion.**

**That having so many repressed and stuffy Brits in one room was a disaster. No one spoke too loudly or shouted or showed too much emotion.**

**Not that he'd expected much emotion.**

**"Magic," one of the women spoke quietly.**

**Giles's head swiveled to find the face of the woman who'd spoken.**

**His eyes landed on a blonde woman with glasses.**

**"Yes?" he asked.**

**The woman fiddled with her glasses before she cleared her throat.**

**"Magic, Dr. Walsh doesn't believe in it. We could use it as an advantage," she said in a rush blushing as she became the sole focus in the room.**

**Giles nodded slowly.**

**"Is that true Ronald? She hasn't taken down our magical wards?" Giles demanded.**

**Ronald shook his head.**

**"Not that I know of," Ronald said stiffly.**

**"Bloody hell, this is marvelous! Brilliant work there…" he looked expectantly at the woman.**

**She gave a nervous smile.**

**"****Lydia****," she mumbled.**

**"Well done ****Lydia****. If we take down the wards… I think we'll have a way to get in and out undetected," Giles said in wonder. "We'll need glamour spells… Anti gravity spells…"**

**Soon more people were suggesting things and very soon they had an outline for a decent and Giles hoped well thought out plan to retrieve Buffy.**

**~*~**

**Joyce paced because she couldn't sit down.**

**She kept an eye on the clock and wished time would move a little faster. It was still ten minutes past three in the afternoon and Xander still hadn't reported in.**

**The children were just getting out of school and ****Willow**** and Oz would be dropping by. Faith was sleeping in because she'd had a long night yesterday and wouldn't be seen until nightfall.**

**Clenching her hands into small fists she blew out an impatient breath.**

**Wondered if this was how Buffy felt when her friends got involved in her dangerous work. **

**Anxious and beyond frightened of what might happen.**

**Swallowing Joyce told herself to relax.**

**Xander as immature as he often acted could handle himself. He had volunteered to go and nothing bad would happen to him.**

**The door bell rang and dragging her gaze from the clock on the wall she moved to answer the door.**

**She smiled weakly as ****Willow**** and Oz greeted her and stepped in.**

**Oz held out a paper to her.**

**"Here's your paper," he said.**

**"I don't get the paper," Joyce said surprised.**

**"Well it's got your address on it," ****Willow**** said.**

**Everyone looked at the paper.**

**"I could do a spell…" ****Willow**** began but Joyce waved her off.**

**"It's probably a mistake. Thank you Daniel," Joyce gave Oz a smile as he cringed at her using his given name.**

**Willow**** grinned and wrapped her arms around Oz.**

**"Ah…you're so cute," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.**

**"Would you all like something to eat?" Joyce asked on her way to the kitchen.**

**At their nods she suggested sandwiches and went about fixing them.**

**Her attention was caught by the paper for a moment and she paused studying it.**

**Picking it up she unfolded it and stared at it.**

**At the note that was taped to the front page.**

**She frowned as she read it, not quite understanding it.**

**"Guys?" she called out her eyes lingering on the paper.**

**Willow**** and Oz wandered in.**

**"Take a look at this," Joyce shoved the paper towards them feeling incredible on edge all of a sudden.**

**Willow**** and Oz scanned the note then looked at eachother.**

**"Well…" Oz said.**

**"Who's to say this isn't some kind of trap?" ****Willow**** asked as she studied the note once more.**

**Joyce wasn't sure how to answer that.**

**"I mean hey-they didn't even leave their name. Joyce I think we should ignore it," ****Willow**** went on to say.**

**Joyce sighed again and shook her head.**

**"No I can't. They went through a lot of trouble to ask for our help and we're gonna give it. What's that address again?" Joyce asked.**

**"It's room 34 at that motel at the edge of town," Oz answered.**

**"Oh…" ****Willow**** looked scared for a moment at that. "That's a scary part of town Joyce. And since- well we don't have Buffy maybe we should let the police handle this."**

**Joyce shook her head beginning to get impatient.**

**"I can't! Listen kids I'm not asking you to come with me alright? I'll go and check this out. See if I can be of some help. Meanwhile you two try and get in touch with Xander. I haven't heard from him since yesterday afternoon."**

**The two teenagers' hesitated.**

**They didn't want to let Joyce walk into a situation like that alone. As far as they knew the only people who stayed at the motel were low life's.**

**"Take Faith with you," Oz instructed.**

**Sending him a startled look at his authoritative tone Joyce could only stare.**

**"Fine. Just make sure Xander got in okay and nothing has happened to him alright?" she asked at last.**

**"Will do Joyce," ****Willow**** agreed.**

**Joyce gave a relieved smile.**

**~*~**

**Giles liked ****London**** after dark although it wasn't the safest of times to go for a stroll.**

**But armed with a bottle of Holy water and a stake he felt prepared enough to handle any vamp that he came upon.**

**His mind was busy with the plan they'd made earlier in the day and he was certain it would work.**

**There was one thing he was grateful to Maggie for. Her scientist brain could not wrap around the fact that magic indeed existed.**

**This had in return been in their favor.**

**The Council's security had been made up of 99% of magic. And as it was still intact it would be relatively easy to get rid of with the help of a few witches.**

**And getting past the guards would be easy enough with a glamour spell and they'd have free rein as they searched for Buffy.**

**Get in and get out.**

**"…do we know you're for real?" the voice pitched low and harsh reached his ears and Giles stiffened.**

**Pausing he heard footsteps coming closer.**

**Every instinct he had told him to hide and so he did, slipping into the shadows and hiding.**

**"Yeah! You're not known for tellin' the truth."**

**Giles gave a slight start as the men came into view.**

**The dim light the street lamp cast was enough to show him that two of the men were demons. **

**He couldn't define what type but they were demons none the less.**

**His eyes rested on the third man and he squinted. There was something familiar about him…**

**"I am telling the truth," the third man growled his face twisted in contempt. "Not my fault you don't believe me. Fact is once you meet that bitch in person you'll wish you'd listened to me."**

**There was a pause and finally Giles heard one of the demons give a grunt.**

**"You're sure about this?" one of them finally demanded.**

**The third man gave a curt nod.**

**"Yes. Now what do you wanna do about it?" he asked.**

**"Kill her," one of them growled.**

**"Eat her," the other demon snapped.**

**The third man laughed darkly at that.**

**"Could be arranged. But can't do it alone mates…gotta have backup, spread the word and get back to me. We'll get 'er the sooner the better."**

**Giles watched as the demons grunted and trotted off leaving the man alone.**

**"You can come out now," the man called amused as Giles gasped.**

** Giles swallowed as fear skirted through him and down his spine.**

**Abruptly he stepped out of the shadows and found himself face to face with Spike.**

**Giles choked out another gasp and fumbled in his pocket.**

**"Get away from me you evil fiend," Giles yelled splashing some water onto his hand.**

**Spike held up his hands in mock surrender.**

**"Didn't your mum ever tell you it was rude to eavesdrop?" he asked with a small smile.**

**Giles wasn't sure how to respond to that so he remained silent.**

**Spike gave a shrug and began to move off.**

**"This is all your fault! If your Drusilla hadn't lured Buffy he-"Giles's voice was abruptly cut off as he found him slammed against the wall.**

**Yellow eyes stared into blue and Spike growled at Giles.**

**"What do you know about Buffy old man?" he asked as he let his hand tighten around Giles's throat.**

**Giles struggled to breath.**

**"I…You know who I am," he gasped out.**

**Spike stared blankly at him as shook him again.**

**"Who are you?! How do you know about Buffy?!" he yelled.**

**Giles blinked in shock and realized abruptly that Spike had no recollection who he was. The thought was completely unfathomable and he tried to absorb that.**

**"Watcher," he finally gasped out.**

**Spike hesitated as he stared into Giles's eyes.**

**Abruptly he dropped Giles and moved off anxious energy running through him.**

**"I am her Watcher. I…do you remember me Spike?" he asked carefully.**

**Spike sent him an irritated look.**

**"No. You here to get Buffy back then?" Spike asked as he turned to stare at Giles his game face slipping away.**

**Giles stood as tall as he could.**

**"Of course," Giles stated indignantly.**

**"Right then," Spike muttered. "You and I need to have a bit of a chat."**

**Giles stared at him for a moment.**

**Nodded and gave a huge sigh.**

**"It would seem we do. Come I know a little pub not too far away."**

**Spike hesitated a moment before he followed after Giles.**

**~*~**

**"We shouldn't be here," one of the men complained.**

**"Shut up," Forrest snapped as they edged along.**

**"Both of you shut it," Riley ordered from his position in the lead.**

**Both men fell silent as they moved through the field of grass behind the motel at the edge of town.**

**It had been generally felt that Riley as one of Dr. Walsh's favorites wasn't worth much and right about now most of his men were cursing him under their breaths.**

**Tonight was supposed to have been party time, drink and maybe get laid time, by one of those cute little fraternity girls.**

**But no good ol boy Riley had decided on a recon mission and thus here they were.**

**In the middle of this fucking field and about to take turns watching some room.**

**Riley held up a hand and everyone paused.**

**"Okay, fan out and search the windows. We're looking for a human male."**

**The men dispersed and Riley took his turn looking around.**

**"Watcha doin'?" **

**The voice had him jerking in surprise and whirling around.**

**Before him stood a dark haired beauty.**

**He almost swallowed his tongue.**

**"H…hi," he managed to get out blushing slightly.**

**Faith smirked, planted her hands on her hips and eyed him.**

**Joyce had warned her about these dudes, but she hadn't said they were so cute, she mused regretfully.**

**"Hi and goodbye," Faith's fist shot out and he went down out cold.**

**She dragged him further into the fields and grinned when she found his walkie talkie and deepening her voice spoke into it.**

**"Uh…we've got an agent down," she mumbled out before she dropped it and slipped away. **

**She had to get Joyce out of here.**

**This was a trap.**

**~*~**

**Joyce studied the man before her silently.**

**"I should believe you because…?" she asked leadingly.**

**Wesley cleared his throat.**

**"I didn't-well my ID is gone at the moment. My name is Wesley and I am a member of the Council. I've come for Rupert's help…yet he wasn't at home or I missed him," Wesley rushed to say.**

**"What do you want?" Joyce demanded.**

**"I-Buffy sent me here."**

**Joyce's eyes sharpened at that and he watched in awe as she pounced towards him and gripped him by the collar of his shirt.**

**"I don't believe you!" Joyce exclaimed.**

**The baby's wail broke through the tension abruptly.**

**Joyce looked around wildly.**

**"Oh! Tate's awake," Wesley muttered happily.**

**Joyce watched as the man escaped her grasp and went to the corner of the room and lifted up a little baby.**

**"You have a baby?" Joyce asked incredulously.**

**"Oh no…this isn't my baby," Wes said as he patted Tate's back.**

**Joyce arched a brow.**

**The door was thrown open abruptly as Faith strode in.**

**She took the room in at a glance.**

**"Whoa we gotta jet Joyce…who's the baby?" Faith demanded as she tugged on Joyce's arm.**

**"This is Tate," Wes said as he trailed after them. "Spike's baby."**

**Joyce whirled around.**

**"What??!"**


	11. Beget? Begot? It's all the same!

Just In | Directory | Columns | Dictionary

[ Find ]

Log In | Register 

Menu - Ad Blocker - Help - TOS - Credits - Privacy 

* * *

TV Shows » Buffy: The Vampire Slayer » **His Slayer**

text size: (+) : (-)

Author: skyz

1. Thrall 2. Ugh Pig's Blood 3. Dr Walsh 4. Wesley to the Rescue 5. Torture and babies 6. Tate or Wesley? 7. Mother's and Plans 8. Bait and Xander? 9. Soldier Boys and Fangs 10. Wheata what! 11. Beget? Begot? It's all the same! 12. Frog Legs anyone? 13. Love 14. Me Man You Woman 

R - English - Romance/Drama - Reviews: 157 - Publish date: 03-24-03 - Updated: 08-08-03 

story id: 1281263

His Slayer

Disclaimer: Joss owns Btvs

A/N: Hi all. You guys seem to be really enjoying this and I'm glad. For a while there I wasn't sure if I was gonna continue this story. Once again and always thank you for the reviews they inspire me to keep at it. Thank you. Skyz.

~*~

Chapter Eleven:

"Jeez can't even do a routine recon without getting' his ass kicked," the voice was just loud enough and held enough scorn to catch Xander's attention.

Tensing slightly in his bed Xander strained to hear what was said next.

"Aw Joe come on you know Riley's soft," he heard another voice say.

Biting his lip to keep from asking what was going on Xander frowned. He'd known the guys had planned on going out tonight and he hadn't been invited.

What exactly had happened? He wondered silently.

"And why'd he lie and say it was some girl who knocked him out?" Xander thought it was Joe who'd asked this.

Girl? 

Hitting Riley?

Xander had to smile.

That sounded just like Faith.

"He's a dick and everyone knows it. We should tell Dr. Walsh he made us do an illegal recon mission. See what'd she do to her favorite soldier," one of them bit out coldly.

"We should huh? Make him get the boot."

Both the men laughed loudly without any regard to Xander.

If he'd been asleep it would have woken him. Xander figured guys that were soldiers for Maggie Walsh were an inconsiderate bunch, just like all the jocks in high school who'd messed with him.

"Besides no one stays at that motel but demons. Nothin' new there. Damn I'm tired…"

The men didn't talk anymore as they got ready for bed.

Xander sure they'd dropped off rolled over and rested his hands behind his head.

Motel…

He figured they were talking about the Southern Belle motel on the edge of town. He shuddered slightly as a mental image arose.

The place was a dump and if demons stayed there…

What the hell had Riley been doing there and why had Faith hit Riley? She wouldn't know he was a commando unless he'd been in camouflage. 

Xander wasn't much of a thinker, but this wasn't making sense to him and he knew it should.

Motel + Commandos'+ Demons + Faith =?

Faith wasn't gonna go to the motel unless she had to. She had too much to deal with in town.

Maybe he should just call Willow, he thought abruptly.

Yeah he would call Will and ask her.

Giving a sigh of relief he closed his eyes. 

The headache that had been forming slipped away and he smiled as he fell asleep.

~*~

There hadn't been much time to talk as Faith had all but dragged her out of the room and back to town.

But now that everyone was settled in her livingroom Joyce paced arms crossed.

"You say that baby," she pointed at the sleeping bundle in Wesley's arms, "belongs to Spike. Spike who came to town a few months ago because his girlfriend left him Spike? Dead in body Spike? Vampire-"

"Yes. Yes. Yes to all your questions Mrs. Summers! This baby is begot from William the Bloody."

Faith lounging on the couch taking up most of the room let her eyes widen and a smirk appear.

"What the hell does begot mean?" she asked laughingly.

Wes settled his cool gaze on her and regarded her a long moment.

Joyce sighed and shook her head in exasperation.

"I think perhaps you would know if you went to school," Wes said stiffly snuggling Tate closer.

Joyce didn't have to look at Faith to know anger had flared and taken over her pretty features. Faith didn't like being reminded that she'd dropped out of school in the 7th grade.

"That's enough Mr. Pryce! You don't know her and we don't know you. This is not the time to insult people. Especially people I care about. Now you said Buffy sent you and she…knows about the baby?" Joyce demanded.

Wes tried to relax his suddenly tense body and gave a careful nod.

"I apologize," he muttered. "Yes it seems Drusilla- Spike's former girlfriend contacted Buffy for help. Buffy came to London with the thought that she would take a look and see what Drusilla wanted. As you know things rather spiraled from there. Maggie Walsh had Spike in her grasp for months and while she had him…" Wesley paused and looked up at Joyce.

"Go on," she encouraged him impatiently.

If he took anymore of these long pauses then they'd be here all night, she mused irritated.

"She experimented on him. Found a way to some how make his dead sperm alive. She impregnated Drusilla and thus little Tate here was born," Wes said in a rush knowing his time was short.

"Why do I get the feelin' that's not all?" Faith asked drawlingly as she jumped up from her perch on the couch.

Wes didn't spear her a glance.

"You are of course correct. Maggie wants Spike. Only somehow Angel has become mixed up in this and so Buffy… Buffy left us to rescue Angel. Spike took offense and followed her. I was left alone to come contact you and Rupert. That is the cliff notes version if you will," Wes said as grandly as he could.

He wasn't sure why but he felt the need to posture a bit with these women. They were both important women to Buffy.

He was in good standing with Buffy.

Obviously.

But with her he had been quite out of his depth and had merely reacted to situations while she acted.

Here he felt more in control and he was afraid it was bringing out his more…what would Buffy call it? He wondered. Oh- his prissy side.

"Could that stick get shoved any further up your ass?" Faith demanded glaring at Wesley.

Joyce smothered a laugh and as she agreed with Faith she didn't tell her to watch her language as she normally did.

"Well I never-"

"So what's with the baby? Does this Maggie chica know about him?" Faith asked as she crowded close to Wes to peek at the baby.

Stiffening at her closeness Wes discretely tried to distance himself.

"No and that's the other reason I'm here. She wants this baby because it's the culmination of all her work. But we think that she doesn't believe the baby survived Drusilla's death. I was certain Rupert would be of assistance in keeping Tate safe. Both Spike and Buffy said he was to be the main priority."

Joyce finally took a seat on her couch and sighed her body relaxing until she sunk into the couch.

"Rupert went to England to rescue Buffy," she finally announced.

Wes's eyes shot to hers.

"What?" he demanded abruptly. "She was captured? Well… I told her she was likely to get captured and- well bloody hell that doesn't bode well for Spike does it? And as he rather fancies her-"

"Fancies her?" Joyce broke in abruptly sitting forward.

Wes slammed his mouth shut and studied Tate's tiny features.

Faith looked from one to the other.

"Can I hold him?" Faith asked as she didn't wait for an answer and took the baby from Wes.

Wes sputtered.

Joyce pondered.

And Faith marveled that this baby she held was begot from evil blood suckers.

~*~

It was always better to be safe than sorry and Spike was all for the saying keep your friends close, but your enemies even closer. Or some such rot, he mused.

He was certain this was a time where it would be prudent. 

He had no recollection of the man sitting to his side.

He claimed to be a Watcher.

Buffy's Watcher.

This begged all kinds of questions to be asked.

Spike tapped the end of his cigarette in the ashtray, and leaned back in his chair. Studied Rupert Giles and wondered how to get what he wanted from him without putting himself out there.

"So you see obviously this would be easier done if you stayed out of my way," Giles finished smiling rather smugly at Spike.

Spike arched a brow and let his eyes flicker from Giles's a moment.

"Is that right?" Spike asked slowly.

Giles nodded.

Spike narrowed his eyes and took a drag on his fag before he spoke again.

"Well then," he began, "I'll just toddle on then. Off I go on me bloody merry way. To leave the Slayer in your ever capable hands."

Giles frowned. Spike he was certain was being sarcastic and for the life of him he couldn't understand why. Spike had no emotional ties to Buffy and he couldn't figure out how Spike knew Buffy and not him.

And for all he knew Spike was in league with Maggie.

The thought brought a slight shudder to his body.

And here he was having a beer with him, Giles thought abruptly.

He rose.

"I know you hate her and if I find you're in cahoots with Maggie I will hunt you down and kill you. You may not remember me but I am a very dangerous man."

Giles left without paying the tab.

Spike remained alone nursing a drink and smoking quietly.

Obviously he couldn't trust the Watcher because the Watcher didn't trust him. In fact he hadn't had time to explain he didn't want to hurt Buffy.

Well not much anyway.

She deserved a good tongue lashing…

That thought brought a leer to his face as he laughed out loud.

His plan had been to get any demons that were willing to come and help him storm the castle so to speak. Rescue Buffy and resolve whatever it was between them.

Now that he knew that a Watcher that claimed to be Buffy's was involved, certain changes had to be made.

It would have been nice if they could have trusted one another enough to help Buffy. But Spike was wise enough to know that the man had no proof that Spike had really changed.

He couldn't trust Spike and that was a smart thing to acknowledge.

Blowing out smoke Spike finished his beer.

He was sure he could find out what he needed and re work his plan to fit this new development.

And he was right.

It only took him the rest of the night to find what he needed.

~*~

Maggie watched as Buffy was led slowly back to her room.

Today had been a rather dull day, she mused. In the sense that all there was left to do was wait and see whether Angel took her words to heart.

She wasn't quite sure how much she had to push Angel in order to achieve her goal.

She knew that mentioning Spike had been a stroke of genius. Jealously was always a wonderful emotion and oh so fitting on vampires.

Angel had a complex about William the Bloody, and there was nothing she was certain that Angel wouldn't do to beat him. And if that meant losing his soul and getting Buffy pregnant than so be it. 

She had let Angel stew for a time before she'd had him taken to get set for whatever was to come. He'd been placed unconscious while her brilliant team of doctors applied cutting edge drugs that revitalized certain parts of his body.

While technically dead and therefore so was his sperm once he was aroused and fully functional that's where the drugs came into effect.

They worked so they rejuvenated only that part of his body making it possible for him to produce live sperm.

Who knew a Mohra demon could be so useful?

Maggie hated waiting and as she watched Buffy's slow progress to her room she turned from the monitor. Picking up the phone by her side she dialed a number.

"Yes Dr. Walsh?" a voice answered immediately.

"I want you to keep an eye on the Slayer and vampire while I go out," she snapped out.

"Yes ma'am," was the correct response.

"Huh," was what she got.

Scowling Maggie clenched her teeth together.

That's what you got for nepotism, she mused bitterly. Her brother's son was a complete and utter idiot and God knew she had no patience for fools.

"Watch the fucking monitors," she spat out and hung up.

Shaking her head she blew out a breath, tried to calm down.

It was an easy job and David would do it easily enough.

Shaking her head again she turned and glanced at the screen again.

She had a few errands to run and unfortunately they happened to be in Sunnydale. As much as she'd like to be here for Angel's downfall it would have to wait.

~*~

Spike ran a hand over his face.

"You sure this will work?" he asked abruptly glaring at the witch in front of him.

She studied him a moment before she gave a wide toothy grin.

"It already has. I told you this was full proof and it is. I'm not used to being doubted. I could have turned you down lad but I didn't. You'd better take care of the lass is all I'll say," she told him scoldingly.

Spike ducked his head and nodded.

"M'sorry. But this is mighty important and I can't screw this up you know? Searched all bloody night for this and now I've got to go before the sun rises."

Moving away from the small woman Spike began to leave, and stopped only when she placed her hand on his arm. Glancing at her he arched a brow and waited for her to speak.

"You are an unusual vampire," she stated quietly her gaze intent and disconcerting. "Remember I did not have to help you. But…I see in you what I've never seen in any vampire before. Now off you go lad. Rescue your lady and ring me when you've done it. I think I would like to meet her."

Startled by her warm behavior Spike felt awkward and managed a smile.

"Sure," he muttered wondering why it was so important for him to get back to her. He doubted he would. But what the hell.

"Promise me," she ordered.

"Right. Right I promise to ring you okay? I gotta go," Spike moved and hurried off with a small wave.

The old woman stared after him with a small smile.

Her job was done, she thought happily.

~*~

Buffy came awake as the door to her room slid open.

Blinking away sleep she rubbed her eyes and focused on Angel as he was shoved in.

"Watch it," Angel growled as he glared at the soldier before the door shut and he was locked in with Buffy for the night.

"Hey," Buffy said voice thick with sleep and drugs.

Angel hesitated at the door studying her.

Sleepiness left her as an awareness abruptly settled over her, and she rolled off the bed to her feet.

  
"Look Angel we've got to talk," Buffy stated and started to walk towards him.

She wasn't sure what she was feeling at the moment. She knew she'd been stuck with all kinds of drugs and that they were probably messing with her whole system.

But right now she knew she had to talk to Angel.

They had to get everything out in the open if they were going to escape and do it together.

"Talk," he repeated blankly.

He ran a hand through his bleached hair and shifted on his feet.

Buffy frowned at him as she got closer to him.

"Yes."

Angel cocked his head to the side and shook his head slowly.

"But I don't want to talk," he said slightly sulkily.

Buffy rolled her eyes and tried to hold her temper.

Why was he being so dense? Didn't he realize they were in a life and death situation? That if they didn't get out of here Maggie would destroy whatever friendship they had by the time she was through with them.

They weren't ever going to get out of here alive; Buffy knew that for a fact.

"Well I do," Buffy muttered pausing a few feet from him.

"Well I don't and that is that," he snapped as he reached out and caught her arms.

Startled she didn't react as she was jerked into the hard contours of his body.

"Angel…" she began but broke off as his mouth settled over hers. 

And then he was kissing her.

Because she was too surprised to react. 

Until he deepened the kiss and parted her lips with his tongue.

She got a taste of him then and her whole body stiffened.

Her eyes met his.

The kiss seemed to freeze as they stared at one another.

Buffy shook her head and closed her eyes briefly.

"I was pretty sure you weren't here anymore," Buffy said aware that this was in no way a secure place to talk.

Angel shrugged and then smiled a little.

"Did you miss me?" he asked curiously as his arms went around her waist.

Buffy let out a long suffering sigh and leaned her forehead against his chest.

"I should hurt you," she mumbled.

He ran a hand over her hair.

"But you won't. Because you love me," he stated confidently.

"You're… Argh what the hell are you doing here? And why do you look like this?" she mumbled into his chest closing her eyes.

Spike pressed his mouth to her ear to whisper directly into her ear.

"I came to rescue you luv and I'm not leavin' until you come with me," Spike warned her.

Buffy lifted her head and met his eyes again.

"I was afraid of that," Buffy whispered.

~*~

A/N: So yeah that was deliberately vague. Explanations will be in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Skyz.

* * *

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert 

1. Thrall 2. Ugh Pig's Blood 3. Dr Walsh 4. Wesley to the Rescue 5. Torture and babies 6. Tate or Wesley? 7. Mother's and Plans 8. Bait and Xander? 9. Soldier Boys and Fangs 10. Wheata what! 11. Beget? Begot? It's all the same! 12. Frog Legs anyone? 13. Love 14. Me Man You Woman 


	12. Frog Legs anyone?

**His Slayer**

**Disclaimer: Joss owns Btvs**

**A/N: Hi all. Thank you again for the reviews. From here on the spuffiness level is in affect. I just had to get Angel out of the way so they could end up trapped together. Thanks for bearing with me while I've tried to decide the fate of this story. Enjoy. Skyz.**

**~*~**

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Giles hurried from his flat, his long strides determined. His main thought at the moment was to get as far away from Spike as possible. He'd tried not to leave a trail for Spike to follow and had stayed sequestered in his flat for hours waiting for Spike to attack.**

**It had unnerved him greatly to have come upon Spike unprepared like that. Not to mention the fact that he seemed to have no recollection of anything except for Buffy. How that had been accomplished he had no idea.**

**But it plagued his mind as he half walked and half ran down the cobbled street. This made things more difficult, he realized in dismay.**

**He wondered vaguely why his Slayer's life was so complicated. He had often wondered since becoming Buffy's Watcher how he had gotten stuck with her.**

**Why couldn't he have had one of those staid and hollow Slayer's that the Council produced amass? **

**He cringed even as he thought it. Buffy was the best Slayer for a reason, and he knew very well he wouldn't have it any other way.**

**He loved the girl despite her flaws and tendency to fall for the very vampires' she was supposed to kill.**

**Slightly out of breath he leaned against the side of a building and sucked in a few deep breaths before he glanced around.**

**He wanted to make sure he hadn't been followed. By Spike or any of Maggie's men. He wasn't sure if she even knew he was in the city, but he still had to be careful.**

**He moved silently into a darkened alley and paused at a nondescript door. He knocked once and waited for the door to be answered.**

**When it swung open revealing a dimly lit interior he hurried in, and gave a slight start when the door slammed shut behind him.**

**"What do you want?" the thick Irish accented voice came from behind him, and he whirled around to face the speaker.**

**He wanted desperately to clean his glasses, but resisted the urge as he studied the woman before him.**

**She had to be well past seventy and he must say she looked every one of her years.**

**Her face was a mess of wrinkles and her eyes barely peeked out from beneath sagging eyelids and wild white hair.**

**All in all she made for a ghastly sight.**

**Giles smiled.**

**"Rowan?" he asked slightly hesitant.**

**The woman stared at him.**

**Giles shifted and when it became evident she wasn't going to say anything he cleared his throat and began to speak.**

**"I am Rupert Giles and I've come to you for help. I've long been aware of your certain expertise and until now it hasn't been prudent to use your type of magic. But now I must ask for your help and hope you will be inclined to help me," he said slowly not wanting to say it all in a rush or stumble over the words as he was want to do.**

**"Hmmm," was the only response he got.**

**"I'm sorry what was that? Was that a yes?" he asked curiously.**

**"No lad it was an 'hmmm'," she snapped with a small cackle.**

**Giles managed a strained smile.**

**"You see I've come to rescue m-"**

**"You part of them Watchers?" she demanded as she moved forward.**

**Giles almost let loose a yell of horror as he finally noticed as she moved that one of her legs wasn't a leg at all.**

**It had been covered by the table she'd stood behind, but now as she moved forward he realized she was one legged and the other…well it actually appeared to be a frog leg.**

**Swallowing Giles tried to tear his gaze from the sight and meet her old and all too wise eyes.**

**"Whatcha starin' at lad? Like what you see don'tcha?" she drawled out mockingly as she paused a few feet from him.**

**"Dear Lord…you do realize you've got a frog leg?" Giles stammered out despite himself. He told himself to shut up, but his brain wasn't listening as he went on. "Is that sanitary?" **

**"S'exactly why I don't do business with you Council lot. Came by here a time or two wantin' me to do something or another for them. Gawked all they could at me and asked the same dumbass questions. So no I won't be helpin' you tonight Rupert Giles. Appearances aren't always what they seem… Off you go now lad," she all but shoved Giles to the door.**

**He tried to stammer out an apology, but it was too late as he found himself face to face with the closed and locked door.**

**Now he did take off his glasses and clean them.**

**Blinked rather owlishly and shook his head, a vision of her frog leg appearing in his minds eye.**

**He shuddered and thought it was a good thing she hadn't wanted to help him. Knowing his Slayer as he did she would have been prone to say a rude thing.**

**Of course not that he had been rude. No he had just been startled and had asked pertinent questions.**

**Besides having a frog leg couldn't possible work out well could it? **

**Putting on his glasses he strode off and wondered whether she had to soak the leg in swamp water.**

**~*~**

**Xander shoved open the door to the Summers house and called out.**

**"Shhh," ****Willow**** shushed him as she came into the foyer and pulled him into the livingroom.**

**Xander stared at the baby asleep in a play pen across the room.**

**"Where'd that baby come from?" he asked confusedly.**

**"Where have you been Xan? We've been trying to talk to you since like two days ago," ****Willow**** complained in a whisper as she dragged him from the room and into the kitchen.**

**Xander trailed after her and finally shook free of her to open the fridge and scrounge for food.**

**"I was training. Getting caught up on protocol. Doin' manly stuff," Xander replied puffing out his chest. **

**Willow**** couldn't help but shake her head.**

**"Well listen that baby in there belongs to Spike," she started off abruptly.**

**"WHAT?" Xander half yelled half yelped.**

**"Shhh!!!"**

**Xander clamped his mouth shut with a grimace.**

**"But that's not the most important thing here. It's that Buffy sent Tate here-"**

**"Who's Tate?" Xander asked as he began to fix himself a sandwich.**

**"That's what the baby's named. Anyway Maggie is after Wes and she doesn't know that the baby survived so Wes brought him here. In fact it seems Tate's a super baby. He's like a little superman. He's cute too which is surprising because he-"**

**"Ok hang on a minute. We've got a super baby in the livingroom and we're gonna still use Oz as bait? Am I the only one who sees a prime opportunity to get into the inner sanctum of the Initiative here? I'll just take the baby and bam! I'm in and they're all bye-bye."**

**The look ****Willow**** gave him could have curdled milk, as it was it made Xander take a quick step back and swallow hard.**

**"Or maybe not," he mumbled.**

**"Xander come on this is serious! That baby's human and Buffy wanted us to protect it. Maggie doesn't know about Tate and that's the way we're gonna keep it! Now Joyce went out to meet Wes. They're gonna discuss something and we're supposed to look after Tate. While we're at it you can tell me how it's going with the commandos," ****Willow**** ordered as she walked out of the room.**

**Xander munching on his sandwich reluctantly followed.**

**~*~**

**Joyce paused as she caught sight of one of the men she knew was a commando. He'd been following her, she was sure of it.**

**She turned abruptly in the other direction.**

**She knew she wasn't being very discrete, but she wasn't used to playing at espionage.**

**She had been on her way to meet Wes at the Espresso Pump for some coffee. And to talk more in depth about Spike, Buffy and little baby Tate.**

**He'd been reluctant to leave the baby with them to go back to the motel. But with the help of ****Willow****, she'd finally convinced him that it was the safest place for the baby. There were wards up and other magicky stuff she had never heard of too.**

**If they were being watched as it seemed they were, then this plan of theirs really wasn't going to work, she realized abruptly.**

**Joyce glanced at her watch and bit back an oath as she tried to think of a way out of this mess they'd gotten themselves into.**

**Her thoughts strayed to Tate and grimly she settled on a fate she hoped would work out for all of them.**

**~*~**

**"How did this happen?" Buffy demanded as she moved out of Spike's arms.**

**"I have my ways," Spike replied with a grin as he took in their surroundings. For a cell it was certainly better than the one he'd had back in Sunnydale, he mused.**

**He looked at Buffy then, really studied her and didn't like what he saw.**

**She was pale, paler than she had been and her eyes were slightly unfocused and he knew drugs were in her system.**

**Striding towards her he took her arms and steered her towards the large bed.**

**"What are you doing?" Buffy asked her voice slurring slightly as the drugs took hold of her.**

**Spike made her take a seat and gripped her hands in his.**

**"You've got to sleep of the drugs Buffy," he told her gently. "When you're awake enough I'll explain what's happened and where we go from here. Go to sleep."**

**Buffy blinked warily up at him.**

**"You'll be here when I wake up?" she asked tiredly.**

**Spike grinned.**

**"'Course I will," he promised.**

**Buffy smiled dreamily as she fell back onto the bed.**

**"You look funny… Like Angel but you're not. Cuz I can see you. See your pretty blue eyes…" she trailed off and was soon fast asleep.**

**Spike sighed and moved away from the bed. **

**Looking around he knew as with his old cell there had to be cameras and listening devices all over the room. He would have to find a way to speak to Buffy alone without Maggie eavesdropping.**

**Crossing his arms over his chest he wondered vaguely what he must look like as Angel. **

**The witch had gotten an image and he'd trusted her to make him look as much like this Angel fellow as she could. **

**He shook his head as he thought of the old woman.**

**She hadn't been hard to find, he'd asked in all the right places and had come to her for help.**

**It seemed to him that now that Giles was involved he had to move quickly, and wouldn't have time to wait around for the demons of ****London**** to make a move. **

**It was selfish he knew, but he wanted the credit of rescuing Buffy all to himself. **

**Pursing his lips he wondered how Wesley and Tate were getting on.**

**They would be in Sunnydale by now and he hoped they were okay. With Maggie here and her attention focused on Buffy he knew Tate was relatively safe.**

**But for how long, he didn't know.**

**He knew what Maggie wanted with Buffy and he shuddered as he thought of it.**

**Buffy had not gone into detail about her relationship with this Angel person, but Spike knew it must have been important enough for her to come rescue him.**

**But that didn't matter; he was more than confident that he could help her put Angel in the past. After all she hadn't seemed too upset to see him.**

**She had feelings for him and at the moment that was all he needed to make his plan work, he thought with a smug grin.**

**Glancing at Buffy again he narrowed his eyes. He knew that Rowan was the best at what she did, and he sure as hell'd paid her enough to get things right.**

**He just hoped she did as he told her.**

**~*~**

**"I've heard many a tale about you boy," Rowan said as she studied the man she had strapped to a chair in her back room.**

**"You have to let me go," Angel said sharply as he glared at the old woman.**

**She shook her head and grinned.**

**"I'll not be doin' that. No I've made a deal with a certain vampire, and until he says so you're to stay here. So not a minute sooner are you to leave. It's quite a treat to be meetin' you Angelus," she mused taking a seat opposite him.**

**Angel's eyes flashed with banked anger.**

**"Angel. It's Angel now," he muttered.**

**She cocked her head to the side and studied him.**

**"That'd be the soul talkin' now wouldn't it? I've no doubt you're no Angel," she laughed loudly at that, too amused with herself to be polite.**

**"Look you don't understand. I've got to go back. You have to send me back okay? A girl's in trouble and if I'm not there- Listen to me this is a life or death situation," Angel growled jerking against the magical binds that held him.**

**"So I've been told. You aren't the first to come lookin' for a little help in rescuing a certain Slayer lad," she slyly said, and grinned when she saw the look of shock settle on his features.**

**"What?! Who else is looking for her? Is it Spike? Tell me you didn't help him! He's evil woman. Pure evil. He doesn't have a soul and he's been trying to kill her since he laid eyes on her!"**

**"Is that so?" Rowan shrugged. "Well it's too late. I gave him everything he needed. In fact even now he's taken your place. Something tells me he won't be killing her though. Not the way he talks about her."**

**She shook her head as if confused by Spike's feelings for Buffy.**

**Angel frowned.**

**"What are you talking about?" Angel demanded to know. "What are you saying?"**

**Rowan met his eyes and shrugged again.**

**"I've never seen a vampire in love before. But this Spike fellow sure does fit the bill. Talked about rescuing her and keeping her safe. Wanted to be the one to rescue her. Didn't care how he did it. Didn't even care about my leg."**

**She lifted her frog leg and stuck it out.**

**Angel swallowed back the gag that wanted to erupt. And thought about what Rowan had just said.**

**Spike was in love with Buffy.**

**He shook his head and couldn't believe it.**

**No.**

**It wasn't true; Spike had lied to this woman and was on his way to kill Buffy as he sat here helpless.**

**"Listen you have to call Giles back here. Explain to him that Spike is trying to get Buffy too. You must know the stories about William the Bloody don't you? He's killed two Slayers already. She's third on his list. Please-"**

**"Do you always talk this much? I wanted to ask you some questions about the old country," Rowan complained.**

**Angel's brows rose.**

**"What?" he asked shocked.**

**"Did you happen to know the O'Donnell's?" Rowan asked. "Old Thierry O'Donnell?"**

**Angel blinked.**

**"Uh…" he began.**

**"I am askin' only because you were a right bastard Liam O'Connor. You got around so to speak. Thierry's little girl Maggie. Remember her? Right bastard you were to leave her like that," she scolded him.**

**Angel stared at her blankly.**

**"That was over a hundred years ago. Listen that's in the past I can't change who I was back then, but I'm a better pers-"**

**"Left her high and dry. Treated like a tramp she was for carryin' your bastard seed." **

**Angel's mouth dropped open in shock.**

**"What?!" He gasped out.**

**Rowan cast him an innocent look.**

**"You dinna know? I'm sure there are all kinds of things you don't know about. I'll be havin' fun filling you in dear Liam."**

**~*~**

**A/N: So this was basically a filler chapter. I've always wondered whether Angel got anyone pregnant while he was human. I mean he certainly was getting around back then and it seems more than likely. So forgive my indulgence. Skyz.**


	13. Love

His Slayer

Disclaimer: Joss owns Btvs

A/N: Hi all. This is a treat for me really. An all Spuffy chapter. We'll catch up with everyone else in the next chapter, but this is solely a Spike and Buffy chapter. And someone suggested I expand on Angel's past adventures while he was human. I think I might just do that. Have him brood some more. And a certain farm boy from Iowa just might be a relation… Even I shudder at that thought, but it'd be fun to write so we'll see. Enjoy. Skyz.

~*~

Chapter Thirteen:

Buffy was certain once she woke up the previous night would have been nothing but a dream. It couldn't possible have been real she reasoned.

She'd obviously been fed too much drugs and had somehow confused Angel with Spike. Internally she cringed as she thought of how Angel would react to that.

Though she and he hadn't spent too much time talking about Spike, she was wise enough to know Angel was certainly jealous of the other vampire.

Hadn't she after all left Angel in the dark to come rescue Spike? She knew he had a certain right to be angry. But she didn't want nor need him to take on his possessive boyfriendly role. She hated when acted like her father.

If she wanted to and she didn't, she could probably analyze that more thoroughly, and find all the roots of her obsession/love for Angel fell at her father's feet.

But as it was she left that can of worms alone and concentrated on remaining asleep a little longer.

She hated this part of waking up.

She'd been in a deep sleep and something had woken her from it. She was on the edge of sleep and wakefulness, and she knew if she tried hard enough she could fall back asleep.

She let out a yelp as cold fingers danced along her bare leg.

Her eyes flew open and she sat up, tossing the covers off her as she did so.

Wiping a hand over her eyes she glared at the offender.

"Angel…" she began but trailed off abruptly as she stared at the man sprawled out next to her.

Ok, she mused, maybe last night hadn't been a dream. Because for as long as she and Angel had been trapped here, he'd never slept on the bed with her. And he certainly hadn't grinned like he was doing right now.

Narrowing her eyes she had to swallow before she could actually speak.

Because right now what she was seeing didn't quite make sense, at least not to her.

"Wh-what are you-What is wrong with you?" she finally blurted out.

Spike kept grinning even as he rolled over onto his stomach to peer up at her. He was sure right about now she was seeing dual images. Him and Angel. The glamour was wearing off, at least for her it was.

Rowan had made his glamour to certain specifications. People who saw Angel saw what they wanted to see. People, who saw him as he was, saw the truth for what it was.

Buffy was seeing…

He frowned she looked confused and he wondered if maybe he was wrong. He hoped those drugs hadn't made her loopy, made her forget what happened last night.

"Buffy," he said slowly as he levered himself up onto his elbows.

"So I guess it wasn't a dream then." Buffy made it a half question, half statement as she looked at him.

He nodded mutely waiting for her to expand on that.

She didn't.

Slowly the grin slipped away and he lowered his eyes.

"So how come I can see you?" she asked abruptly biting her lip and clasping her hands together.

"Cuz you want to see me," he answered somewhat smugly. "Don't you?" he asked as he lifted his eyes and met hers.

Buffy turned her face away and realized abruptly that she was virtually naked, and in bed with Spike to boot.

Discretely as she could she pulled the sheet up to cover herself up to her chest.

"What are you doing in bed with me?" she demanded still not looking at him, wondering how she was going to get out of bed without flashing him, and the camera crew a good bit of her backside.

"I wasn't about to sleep on the floor Slayer," Spike drawled out smirking as he watched her think. He could almost see the wheels turning in her head. He let his hand slide out and he tugged at the sheet.

She kept a tight hold on it.

"Stop," she muttered.

"Don't be shy now luv, I've seen you naked remember?"

She sent him such an astonished look Spike couldn't help but laugh. He lowered his head and fairly shook with it.

"Oh…yeah," Buffy finally managed to strangle out as she glared at his bent head. Tugging the sheet out of his grasp she wrapped it around her and rose. "I guess it wasn't that memorable," she bit out scathingly.

Spike nodded trying to wipe the grin off his face.

"I guess it wasn't. Guess I wasn't up to par huh? Let's talk about that," he suggested as he rolled onto his back. 

"Let's not," Buffy countered as she headed for the bathroom.

"We've got a lot to discuss Buffy. I'll be waitin' when you come out. Buffy aren't you forgettin' something?" Spike called out as Buffy swept into the bathroom.

She poked her head out.

Spike inclined his head to the closet.

"Not that I wouldn't mind a show, but I doubt you'd like to give it to everyone who's watching. Get your clothes," he ordered sternly.

He felt her blush and narrowed his eyes as she strode out and went to the closet. She took her time in selecting an outfit.

"Thanks," he heard her mutter before she retreated into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"Welcome," he whispered as he closed his eyes and let himself doze.

~*~

Buffy stared at her reflection in the mirror as she finished wiping the condensation off. Really looked and didn't really like what she saw.

She looked haunted.

She had circles under her eyes as big as silver dollars; her face was pale and slightly gaunt. Her collar bone stuck out considerable against her chest.

Grimacing she turned away from her reflection and slowly got dressed. As she pulled on new undies she couldn't forget the fact that Spike was outside the door. Though she'd thought she had imagined last night now she knew she hadn't. It was difficult for her to understand how he could be here.

She'd been sure he, Wes, and Tate would have been long gone from here and yet…here was Spike all ready to rescue her. She didn't like it, not one little bit and she was going to tell Spike just that.

Pulling on her shirt she turned to face the mirror again, and cursed the vain thought of wishing for makeup. She hadn't thought about her appearance much and she resented the fact that Spike was the one to make her think it now. She didn't have to look pretty for him, she thought angrily. She didn't have to do anything for him. 

Hell she didn't even have to talk to him.

But she knew he would make that virtually impossible. Talking to him was what he wanted right now and she wasn't sure if she had it in her to do that. He wanted to obviously talk about Angel. How was she going to do that, when she couldn't even talk to Angel about Spike? It certainly didn't seem fair to talk to Spike and not to Angel.

But then, she mused with a shrug, when had her life ever been fair. 

But, she decided abruptly, before they ventured into Angel land she had some questions that needed answers. And she was certain he'd answer them.

She opened the door to the bathroom after securing her wet hair into a ponytail and making sure she looked decent.

Her eyes skirted the room and rested on Spike who still lay on the bed, his eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his face.

She narrowed her eyes and took a few steps into the room.

"I want to talk to you," she said as she crossed her arms and took a determined stance.

He opened one blue eye.

"So talk," he invited smoothly.

Buffy nodded.

"How'd you get here?" she asked curiously.

"Saw a bird about a git," Spike said with a small smile, knowing his answer would piss her off.

Buffy frowned as she ran that through her head. It didn't make any sense to her, and she had the sinking suspicion that's the way Spike wanted it.

"That doesn't even make sense," she snapped. "If you aren't going to tell me then fine! Make me wonder and get all worried about-about things. Things like that other thing. The small unexpected thing. I'm sure you don't care about _that," Buffy finished with a smugness belied by her unconcerned tone._

Spike wondered if she even understood what she had just said. It was filled with hidden meaning, he thought. 

He frowned as he realized she thought he didn't care about Tate, and that perhaps he'd left Wes and the baby high and dry. He couldn't have her thinking that. Nope.

He opened his eyes.

Sat up and beckoned her closer.

When she hesitated he shrugged, and got up off the bed, and slowly wandered towards her. He stood a few inches away knowing he was making her all kinds of nervous.

He loved it so he smiled.

"Now would I do that Buffy?" he asked lightly. "I made sure the-that things were all tucked away safe and sound before I left. In fact things are going rather smoothly. I'm certain," he added confidently.

Buffy wondered how he could be so confident, she knew that no matter how good things were going it couldn't last. She knew that something was bound to go wrong, and she hoped it happened to them and not to Wes and Tate.

"So things are good. How'd you get here S-Angel? It couldn't have been easy with you being where you were," she muttered desperately wanting to take a few steps back. She didn't like him being thins close. Not when he had his sense of self back, and he seemed too amused by the affect he had on her.

With a nonchalant shrug Spike said, "Actually it was. Took a dip and ended up here. So 'bout you and me gettin' naked. How was that? For you I mean? I wanna know everything I mean to you Buffy. Who is Angel to you? At the beginning if you please," Spike stepped back and gallantly swept his arm out on a bow.

Buffy couldn't help the incredulous smile as she side stepped him and lay down on the bed.

Spike took up residence leaning against the wall.

"I don't see why you want-"she began irritated.

"Please, just explain things from your perspective so I'll know what not to do," Spike said speaking about himself now. He wasn't anything like Angel he was sure, and didn't want to repeat the other vampire's mistakes. "Again," he added belatedly.

Buffy scowled and closed her eyes.

It was hard to talk about Angel, she reflected but she guessed Spike deserved to know. After all he didn't even remember Angel and their history.

She wondered if that was a blessing.

She hoped explaining her sordid history with Angel would deter both her, and Spike from thinking about pursuing whatever it was between them.

"Well you were tall and handsome. Mysterious," she began not looking at Spike as she spoke. "A real turn on. I couldn't figure you out and I really, really wanted too. You were always slipping away right when things would be getting interesting. Of course I didn't know you were a vampire-"

"What?!" Spike exploded. "How could you not know he-I was a vampire?" he demanded incredulously. "Are you not the Slayer? Thus able to sense vampires?"

Buffy gave a small shrug.

"Hormones and all that Sp-Angel. It kinda kept me from really feeling out your aura. Plus whenever you turned up vampires were always near. Kinda hard to distinguish you know? But boy did I ever find out. You kissed me and vamped out-"

Spike snorted in laughter and shook his head.

"Couldn't control himself then," he muttered in amusement. What kind of bloke was this Angel fella? Since he'd heard of Angel he hadn't liked him, and now he knew he was gonna hate the bastard before long.

"YOU couldn't control yourself," Buffy fairly hissed out reminding him he was in the guise of Angel. He couldn't refer to himself in the third person. "But that was my introduction to Angel the vampire. It was a little while later when I found out about your soul. But once I did we became close."

Buffy paused and shook her head as memories flooded through her.

"And…?" Spike asked impatiently. He didn't like the look on her face, he didn't want her getting nostalgic and wanting to run back to Angel.

"And you saved my life when I died-"Buffy began once again.

"What?! How-Why-How?" Spike sputtered out pushing off from the wall and hurrying forward. He took a seat on the bed and crawled towards her.

Batted her hands away when she tried to keep him from touching her. He knew it was insane, but he felt the intense urge to see if she was okay. 

He let his hand cup her cheek as he peered at her.

"You're okay right?" he asked softly.

Buffy let out a sigh as she saw he was actually worried. She let her expression soften slightly and nodded.

"That was like almost two years ago," she reassured him.

Spike stared at her a long moment, letting his thumb rub along her cheekbone.

"I'm sorry," he muttered shaking his head fiercely. "Just got me scared-was rememberin'," he mumbled and dropped his hand. 

Buffy assured herself she didn't miss the feel of his cool hand on her cheek. 

"Well anyway we got along fine, made out a lot and-"she trailed off as she caught Spike's disgusted face. Pursed her lips and vowed to add more of that," then Spike came to town with Drusilla. He was hell bent on helping Drusilla get better. He kidnapped you and I felt as if my heart would break. I loved you oh so much. Like…this much."

Buffy threw her arms wide to demonstrate her love for Angel, she knew she was putting it on thick, but she needed Spike to understand there wasn't a chance for him.

Spike kept his face expressionless as he rose onto his knees beside her, looming over her he wanted to smirk but didn't.

"How much?" he whispered as he leaned down, letting his cheek brush hers briefly, before he began to nuzzle her neck.

A shiver rolled down Buffy's spine as she felt the feather light touch of his lips on her neck. It took her a moment to remember he had asked her a question.

"A-a lot," she stammered out hoarsely as he nipped at her neck with blunt human teeth.

"You smell good Buffy," Spike murmured as he caught her lobe in his teeth.

Buffy sucked in much needed air and blinked slowly.

"That's um…cuz…um…I took a shower," she stated lamely a little breathlessly.

He trailed kisses along the side of her face as his hands cradled her head, watched as Buffy lifted her arms to rest on his shoulders.

He lifted his face and let his mouth brush hers.

"Tell me about Spike," he ordered his eyes intent on hers.

He watched in amusement as her pupils dilated and sharp anger flew into her green eyes, as he felt her whole body tense.

"Spike's a bastard," she spat glaring up at him.

Spike nodded knowingly.

"Translation…you like him. That's okay, I'm quite sure Spike has some fine qualities," he told her smugly.

Buffy arched a brow and smirked.

"That right _Angel? When'd you jump on the Spike has fine qualities band wagon? You hate him remember? Almost as much as I do."_

Spike tsked.

"See I have a hard time believing that Buffy. You ran off to rescue him. You left me, your boyfriend, to come and rescue Spike. Why? Surely there's a reason. One that will make sense to both of us."

Buffy closed her eyes to get away from the intensity of his blue ones. She wanted to ask him to move, but she knew he wouldn't. He was enjoying this too much. She knew what he wanted from her and she wasn't going to give it to him. Not today. 

"I was curious," was all she allowed herself to say. She didn't need to expand on that because it was the truth. She'd been intensely curious when Drusilla invaded her mind. There had been no ulterior motives or feelings to egg her on.

No, a little voice in her head mocked, of course not. These feelings just sort of sprang up didn't they? You've never thought of Spike as sexy… Right! 

She squashed that voice viciously.

"Curious," Spike repeated and decided to leave it at that. "Tell me how you first met Spike. What did you think of him? And open your eyes," he added flicking her nose with his finger.

She shoved at his hand.

"Don't do that again," she said in a deadly voice.

"Then open your eyes."

Her eyes flashed open.

"I met Spike in an alley. I was fighting another vampire, and when I dusted him Spike stepped out of the shadows. Clapping. I asked who he was and he said I'd find out on Saturday. I asked what happens Saturday. Spike said I kill you. He ran off and left me there."

Spike hid a grimace as buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Sorry," she heard him mumble. She rolled her eyes even as she let her fingers tunnel through his hair.

"I thought he was the most gothic looking vampire I'd ever seen. And the most arrogant. Cocky and too sure of himself. Bastard. He made me angry. And then he couldn't even wait until Saturday! He had to attack me on Parent-Teacher night, and if my mom hadn't hit him over the head with that axe I'd be dead!"

Her words fell between them.

"Then why did you rescue him?" Spike whispered as he lifted his head and met her eyes.

Buffy opened her mouth to repeat what she'd said before, but no words came out and she closed her mouth.

She didn't like all the unchecked emotions she was seeing in Spike's eyes at the moment. He obviously thought there was more to it than curiosity.

To be honest so did she, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

"I-I don't know," she said at last on a deep sigh.

Spike cocked his head to the side and considered that a moment.

A large part of him wanted to push her for an honest answer. To make her reveal everything to him now.

But the saner side of him rebelled and he backed off.

Physically and emotionally.

He rolled away from her and rested his hands behind his head. Studied the gray ceiling and tried not to dwell upon what she'd said about him and Angel.

He knew of course that he'd tried to kill her; his memories were made up of them fighting and arguing.

But it still caused him all sorts of discomfort to have her state it aloud like that. They hadn't had the best start granted but there was still hope.

There was always hope.

He felt Buffy shift and roll, felt the sting of her eyes on him and abruptly closed his eyes. He didn't want to talk because he knew if he did then he'd pounce, and demand she give him everything she had to give.

Her heart, her soul, and her body for starters.

"Why do you love me?" she asked her voice demanding an answer.

"Who said anything about love?" he asked in return. Clenched his jaw when she laughed at that.

"No one has to say it Sp-Angel! I just…know. I don't understand why-or even how for that matter! It doesn't make sense to me and I want you to tell me. Now!"

"Isn't it enough to know that I love you?" he growled out as he rolled to face her. "Why must you know more? It's here."

He thumped his fist over his dead heart.

"And here," he pointed to his head. "See you're all around me. I can't escape you Buffy. And I wouldn't even if I could. _You're all that's left Buffy_."

It pained her to hear him say that. Beyond words, it hurt in a place she hadn't known she'd allowed Spike access to. 

"I'm sorry," she told him quietly. "But it's hard for me to grasp. Vampires shouldn't be able to love. Especially- Well you know Angel when we had sex and you lost your soul…you didn't love me then," she gritted out.

Spike blinked as he absorbed what she'd said.

"Then he-I was a fool. A soul doesn't matter. Not to me. All I know is what I feel and it's not gonna go away just because you want it to Buffy. What I feel is true and right. I feel it. So do you. Don't you?"

Buffy licked her suddenly dry lips.

"I…I don't love you," she said as calmly as she could.

She didn't love him.

She didn't, she assured herself. She couldn't love him. Love didn't just strike like lightning and shoot you down.

It had to grow, she reasoned. Her love for Angel had grown, and broken, and had sort of grown again.

He stared unblinkingly at her and stupidly she wondered if he really needed to blink. After all he was dead and his central nervous system was dead too. Did he really need to blink?

Why was he staring at her still?!

Why couldn't she look away?

She wanted things to go back to the way it'd been years ago. Before Angelus, before sending Angel to hell, having him come back, and her rescuing Spike.

It hadn't been easier, she thought darkly, but it sure as hell made more sense back then.

Before she knew it she was talking, forgetting all about their pretense of Spike being Angel. At the moment she was too angry to think or even care about being heard.

"Spike…" she considered stopping but ignored the urge, "I just can't! Okay? I will not go down that road again! No matter what you think it's not going to happen. I don't know why you think you love me-but you can't. It's not- I don't believe it! I won't ever believe it. I will never, never, feel the same way! Ever."

"I've got forever pet," Spike snapped. "I've got bloody eons! I don't give a damn about what you believe or don't! We both know who's lying here don't we? I'm not going to sit here and listen to you tell me I'm some sort of repeat of you and that bloody bastard Angel! I am not!"

"But it would be! You're a vampire Spike," she yelled as she got to her feet, and tried to put as much distance between them as she could. "Slayers and vampires don't mix!"

Spike got off the bed as well and glared at her.

"One vampire didn't work," he spat. "One soulful vampire didn't work. You talked about him losing his soul and not loving you. Well that's not a problem with me is it? 'Aven't got a soul to lose luv. I'll be anything you want me to be Buffy- do you understand what I'm saying? I've got nothing besides you and-and the other thing. But it was you. The Slayer. Buffy who kept me alive. Kept me somewhat sane. How do you think I can stand even being in this room Buffy?" he shouted throwing his arms out.

Buffy swallowed hard as his words hit her like physical blows.

"You think I'd come into this place if it was just a fleeting fancy?" he asked his voice lowering dangerously as he stalked closer to her. "With all this fancy magic just so I could pretend that I love you? I came here knowing if things go wrong I'm back where I started. I've been tortured Buffy, by these people, and I came so it wouldn't happen to you too. I came because I love you. _And you will love me," he vowed on a growl._

Buffy was dumbstruck as she gaped at him.

She shook her head trying to dispel his words, and the truth behind them as well. If he believed it, if she let herself fall for it, then she would start to question everything. Specifically Angel and Angelus. Two beings embodied in the same vampire.

Why couldn't _he love her?_

Spike let his glare slip away as he watched Buffy's stricken face, watched as she stood open and vulnerable before him.

Emotions skirted across her face and he read each and every one of them.

"I don't know why he didn't love you Buffy. But don't compare us. It's not right or fair. I love you. And the why is different, from why Angel loves you. I know you feel for me. Tell me," he pressed urgently striding towards her.

Buffy shook her head and took a quick step back from him.

"No," she gasped out.

He backed her into the wall and kept her there as he lifted his arms, and planted them beside her head.

"Why can't you give me something?" he whispered hoarsely. "Anything will do. Would it be so bad loving me then?"

Buffy bit her lip.

She wanted to lie as she opened her mouth and spoke.

And knew she couldn't.

"No," she whispered back. "It wouldn't be bad. I…"

"Say it," he urged again.

"Can't you see," she muttered angrily, "that I just can't? I'm n-"

"Say it."

She glared at him as she shoved him and had the satisfaction of seeing him stumble back about a foot.

"What do you think's gonna happen if I say it Spike? Loving you would be a huge mistake. You've got so much going on right now. So do I. You've got that…thing. You'll have to care for it forever. How would I explain all this to my friends? Much less my mom? Or even Angel. I couldn't. I just couldn't."

Spike narrowed his eyes.

"You know what I heard in what you just said? I heard about everyone but you Buffy. What do you want? You want a nancy boy like Angel? Someone you can't ever really be close to? Want the vamp that'll go soulless on you? Or me? I might be soulless but at least I know what love is. I know how to love. And I love you. You tell me and make me believe you could never love me and I'll let it go. _I will let you go," he declared passionately._

Buffy closed her eyes.

"I can't-I don't- dammit," she swore angrily as she rubbed a hand over her face. She couldn't even say it. 

What the hell was she doing? She wondered frantically. She couldn't possible be thinking about-

She cut that thought off abruptly. She wasn't going to say anything to him, she told herself. What was the point?

There was Angel to think of and Tate. 

And herself obviously.

It had torn her apart dealing with a soulless Angel once, and she couldn't even think about going through it again with Spike.

What did she want?

She knew what she wanted.

She just didn't know why she wanted it, she mused resignedly.

It made no sense.

She looked up at him and sighed.

"I feel for you. Is that what you want to hear Spike?" she asked angrily.

Spike tried to keep his smile dimmed but it was useless as he grinned.

"Yeah pet that's what I wanted to hear," he told her.

"Really? Well why leave it at that? Let's let it all hang out. You want it all well here you go! I think I'm in love with you! What am I going to do about it? Not a damn thing! Why? Because it's _wrong_. On so many levels I won't even bother going-"

She broke off as he came closer.

"Don't," she snapped lifting her hand. 

"Wha?" Spike asked as he advanced closer.

"Don't touch me, don't kiss me. I'm explaining things to you," she told him as she skirted around him.

"But you just told me you love me. That deserves a kiss," he mused. "A lot more than a kiss luv," he drawled.

"Spike…" She stated warningly.

"Buffy…" he mocked back.

They both turned sharply as the door was suddenly unlocked opened.


	14. Me Man You Woman

His Slayer

Disclaimer: Joss owns Btvs

A/N: Hi all. Thanks as always for the reviews. I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. Anyway I think there are about three more chapters left for this story. Enjoy. Skyz.

~*~

Chapter Fourteen:

Spike's whole body went taut and his senses were on overboard. A lucky thing because he wouldn't have heard it had he not been alert.

The soft whine of a bullet sailing through the air.

He moved even before the thought registered in his brain. Shoved Buffy to the ground and took the bullets meant for her. The guard armed with an automatic weapon didn't let up on firing even as Spike strode purposefully towards him.

He had already assessed the situation, and when he reached out and snapped the man's wrist back, he grabbed the gun. Swung it onto the guard who'd had the brains to try and run for cover.

Dispassionately he fired and watched as the man slumped to the ground.

He felt rather than saw Buffy as she moved into the doorway behind him.

"You killed them…" she breathed in disbelief.

Spike didn't respond as he reached back and snagged her wrist. He tugged her out of the room and began to move.

"Buffy we have to get out of here. Obviously they know I mean to take you and run. Hurry," he growled as he felt her resist.

Buffy couldn't seem to grasp the fact the he'd actually killed those men. And had stepped right into the path of bullets. 

"You saved my life," she mumbled.

Spike sent her a grin over his shoulder.

"I came to get you out pet and I didn't mean in a body bag. Bloody hell," Spike snarled as he rounded a corner, and found himself face to face with a dead end.

Buffy shook her head to clear it. They were in a situation she'd expected to happen with Angel not Spike. So she supposed the rules she'd normally have apply to Angel wouldn't work with Spike.

Pulling out of Spike's grasp she studied the metal door that blocked their escape.

"We could break it down," she remarked as she lifted a foot and slammed it into the door. It shuddered but didn't move.

Spike tilted his head and moved past Buffy back the way they'd come.

"Buffy I need you to take this," he told her after peeking around the corner to see if anyone else was coming. He turned back to face her holding out his hand.

Buffy glanced at his hand then up at his face and frowned slightly. They needed to break down that door and get the hell out of here! She didn't know what he wanted but it would wait she was sure.

"It can wait," she told him and turned back.

Spike caught her shoulder.

"No it can't. This is a teleportation medallion. I need you to use this."

She stared at him in shock.

"What? What are you talking about? I thought-you said you were getting me out of here Spike. This is ridiculous; we don't have time for this!"

Spike resisted the urge to shake her. Obviously she didn't understand the urgency of this. He was bleeding here and she wanted to argue about how she was going to leave. She was probably used to men who did what she wanted. 

Right now he didn't care what she wanted. He wanted her safe and sound, so he ignored her, and said the chosen words to engage the medallion.

The air shimmered and Buffy gaped as a hole formed and energy pulsed around the edges of it.

Spike gripped Buffy's shoulders and picked her up. He set her into the portal and grinned into her growingly angry face.

"I'll see you later luv," he told her before he gave a brief but forceful kiss. He turned his back and raced off.

"Buffy," the voice came from behind Buffy and she turned back to stare at Angel who was still bound to his chair. Her eyes skirted off of the old woman.

"Hullo there lass," the old woman acknowledged her with a smile and a wave. Buffy returned it warily before she turned back to the still pulsing portal. "I expect you'll be wanting to go back. To open the medallion back up just say his slayer. Off you go now lass," she ushered Buffy back into the portal.

Before she could speak much less thank the woman she was back in the council building. She landed on her knees and didn't bother to watch the portal close as she detected the sounds of running feet. She dashed back to the steel door and gritting her teeth she began the task of kicking it down.

~*~

Spike muttered to himself as he felt another bullet hit him squarely in the chest. Grinding his teeth together he shook his head.

"Bullets don't kill vampires," he told them in a tight strained voice. They may not kill him, but they sure as hell hurt like a bitch. And the way he was getting shot he was in for a world of pain once he had time to stop, and stand still long enough to feel it.

He didn't waste much time in trying to be gentle as he went through the guards that tried to take him down. He wasn't quite sure where he was. He'd left Buffy and had run down a maze of hallways it seemed. Came upon a group of guards and had taken care of them.

His main priority at the moment was getting to Maggie Walsh, he knew she was here and he owed her long over due pain. He grinned ferociously at that thought; he glanced around the deserted hall striding quickly to the nearest door, he reached for the knob.

It wouldn't budge but with the added pressure of his shoulder to the door it soon opened, and he stumbled into the room.

Blinking he took in the room and shook his head in confusion.

"Bloody hell," he began. "What's this?!"

~*~

"I really don't think we should be doing this," someone muttered as they crept through the deserted halls of Council Headquarters.

"I agree. This is absolutely ridiculous. I must say rescuing this Slayer is pointless. I'm quite sure she's in no immediate dange-"Ronald Thornton began his voice squeaky with agitation. 

Giles turned his hand reaching out and gripping Ronald's collar. He began dragging him closer. He glared down at him, his blue eyes blazing behind his glasses.

"You're quite sure she's in no _immediate_ danger are you Ronald? How did you come to that astounding conclusion? She's been held here for the amusement of a mad woman, and God only knows what she's been doing to Buffy! Now open your mouth again, and I will personally introduce you to _immediate danger," Giles snarled as he shoved Ronald away from him._

He ignored the gasps of horror and indignation as he continued his march through the halls.

"It seems likely they would have Buffy on the second floor. There are more secure rooms up there. Miles can you get to the security room on level three and cut off all cameras?" Giles asked as he glanced over his shoulder at his little band of miscreants. 

Miles a young Watcher in training nodded eagerly as he dashed away.

"Now everyone get ready we're going up to the second floor," Giles told them and abruptly headed for the stairwell.

"Must we walk?" someone asked pitifully.

Giles ignored them as he continued up the stairs. He knew that it was only a matter of time before they were greeted by armed guards and perhaps killed. He had managed to garner a few magical necessities from a mage before he'd come here.

Glamour's for all of his people and a few spells to confuse and freeze their enemies. He hadn't wanted to make this a rash mission but having seen Spike yesterday…

He had immediately changed his plans to get Buffy out sooner rather than later. He still could not fathom why Spike was interested in Buffy. Or for that matter why Buffy was interested in Spike. They were mortal enemies. Who had on one occasion helped eachother save the world.

But that had been a year ago and things had gone back to the way they should be. Giles had no fondness for vampires, and he could not understand Buffy's attraction to them. 

He hoped he was wrong about Buffy being attracted to William the Bloody. He was an evil fiend and needed to be dealt with accordingly.

Huffing a little out of breath he paused at the door that led to the second floor. 

"On three everyone."

He slowly counted to three and opened the door.

He just hoped Buffy appreciated what he was going through to get her out of here.

~*~

Buffy spent a lot of time dodging guards. Not that it was hard, but it was frustrating because they were like roaches and everywhere at once.

She's learned quite by accident, as she had run into one of the guards that they weren't supposed to hurt her. She wasn't supposed to be shot at, which she found to be a plus. Bullets a dead Slayer they would make.

Grimacing she strode through a hall strewn with bodies. 

It was clear Spike had come this way, she mused with a shake of her head. She didn't want to dwell on how this was going to make her feel once she was out of here.

After all this was an extraordinary situation nothing was normal here, and God knew she couldn't hold herself to these…feelings. She wasn't sure if she wanted to either. It would be so easy to pretend that she'd never rescued Spike, never fallen under the temptation that Spike represented.

It wasn't like she didn't love Angel because she did. That was a given and it wouldn't go away, hell it hadn't gone away. But…Spike. She wasn't sure how that had happened. Of course she had been attracted to him from the beginning. He was hot and he knew it.

He was arrogant and cocky, crude, and all of it put together was actually a turn on. He was certainly everything she had never wanted, that was for damn sure.

But he seemed to be everything she needed.

And she didn't know how to feel about that. She had not come all this way to fall for an amnesic vampire, who happened to be her mortal enemy. She hadn't expected herself to bond with said vampire's baby and fall in love with said baby's vampire father.

God she was crazy.

She knew it and soon if Spike had his way, would everyone else. He wasn't going to keep quiet about loving her, and would no doubt announce to anyone who would listen, how she was in love with him too. 

"And what was up with him sending me off like that? Like I don't know what I'm doing! I'm the Slayer," she asked aloud with a pout.

Of course he was killing people and she certainly didn't approve of that. Not that that was a reason to toss her into the portal and take off to have all the fun. 

Although it was kind of thrilling being told what to do and not being given a choice. After all she had never had a man be that way with her. 

At least not Angel. 

If she thought about it he treated her almost like a father would his child. Protecting her from harm and the evilness of the world etc.

Cept she was the Slayer and it was her job.

"I'm the Slayer and I have a right to be here," she muttered even as she stumbled into a room.

She blinked as she took it in. Shook her head and let a snort escape.

"I should have guessed the Council would have a dungeon," she mused. 

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

Head cocked to the side Buffy stepped more fully into the room, and wandered to the last cell and peered into it. She studied the bloody and beaten man who cowered in a corner. Frowned and bit her lip.

"Need help getting out of there?" she asked as she placed her hands on the bars and bent them.

The man gaped at her and Buffy couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride run through her.

She waited patiently for him to get to his feet and step through the hole she'd made. She looked him over and grimaced slightly at the smell that was coming off him.

"Hi I'm Buffy," she told him as she turned away from him and headed back for the door. She heard his in drawn breath and sent a quick look over her shoulder. "You up for this?"

Quentin Travers could do no more than nod his head and follow behind her as she strode out.

Feeling better about herself and happy to have her thoughts off her love life, and what her friends, and family would say, she turned to wait for the man to catch up with her.

"You didn't tell me your name," she said as they walked.

The man cleared his throat.

"I…I'm Quentin Travers," he muttered.

Buffy looked at him more closely and narrowed her eyes thoughtfully.

"Ohhhh," was her only reply. _No._

~*~

"Impossible," Maggie snapped as she strode down the long corridor of the Initiative's Headquarters underground Sunnydale U. Her arms were crossed and her jaw was clenched shut in anger as she listened to her assistant prattle on.

"Well…" her assistant began but Maggie waved her off with a sharp flick of her wrist when she saw Riley Finn approaching.

"Go, far away, now," she ordered the young woman and turned her attention to her soldier. "Tell me Riley what's this I hear about rogue missions? I heard you took your team on a recon mission to that little hotel on the edge of town. I specifically told you to leave it alone. Why did you disobey me?" she asked voice cool and controlled.

Riley ducked his head a moment before he answered.

"Well ma'am I know what you said and what I felt. They were two different things. I had a gut feeling that there was something off there. I was wrong and ended up meeting up with the Slayer," he replied regretfully.

Maggie eyes him sharply.

"Slayer? Brown hair, dark eyes? Bitch of an attitude?" she asked curiously.

Riley nodded silently.

"Hmmm. No matter, no harm, no foul. Disobey me again and you will pay the price. Tell me Riley how our little spy Xander Harris is fitting in," she said as she began moving once again.

She listened with half an ear as Riley talked. Her thoughts were on other things. She had a feeling…in the pit of her stomach, a sense of foreboding that would not go away.

Shaking it off and putting it down as nerves she smiled slightly. She was almost there, she thought excitedly. Almost there and once Angel made it with Buffy there was no doubt in her mind that she's have her super, super baby in no time!

And it had all come together, oh, so nicely. She hadn't counted on Buffy coming to rescue Spike in London, but it had turned out to be a wonderful surprise. After all she was _The_ Slayer and her helping Spike was an interesting development.

Then to have Angel come down thinking to be the knight in shining armor, which frankly had been a stroke of genius, unplanned of course. Buffy had been involved with the vampire before, and it seemed only natural to allow nature to take its course. 

Maggie wasn't stupid either and having seen Buffy and Spike together, and how the vampire listened to her, it was obvious there was something between them.

"What? What did you say?" she asked as she caught the tail end of what Riley had said.

Sending her a curious look he repeated what he'd said.

Her eyes narrowed in surprise and wonder.

"Well things are about to get a hell of a lot more interesting," she mused.

~*~

Joyce waved off Wesley's attempts to argue with the plan they'd made up.

"I'm sorry Wesley but this is the way it has to be, understand?" she asked as she regarded him carefully. 

Wesley glared at her and shook his head.

"No, I won't allow you to use Tate. I promised Buffy I would look out for him," Wes argued as he shook his head and tried to remain calm. He hadn't expected Buffy's family and friends to want to use Tate as bait in destroying Maggie Walsh. If he had he would never have come here.

Joyce let out a long sigh as she glanced away.

"There's no other way Wes. I'm telling you if there was then of course we would try it. We put Xander in there and it's brought us nothing. I want this finished tonight. I hate to use the baby but Buffy would understand. Sometimes you have to do things you wouldn't normally do. Now everyone understands what's going to happen don't you?" she asked the room.

She got nods of ascent and with a silent prayer she headed for the door.

"Come on then," she muttered and walked out.

~*~

"We have to go help Buffy," Angel yelled as he struggled uselessly.

Rowan ignored him as she went about searching for something amongst her messy clutter. She hummed and was quite pleased with herself when she heard Angel curse. She had enjoyed her time with him, catching him up on all the things he'd missed out on once he'd been turned.

Yes it had been quite fun.

"Listen c'mon I know you have some sort of deal with Spike, but Buffy can't trust him and there's an army of soldiers in there. She's going to die. Do you want that on your conscience? I can not sit by and watch her die again," he spoke more calmly but none less passionately.

Rowan cast him a glance as she pondered his words.

"Perhaps you're right," she acknowledged.

Angel nodded eagerly.

"Then let me go and I'll get her out of there," he replied excitedly.

Rowan shook her white head.

"No. If you go lad then surely I'll be goin' with you. If we're gonna do this then let's get on with it," she muttered impatiently.

"Okay," Angel reluctantly agreed.

Rowan studied him with narrowed eyes and muttered under her breath.

Angel gave a roar of triumphant as he felt his magical bonds drift away. Free as a bird he jumped to his feet and tottered as dizziness assaulted him.

He blinked.

Rowan laughed.

"Didn't think I'd let you be at your best did ya boy? Let's go. If need be I'll let you help with the fighting, but until then enjoy the dizziness."

Angel glared at her but didn't say anything as he swayed unsteadily on his feet.

Rowan opened the portal that led to the Council building, and taking Angel's arm she stepped through it, and didn't glance back as it closed behind them.

~*~

Giles cursed roundly as he realized the entire second floor was littered with bullet holes and dead bodies. He could only assume that Spike had gotten here before he had and now he had Buffy.

He cursed himself and his reluctance to use Rowan. If he had put aside his aversion he would have had all his ingredients in time, and no doubt would have gotten to Buffy sooner. But no, he had to be his stiff British self, and ask the most inappropriate questions. Grimacing he swept a hand over his sweaty brow.

"Dammit," he yelled angrily as he turned on his little group. "Spread out and search every room on this bloody floor! I want the Slayer found and brought back to me! If you find William the Bloody…kill him."

Giles turned his back on them and raced down the hall, and rounded the corner to re-search the whole floor once more. He eyed the door that had been flattened and wondered if Spike had been the one to do it. Gritting his teeth he forced himself to step through the door and into the dark halls beyond.

He would not think of the possibility of Buffy being hurt or God help him, dead. If he thought like that he had no doubt he would not be able to go on. So keeping his thoughts on all the nasty things he would do to Spike once he found him, he was shocked when he saw the air begin to crackle and energy split through air.

He took a quick step back, then another as a hole opened and he found himself facing a portal.

Which held Angel he noted and …Rowan?

~*~

Spike reached out and started to touch the thing that held his attention.

"Don't," came a sharp voice from behind him.

Spike turned sharply in game face, ready to hurt anyone who approached him. He glared at the skinny man hiding in a corner on the farthest side of the room.

"Why not, it's got my name on it," Spike muttered as he turned to fully face the man. He narrowed golden eyes on him and waited for a response.

He heard the man gulp and grinned flashing fangs.

"It's not supposed to be contaminated. That's um…that's your sperm," the man managed to get out through a rapidly closing throat.

Spike abruptly turned back to the vial. Studied the row of vials it was in, noted that they all held his name on them. He counted them and felt a little bit sick. There were thirty vials of his sperm right in front of him, and it sickened him to think that Maggie was using it to get women vampires pregnant.

In a fit of rage he swept his arm wide and knocked all it to the floor and had the satisfaction of seeing it shatter.

"That really won't help. We've got more of it. It's stored with the other vampire's sperm," the man couldn't help but point out.

"What?" Spike demanded.

"Dr. Walsh wanted to see whose sperm was stronger. She wanted to use yours on the Slayer, but only if you were captured again. Since…um you weren't she settled…um… on that other vampire's sperm," the man went on quickly stumbling over his own tongue.

Spike's boots crunched over the broken glass as he headed directly to the cowering man. He stared down at him a long moment, and abruptly reached out and gripped him by his throat.

"Are you telling me the Slayer's pregnant with Angel's baby?" he asked dangerously.

The man's eyes nearly popped out of his skull as he gulped once more, and his eyes skirted away from Spike's feral golden ones.

"There's…there's um…that other vampire is behind you," he gasped out.

Spike flung the man away without another thought and spun on his heel. His eyes rested on the tall looming figure standing in the doorway.

He cocked his head to the side and studied him with a look of acute disdain.

"Oi what's with the hair?" he asked before Angel lunged at him.

~*~

"He must be here somewhere," Buffy muttered to herself.

"Well I would think it wise to follow the trail of dead bodies," Quentin murmured condescendingly. 

Buffy rolled her eyes and tried to keep her temper in check. It wouldn't do to get pissed off at him, after all he was probably in a great deal of pain, and she kept leading them in circles.

"Well I didn't ask you did I?" she heard herself saying sharply and winced.

"Well you should have. I'll have you know I know this building inside out little girl. I could be of the utmost help. I was only stating the obvious. Because quite clearly you aren't thinking straight," he told her angrily, his voice as sharp as hers had been.

Rounding on him she glared at him.

"Okay so much for being civil Mr. Travers. Have you noticed that_ I_ was the one who rescued _you_? I deserve a little gratitude at the very least, not your condescending opinion on how I'm doing such a bad job of keeping you alive. Let me tell you something. I don't have the patience to put up with your mouth a minute longer! All I want to do is find Spike and get the hell out of here. If you're with us or not it doesn't matter. You don't matter to me. I was trying to be all nice and Slayer like when I rescued you. But if this is the thanks I get, then get the hell away from me, and get out on your own," she yelled.

Turning she stalked off not waiting to see if he followed or not.

At the moment she didn't give a damn.

"Well I must say that was well done."

She stiffened at the voice and slowly turned to face Giles.

He stood slightly ahead of Quentin a grin on his lips as he took her in.

Buffy felt the urgent need to run into his arms, and give him her biggest Slayer hug. But one thing held her back as she studied him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked confused. He could _so_ not be here.

Giles frowned, that had not been the response he'd been looking for.

"I came to help you out of this dastardly mess," he replied his smile faltering as she continued to stare at him. "What's wrong Buffy?" he asked.

Buffy opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Quentin gave a squeal and jumped in the air, hurriedly backing away and into the wall.

"Sorry there lad," Rowan said as she hopped up, not in the least bit apologetic at startling Quentin. She glanced from Giles to Buffy and grinned.

Giles grimaced and averted his eyes from Rowan's ghastly leg that was in full view, because she had her skirt hiked up exposing her mis-matched legs.

Buffy glanced at the woman again and then frowned as she realized she was the woman who's helped her get back here.

"Wha-"she began but Rowan interrupted.

"We've a wee bit of a problem. Seems your vampires' are in a fightin' mood. Came to get you so you could break it up. I rather fancy Spike's pretty face and would hate to see Angelus cause it any harm. Wouldn't you lass?" she asked slyly as she hopped until her back was facing them. "Coming?"

Buffy reached out and gripped Giles' arm.

"Does she have a…frog leg?" she whispered.

Giles nodded as he followed after Rowan.

"I dare say you have a good amount of explaining to do Buffy," he told her scoldingly as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

Buffy ducked her head and closed her eyes briefly.

"After I break up this fight between…my vampires'," she mumbled.

"Your vampires?!" both Giles and Quentin exclaimed horrified.

Buffy let go of Giles' arm and hurried to catch up with Rowan unable to look at Giles, and the disappointed expression he no doubt had on his face.

Things could not get any worse, she thought tiredly.


	15. Brains and Heads?

His Slayer

Disclaimer: Joss owns Btvs

A/N: Hi all. Thanks for the reviews. I'm gonna try and put up another chapter this week. I'm going on vacation next week, and I'll be gone from the computer for one _long week. I don't wanna leave you guys hanging so we'll see. Hey anyone ever seen The Lion in Winter? Katharine Hepburn, Peter O'Toole, Timothy Dalton (who looks _so_ yummy in this) and Anthony Hopkins. It's an awesome movie, funny as hell in a wickedly good way. I love Katharine Hepburn. Well Enjoy. Skyz._

~*~

Chapter Fifteen:

Tossing aside the fact that this git was actually Buffy's boyfriend, and was currently trying to beat the shit out of him… Just on principle Spike would never have liked Angel even if he'd never met Buffy. But as it was he really hated the bastard, and so he didn't let up on him as he whaled on him.

In fact he enjoyed himself immensely, that is until…

"Break it up," Buffy yelled as she entered the lab and thrust the two vamps apart. She stood there arms akimbo, and her face as stern as she could make it. She glanced from one to the other. 

Finally settled on glaring at Angel as she moved to Spike's side.

"What happened?" she demanded as she touched Spike's shoulder, and eyed the bruises he had forming around his face. She didn't like seeing Spike hurt. 

When no one answered she turned fully to look over at Angel.

He stared right back his face a mask of confusion and rage. He shook his bleached head, and tried to form some kind of a coherent answer.

"Did I actually see you kiss Spike?" he blurted out incredulously. "When the portal opened and he-"

"I don't want to talk about that," Buffy interrupted quickly. "Who started this? Can't you see Spike's not up to par Angel? God he's been tortured by these people and you decided to beat him up! I can't believe you. I just don't know about some of the things you've been doing," she muttered as she ran her fingers lightly over Spike's rapidly forming black eye.

Spike decided it wasn't quite the time to smirk like he wanted. So he managed took look as innocent as he could, and let Buffy fuss over him as Angel goggled.

"Buffy…Would you stop it? He is a vampire for goodness sakes! He can positively look after himself. Get away from him this instant," Giles snapped as he strode forward and gripped Buffy's arm.

"Hey leave the lass alone. She's old enough to make her own decisions," Rowan announced as she shoved past Quentin and into the room.

Giles sent her a glare and tried to drag Buffy away from Spike. Buffy resisted and gave him an exasperated look. 

"I'm fine. Look we need to get out of here. Having a conversation about this is just not right. Come on. Let's go. Right now," she ordered and began to move from out of Giles' grasp.

"Wait, wait a bloody minute," Spike piped up as he caught her shoulder and turned her to face him again. "I've a question for you Buffy. I want an honest answer too. Don't reckon I'll like the answer if it's yes but…I can get over it," he assured her with a strained smile.

She looked at him as if he were crazy. Shaking her head she tried to ignore the death like vibes that nearly saturated the room. She didn't have a clue what Spike wanted to ask, but she hoped it had nothing to do with their relationship. 

"Well?" she asked a little impatiently.

"Are you…fuck Buffy are you pregnant? With that git's baby?" he shoved a thumb Angel's way as he asked.

Buffy was so relieved that he hadn't asked about her being in love with him, that it took her a minute to comprehend his question. She blinked and shook her head.

"What?! No! God no I'm not having Angel's baby," she muttered looking over at Angel for a moment. 

"That's good then," Spike said happily as he grinned. "Let's get on then."

"Why would he ask such a stupid question?! Buffy, why would he think you were having Angel's baby?" Giles demanded beyond fed up with all of them.

Buffy shrugged.

"Well because it's quite possible she could have been," the lab tech spoke up then and all eyes turned to him.

"I beg your pardon?" Giles hissed out. "Vampires have dead sperm, as in they can not create living life. That's impossible. Now why would you even think such-"

"It isn't as stupid as you'd think. And it's possible. We've developed a method of rejuvenating the semen of vampires so that it can in fact create life. It's highly evolutional, and Dr. Walsh really gets on our asses to make it happen. She's qui-"

"The bitch, yeah I know," Spike spat out and gave the man an evil grin. 

"So you're saying Maggie Walsh has created a way to have vampires reproduce?" Quentin asked in awe and horror.

Buffy and Spike shared a quick look.

"We need to go," they both said at the same time and hurried to the doorway.

"Where's Maggie? She better believe I'll hunt her down," Spike snarled as he reached the doorway.

Buffy glanced over her shoulder at the lab tech.

"So…you're saying Angel's men are…in working order?" she asked curious despite herself.

"Oh good Lord," Giles moaned and closed his eyes.

Rowan smirked.

Quentin couldn't quite hide his disgust.

"Well…yes. Maggie was hoping you and he would become intimate, and…you would have gotten pregnant. She should have been here over seeing the project, but she had something come up and had to leave," the man went on to say.

"Where did she go?" Giles demanded suddenly alert once more.

The man gave a shrug.

"I think…to some town called Sunny something," he muttered unconcerned.

"Shit," Spike's vicious curse split the ear followed by Buffy's sharp intake of breath.

"What? What's wrong?" Angel asked looking at Buffy.

"We need to go. Like now," this time Buffy didn't wait to see if they followed. She bolted out of the room, and down the hall, Spike at her side.

Buffy didn't even want to think it but the thought would not leave her alone. If Maggie was in Sunnydale and they were here…Then there was no way Wes being there would escape her attention. And if she found Wes then surely she would find Tate as well. It didn't bode well for them if she had found them out.

She knew that if Maggie wanted she could use Tate as a bargaining chip and get anything she wanted from them. 

Buffy shoved those thoughts out of her head, and tried to concentrate on getting out of the building, and finding a way back home. She prayed that nothing happened to Tate or Wes. Or God forbid her own family.

~*~

Xander hesitated as he reached the private level of the Initiative HQ's. He wasn't lost, but he really didn't want to be down here. In fact he now wished he hadn't pushed this part of the plan so much.

He wandered down the long tunnel and paused at the only door at the end of the hall. He lifted a hand and balled it into a fist as he knocked once, and then again. He really didn't want to be here. He missed Buffy; he knew she'd be able to handle this better than he. After all she was the Slayer and the-

"Yes," the door swung open and Xander gulped as he looked at Maggie Walsh.

Xander managed a sickly smile and straightened up.

"Ma'am," he began as he watched Maggie study him with an intensity he found creepy. He forced his words to sound confident and firm. "I've come to you with a proposition."

Maggie arched a brow and regarded him speculatively. Her eyes ran down his lean body and rested on his mouth a moment before she deigned to speak.

"And what might that be?" she asked carefully.

Xander resisted the urge to shudder.

"Why don't I come in and tell you?" he asked as seductively as he could.

"Why don't you," Maggie purred and stepped aside.

Xander squared his shoulders and stepped into the lion's den and surveyed the dimly lit office. Looking for any hint of humanity, some sign that she wasn't an alien cyborg ready to kill on command. He grimaced as he realized there was no sign of anything humane in Maggie's office.

He was _so dead._

"Take a seat," she told him as she watched him.

This was going to be fun, she mused. Obviously the little boy thought he had the balls to go toe to toe with her. It was amusing and endearing all at once. It wasn't beyond her to find humor even in the direst situations, and this was indeed a dire situation. At least for Alexander LaVelle Harris. 

It had surprised and intrigued her when Xander had applied to enter the Initiative, and so she'd complied and let him into the fold. He wasn't a bad soldier but he wasn't there to lead tactical teams, or kill demons. No he'd been placed here to learn anything he could, of that she had no doubt. And it was a good plan but whoever had thought it up had forgotten one little thing.

She worked for a secret branch of the military and had all kinds of people and things at her disposal. She'd had Buffy Summers house and friends under surveillance ever since she'd captured the Slayer. She knew each and every one of them.

Settling herself on the edge of her desk she crossed her legs and waited for Xander to state his proposition.

"So what can I do for you Xander?" she asked with a small smile.

Xander swallowed and crossed his arms.

"It's more like what can I do for you?" he said with a small chuckle.

"Oh," Maggie trilled. "Oh you could _do_ anything you want."

Oh my God she's coming onto me, Xander thought with a sick feeling. He shuddered and managed to grin before he blinked and remembered the plan.

"I really don't like demons Ma- Can I call you Maggie?" he asked.

She barely nodded.

"Well Maggie I think demons weren't meant to be here. And in fact I absolutely agree with this little project of yours. Keep 'em locked up and out of _our way. They aren't humans and don't deserve to be treated like humans. And that's why I've come to you today. Demons shouldn't have children."_

He paused and let that linger as he waited for his words to register with Maggie. He silently thanked Willow for making him memorize that little speech. She'd told him most of the things that came out of his mouth weren't going to make much of an impression. And they needed to make a big impression right off the bat.

"Excuse me?" Maggie asked coolly her flirty mood slipping away.

Xander smirked.

"So here's what I'm thinkin' Maggie," he began.

~*~

Riley Finn trudged through the woods his boots crunching dead leaves as he went. He didn't want to be out here, but Maggie had insisted that something was up. 

When he'd told her that Xander Harris wanted a meeting with her, she'd been pleased and he didn't really understand why. It wasn't like he was a great soldier or anything. He was just okay. Not like _him_ at all. Smiling slightly as he thought of all his accomplishments he paused briefly.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Riley turned at the voice behind him, and blinked as a beam of light appeared in his eyes.

"Hey…get that light outta my eyes," he muttered as he covered his eyes.

"Sorry no can do," the woman said as she lashed out and hit him a stunning blow to the head. He dropped like a stone and Faith reached over shining her light towards her side. "You can come out now guys," she told Joyce and Oz.

The two hurried from their hiding place and Joyce studied the unconscious form of Riley Finn. With a grimace she knelt down, and began to go through the many pockets of Riley's outfit. 

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Faith asked skeptically. She wasn't sure about this plan, and didn't want Joyce to get hurt. Cuz for sure B would no doubt blame her.

"Yes. All we need to do is make them believe us. Once that's done the rest should go relatively easily," Joyce murmured as she grinned as her hand connected with exactly what she wanted.

"You have it Joyce?" Oz asked as he crouched down beside her.

Joyce closed her hand around the small object and nodded as she rose.

"Ready Oz? Wait ten minutes before you do it," Joyce ordered as she grabbed Faith's arm and they hurried off. Oz looked after them and then up at the quickly darkening sky. Drawing in a deep breath he prepared himself for the change that would be coming soon.

Dropping down on all fours he peered into Riley's face and abruptly grinned. He gripped the commando's arms and began to drag him deeper into the woods. Once he was satisfied he gave him one last look before he hurried off to await his change.

~*~

Giles couldn't stand it a minute longer as he turned to stare sharply over at Buffy and Spike who were huddled close together. He glared at the duo, and knew if he didn't say something he was liable to burst.

"I want to know just what is going on here Buffy," he said through gritted teeth.

"Me too, I know you were kissing Spike. What possessed you to do such a thing?" Angel snapped out as he twisted his body to stare at them over his shoulder.

Spike stifled a groan and looked at Buffy.

She met his eyes a moment before she turned her attention to Giles and indirectly Angel.

"We aren't going to discuss that right now. I told you we have to get back to Sunnydale as soon as possible. I don't care how many times you ask me, I'm not getting into my personal life right now," she told them as calmly as she could.

"That doesn't make any sense unless you really do have something to hide," Angel muttered beyond confused.

"Listen you bloody ponce she doesn't want to talk about it. Rowan you're sure you can get us there?" Spike asked Rowan who was at the wheel of the car. He studied the back of her head with her wild and white hair. Smiled a little as he heard her cackle and lift her eyes to the rearview mirror.

"Dinna doubt me lad. I knew just by the look of you, that I'd have more fun than I've had in the past decade. And I was right. Here we are. Let me get my fixin's and we'll be off to good ol Sunnydale."

Rowan pulled the car over with a screech of tires and as the car shuddered to a stop she hopped out.

"Move it Watcher," Spike ground out as he shoved at Giles. Giles moved and opened the door and slipped out, Spike clambered out next, and waited for Buffy to do the same. He strode down the alley that led to Rowan's back door, sure that Buffy would follow.

Giles stared in disbelief as Buffy hurried after Spike.

"I don't know…" he began frustrated.

"I do. It seems your Slayer has picked up another vampire, and has notched him on her belt. It seems she fancies the soulless demon more than she ever did you Angelus," Quentin smugly put in as he strode up beside them.

Angel let out a low growl.

Spike looked at Buffy and grimaced slightly at her worried face.

"I'm sure she doesn't know anything about Tate," he tried to reassure her. He reached out and clamped a hand on her shoulder, not wanting to crowd her too much.

Buffy lowered her head a moment.

"Well…that's not what I think. I think she knows about him, and will be waiting for us once we come. I can't believe I told Wes to go there! I just…assumed Giles would be there and could help. He's good at helping, being all watcherly and stuff. If I'd known this would happen I wouldn't have come back here at all," she grumbled to herself.

Spike frowned.

"You can't blame yourself. Cuz if you're gonna blame someone it should be me. You left me with them for a reason and I took off leavin' Wes all alone with the baby. I should have stayed with them. This is _my_ fault," he stressed grimly.

Buffy turned to face him fully and shook her head.

"Then she'd have both of you and that…I couldn't bear that Spike. I know Maggie wants Tate so I don't think he'll be in any immediate danger. But Wes on the other hand… We can't blame ourselves for this. What we need to do now is concentrate on how we're gonna get out of this."

She paused to look at him and slowly smiled.

"You know Angel's hair?" she asked. He nodded warily. "Well I think Maggie bleached it so he would look more like you. Which is totally wrong, because bleached hair is _so not Angel. I think I hurt his feelings when I laughed at him…"_

Buffy laughed softly as she glimpsed Angel once more.

Spike narrowed his eyes and abruptly moved so that Buffy was forced to back up against the wall. He kept her there by placing his hands on either side of her face.

"I don't care about the git's feelings. In fact if I never see him again I'll die happy," he growled.

Buffy cocked her head and regarded him.

"You're already dead, slick. How's your eye? Does it hurt? I can't believe you got into it with Angel! And hey what was that? Pushing me into that portal and making me leave?" she demanded suddenly angrily.

"Wha? Listen here Slayer it would have done me a lot better havin' you outta there. You didn't fancy seein' all those dead bodies did ya?" He gave a staunch nod as she made a face. "Didn't think so. And as for fighting your _boyfriend_ he came after me. After all you did kiss me," he told her with a slight smirk.

Looking indignant she glared at him.

"_Right. I kissed you when you shoved me into that portal?" she asked sarcastically._

Spike shrugged.

"You wanted to. I could tell," he said.

"Could you?" Buffy asked mockingly as she gazed up into his eyes. She lifted her hands to cup his face as she studied his bruised face. "I don't like seeing you hurt. I can't believe Angel started that fight! I mean you don't even look up to a fight! He could have seriously hurt you Spike and-"

Spike scowled.

"You're sayin' I don't know how to handle myself Slayer?" he asked slightly pissed.

Buffy bit her lower lip and gave a small shrug.

"You're not up to your full strength…" she began quietly.

"Wanna try me?" he asked seductively leering down at her. Buffy didn't even bother to answer him as she reached up, and cupped the back of his head. She dragged his head down and crushed her mouth to his.

She wanted just for a minute to forget all the trouble they were in. To forget the fact that Maggie Walsh could very well have Spike's son. That she was on the verge of major heartache by loving yet another vampire. That her boyfriend of sorts stood not even five feet away watching her break his heart. She wanted to forget that her Watcher would never get over his disappointment in her choices.

There were so _many things she wanted to forget, and it would take all the kisses in the entire world to even begin too. But she knew she was only stalling, delaying the time when her choices would be scrutinized, and her decisions found wanting._

She pulled away so that her lips barely brushed his.

"I love you, believe me when I tell _you_ this," she whispered breathily. "But I just don't know what the hell I'm gonna do about it," she added before she unwound her arms from his neck and gently pushed him away.

"That was kissage! I saw you kiss him Buffy! What the hell is going on here?!" Angel yelled as he stalked towards her. "And you! You little bastard, you think I'll let you get away with this _boy_? I know you've somehow managed to brainwash Buffy, and now she's all- _Not Buffy," Angel snarled._

She loved him, Spike mused with a lazy smile he sent Angel's way. But she didn't know what to do about it. Well he was right there with her. He loved her and was at a loss as to what came next. He had a baby to look after and he just knew it wasn't gonna be easy. He had no memory and plus he was a vampire.

It certainly would no doubt be a lot to get used to. He didn't _want_ to be selfish and saddle Buffy with his problems. But he _was selfish and was man enough to admit it. He wanted her and even with all his baggage, he would not give her up. Not to be with that git Angel or anyone else for that matter._

She was _his Slayer._

"Buffy…" Giles' voice roused Spike from his musings and he looked up. 

Caught the quickly covered look of dread that flashed across Buffy's face. Straightening he shoved off the wall and strode forward. He pounded on the door to Rowan's. "Open up old woman. We gotta go!"

He sidled closer to Buffy and made sure their shoulders brushed as Rowan came out, her arms full with magick goods.

"Hold your bleedin' horses. I'm a'comin," she groused.

Spike dipped his head so he could whisper into Buffy's ear.

"I love you too Buffy. Believe me when I tell _you_ that. But I just don't know what the hell I'm gonna do about it," he told her before he gave her a wink and backed off a bit.

~*~

"What are you suggesting to me?" Maggie asked as she stared at Xander. She'd tried to gauge his truthfulness, but all she could really see was his youthfulness.

Either way she couldn't, wouldn't trust him. 

"I just told you," Xander snapped as he got up and headed for the door.

"Don't move. You aren't going anywhere," Maggie told him coldly.

"I'm not?" Xander asked cautiously. He didn't want to show her just how scared he was, but dammit he wasn't made for shit like this! Especially not over a little demon spawn like baby Tate.

But as he recalled Joyce's conviction about the subject, he knew he had no choice in this.

"No. You think I believe a word that's come out of your mouth boy? I've got years on you and more brains in my head, than you've got in your dick. Don't mess with me," she snapped.

Xander swallowed as his hands went protectively to his crotch.

"I'm not lying about this. If you don't take me up on this well… I guess you'll never get your super baby huh? I don't have a reason to lie about this. Or maybe I do. Since you've got more brains in your head, than I've got in my _dick, why don't you figure it out?" he asked tauntingly before he swung open the door and strode out._

Maggie couldn't help but smirk as she slipped off the edge of her desk. Strolled lazily to the door and peered out it. Her smirk turned into a grin as she caught sight of Xander. His way was blocked by a wall of armed guards.

"What were you saying about my brains Xander? Surely you didn't think I'd let you walk away that easily did you? If you're telling me the truth… You will be greatly rewarded," she told him as she stepped out of her office.

Xander turned to stare at her.

"Well, gee, thanks," he drawled.


	16. Novices and Fools

His Slayer

Disclaimer: Joss owns Btvs

A/N: Hi all. Writer's block sucks you know? Well that's why I haven't written in over a month and a half. But it's gone now and I can and will continue writing this. I'm very thankful for everyone who's taken the time to read this story. Now there's something in this that I hadn't planned on but is necessary. I was gonna end this in a couple of chapters, but have changed my mind. There's more to this story than I had anticipated. Next chapter should be later on this week. Enjoy. And please don't lynch me k? It was necessary. Skyz.

~*~

Chapter Sixteen:

"Congratulations," it was said with the sincerest of voices. Accompanied by a warm and even friendly smile.  If you had been but an observer you would have seen it for a polite and lightly friendly conversation. Yet it sounded rehearsed. 

But if you looked closer…

Saw the tenseness of both parties. The coiled muscles ready to strike or retreat. The glint of anger and contempt that clouded their eyes. You would have seen these two were no more friends than a lion and the zebra it fancied for dinner.

Joyce Summers may not have been in the know for long about her daughter's link to life as the Slayer, but she'd learned fairly quickly. She knew all about evil things be they demon or human. She'd lived to be 39 and had had her share of hard knocks. She imagined Maggie had as well. They had that in common, two women in a world dominated by men.

Joyce hadn't figured to play on that card at all. Where she liked to think she had an idea about life she hadn't been prepared. Hadn't had a clue as to what she was doing. And now…

And now she could only look back and shake her head in disbelief. Marvel at her daughter's courage and bravery day in day out. She liked to think Buffy got some of that from her but…she was afraid the only thing she had passed onto Buffy was her impulsive nature. 

A nature that could very well possible get her killed.

"Thank you," Joyce finally replied as she rested her hands lightly on her lap. It wouldn't do to show any form of weakness in front of this woman, she mused with forced calm.

Maggie shifted in her seat opposite Joyce and with a slight grimace she took a sip of her coffee. Coffee Joyce had wisely declined. Maggie had had every intention of spiking it with sleeping pills and getting rid of Mrs. Summers once and for all.

"Now I heard your offer from your errand boy." Maggie laughed slightly as she met Joyce's eyes. There was nothing humorous about the situation. 

Joyce stiffened slightly at the mention of Xander.

"Then you know that I want this over with as soon as possible. One favor in return for the safety of my daughter and Rupert Giles," Joyce murmured calmly.

Maggie didn't quite know what to make of Joyce. Though she'd studied her file on the woman, it was one thing to see it on paper, but then to meet her in person was a whole new ball game. Joyce seemed to be in control and for that Maggie could feel her respect for her rising. But that didn't mean she wouldn't use certain things, mainly Buffy to her advantage.

"I'm aware of that and that's why I chose to meet with you so soon. The sooner we take care of this the better. Tell me what will I get for letting Buffy and her Watcher come home safely? Now Xander told me you had access to Wesley Wyndham-Pryce and he had in his possession…a baby. I'm not inclined to believe things on the word of a boy. Now either show me proof or I'll have my men pull the trigger over there."

Maggie gestured casually and Joyce couldn't help it, as she too glanced over.

Maggie's commando men had Xander tied to a chair in the corner, his face bruised from what Maggie called accidental roughness. 

A gun was pressed firmly to his temple, the man holding it sent Joyce a smirking smile. 

"No harm no foul, the boy's still alive. But not for long if I don't get what I-" Maggie began coldly.

The door to the small room burst open and a thin man wearing a white lab coat leaned against the door jam trying to catch his breath. He swept a hand through overly long dark hair and behind his glasses his eyes blinked rapidly.

"Dr. Walsh we've a problem upstairs. You weren't answering our page and-"

"What is it….?" Maggie demanded as she rose to her feet. Anger came fast and sharp as she glared at the man. She had told everyone she didn't want to be interrupted and yet…here he was. Interrupting her!

He cast a fearful look around and swallowed audibly.

"The…inmates are getting restless. They've been making noise since about sundown. There have been sightings of what looked like wolves in the woods. Then there's some guy missing. Your men are getting upset. Oh and there's been an on going distress signal from London. Apparently something's-"

Joyce listened with half an ear as he'd rambled, but now she got to her feet and moved swiftly. She knew what was coming. 

Maggie's attention was on the man who'd dared to interrupt. Caught up now in what he was saying she didn't notice as Joyce moved further back in the room. 

However her men did.

"Hey-"one of them started to say but before they could finish an explosion rocked the building. People went sprawling. Joyce stumbled back into the wall. 

The earth shook as another small explosion went off. 

Maggie fell back hitting her head against the ground as she landed. A moan escaped before she remembered, she mustn't show any weakness.

"What the hell," one of the men muttered as he hurried to the door. Soon the other men followed him out as he ran to investigate. 

Xander's eyes met Joyce's and she nodded slightly before she pushed off the wall and hurried to his side. She yanked at the ropes fruitlessly. 

"I meant with the nifty eye contact for you to get out of here," Xander said through gritted teeth as he tried to pull free of the ropes. He grunted when pain flashed through his wrists and up his arms.

"I know what you meant but you can't stay here," Joyce muttered.

"Kinda stuck and we've got a job to finish don't we? I'll be okay," Xander assured her as he stopped struggling. He even managed a smile.

"Are you sure?" she asked urgently as she peered at him.

"Positive," Xander answered cheerfully.

Joyce gave a curt nod before she turned away from him, and ran straight into Maggie who'd gotten to her feet.

"Wait a minute," Maggie announced.

~*~

Faith hadn't wasted much time after she'd left Joyce to meet up with that Maggie bitch. She'd hightailed it back to her place and picked up some of the things Xander had managed to confiscate from the rogue army base. Which wasn't much but it would have to do, Faith thought.

She'd left her place making sure she wasn't followed. Who knew if Maggie still had them being watched. She knew she could take anyone who came after her but still. She didn't need the distraction of kicking ass while people she'd come to consider friend's risked their lives.

So she'd made it all the way to the commando's secret base through a passageway she'd found a few days prior. Not too clever, but then again not something you would look at and assume it was a trap door of some sort. It was a freshly dug grave in one of the older cemeteries. Vamps didn't frequent it and neither did the Slayers. It had been by accident Faith had found it.

She'd seen the freshly dug grave while tracking a demon that had led her on a merry chase through good ol Sunnydale. Killing it she'd back tracked to the grave and studied it. Caught up in the stuff going on with B and her mom she hadn't thought much about it, until Joyce had let her in on there being a secret group of military folks running around.

Didn't take much brains to put two and two together, and get that there's a secret trap door they use often by the freshness of the soil.

So while Joyce had filled her in on her plan Faith decided the best way to get into the base was use the trap door. She didn't bother to have Xander check out if there was security there or not. Why ruin the surprise?

Faith dug through dirt and grinned in silent triumph as she found the handle to the trap door. Tugging it she gave a mighty yank that lifted it from the earth and carelessly she tossed it aside.

A ladder led downward to a dark tunnel. Faith let her senses go as she climbed down the ladder and felt her senses pick up on demon and vamp activity not too far away. 

Striding through the pitch black tunnels she used her Slayer sense until it felt like a roaring burning fire in the back of her skull. It grew as she drew closer to the captive demons and vampires Maggie liked to tinker with.

When she found the door that separated her from the demons she gave a sudden shaking sigh and gathered up her ebbing courage. She hadn't been a fan of this whacked plan of Mrs. S but that didn't mean she'd let Xander have all the fun. Her hand closed over the door handle and she turned it. 

Found it locked. 

Her eyes sought out any signs of an alarm light or anything that would cause her pause. Finding none she lifted her foot and thrust it forward. The door went down without a problem.

The light hit her eyes first and blinded her as she stumbled forward. She staggered walking into a wall as she shielded her eyes from the bright white light.

"SHIT," she yelled as she banged her head. What the hell was this? She wondered as she rubbed furiously at her eyes. Once she was satisfied she could see a little she moved her hands and blinked.

Row after of row of cages lined both walls. 

Little black dots danced in her vision as she inspected the one she leaned against. Smiled slightly at the oversized demon staring at her in shock.

Pushing off the plexi glass she pressed a hand to her throbbing head.

"Well hell aint this some shit?" she asked aloud as her eyes adjusted at last and she was able to see clearly. She didn't know what else to say. The sight was…beholding. Or some such shit. Creepy too.

"Now before you all get rowdy I've a little proposition for you," she told them. Waited to see if they'd understood her. It had come to her attention that most demons understood English. She didn't question this, it just seemed to be a fact and she figured they'd understand her now. "We've a mutual problem. Goes by the name of Dr. Walsh or as I like to call her the Bitch with the power trip. What would you say about a truce? See I'm one of the Slayers and I wanna crush this power trippin' bitch. You help and you get to go free. How 'bout it?"

The roar she got caused her to clamp hands to her ears. 

She took it to mean yes and with a grin, she pulled out the small key Joyce had taken from Riley. Time to get things started. She just hoped Joyce knew what she was doing.

~*~

Willow was all for skulking in darkness for the pursuit of good over evil. Except she'd forgotten it got cold at night, especially if you'd only a t-shirt and jeans. But then again she'd been out here since this morning, tinkering with things, making sure everything Joyce had planned went off smoothly. It simply hadn't occurred to her to bring a coat.

She hadn't complained as Joyce had given out instructions and she'd ended up with all the technical stuff. After all she wasn't a geek for nothing. She thrived on this. Testing her skills against the Initiative's computer system had been a treat. Whoever they had working for them was good. But…she was better.

With a flourish she pressed enter on her laptop, letting a system eating virus loose on the Initiative's entire system. Glancing at her watch she counted slowly and let a minute pass. She knew it took only that long for the computers to begin to shut down. Cameras would go black. Alarms would stop working. 

She pulled up another program she'd designed and pondered whether she should use it or not. Sitting in a remote area covered by a magical cloaking spell she had a wonderful view of Sunnydale University. In the middle of the night it was thankfully empty. Most people weren't concerned for their safety at night, which for Sunnydale natives wasn't, sadly, an uncommon thing. 

She'd been hesitant to start anything while people wandered about below her. But as soon as the sun had set she'd started things rolling. Knowing that Joyce was inside already with Xander and was counting on her.

With a sigh Willow started to run her new program and narrowed her eyes.

This program would lock anything that was of an electrical nature. Close off any access to entering or exiting the Initiative. She knew from Xander's accountings of the layout that almost everything was controlled by electricity. There would be no way anyone could leave if she did this.

Now all she had to do was pray that Faith had actually found a trap door as she'd boasted earlier. One that wasn't electrical and made her way to Joyce and Xander without getting herself killed. 

Having to rely on Faith grated on Willow's already raw nerves. But Faith was the best bet as Buffy was stuck in London doing only God knew what.

Willow deftly and emotionlessly downloaded the program into the Initiative's computer system.

In the distance she heard the howl of a wolf and wondered when it would all end.

~*~

"Don't give it no mind if'n gets a little bumpy," Rowan told them as she glanced around at the people beside her. 

"We have to hurry," Buffy spoke firmly and determinedly. She had wasted enough time as it was, she thought darkly. Who knew what could be going on while they were here?

"Buffy…" Angel began but cut himself off as he caught Giles's warning glare. There was to be no discussion of personal problems. Buffy had said so. Giles was bound and determined to keep it that way.

Angel gave Giles a brief glare before he turned away.

Buffy wasn't as oblivious as she would have liked to have been. She knew that sooner or later she and Angel would be having a talk that would not be pretty.

Spike bumped his way forward to stand directly next to Buffy as they took their places for Rowan's spell casting. He was sure that once they got to Sunnydale things would be a little less tense. They'd be- well Buffy would be on her own territory and they'd get Maggie. Take her down and then they could go on from there.

Giles tried his best to keep from staring at how close Spike and Buffy were standing. It was one thing to suspect something, but quite another to see it with your own eyes. He'd seen quite a bit of their affection for one another, he thought with a fierce scowl. Kissing eachother, he thought with a shudder. Probably deluding herself that she was in love with the soulless fiend. It amazed him that Buffy couldn't see that what she was doing was wrong.

That what was happening between her and Spike would have irrevocable consequences. None he was sure would be for the good. Only bad would come of this. Of that he was certain. And he feared when it all fell apart he may not care enough to help Buffy get through it.

Cowards, Quentin thought with a smirk. Neither the souled vampire nor the girl's Watcher could bring themselves to say what they were thinking. He had a pretty good guess as to what it would be. There wasn't much he wasn't certain on these days. 

Like making a deal with that evil Maggie Walsh would turn out to be the biggest mistake of the Council's two hundred year history. Because he'd been blinded by the thought of eliminating demons, he had failed to see the one underneath his nose. He would not be fooled again. 

Buffy had an unusual tendency for falling in love with vampires, a flaw of course, but not one that couldn't be fixed. There were certain things that could be done… It was just a matter of timing and getting close enough to attack. Quentin had no doubt in his mind that it would be a battle to get Buffy in line. But once he did he knew the future was immeasurable. The things he could accomplish…

Rowan finished her voice trailing off and a portal opened at the end of the alley. She hopped in first, followed by Giles, then Angel, and as Buffy started in Spike reached out and clasped her hand in his. 

They stepped in together.

Quentin moved away.

"Get in here," Angel ordered.

Quentin gave a wave as he turned his back on the portal and started out of the alley.

"I said-"

"Be quiet Angel," Giles snapped out.

"Could you both shut up?" Rowan asked idly. 

"Close the portal Rowan," Buffy ordered her eyes burning into Quentin's back as he retreated.

Quentin heard the slight hiss and the charge that spread through the air as the portal closed, and he was left alone hurrying up the alley. Grinning in new found spirits he emerged from the alley and was startled to find himself face to face with a demon.

"Oh," he murmured paling in fear and shock. "Excuse me," he muttered as he began to brush past the demon.

"Where's Spike? I can smell 'im all over you," the demon growled out. 

"I…I…um that's impossible," Quentin stammered out.

"He promised us a fight! Said that woman would be there if we went in! Well we did and she wasn't there- Where is Spike?!" it yelled as it reached out one long clawed arm.

"I…" Quentin could say nothing more than that as he gulped, and a large hand closed around his throat.

"Boys this one reeks of William the Bloody. I know he can tell us where Spike went. I'm gunnin' for a real scrapper of a fight. How bout you boys?"

Demons emerged from the shadows and soon crowded around the one holding Quentin by the throat.

"Now you'd better talk," the demon ordered.

~*~

Oz had been the one to suggest this phase of the plan. It wasn't something he found he couldn't do. After all, the plan didn't really call for him to put himself into danger, but he couldn't let Xander have all the fun now could he?

He'd persuaded Willow into being fine with this. It hadn't been easy. She was leery about letting him go of into the woods while in werewolf form. He could easily get hurt by the commandos or some random kid. The risks were out there and to be truthful they sent a thrilling rush through Oz when he thought of them.

He hadn't told Willow that though. If she thought he might actually enjoy what was to come, she would no doubt become guilt ridden. He didn't want to upset her unnecessarily. So he'd kept his excitement to himself and gotten rid of Riley's body while he waited for the sun to go down so he could change.

The change was always painful. No one who went through it would say it was anything but pain filled. After all you were exchanging one form for another. Bones had to shift and grow. Some had to disappear. Skin was turned into fur. Teeth turned into canine teeth, fangs and all. Hands into paws, human ears into wolf ears…

But once he'd changed there were no words to describe the feelings that rushed through him as he stretched his newly formed muscles. It was like he'd been reborn, liberated. 

He was free and the beast was rearing to go.

He sniffed picking up the scent of Riley whom he'd stashed far, far away. Apparently the man had woken and was now wandering through the woods. 

Interesting.

The small part that was humane told him it was a bad idea. But his animal instincts overruled him, and he found himself loping off in the direction Riley's scent was coming from.

He picked up speed as the scent grew closer. 

Abruptly he paused, digging his claws into the dirt; he came to a full stop and tilted his head up. Listened to the distinctive beat of a heart beat. Going too fast. Shallow breathing rent the ear and Oz's lips peeled back from his teeth and he grinned. As much as a man in wolf form can grin.  

A howl rumbled from his throat and erupted into the night air.

Riley let out an unmanly like shriek and began to run.

The hunt was on.

~*~

Xander's eyes widened as they rested on Maggie who stood toe to toe with Joyce. Things were not going well, he thought with a small shake of his head.

Nope.

Here he was tied to a chair unable to do anything, but stare stupidly as Maggie confronted Buffy's mom. How fucked up was that? Now he really wished he were in the know about military crap. Like how to get yourself out of being tied to a chair. It wasn't like in the movies that was for sure.

It wasn't like he could strain against the ropes, and with his non existent bulging biceps rip them from him. Jump up and with heavily accented English demand that Maggie step back or else. 

Nope. 

All his straining had gotten him were raw wrists, and what he thought were sprained shoulders, if there was such a thing. No amount of straining was getting him out of here. 

Unless he used his brain.

He frowned.

His brain was in his head but it wasn't much help. He silently agreed with Maggie. She seemed to have the brains in this little trio. Joyce was a novice and couldn't know much about these situations. Xander hated to admit it but he was something of a pro at being tied up and threatened. 

But usually he felt relatively safe, knowing that Buffy was out there. That Buffy would be there to rescue him in a matter of seconds. Come in at the last minute and save the day. Except Buffy wasn't going to save the day.

"Now you listen to me you little bitch," Maggie growled as she shoved her face into Joyce's. "Whatever it is you think you've got going for you, you don't. I am going to say this only once. Tell me where that baby is or I'll kill you!"

Joyce barely flinched as Maggie practically spat in her face.

"I'm sorry, are you speaking to me? I don't answer to bitch. Bitch," Joyce snapped as she lifted her hand and balled it into a fist. 

She slammed it into the side of Maggie's head.

Maggie staggered back and Joyce spun around with the force of her swing. 

Both let out gasps of pain.

"Argh," Maggie screamed as she straightened and rushed Joyce who was holding her aching hand.

They went down in a heap.

Xander eyed them for a moment before gritting his teeth. He took in a deep breath and decided that Buffy would owe him. It didn't matter how many times she'd saved his life. She would owe him big. 

Xander tensed and with a mighty jerk felt his shoulders pop from their sockets and the ropes around him loosen.

Tears of pain slid down his bruised cheeks as he bit his lip until it bled to keep from screaming the pain was so intense. He slowly but eventually managed to get out of the ropes. 

He almost fell as he got to his feet but managed to stay upright. 

With a grimace of pain he aimed his steel toed boot at the back of Maggie's head as she tussled with Joyce. Gave it a good solid kick and watched her drop.

"Xander! Are you all right?" Joyce asked as she shoved Maggie off her and she noticed his arms.

"Mmphmf." Came the closed mouth replied. Talking would take too much effort and he was almost spent. Joyce got to her feet and hurried to him.

A grin lit her face as she peered at him.

"You saved me Xander," she told him wonderingly.

Xander looked confused.

"There was no way I could have fought Maggie off. That one punch took it all out of me.  You saved me. Thank you," she told him as she pressed a kiss to his forehead, the only part of his face left un bruised. "Now let's get you out of here."

Latching onto the front of his shirt Joyce led the way out of the office.

~*~

Willow closed her laptop and shoved it into her backpack as she got to her feet atop a hill that over looked the Sunnydale campus. Stretching she gave herself a pat on the back and congratulated herself. She'd done exactly what she'd set out to do. Whether she'd been successful would remain to be seen.

But as far as she could tell Joyce's plan had gone off without a hitch. 

She slung her backpack onto her back and headed down the hill. She'd felt the faint rumble of explosions from below and wondered what had set them off. She hadn't set anything that could be deemed dangerous off. She was sure of it.

Frowning slightly as worry tugged at her she hurried along.

She had to get to the meeting point. She needed to see if everyone was okay.

~*~

They tumbled out of the sky and landed as ungracefully as could be. Sprawled out on top of one another Rowan was the only one who managed to be unscathed.

She grinned at the sight the rest made.

"Well don't just lay there. Needin' to be lookin' for the littler one," she told them scoldingly. 

Rudely Spike shoved Giles off him and stepped on Angel's hand as he got to his feet. He reached down and tugged Buffy out from under Angel, and wrapped a possessive arm around her shoulders.

Getting her breath back Buffy looked around. Narrowed her eyes as she realized they were in the woods, woods she wasn't used to frequenting during patrols. 

"Buffy," Angel's tone was sharp and demanding. Her eyes sought his questioningly.

"What?" she demanded as she tried to figure out who would go where.

"Your mom," Angel muttered sniffing. "I smell your mom. She was here! She wa-"

"What?! Where? Here? Is she still here? What- why would she be in the woods? Oh my God! Maggie has her! I-"breaking off her ramble Buffy turned sharply prepared to run off.

Angel grabbed her arm and Spike stepped in front of her.

"Don't grab her. What's this 'bout her Mum?" he asked carefully. His own senses were working as he detected the faint sounds of running feet. Another scent was prominent as well. 

"Listen," Buffy stepped from behind Spike and looked up at Angel. "Can you, like, follow the trail?" she asked with a frown.

"Yes. Come on," Angel swallowed a grin as he started forward. One thing he was better at than Spike. He actually knew what Joyce smelled like.

"Spike…I need you to-" Buffy began urgently.

"Find your Mum. I'll be around," Spike assured her as he cocked his head to the side, the noise becoming clearer. Absently he rubbed a hand over his still growing hair. Fingered one of the scars at the base of his skull.

He slipped into game face and as soon as Buffy and Angel disappeared, he headed off in the direction the noise was coming from.

"Yes. Leave me here with the frog woman," Giles mumbled under his breath. Straightening his crooked glasses he peered into the dense woods and shook his head.

"I think it best we find the Watcher," Rowan stated.

Giles stared at her a moment.

"Excuse me?" he asked coolly.

She pursed her lips and met his stare.

"Figure you heard me Ms. PrissyPiss. I know for a fact Buffy wouldn't want us to leave him be. Come on," Rowan ordered as she began to murmur.

Giles felt his back stiffen in response to her tone. 

"Ms. PrissyPiss," he gritted out in outrage. "Well why don't you hop on that disgusting leg of yours and go?! Leave me be! I can find this Maggie person myself. As it seems I'm the only one who remembers that she's the reason we're here!"

Rowan clucked her tongue.

"Buffy wouldn't want that. Best you come with me," she muttered.

"I will do no such-"Giles began in indignation. Only to let out a tiny scream as a stream of magic hit him in the chest. He stumbled back. Blinked and soon found himself fading into darkness.

Rowan grinned as she crouched down and picked up Giles's glasses. She tucked them into her wild nest of hair. She then retrieved the bullfrog that'd appeared in Giles's place.

"Can't have you hopping off now can I?"

The response she got was standard for a frog. 

A croak and a most Giles like glare.

Rowan hopped off to find Wes and little baby Tate.

~*~

Faith maneuvered her way through the throng of demons and vamps. Most of who were fighting eachother and the men who'd come to handle the situation. It wasn't beyond her to appreciate the chaos of it all.

And to be truthful she was proud of herself. She had been the cause of all this lovely mayhem. And, oh, how she loved chaos and mayhem.

Running wasn't an option as the halls were packed in with people and non people. So she settled for shoving and forcing her way through the masses.

It was by chance that she caught a glimpse of Joyce and Xander. 

Through a hole she'd placed in the nearest demon she could see Joyce in front of Xander protecting him from the oncoming rush. With a small feral growl Faith pummeled her way to them.

"Long time no see," she muttered as she peered at Joyce. Frowned as she saw the bruises that had formed on her face and then caught a sight of Xander. "Shit," she cursed then winced.

"Get us out of here," Joyce urged.

"Will do," Faith replied and grabbing her arm began the task of going back the way she'd come.

~*~

It didn't take long for them to reach ground surprisingly enough. It seemed instead of going out the demons had headed inward. Whether they realized it or not didn't matter to Joyce. She was happy to be out of there.

"Faith I want you to take Xander to the hospital," Joyce ordered as soon as they had come far enough away from the trap door. 

Faith had seen it necessary to break down a couple of tombstones and place them over the door. It wouldn't hold forever, but it would give them some time to regroup she hoped.

"You're coming with right?" she asked as she took Xander who'd to his utter regret and disgust, passed out on the way out. She hefted him up into her arms and peered at Joyce.

"No. I've got to go meet the others," Joyce told her. She gave her a little nudge. "Hurry. He was very brave in there. I want him taken care of. I'll meet you at the hospital with the others in a couple of hours. Go. Hurry!"

She waited only briefly as Faith gave a slow reluctant nod and moved off with Xander in her arms.

Turning she glanced at her watch, rolled her eyes when she realized she couldn't see much of anything. She'd lost her flashlight in the tussle with Maggie.

Squaring her shoulders she realized she'd have to make the walk home in the dark.

She couldn't help but grin as she hurried along. She'd done it! Maggie wouldn't be getting her hands on Wesley or Tate anytime soon that was for sure. The demons on the loose would destroy what was left of the Initiative and Buffy would come home to a commando free Sunnydale!

Life was good.

~*~

He was running. Tripping over roots and fallen branches. He'd fallen more times than he could count and was breathing far too fast. 

He felt it.

Sensed it and had never felt such terror.

It was different from before. 

When he'd woken on the ground in the middle of the deep woods he'd felt a tinge of fear. But he'd known all he had to do was walk out of the woods and he'd be safe. He was after all a military man. There wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

He'd joined the military so he'd become the kind of man his father would be proud of. And he'd pressed it further by joining up with the Initiative and becoming Maggie Walsh's favorite. Up the ladder he climbed. In the endless attempt to make his old man proud of him.

Something he would never be able to do. Not that he would let himself believe it. A Finn never admitted to defeat. If there was anything his father hated more than failure, was giving up. Saying can't had gotten him a beating he would never forget. Riley knew what it meant to be the strong, the few, and the brave.

He lived this life not for him or those anonymous faces of America, but for his father.

The man who had created him. Shaped him and molded him into a replica of himself. Well almost. Not quite there yet, Riley could admit. There were certain aspects of his character that his father still found wanting.

It wasn't something Riley did on purpose mind you, but an unconscious act. 

He could never learn to keep his mouth shut. Never. Whenever he was near his father his mouth moved automatically. Words would come out and the things he would say!

He'd gotten used to the back of his father's hand, even now when he went home it was something to be expected.

"_Never be good enough boy," he heard his father's voice now. Echoing loudly in his ears. Overwhelming him as he raced through the woods. Lost and terrified._

He'd heard the dog shortly after he'd woken and had been naturally cautious. Who knew what was out there? He'd hidden and waited the dog out. 

Only it hadn't been a dog. He'd only ever seen one locked up, never seen a werewolf up close and personal. It had scared the shit out of him. He'd done the only thing he could. 

Run.

Knowing that it was the chase that gave the animal the most thrills. 

He'd run and run and soon he'd become so lost, and entangled he hadn't known where he was. But as he'd paused he hadn't heard a thing. Complete silence surrounded him.

Never a good sign.

Then he heard it.

A shiver of pure terror slithered down his spine.

Not the werewolf, his brain told him. Not any more at least.

Or maybe it was he tried to reason with himself. It was just the werewolf. 

Big stupid dog he could take down, and kill if he weren't half out of his mind with fear.

"_What kind of man are you? I'll tell you what, you aint no man. You're a boy. A useless quiverin' bucket of shit," his father's voice boomed in the silence and Riley jerked._

Stumbled.

Found himself pitching forward and landing on his face.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled his brain a puddle of mush.

He managed to roll over his breathing erratic and his lungs working over time, he tried to get a grip as he stared into the darkness. He was a soldier. Not a quivering bucket of shit. He'd served his country for years and no fucking werewolf was going to make him pee his pants!

He closed his eyes a moment as he collected himself.

He opened his eyes, stared into the yellow of a demon's.

He didn't even bother to scream he was so spent. He convulsed in terror and horror as he managed to get his hands beneath him and scramble back.

"Now is that any way for a soldier to act?" Spike asked curiously as he smirked. It amused him to no end to see this git so scared. He rested his hands on his hips and took stock.

Riley was still crawling; his eyes wide, his mouth hanging open as he gasped for air that did him no good. He wouldn't beg, he told himself even as the words fell from his parched lips.

"Please…"

Spike took a step forward, then another, and another, until he was slowly stalking Riley.

"_Please… Please don't hurt me," Spike mocked coldly. "__Please don't dig around in my brain. Please don't beat me. Please don't open up my chest and take my heart. Please don't pour holy water down my throat. Please don't burn that cross on my feet. Please don't take my memories away from me. **Please. Please won't get you anywhere but dead," he growled as he pounced.**_

Riley would have screamed. Would have screamed, and screamed, and screamed as he'd never screamed before. Only there was no point. 

No need to scream.

Not when his throat had been so nicely torn out.

~*~

There were so many things you had to take into account. Had to think about before you let yourself be fooled into blind acceptance of any simple fact.

Or so it was with Maggie Walsh. 

She didn't trust people as a rule. And she certainly didn't trust her enemies. Not when they tried not so subtly to insert one of their own into her pride and joy. Not when they thought they were so much smarter than her.

There was one thing Maggie knew without a doubt.

She was one smart lady. Too smart to be out thought by a mere art gallery owner. Joyce Summers was a fool and it was funny really, that such a fool could have Buffy for a daughter.

That girl could be foolish but she was not a fool, she was impulsive and loyal and brave. But she was not a fool and there was no way Buffy would have implemented this plan. Not with the watchful eye of her Watcher or her gut instincts.

Xander had come to her for a reason. 

He wanted a deal. 

The baby and Wesley for protection against her considerable wrath. He, Joyce and the girl Willow wanted to be left alone. They wanted Buffy back and things to go back to the way they'd been.

They could forget that there was a secret military operation going on below Sunnydale. 

In return Maggie would have the super baby and the Watcher Buffy had trusted enough to look out for the demon spawn. Xander's choice of words had been quite distinct, she thought with a smile.

And so she'd taken Xander with her gaggle of guards and demanded to speak to Joyce. Xander had been very helpful there, told her where to meet Joyce and when. Wesley would be there and so would Tate. It would all be wrapped up nice and neat like. 

Wonderful.

Only Maggie Walsh wasn't a fool.

It was only a matter of time before she had what she wanted. The Slayer, her soulless vampire and little baby Tate. And if she got Angelus along for the ride, then what the hell.

  
It was a good plan. One she hadn't expected to fail so completely and utterly. 

But she'd forgotten one thing.

She had forgotten how strong love actually was.

She'd forgotten that Spike was in love with Buffy and would never leave her in Maggie's grasp as long as he walked this earth. It hadn't occurred to her that staunch and proper Wesley Windham-Pryce would love baby Tate. Would willingly take the baby and go to America while Spike rescued Buffy.

She hadn't expected Angel to stick around London trying to save Buffy either. She hadn't known her Watcher would cross the pond to take matters into his own hands.

Some things can't be foreseen at least for her anyway. She hadn't known a number of things it seemed.

But Maggie Walsh was no fool.

Though she was a skeptic she'd deigned to have one of her men approach a well known witch and bring her back to HQ. In the little amount of time between her meeting with Xander and having Joyce brought to her, the task had been complete.

Not that the witch had done much complaining considering the gun pressed so enticingly to her temple. One pull of the trigger and you're dead. 

Maggie grinned as she thought of it.

It had taken no time at all for the witch to perform the glamour. 

On herself.

And Maggie had been pleasantly pleased when she'd found herself looking at a mirror image.

Well done, she had told the witch. She'd had her marched off with a thorough examination of the glamour that had encompassed her every nuance. And had only stayed long enough to be assured Joyce Summers was in the building.

Then she'd left.

Activated a few strategically placed bombs when she'd been far enough away not to be affected. She knew that there was no hope if Joyce or any of her men got out alive. She'd be killed she knew. And there was no way she could take that chance. No way in hell.

So she'd done what she had to.

It was a shame all those people would have to die.

Maggie Walsh grinned a little as her eyes turned to the man slumped in the seat beside her.  Wesley was a nice looking man, she mused with silent contemplation. Very attractive in a bookish way. 

Her eyes went to the rearview mirror and landed on the sleeping baby in the back. Buckled up in his car seat Tate, as Wesley had called him, was a wonder. A miracle.

She'd found Wesley sitting on a bus headed for New Mexico and from there who knew. The bus had been all ready to go, but she'd made sure the driver stopped. The easiest hundred she'd ever spent. All she'd done was put on an act that deserved an Academy Award.

He stole my baby, she'd screamed. Tears and hysterical actions was all it took. Oh you big strong man wouldn't you be a dear, and beat this man half way to death so I can have my precious baby back? Certainly ma'am.

They'd beaten Wes and for that she was saddened. She would have liked to have done it herself.

She braked at a light and returned her eyes to the front of the car. Looking out into the night she couldn't help but laugh. In pleasure and triumph. 

Maggie Walsh was no fool.

Her eyes were attracted to movement coming from across the street. She could see a shadowy figure hurrying along. With mild irritation Maggie wondered why Sunnydale bred such stupid fools. It wasn't like they weren't aware that their town wasn't quite normal. They were and yet they still wandered about after dark. Stupid. Stupid. Stupi-

Her thoughts were cut off as the figure crossed the street directly in the path of Maggie's headlights.

Her heart tripped in her chest and hissing out a breath Maggie pressed a hand to her pounding heart.

"No," she murmured with cold ferocity. Unbuckled her seat belt and opened her car door.

Stepped out.

"Joyce," she called out.

Watched as Joyce froze and then whirled around.

"Well this is an unpleasant surprise," Maggie remarked. "You would think after all the trouble I went through you'd actually be dead."

"Maggie?" Joyce asked shocked.

"Yes it is I," Maggie grumbled as she went to around the car to the passenger door. She gestured to it. "And another little friend of yours. Wesley isn't it?"

Maggie grinned as she heard Joyce's gasp of shock.

"And Tate too. He's adorable. 'You'd never in a million years believe this was the devil's spawn.' Xander's words not mine. Though accurate to a certain extent."

She opened the door and reached in. Unbuckled the sleeping baby and brought him to her chest. She rose and turned to face Joyce who stood frozen under the street lights.

"Put the baby down," Joyce ordered her voice sounding cool and calm.

Maggie narrowed her eyes at that.

"I think," she began as she bent and replaced Tate in his car seat. She made sure he was buckled before she shut the car door and turned to face Joyce fully. "I'll send a message to Buffy. Your daughter is one tenacious young woman. When will she learn enough is _enough_? It's time to give up? She can't possibly win against me."

"Give me that baby," Joyce yelled as she moved. Jerkily as if she'd forgotten how, she moved forward, ready to attack, to do anything she could to get Tate. 

She had to get to Tate.

"And so to bring the message home, it has to be personal. You were a fool if you thought you could take me down Joyce. A fool to think I would fall for it," Maggie told her as she pulled out her gun.

Joyce's steps faltered.

"Give me the baby Maggie," Joyce said once more as she kept coming.

"And there's one thing you should know. Maggie Walsh is no fool," Maggie stated as she pulled the trigger.

Watched as the bullet hit Joyce, as she was spun around by the force of it, and fell to the ground.

With raised brows she studied the body before she gave a shrug and turned back to her car. Getting in she buckled her seat belt, cast a glance to check on Tate, and pulled away from the light.

She didn't smile until she'd passed the You're Now Leaving Sunnydale sign.

Y'ALL COME BACK NOW, YOU HEAR?

~*~

Running. Running. Running.

She'd always remember the running. 

Heart pounding, lungs working over time, breath coming in gasps. Feet pounding the pavement as fast as she could make her legs work.

Running. Running. Running.

The almost silent tread of Angel's echoing footsteps as he kept pace with her. He'd been her blood hound tonight, led her on a winding path, one her mother had taken earlier in the day and even this night.

She noticed dimly when Angel's feet faltered and stopped completely, as she rounded the corner onto the street over from Revello Dr. 

Didn't bother to look back and check.

This was the way her Mom had come. Recently, if Angel's nose was to be trusted. 

It didn't register right away. 

What she was seeing couldn't be right. 

Couldn't be right.

Couldn't.

Couldn't.

Couldn't.

"Oh God," she moaned as she ran to her mother's fallen form. Dropped to her knees beside her and stared. In horror and fear. Such gut clinching, throat closing, body trembling fear, she could barely function.

She couldn't speak. 

Maybe it was shock, or maybe it was the mind numbing pain that slowly bloomed in her chest, and spread throughout her body. But either way, she couldn't speak.

Not even when she felt Spike's presence as he dropped down beside her.

Her attention was held, captured, by the stillness of her mother.

By the wide, open, sightless eyes.

"She's dead," Angel's voice was like a stab to the heart.

Only to be twisted in even further by herself as she lifted a shaking hand to touch her mother's cheek. Only to find it still warm beneath her fingertips.

What came out of her throat then…weren't words. 

Couldn't be words.

She screamed, and screamed, and screamed. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….."

And when Spike silently reached for her and gathered her into his arms, the screams turned to sobs. And when the sobs subsided and numbness took over one thing remained.

Her mother was dead.


	17. Joyce and her demise

His Slayer

Disclaimer: Joss owns Btvs

A/N: Hi all. As always I want to say thank you for the reviews. They are much appreciated. Now as I mentioned in the last chapter I had intended to finish this story up in about 18 chapters. Now that's been set aside and I'll write until I feel this story is finished. Hope you enjoy. Skyz.

~*~

Chapter Seventeen: 

Bruised and battered, pain was something to be expected. Even in this case, welcomed. It was proof. Proof that he'd accomplished something without the help of the Slayer.

Xander wasn't much. He knew that and had been resigned to accept that. That is until he'd met Buffy and learned of all the hideous atrocities that went on beneath their noses in Sunnydale. Evil was afoot and he'd been part of the bigger plan. Had helped to defeat it on a number of occasions.

But never on his own.

Now tucked safely in his hospital bed a grin on his lips and a reluctant Faith on hand he was content to be in pain. Because the pain was worth it. The pain was proof that he was something. That he could be something worthwhile.

"Would you quit it?" Faith demanded angrily as she watched him grin just a little harder.

He sent her an innocent look.

"What?" he asked.

"Stop with the creepy grinning Xander! I mean damn you're actin' like you actually made it out of the Initiative. 'Cept you didn't. I had to carry you out, cuz you were passed out," Faith said with a smirk.

Xander lost a bit of his grin but managed to give Faith a glare.

"Hey! I'll have you know-"

His hospital door swung open and slammed into the wall with a loud thud as Willow rushed in. She raced to Xander's side and reached for him.

"Oh Xan are you okay?! What happened? What did you let happen to him?!" she turned angrily to face Faith who'd stepped to the side as Willow had rushed in.

Lifting her hands palms forward Faith shook her head. 

"Watch your step there Red. I didn't do anything. Why don't you ask superman here. He did this to himself. Hey where are wolf boy and Joyce?"

Willow sent Faith one last glare before she turned her full attention to Xander.

"I don't know. Joyce didn't make it to the meeting place. I was worried so I went to Buffy's house and listened to your message about Xander. Oz well… I don't know where he's at. I guess he's still roaming around."

Faith scowled as she felt twin pricks of irritation and worry.

"Well that's just frickin' great! Have a werewolf roamin' the streets killing and maiming. And Joyce! Where is she? She said she was meeting you two and then coming back here. I don't like this. Not at all. Shit-look I'm gonna scout around for her and wolf boy. Sit tight k?"

Before Willow could answer Faith had already ducked out into the hall and strode off.

"Is there anything I can do for you Xander?" Willow asked anxiously.

Xander flashed his puppy dog eyes and nodded slowly.

"Could ya maybe fluff my pillows and turn the channel for me?" he asked softly.

Willow jumped to do his biding. 

Xander relaxed with a small smile.

It worked every time.

~*~

Skirting around the people who were milling around the ER waiting room, Faith crossed her arms over her chest and ducked her head.

Hospitals put her off.

She'd didn't have a logical explanation but they just wigged her out big time. So the quicker she was out of here the better, she thought picking up her pace.

She was nearing the doors when her Slayer senses picked up vampire vibes off to the left and down the hall. 

Swearing loudly she brought herself to a stop and debated what she should do. A big part of her wanted to leave and find Joyce and wolf boy. But the Slayer side of her warned a vamp was in the hospital and could prey on all the sick people there.

With an exaggerated sigh she turned and headed down the hall. 

She walked fast, the sooner she got this over with the better. She'd dust this vamp and run around town looking for Joyce. A frown lit her face for a moment as she thought of Buffy's mother. The woman had balls, she'd give her that.

But jeez there had been so many possibilities of things going wrong and all of them ending up dead, so she had to give Joyce props for succeeding her first time out. 

Nearing the door where she knew the vamp was, she squared her shoulders and gripped the stake she'd slid from her jacket pocket.

As she reached the door she grabbed the door knob and shoved it open forcefully.

"Angel," she blinked as she took in the vampire's disheveled appearance.

Angel glanced over at her, away from the police officer he'd been talking with.

"I need to talk to you," he said striding forward and grabbing her arm.

"Sir-"the police officer began.

"I'll be just a minute," Angel snapped as he guided a surprised and slightly pissed Faith to a corner. "Joyce is dead. Buffy's in shock and I need your help in killing Spike."

~*~

Faith's steps were slow and dragging as she made her way back to Xander's room. She wasn't sure as to what exactly it was she was feeling at the moment. Truth was she'd never been close enough to a person to mourn their passing. No not passing, she thought with a bitter taste in her mouth, murder. 

Grimacing as she paused outside Xander's door she wished that she could just walk away. Leave and never come back. But she couldn't. She'd become close to Joyce in Buffy's absence and had formed a tentative friendship with Xander if not Willow. And hell Buffy was her sister Slayer. She couldn't let her handle this all alone.

She opened Xander's door.

"Stop. Ok turn it. Turn it. Wait. Turn it."

"Do you want the remote?" Willow asked irritated.

"Jeez Wills my arms are kinda outta operation," Xander complained. "Ok change the channel. Why's there nothing on?"

Faith cleared her throat and watched as both Willow and Xander turned their attention to the door.

Xander looked beyond Faith searching for Joyce.

"Where's Joyce? And Oz? I thought we'd have a party. A little pizza, a little pain medication and I'm set!"

Willow dropped the remote onto Xander's lap as she took a step closer to Faith.

"Is it Oz?" she asked, her voice trembled with suppressed emotion.

Xander looked at the girls blankly.

Faith bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from saying something she'd most likely regret.

"No," she said shortly. "It's not. As far as I'm aware he's still wandering around out there. It's…um…Joyce. Well Joyce, she's uh- Dammit that bitch killed her!"

~*~

Rowan wasn't sure what made her head outside of Sunnydale on her search for Tate and Wesley. Compelled she didn't question how or why the urge had come.

She moved with her hopping gait as fast as she could.

Murmuring spells along the way. She knew that as the baby of two vampires Tate would leave an aura if he'd come this way. And sure enough the further she got from Sunnydale the stronger the trail became. 

Until suddenly it stopped.

Frowning in bewilderment she tried a few more spells and when nothing else appeared she gave a few animals a fright with her curses.

"Well that can't be good," she muttered to herself before she glanced at the frog perched in her bag. "Listen if I undo my spell will you be a good Watcher and keep your mouth shut?" she asked.

It wasn't possible for him to respond but Rowan took it to mean he would do as she asked. Quickly and efficiently she undid her spell and Giles fell to the ground on all fours, as naked as the day he was born.

Without bothering to spare him a glance she licked her suddenly dry lips and wandered away. 

"Where are you?" she asked aloud. There was no doubt Tate had come this way. But what had happened to the trail? From what Spike had told her, Maggie wasn't one to indulge in Magik.  But this just didn't make sense.

"Dear Lord where are my clothes?! And my glasses?! I'm naked woman!"

"Be quiet," Rowan snapped doing a final spell.

As Wes's aura was entangled with Tate's, she focused on his, and when the small glowing light leapt from her hand and zoomed off she began to follow it.

Into the woods on the side of the road and deeper still.

Until she came to the prone form of whom she assumed was Wesley. 

She crouched down so she could feel his pulse, and gave a relieved sigh as she felt the faint beat of his heart at his throat. She flicked her gaze over the man and then turning slightly, called for Giles.

"Rupert I need your help over here," she called out. 

~*~

A/N: I know this is awfully short but I needed to get this out. The next chapter focuses fully on Buffy and Spike. And in the chapters to come this story will take on a different tone. This is just catching up with everyone. Except Oz. I've plans for Oz. skyz.


	18. I Will Kill Her For You

His Slayer

Disclaimer: Joss owns Btvs

A/N: Once again I want to thank everyone who's reviewed this story. It's been a treat to read your wonderful thoughts. Now I've found the perfect anthem for this story. I finally went out and bought AUDIOSLAVE'S CD and there's a song on it. Track number 7 called Shadow of the Sun. I think it fits this story. Just thought I'd share. Anyway has anyone seen Tarzan on the WB? It's surprisingly good. I mean besides the eye candy, it's a good show.  Well that's about it. Hope everyone's doing ok. Enjoy. Skyz.

~*~

Chapter Eighteen:

A war of conflicting emotions struggled to settle and bog Spike down. New and dangerous emotions. He wasn't sure if what he was feeling was half of what Buffy was feeling. He wouldn't dare to compare his feelings to hers. At least not at the moment. 

So he kept his mouth shut and his emotions to himself. He didn't have much to say as it was. His thoughts were a jumble of violent pictures of ripping Maggie Walsh apart piece by piece. Though it gave him a bit of pleasure to think it, it couldn't take away the gnawing hole this night had caused to form in the pit of his stomach.

It hadn't occurred to him, as he'd stalked Riley that Maggie was in the process of killing Buffy's mother. Stealing his son and making her getaway as free as a bird. If it had… He would have left that bloody fool for the werewolf he'd sensed had been stalking Riley. Instead he'd taken a bit of his revenge and Joyce had died. 

His jaw clenched as he thought of finding Buffy down on her knees staring in horrified fascination at her dead mother's body. It wasn't just the sight that had caught him off guard, but the thought that he could have saved Joyce. It ate at him. He could have easily followed Joyce's scent, found her with Maggie and taken care of Maggie and Joyce would still be alive.

He knew it wasn't rational thinking obviously. Because there was no way he would have been able to save Joyce. For one he didn't even know his way around town. The wind was blowing scents this way and that. And if he had gone only God knew what Maggie would have done to Tate. 

Even if it was irrational it still bothered him that he hadn't been there to help save his son.

Angel had insisted on calling the police and Spike hadn't complained, his only thought was to get Buffy to a place where she could rest. She'd exhausted herself screaming and sobbing. She was limp in his arms as he lifted her up. Angel had told him to wait there while he went off and got help.

Screw that.

He stood a moment gathering his thoughts and sense of direction. He closed his eyes a moment, concentrating, past the blood that smeared the streets, past the smell of decaying leaves, sewage, and focused in on the one smell he'd never forget.

He followed Buffy's scent and soon found himself at her house.

He paused in the middle of the street, tense as his eyes studied the house, flickered to the ones surrounding it, and finally settled on Buffy's slackened face. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was raspy. He knew her throat must be aching, the way she'd screamed, had scared him beyond words. Now as he inhaled he knew there would be another blow for them both tonight.

His arms tightened around her for a moment, he wondered how much more this fragile girl could take. She felt so small, so breakable in his arms. If he had a heart it would gladly be hers. He loved this girl, beyond thought, beyond reason. 

He watched as her eyelids fluttered and her hand curled around a fistful of his shirt.

"You're home," was all he said and watched as her eyes snapped open and she made to leave his arms. They tightened around her even more, and he watched her eyes try to focus, knew she couldn't see what he was seeing. 

Was briefly glad for it. 

He dropped a kiss onto her forehead before he strode up the walk and to the porch.

It was there he put her down, onto her own feet and watched as she swayed, he reached out and caught her arm. Watched as she realized her front door was open… 

No not open. 

It had been shattered from its hinges. 

She stiffened took in a deep breath and squared her shoulders. She took a step forward and Spike followed.

She reached back and flattened a hand against his chest.

"Be careful," she whispered.

He wanted to tell her not to worry about him. That she was the one who had to be careful now, that things would be okay, but he didn't. Knowing if he did, the words would only be lies. Nothing would be okay. Not for awhile now. He was damn sure of that.  He followed Buffy into her house and winced when she turned on the lights.

They were met by destruction. 

Spike couldn't take his eyes off it. In the foyer, right in the middle of it, stood a huge steeple cross. 

He took a step forward towards it. 

Buffy stared at the cross for a moment before she turned her attention to the livingroom. Glancing into it she saw another cross, mixed amongst what had once been her livingroom. Now it was a mess of furniture, of broken windows, debris was everywhere.

She took a step into the livingroom. 

Spike kept his steps slow as he made his way to the cross. Transfixed, he lifted a hand to touch it, to feel it.

To feel the slow burn that would turn his flesh to ash, the pain would be nothing new. He could feel it now, the burning sensations that zinged through his hand up into his arm, and into the rest of his body.

It was only when Buffy's small hand closed forcefully around his own, that he realized he wasn't touching the cross, that his hand hovered mere inches from it. That he'd been remembering the sensations of past experiments Maggie had liked to inflict on him. 

He blinked as he met Buffy's red rimmed eyes. 

She stared at him with a small frown on her face.

He felt disconcerted, unfocused, and he knew he had to be the strong one here, for Buffy. She needed him and didn't need him going off into his own world.

Buffy tugged on his hand until he had moved away from the cross. She pulled him to her side and kept his hand firmly in hers as she took him through the house, avoiding the crosses placed throughout.

He could see how upsetting it was for Buffy, but could do nothing for her. What could he do? Maggie had done this for show, he was sure. I can kill your mother; I can destroy everything and everyone you love. And there was nothing Buffy could do to stop her, nothing Buffy's vampires' could do.

Maggie had nearly destroyed him.

And he was afraid she was halfway through destroying Buffy.

Ensuring his destruction along with hers.

~*~

It had always been a silent thought in the back of her mind. That something, _someone, would come after her mother. Once she had thought it would be Spike. In fact she'd been so sure she'd been scared half out of her mind when she'd found him in her kitchen with her mother all those months ago._

She'd never revoked his invitation. Angel had suggested, as had Giles that she do so, but her mother had said Spike had been harmless. He'd been moaning over a cup of hot chocolate, about Drusilla leaving him. 

Harmless.

A vampire without a soul, one of the worst recorded in history, and her mother had scoffed and called him harmless. Tears threatened to fall as she turned from the livingroom. Her eyes landed on Spike and they widened, before they narrowed, as she moved forward. She grabbed his hand and squeezed.

She couldn't tell what he was thinking as he turned wide blue eyes to her own. He stared at her a moment and for a split second Buffy had the flash of smirky, evil Spike. The Spike who'd threatened to kill her on Saturday. As soon as the image came it faded and all that was left was her Spike. 

This new Spike.

She frowned as she pulled at his hand.

She kept her hand on his as she began the task of checking each room of her house. She'd never thought she'd see the day her house looked like a natural disaster site. Like a tornado had come through, and swept everything that mattered to her to the ground and destroyed it. Everything, anything it seemed they could get their hands on had been broken. 

Pictures had been broken from their frames, torn into pieces, and Buffy wondered if Maggie had done this herself. She had the feeling she had. To show her who was boss.

To show Buffy she had control over her now. 

It didn't take long for them to wander their way through the entire house.

Nothing was left.

Nothing.

She wanted to sag and drop to her knees and sob. She wanted to scream and scream. But she'd already done that, and she wasn't going to give Maggie the satisfaction of doing it again.

Her mother was dead.

Her house was a complete loss.

Her life was in shambles and yet…

The grief that had threatened to consume her was slowly giving away to anger and anger gave away to rage. It was one thing to mess with her; after all she was the Slayer. Trouble came with the name and the job made her enemy number one.

But to take it further. To take it to her family, to actually kill her mother…

Buffy felt her breath begin to quicken as she felt her anger rising and abruptly she let go of Spike's hand and hurried down the stairs. She stalked to the kitchen and began to go through the mess on the floor. 

She was frantic in her search. 

She felt Spike at the doorway staring at her, wondering what she was doing.

She felt crazy as she tossed things aside and muttered to herself. She felt gripped by an unseen force that wouldn't let her go, not until she finished this. 

Maggie thought she'd won. Taken everything away from her. That stupid bitch, Buffy thought savagely. She didn't even know she'd just declared war and there was no way Maggie would survive.

She was going to enjoy killing Maggie Walsh, she thought with a savage baring of her teeth. She gave a grunt of triumph when she found what she wanted.

She went through the house again, Spike at her heels. 

She took his hand once again as she led them both out onto the porch. With a flick of her wrist she let the match she'd lit fly. She couldn't help the grin that flashed as it landed in the foyer and flames erupted.

She stared as the heat of it hit her and she stumbled back. 

Spike caught her. 

Hefted her up and over his shoulder.

"Put me down," she gritted out as she struggled.

Spike ignored her and she growled low down in her throat, she began to struggle in earnest now. She bit, she hit, she cried. She watched her house burn and abruptly she went limp. 

She could feel it…as the fire spread throughout the house, destroying what Maggie had created. Eating away at everything she held dear. 

Oh God.

Oh God.

Oh God.

"Put me down," she rasped out.

Spike kept on walking.

Buffy's hands began to shake and her lips quivered as she closed her eyes to ward off the pain that was surging throughout her body.

"Please," she whispered. 

She didn't notice when he put her down onto her feet, didn't notice as he cupped her face in his hands. Stared into her eyes and saw death.

"I'll kill her for you," he told her peering at her, trying to see if he was getting through to her.

"She's already dead. She just doesn't know it," Buffy told him emotionlessly.

~*~

Since she'd burned her house down there wasn't another place she felt comfortable going to, except oddly enough the school library. And to get into it she had Spike do a little breaking and entering.

They walked the halls and she told him once again about parent teacher night, the night she'd first fought him. She didn't know why she was bringing it up, now of all times. She couldn't have stopped herself even if she'd wanted to. Some force compelled her to speak. And to keep on talking.

"I think you would have killed me," she said her voice conversational. Calm and almost cheerful. "Except for my Mom coming in when she did. She hit you over the head with an axe. Saved my life. I think you would have killed me," she repeated.

And she did think that.

She'd never met another vampire like him before. He was impatient, he was cocky, arrogant, a hell of a fighter, and he'd killed Slayers before too. He'd been so in love with Dru, she mused with a little grimace. He would have done anything for Dru.

He would have killed her. There was no doubt in her mind that had her mother not stepped in when she had, Spike would have had another Slayer under his belt.

She turned slightly to look at him, to see him staring at her, a look on his face she didn't care to describe, or read. She gave him a smile and bumped him with her shoulder.

"C'mon Spike. You're a vampire and I'm the Slayer. We're supposed to kill eachother. Not love one another. That's not supposed to happen. Once was sure as hell enough," she stated. 

She didn't know what she was saying. Or why she was saying this, all she knew was that she had to keep talking. To keep herself from falling. She had to…

"Did I tell you about Angel? How much I loved him? It was crazy. I couldn't keep away from my broody vamp. He was like a slow acting drug, I became addicted over time. His secrets. His soul, God it all consumed me. He was it. He was a hero, seeking redemption. He was everything to me."

She led the way into the library. She glanced around. Taking in the room, seeing it and not seeing it. She saw her mother on the ground, lifeless. She saw Giles standing giving them information on Poglra demon's and their cousins Grotsa demons. 

That day when Dru had first entered her mind. 

It was the beginning.

Or maybe the end.

She didn't have to look at Spike to know he wasn't taking what she was saying too well.

"But he had one little problem. A problem that became mine. I would never have suspected what it was. You know what?" she turned to face him and watched him turn those burning blue eyes her way. 

They latched onto hers and she took a step closer.

"No, what?" Spike asked coldly.

"He can't handle sex. Makes him _too happy_. Loses his soul and ends up killing innocent people. His alter ego Angelus. That's his problem. Sex plus happiness equals: Angelus. But see, I still loved him, I couldn't help myself. It crawled around inside of me, slithered into my brain, ate away at my heart, and while he destroyed I looked the other way. Until I finally came to my senses and stuck a sword into his gut and sent his sorry ass to hell."

She circled the room, trailed her hand along the table top and watched Spike watch her.

"He made me lie to my friends and I let people die because I loved him. I loved him. Probably still do. Then," she paused for a moment as she shoved a hand through her hair. Ran the tip of her tongue along her lips. "There's you. William the Bloody. Well I hated you. And see that's why this is so confusing to me. _I hated you. Even when I envied Dru because of your devotion to her. You weren't supposed to be a part of my life, but you crept in. How? Why? __Why?"_

She stared at him and really wanted to know. Why had he become such a big part of her life? What had possessed her to let him in? To open herself up for a world of pain. 

"Maybe it happened before Dru wiggled her way into my head. Maybe I knew… Maybe it was always there. Who knows? She asked for my help and I came. I came and it all began." She flung out an arm, sweeping books off the counter and in a fit of rage she tossed the table aside. "All of this began! Dru, you, Maggie, Tate! Everything was fine; everything was fine until you came back. Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did I- why did I let this happen? I could have easily stopped this. I could have ignored Dru's' call. I could have stayed here. With Angel. My Mom would still be alive. If Angel and I-"

She shook her head and tried to focus on what she was saying. 

"If Angel and I- if we were still together.  Things would be okay. Me and Angel-"

"Are through," Spike snarled as he stalked towards her.

Buffy frowned.

"No. No," she mumbled. "It's not. It could still work out. Things would go back to normal. Things would go back. I know it would. Things would be normal." They had to be. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle this new life of hers. Before…with Angel her life had been sane. It had held comfort and love. Safety. 

Oh God, what had she done? She wondered guiltily.

Spike kept striding closer until he had bumped her body back into the counter, and he reached out capturing her chin in his hand.

"And you think I'd let that happen Buffy?" he asked carefully. "That I would actually stand by and let you be with that pillock? You two will never be together. Never. I'd kill him and _you before I let that happen. You think I don't know what you're doing saying all these things? You want me mad, well I'm mad. What are you going to do about it? You wanna fight me? You want me to kill you luv? You wanna kill me?! Make it so I never existed. Go ahead. If I could I would take your pain away, I'd bring back your Mum, and kill Maggie before she had a chance to harm her. But I can't. I don't know what I can do for you Buffy," he told her his voice growing thick with emotion._

She stared at him.

She wanted to strike out, hit him. Make him feel what she was feeling, she wanted it to stop. All of it. She wanted him out of her face and away from her most of all.

She wanted him close. She wanted to drown in the deep depths of his eyes. She wanted oblivion in his arms. She wanted to surrender to this need that clawed its way through her. She wanted to smooth her fingers over his sculpted cheeks, part his lips with her tongue and delve in. To taste his strength, his courage… His love.

Maybe…she could drown in it, the sensations she knew it would cause, the heat, the desire. Unable to stop herself she leaned forward, her hands lifted.

One taste and she could fall…

"_Get away from me," she told him abruptly. She started to push him aside. _

He dropped her chin and gripped her arms.

"Why? I know you blame me Buffy," he told her. He smirked a little as he leaned in closer. "You love me and you hate it. I can see it. I wonder how Angel feels about that. Precious Angel and his cursed soul. He'd never have allowed Joyce to die would he? Or-wait, maybe he would have. Angel would have done the job himself," he growled as she shoved him back.

"Shut up," she muttered running her hands up and down her arms. 

She felt so cold.

"If it hadn't been for me Joyce would still be alive. Don't think I don't know that. I do. Got it burned into my brain. Hell half the things that have gone on wouldn't have happened if I'd only stayed away from you. Away from this bloody town!"

Buffy closed her eyes and tried to ignore him.

"Say it. Tell me how this is all my fault," he snarled out shaking her and forcing her to look at him. "Say it. Say it. Say it. Say it!"

She pushed him aside.

"Damn you! Why couldn't you stay away from me?! Why did you make me fall in love with you? I- I didn't want that. I don't want this--not with you! I can't do this, not again. Not with another vampire--Don't--d-don't touch me," she warned him as he reached out.

He ignored her warning and wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair and held her tight. "I'll never let you go."

"That's not a comforting thought," she told him even as she tried to resist the comfort he was offering. She had known deep down that loving him would cause her more pain than she could have ever imagined. 

Now faced with that reality his words only strengthened her resolve. 

She couldn't be with him.

Not now. 

Maybe not ever.

"It wasn't meant to be," he stated. "It's a fact. You're stuck with me."

"It would be so much easier if I hated you," she whispered as she lifted her arms and wrapped them around him. Why couldn't she go back in time and hate him again? Why? Why had things turned out like this? 

_Why?_

"But you don't."

"But I don't," she acknowledged.

~*~

It had been Buffy's idea that they start looking for her friends. That they should head to the hospital for starters and check in on Angel. She'd made it an order rather than a request. 

He hadn't protested.

He'd seen her frantic need to escape what was happening and why. He'd watched as she had set her home on fire, had watched it begin to burn. He'd watched her try and persuade herself that everything would be so much better if only she had remained here. It didn't help to know that she was probably right.

That if she had remained away from him things for her at least, would have remained sane. Now…now she had a life in ruins and it could be put squarely on his shoulders. As he had no doubt her Watcher and Angel were doing. They'd tell her he was no good and that he'd brought her too much pain already.

That she should send him away or better yet let them kill him.

"… you think she killed them too?" Buffy was saying.

He sent her a glance and then turned his gaze back to the street. Stretched his senses for any sign of Maggie's men. It was still dangerous to be out and about. They still had no idea what had actually happened here.

"I think…" he hesitated saying the rest. But he couldn't sugar coat this and let her have any delusions. "I think she killed your Mum on the spur of the moment. She'd probably come back from taking care of your house. I doubt she had time to kill your friends," he told her bluntly.

She paused in their walk and turned to fully face him. Her hair whipped about her face as the wind blew, Spike reached out and smoothed it away, tucked a few strands behind her ear.

"You really think she killed my Mom just for the hell of it?" she demanded. She seemed unable to accept that. He figured to her, loving her Mum like she did, it would be impossible for a person to kill for the hell of it. 

Spike kept his face averted as he dropped his hand from her cheek.

"You don't know her like I do. Anything's possible with her Buffy. This has just begun," he muttered. "She's not through with me. And she's damn well not through with you! She wants to control us. She already does."

Buffy shook her head.

"No she doesn't," she denied.

"Doesn't she?" Spike turned and finally met her eyes. "She has my son. Which means half of my attention is devoted to him. My other half is devoted to you. I'm torn straight down the middle here luv! She didn't kill Joyce for fun--well that's not entirely true. I think she enjoyed it but she did it for a reason. She wanted you and I distracted enough so that she could leave. Leave with my son and I'd let her go."

"What are you saying? You're here because of me? Listen to me: I don't need you here with me," she snapped angrily walking off. Spike eyed her for a moment before he followed after her.

Anger wasn't something he wanted to give into at the moment. But he'd be damned if she thought she could toss him aside like that. She needed him and she bloody well knew it.

"No you listen to me," he told her. "I'm here because I want to be. Now if things had turned out a little differently and your Mum was alive then…then I'd have left. And taken you with me. But as things stand right now it's not an option. I know that. What I was saying was that Maggie knows all this. She kno-"

"I don't care what she knows. In fact that's one more reason why you should leave," she said firmly.

Spike felt his whole body stiffen. He couldn't have heard her right, he thought bleakly. She hadn't just told him he should leave. Leave her here alone. To be with Angel.

His stomach clenched in the sick realization of just where Buffy's thoughts were headed. He shook his head and when he spoke he could barely get out the word.

"What?" he breathed out.

"I think you should leave. No actually I know you should leave. There's nothing here for you." She paused, and then anticipating his argument, shook her head. "Except me and well…that's not going to happen. At least not anytime soon. I have too much to handle here. I have to…um…" her voice trailed off.

And Spike assumed she was trying to come up with a suitable lie to tell him.

"Why are you trying to push me away? First in the library and now this. All I want to do is help you. I want to fix this. I can fix this. I know I can. But I need you beside me for that to happen. I can't have you shutting me out. I won't allow that."

"_You won't allow it?" she hissed out. "What is this? Why is this __all about you? What about what I want? What I need?" she cried out. "I want you gone! I need you gone!"_

"I suppose you want for me to go away. Far away so you can wallow in your grief and self pity. Where you can blame yourself and your little friends can delude themselves into thinking you're fine. Then you would have Angel on hand too, at your beck and call. Have your bloody perfect relationship--except no sex. But that's okay because you've got the greatest love in the whole bloody fucking world!" His laugh when it came was deep and full of bitterness. 

Buffy laughed too. 

It was either that or sob.

"Yeah we do," she nodded in total agreement. "He treats me like…he treats me li-"

"A child. Don't give me that spiel about your little Romeo and Juliet romance. It's over and the sooner that poof gets that, the better off we'll all be."

He watched as she blanched and felt no satisfaction in his words. It was true though and the sooner everyone understood that, the easier it would be all around. Angel had to go. Period.  He would be a constant reminder about the past.

_So are you_, a little voice in his mind whispered. She'll look at you and blame you. 

Spike clenched his jaw and tried to ignore it. 

He was being selfish, he knew it, but didn't give a damn. He hadn't spent all those months locked up in a cage just to have her push him away, and take away the only chance of happiness they both had.

He needed her to get all of her anger out. He needed to let her rant and rave and let go. He'd be there to catch her when she fell. He hadn't wanted to push her but he knew her. Despite what she might like to think, he knew her.

She'd bury this so deep that when it burst out it wouldn't be pretty or even healthy.

"I suppose this is what you think your Mum would want huh? To let you spend your life running away. Pushing the people who love you most, away? I never thought…I never thought I'd see the day you'd let your fear lead you."

He shook his head in disappointment.

Buffy stared at him in shock.

"What are you talking about? Fear? I don't-I'm not afraid! Just because I don't want to be with you doesn't make me a coward! All I want is for you to go away. So that I can repair things between me and my friends. Do you have any idea what this is going to do to them? To Giles? He can't stand to look at me as it is how do you think he'll react to my Mom's death?! He'll blame me. My friends will blame me Spike. It's not like it'd be wrong of them, because hell it's the truth! I left her and them to go and play rescue ranger. I'm the Slayer! I have a job and I—"

"What about the other Slayer? There are _two_ of you. She was here. Why didn't she protect your Mum? Why didn't Angel stay and take care of her? Why didn't your Watcher? They left too! They didn't have to but they did. Tell me why? Did you ask them to leave too? To come and rescue you? Seems to me your Mum was a grown woman and knew what she was doing. She wasn't blind; she must have realized the risks. It's easy to see why you'd blame yourself but it's not your fault she's dead."

"No it's Maggie's fault," Buffy finally said after a bit. "I just…I don't know what to do. All I know is that you have to go. It's not about me or you. It's about Tate. He's just a baby. He can't protect himself and he's at Maggie's mercy. She's crazy. We've established that and I-I can't let you stay here looking after me while she has your son. It wouldn't be right."

It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her she was wrong. That he could be here for her and look for Tate too. But he knew it would be untrue. He couldn't do both. It was either one or the other. 

"Buffy…" he began in a pained whisper.

"That wasn't a suggestion Spike," she told him sending him a steely eyed look. 

"It's not that easy," Spike snapped. "I can't just walk away from you. Not now! Not while you're going through this. You need me and dammit I need you."

Before he could stop himself he reached out and tugged her to him. He slipped a hand into her hair and lowered his head, close enough now that when he inhaled he soaked up her very essence. 

He lifted his other hand and let his fingers slide down the side of her face, to the underside of her jaw. He whispered her name as his lips brushed hers, his fingers sliding a torturous path down her neck.

He could feel her heart pounding, echoing loudly in his ears, the rush of blood as it flowed through her veins. The quickening of her breathing as he kissed along her smooth jaw line.

"Don't send me away," he whispered as he nipped a path down her throat.

Buffy's breath came out in a little hiss as he bit down, her fingers clenched on his forearms in reaction to the jittery excitement it sent through her.

"I'm not-"she began her voice breathless. "You have—don't make this harder."

A low rumble emerged from his throat in response, and he smiled against her skin.

"Stop me then."

She reached up and pulled his face from her neck and peered into his eyes. He wasn't sure what she saw exactly. All he knew was that a look he couldn't understand passed over her features; before she pulled his head back down and met his lips with her own.

His hand clenched in her hair as she parted her lips and let her tongue dance across his bottom lip, she bit down just hard enough that a growl threatened to rise. He parted his lips and let his Slayer have her way. Her tongue slid between his teeth and was met by his own.

 The taste of her exploded inside his brain as he watched her eyes darken as the kiss deepened. She was sweet, like a peach, as wild as the wind that whipped around them. 

She tasted like life. 

She tasted like his soul. 

He groaned as he released her hair and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer and tilted his head slightly, taking control of the kiss, his tongue battled with hers in an erotic rhythm that matched the beat of her heart.

"Spike," she sighed his name as she broke the kiss gasping for air. "Spike…"

He kissed her again.

"I love you," she told him against his now warmed lips.

Everything was going to fine, he realized then. As his hands roamed over her body, as his lips devoured her, he knew things would work out between them.

She loved him.

He loved her.

"Spike," she said his name again, and through his passion fogged brain it registered. The tone was the same only not. He lifted his head and stared into her glassy eyes.

His stomach clenched in response to the look in them.

"Buffy…" he began his voice laced with lingering passion and concern.

"_Help me," she breathed as she lifted a hand and let it fall limp to her side as her whole body stiffened._

Spike's arms tightened around her and he shook her as he listened to the beat of her heart thin and slow.

"Buffy!!!"

Her body seized up and jerked knocking both of them off their feet. Spike managed to maneuver himself so she fell onto him instead of beneath him. 

Her body bucked and convulsed.

Spike's hands ran frantically over her body as he lay her down. 

"Buffy, please, what's wrong with you?!" he yelled trying to hold her down.

He watched in terror as her mouth opened on a silent scream.

"Help me," he whispered the words. Then raising his head he screamed them. "HELP ME! Some one help me! Help me."

Terror swept through him like a tidal wave and his mind barely functioned as he tried to stop Buffy from causing herself any harm. He didn't know what to do for her, he didn't know whether or not to run and find her help himself or-

He barely noticed when the voices began to speak to him. Telling him an ambulance was on its way, and that he had to put something in Buffy's mouth to keep her from swallowing her tongue.

On automatic he did as he was told.

And when her body abruptly went limp in his arms and her pulse slowed and her heart tripped in her chest, he tilted back his head and howled in rage and sorrow.

He wasn't letting Maggie take Buffy away from him too. 

She was his Slayer and he wasn't going to allow her to die.

Not now.

Not ever.


	19. Man Enough

His Slayer 

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Btvs.

A/N: Well hey. How's it goin'? I'm glad you guys have been reviewing and seem to genuinely like this story. Anyway I wanted to ask if anyone saw Tru Calling, Eliza's new show. Was it good? Enjoy. Skyz.

~*~

Chapter Nineteen:

Faith slid a thoughtful look over at Angel. She wasn't sure the big brood machine was in his right mind. The way he'd gone off, ranting and raving about Spike, she wasn't sure she could take what he said to heart.

She got that he was jealous. Wanted to be the only vamp in B's bed but still… If what he said was true and B was in love with Spike she wouldn't appreciate Faith killing him. With a little help from Angel. So she wasn't sure what she was going to do at the moment.

Angel had almost dragged her from the hospital to go find Spike. He was sure Spike had taken Buffy away, even left town to keep him from her. While she could believe Spike might be a danger she couldn't quite believe that B had lost her freakin' mind, and let Spike take her from town, not when her mom had just died. That just didn't make any sense.

"What?" Angel finally asked without looking at her. He kept his intense gaze focused on the street, and stretching his senses to find any trace of Buffy.

"Listen I know you're all hell bent on making this out to be B as the damsel in distress but… I don't see her complain'. In fact I don't see her period. I think we should go back to the-"Faith began with a slight shrug, her voice level and cool.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Angel snarled as he whirled to face her. He glared down at her, his anger getting the better of him. With a consorted effort he swallowed his anger and ran a hand over his face.  He tried to rein in the whirlwind of emotions raging inside of him. He couldn't lose control. He wouldn't allow that to happen, not when he had to find Buffy.

Taking a deep breath he shook his head.

Faith glared right back at him and bit her tongue to keep from snapping back. It wouldn't do to tick brood boy off anymore. She didn't know what he was feeling and was glad for it. It seemed where he and Buffy were concerned pain came with the name of the game. Whether they were in love or not, they always seemed to be on the brink of disaster.

She knew for sure she wouldn't have been able to live her life like that.

"Listen Angel. We're both on edge right now. I get that you wanna find B, but did you ever stop to think, that maybe she doesn't want to be found? That she just wants to be alone for awhile?" Faith asked curiously.

Angel shook his head again.

He had thought of that and just the thought of it sickened him.

"Alone with Spike you mean?" he asked then. He didn't bother letting Faith answer. "I thought of that but I can't… I need to find her so I can show her that I will be there for her. No matter what. It makes me sick that she thinks Spike loves her."

He left it at that as he stalked off. He didn't want to think about that. About them being together right now, what they might be doing. Grief and sex usually went hand in hand, he thought bitterly. He barely stopped himself from vamping out at the image he had of Spike and Buffy. All tangled limbs and whispered moans of pleasure.

"No good," he muttered to himself as he clenched his hands into fists. He couldn't get the image out of his head. He had no idea what Buffy was feeling at the moment. Unlike her he hadn't had a great relationship with his parents, hence their deaths by his hands. 

Though it had been a long time ago he would never forget it. The feeling of power he'd had, the sick rush of pleasure that had filled him as he and Darla had sex amongst his family's death bodies. Looking back he wished he had some kind of control, anything to make him take a step back and see how wrong it was.

Grimacing a little he shoved back thoughts of the past and focused on finding Buffy. He inhaled deeply and stiffened when he caught the scent of smoke.

Pausing he tried to figure out which way it had come. He jerked his head up and peered into the night. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach…

"What's up Fido?" Faith asked with a slight smirk. She glanced around looking to see if there was something out there of interest to Angel. 

When she saw nothing but houses and cars she frowned.

"Come on," Angel said abruptly going with his gut, he broke into a run.

Faith stared at his fast retreating back for a moment before she forced herself into motion running off after him. Whatever had caught his attention she was sure it had to be important. She caught up with him easily enough and kept pace with him as he raced through the streets, headed for Revello Drive. 

Up a head as they rounded the corner onto Revello she heard the sirens and they reached the street at last. She'd smelt the smoke as they'd run…but it hadn't occurred to her that it could have been Buffy's house.

With a quick curse she skidded to a halt a few houses down from what was left of Buffy's house. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Shaking her head she tried to catch her breath enough to say something, ask something. But all she could do was take deep breaths of the putrid air and hope Buffy hadn't been in there.

Angel whisked past Faith headed straight for Buffy's house. His senses were overwhelmed with what he saw, the flames that had yet to be put out, the arid taste of smoke on his tongue. The feelings that were thrumming through him as he brought his hands up and into his hair.

"Buffy," he whispered it as he swallowed hard. This was Buffy's house and it was literally burning to the ground, and he didn't know where she was! She could be in there. He shook his head. No she wasn't in there, he told himself. She probably went to the hospital to meet him there and say goodbye to Joyce.

Right, a little voice in his head drawled, she went to the hospital because she was thinking rationally in the state she was in. She would of course head off to the hospital and bring Spike along with her. _Right_.

"She's not-" Angel began but then realized how ridiculous his thoughts were. He knew Buffy and she hated hospitals and he knew Spike. They would have headed some place Buffy felt comfortable at. 

Here. They would have headed here.

He moved without thought as he charged his way past the barricade, past the police barrier, past the fire trucks and fire men. He wasn't thinking when he raced towards the house.

"Buffy!" He screamed. She was in there, he just knew it. Somehow she'd been trapped in there and Maggie had set fire to the house, and even now Buffy could be burning to death. "Buffy!"

Faith's head jerked up at the sound of Angel screaming and with a start she saw his blurred movement as he raced for the burning structure. Sighing she prepared to stop him. She wasn't sure if she should. Maybe Buffy was in the house and was even now dead, she thought. But wouldn't I have felt it? She wondered. They were connected in a way most people couldn't understand and she just had the vague sense that if B had died she would have felt it all the way to her bones.

So with budding anger and trepidation leading the way she raced after Angel, and managed with a flying leap, to tackle him to the ground within inches of the burning house. 

She felt the intense heat, suffocating as it seemed to surround them. She tried to breathe normally but it was too hard and with panting breath she managed to wrap her arms around a still screaming Angel and drag him away.

"Stop it Angel," Faith yelled as she tossed him from her when they were a good bit away. "Don't you think I would know if Buffy were dead?" she asked as she bent over, her hands pressed to her knees as she fought to catch her breath.

Angel lay sprawled on the ground, his face flaking where his face had been slightly burned from the heat of the flames. He let his eyes focus on the house.

"She could be in there," he told Faith as he ignored her words. He made to get back up and make his way into the house again. Faith moved in the blink of an eye and planted her foot on his throat.

"One wrong move and I crush your throat," she rasped out.

"Oh no! No what happened here?" Willow's voice broke the stare off Faith and Angel were intent on. Faith lifted her gaze and frowned when she spotted Willow and Xander.

"What are you doing here? Xander you should be in bed! Look guys-"

"Was Buffy in there?" Xander asked his voice hushed. "Did Maggie do this?"

Faith reluctantly lifted her foot and moved towards Xander.

"Listen we don't know what happened. I would know if Buffy were dead," she reassured them even as she doubted the words she spoke. 

Angel slowly got to his feet.

Willow edged closer to him.

"How did Buffy react when she found out about Joyce? She does know right?" she asked carefully, biting her bottom lip in worry.

Angel stared at the dancing flames as they ate at what was left of Buffy's life.

"She broke, Willow," he said his voice flat and hollow. "She broke."

"What hell was that you were trying to pull? You could have gotten yourself killed, or worse one of my men killed," a loud and booming voice stated from Angel's right and he turned slowly.

"He thought his girlfriend was in there. Do you…know if anyone was in there?" Faith demanded.

The large fire chief stared at her through narrowed eyes and abruptly he blew out a breath.

"This house belongs to Joyce Summers right?" he asked. "You all acted as if you knew the person who lived here. Well tonight we've had a series of incidents. In fact and I'm sorry to have to tell you this, it seems that Joyce Summers was murdered earlier tonight," he paused to gauge their reactions. When they didn't look surprised he gave a short shrug and continued, "As it is there was also an explosion at the college and lastly the woman, Joyce, her daughter was brought into the hospital in the midst of a seizure. So to answer your question everyone who's supposed to live here is accounted for."

"She's in the hospital?" Xander asked confused.

"This isn't good. We've got to go find her. Come on Xander you have to get back to the hospital too. Angel did you hear what he just told us?" Willow asked softly as she reached out and touched his leather clad arm.

Angel nodded woodenly.

Faith wrapped an arm around Xander's waist as he began to sway.

"Thanks for the info let's go boys and girls," Faith said and moved away with Xander at her side.

Willow hesitated a moment her eyes were drawn to the fire, then to Angel, and finally she turned and hurried after Faith and Xander.

Angel stood for a long moment his gaze unfocused and his body still. His thoughts were bleak and too dark for words. He lowered his eyes and with an abrupt movement he turned and stalked off.

Someone had to pay for this.

Someone had to die for this.

That someone had a name.

It just happened to be Spike.

~*~

Love amongst the roses. Love amongst the…bloody and torn remains of a human body…

Oz couldn't even force himself to move as he emptied his stomach of its contents. Of what he had the disturbing knowledge of knowing, were bits and pieces of a human being.

He was limp and languid as he struggled to rise, to at least lift his head high enough so that when he felt the need to vomit he didn't do it on himself again. But it was no use he felt completely wasted, like he had been hollowed out from the inside. 

His head dirty with mud and leaves, and his face smeared with blood, dropped back onto the ground. He lifted a dirty hand to wipe at his mouth before he could stop himself. 

"What did I do?" he wondered aloud as he stared at his hands, caked in dried blood and trembling with emotions he fought desperately to suppress. 

Frowning as the images came, disjointed and confusing, sweeping through his mind like a hurricane, leaving only destruction in its wake.

Swallowing past the bile he managed with an effort to get to his knees and push himself up with the help of a nearby tree. Unsteady and weaving with dizziness he leaned against the tree and took slow even breaths.

With his emotions banked and a sudden cold detachment in his green eyes, he let them trail over his surroundings. Through the thicket of trees that surrounded him, to the slivers of moon beams that leapt out through the canopy of trees in various spots. His nose caught the scents of animals, of men, of himself. 

He fought the urge to sniff, to inhale the intoxicating scent of human remains any more than he had to. Grimly he let his eyes lower to the littered pine needled ground. To the trail of flesh and blood, and abruptly his mouth watered. 

This time not in response to his need to heave, but in hunger and anticipation. 

 Disgusted with himself Oz closed his eyes and tried to remind himself that he was a man, not some wild dog on the loose. He couldn't quite let himself contemplate what this meant for him, what it meant for him and Willow. If he thought about that, then he would have to inevitably think about the person he'd consumed last night. And there was no way he could think about that. 

Not now.

He stumbled as he pushed himself from the tree he'd been leaning against. When he felt steady enough he turned his back on the carnage and began the slow process of finding his way home.

He was terrified as he realized he didn't know where that was anymore.

~*~

"I…I just can't believe this," Giles muttered. He had listened to Rowan tell him why Wesley had been involved with his Slayer. About the baby that belonged to Spike and Drusilla. 

All of it became a mush of confusing facts in his head as he struggled to understand everything. Nothing was making sense and he wasn't sure it ever would. At least not anymore.

It seemed his Slayer had dug herself into a hole he was not sure she could get herself out of.

Or if he had the strength to help her through this. Because he knew he could not possibly handle another vampire boyfriend.

Rowan sent him a narrow eyed look from beneath her lashes.

"Well believe it old man! I told you there were things you knew nothing about. So you see how this isn't all about Buffy and her beau any longer. It has a bigger purpose. Think of what Maggie could do with all the children she can create with a Slayer and one of her vampire consorts. It would be astronomical."

Giles ran a hand over his face as he removed his glasses. He studied the pale green hospital floor and tried to process these new and highly disturbing facts. He wondered why Buffy hadn't thought to mention this to him or Angel. It was something that he had a right to know about.

To him it was just one more thing to add to the growing list of reasons to be very upset and disappointed in Buffy. Her actions of late had left quite a bit to be desired. He shook his head; he had hoped he would be a better influence on her over time. After all they'd gone through with Angelus and her lying about Angel's return earlier this year… He hadn't expected another secret to creep up and drive a wedge between them once again.

How wrong he had been.

"Now don't go pouty on me Watcher. I think it's about time you realized your Slayer needs all the help she can get. She needs you to help protect not only her but Spike and Tate as well. I think a-"

Giles lifted tired eyes to Rowan's.

"I don't particularly care what you think. I've only just met you and as far as I can tell I was better off having never laid eyes on you. Now if you'll excuse me I have to make a few phone calls."

Giles rose stiffly from his hard and uncomfortable chair.

"You're making a mistake," Rowan's voice followed him. "Mark my words. If you use this as a means to an end and serve the ties that bind you to the Slayer, you will regret it. She's in need of aid, any and everything she can get. I only hope you're man enough to stand beside her."

Giles gritted his teeth and slowly turned to face the wild haired woman. His eyes usually mild and often more than not bemused now held the coldness of lessons learned far too late. When he spoke his voice held the harsh clip of a man pushed to the very edge.

"I was once man enough to love a woman, with my entire being, to feel such a depth of emotions it nearly overwhelmed me. I was foolish enough to believe Buffy could handle things herself - for that I have to my utter disgust and despair to live with my loved one's blood on my hands- I was wrong about Buffy. I won't make that mistake again. She's broken whatever pieces we'd managed to salvage."

With that said he turned on his heel and strode off.

Though his words had been cold and unfeeling, he felt them, echoing and resonating inside his brain as he strode off. He ached with the possibility of cutting all ties with Buffy. But there was only so much a man could take. Having the love of his life ripped from him, by none other than his Slayer's vampire boyfriend wasn't something he could simply let go of. 

Oh, he had tried for Buffy's sake. But it was still there, the lingering hatred, the thirst for vengeance. 

Slowly but surely eating away at his soul.

Swallowing hard he made his way towards the emergency room and the exit for a little breathing room. He needed space to get his head figured out. There were too many things crowding around to make much sense of things. 

Head bent low to dispel any attempt of strangers trying to speak to him he hurried along. The faster he was out of here the better. 

As far away from Rowan even better.

The automatic doors to the entrance opened as he stepped in front of them, and he'd taken no more than a step when he had to jump aside as paramedics rolling a stretcher came swiftly through the doors.

"This is the seizure victim we called in!" One of them announced.

Giles wouldn't have bothered to pay them any heed had he not from the corner of his eye, spotted the dirty and disheveled Spike running along side the stretcher.

Fear gripped Rupert by the throat and he gritted his teeth together, and willed himself to calm down as he turned fully and forced himself to move. Slowly at first, as if his legs weren't quite in tune with his mind, then faster as fear came back with a vengeance, and he began to run.

"Where-" he began as he grabbed the first person he could. He couldn't speak as fear became terror as he heard Spike's distinct voice yelling. He shoved the orderly away from him and followed the fear filled tones of Buffy's once mortal enemy.

Praying he hadn't lost out on the chance to say just one kind word to his Slayer.

~*~

He'd heard words similar to the ones being said before, and knew things were not going well. Spike tried to keep from snatching Buffy from the grasps of the doctors and running off with her. He knew she would be better off with him than here. 

Besides she hated hospitals. She wouldn't want to stay here anyway.

He forced down his panic and focused on the words.

Her blood pressure was dropping, her heart was slowing. He was shoved aside as people came rushing into the cramped space. One of them brought a cart of some kind and lifted paddles.

He tensed when he heard Buffy's heart slow even more and abruptly stop.

"Buffy," he screamed and rushed to her side, shoving people out of the way. He reached out and gripped her shoulders. "Buffy!!! Buffy you can't die! Buffy-"

"Sir you need to move out of the way," one of the nurses said as she began to shove him aside once more. He resisted murmuring to Buffy. Knowing she could hear him, she had to hear him!

"Move," a doctor ordered and with the combined effort of a few more people they managed to pry him away from Buffy and proceeded to place the paddles over her chest.

A chest he dimly realized was bare except for her bra.

He watched as they shocked her and felt helpless. There wasn't a thing he could do, even though everything in him was screaming for him to grab Buffy. Grab her and run. He could turn her and she would be his for all eternity.

He frowned fiercely and abruptly as that thought entered his mind. He shook it away and clenched his hands into fists as they shocked Buffy again. His body jerked as he began to hear the thin thump of her heart as it started once more.

"Buffy… That's it Buffy you have got to come back to me," he told her urgently. He barely heard what was said by the doctors as they moved to and fro, he kept his gaze locked on Buffy's pale face, and when some one tapped him on the shoulder, he whirled his face a mask of grief and rage.

The doctor stood his ground although Spike could smell the sweet scent of fear.

"Can you tell us what happened?" he asked.

Buffy was being led away from the trauma room and Spike turned to follow.

"I don't know what happened. One minute she was fine, then the next she was on the ground convulsing," Spike managed to get out as he hurried after Buffy.

Some one asked him another question and he couldn't pull his attention away from Buffy long enough to answer. They boarded the elevator and Spike barely managed to slip onto it. As the doors began to close he lifted his gaze abruptly and met the furious blue of Giles's as he raced down the hall towards the elevator.

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Giles screamed just as the doors slid shut._

Spike reached out and snatched Buffy's limp hand in his and squeezed it. He could feel the thin beat of her heart through her skin and allowed himself to release a bit of the tension inside of him.

He couldn't lose Buffy; he didn't know what he would do if that were to ever happen. A shudder passed through him as he closed his eyes again, trying to dispel the sight of Buffy's cold and lifeless body from his minds eye. He didn't know what was wrong with her but he would find out. 

And he would fix it.

~*~

"I must have a phone," Wesley muttered irritably as he squinted at the nurse who was taking his blood pressure. Where were his bloody glasses at? 

"Well you won't be getting one anytime soon, sir. In fact that's the last thing you need."

"Please you don't understand. I need to get in touch with my…family. They will be worried and I have to reassure them that I'm fine. In fact I think I should do that in person. I have to speak to them in person," Wesley swung his legs over the side of his bed and winced when pain swamped him.

"See?" the nurse asked dryly as she gently pushed him back down. "You are in no shape to go anywhere. Give me the number and I'll call your family. Is that better?"

Reluctantly Wes gave a grudging yes. He gave her the number and Joyce's name. Saw her briefly hesitate, her pen pressing into the pad in her hand.

"What is it?" Wes asked tentatively.

The nurse sent him a quick look and seemed to ponder whether or not to say anything. As she came to a decision she gave a huge sigh and spoke.

"We had a woman brought in…her name was Joyce Summers and she was DOA."

Wesley frowned.

"What?" he asked confused his head pounding frantically. He raised a hand and rubbed at his forehead absently.

"Dead on arrival. I'm sorry but it seems she was murdered," the nurse murmured quickly. She finished checking his pulse and blood pressure before she gave him her condolences and left.

In shock Wes slumped back against his pillows and closed his eyes.

It seemed Maggie had managed to win even after all they'd done to stop her. He ached with the knowledge that she'd taken Tate from him, and that he had let down Spike and most of all Buffy. They had trusted him to keep the baby safe and he'd failed. 

He was nothing but a failure, he mused sadly.

He could make this right; the sudden thought had him blinking his eyes open and staring off into space. He had the inkling of an idea but he wasn't sure…

Narrowing his eyes he thought for a moment and soon he swung his legs back over the side of his bed and despite his aching head he rose to his feet. Muttering about his paper gown and its open backside he made his way to the door just as it opened.

He gave an unmanly yelp as his eyes focused on the old woman who stood there. With wild white hair, a wrinkled and weathered face, with twinkling blue eyes peeking out at him. She was dressed in a baggy dress and had on only one boot.

Which was odd, he thought dimly until his eyes settled on her other foot and saw the reason why.

"You have a frog leg," he muttered inanely.

Rowan grinned.

"Indeed I do. You'd be Wesley then?"

He nodded then winced as his head swam.

"Excuse me but who are you?" he asked leaning against the wall as dizziness returned.

"Oh forgive me. I'm Rowan and we have mutual friends in common. Namely Spike and Buffy. I was the one that brought you here. But it doesn't seem that we were in time though does it?"

"I think…" he hesitated not knowing if he should trust this woman who had a frog leg. But thinking of his plan he knew he needed all the help he could get. "I think I could use your help. You see I have a plan….of sorts."

Cocking a brow Rowan looked at him curiously.

"Well then lad, I'm all ears."

~*~

Buffy was moved into a room and put under observation. The doctors had mentioned that the amount of time her heart had stopped wasn't long enough to cause too much damage. But they warned that if another should occur the risks were much higher that due to lack of oxygen she could become brain damaged.

Spike took in all this without a word. And when they asked what his relationship was with Buffy, his answer was succinct and to the point.

"She's mine," was all he said.

That was for the moment it seemed enough for them, and soon he was bombarded with a pile of paper work, and at last an empty room. He tossed the paper work and edged closer to the bed.

"Buffy…" he whispered. He leaned down and cupped her cheek in his palm. He left it there a moment before he grabbed the nearest chair and dragged it to the bed. He took a seat and took her hand in his. "Wake up. I need you to wake up. We can fix this together-"

"Really?" 

Spike didn't react to Giles's cold voice from the doorway. He had expected the Watcher and wasn't surprised that he was here now, his voice so cold and remote.

Spike figured Giles would blame this on him and half of him believed he should be blamed. Whatever had happened to Buffy wasn't something natural, he was certain of that.

"'We can fix this together.'" Giles let his mocking voice rise slightly as he stepped fully into the room and crossed his arms over his chest. He stared at Spike as he continued to ignore him. Anger and a certain bitterness twisted Giles's mouth and he resisted the urge to growl like an animal.

"You explain this to me. What did you do to her, you bloody evil fiend?" Giles gritted out as he moved forward.

Spike's fingers tightened around Buffy's as he leaned forward and brushed his lips across her brow. He wasn't concerned about Giles. He wanted Buffy to get better and he couldn't be bothered with the old man's quick assumption that this was his fault. 

Flushing slightly at being blatantly ignored Giles felt the pulse at the base of his neck begin to pound heavily beating against his skin. He was past anger, he thought coolly. Past resentment. Had been shoved into something he'd long ago left behind. He stared at Spike, in his filthy clothes, his head covered in patches of hair, his features drawn tight and now almost gaunt.

Giles figured the vampire hadn't eaten…or maybe he had. On Buffy and now she'd been brought here because of him almost draining her dry. Maybe… God forbid, he had even tried to turn her!

Giles struck without conscious thought. He reacted to the pounding pressure of rage beating against the base of his skull. He lashed out his hands fisted together to form a club.

Spike rose in one fluid motion turning and blocked Giles's swing with his forearm and with his other hand he shoved him. Giles stumbled but kept his balance as he lifted his foot and kicked out.

Spike took the kick in the knee and grunted in pain as it buckled beneath him. Giles took advantage and brought down his clubbed hands onto Spike's back, causing him to fall to his knees. 

"I don't wanna hurt you…" Spike ground out against the pain and anger running through him.

"Bloody bastard! Stand up and take it like a man," Giles yelled as he kicked Spike again, this time in the gut. "You think I'll let you get away with this? With making a fool out of-"

Giles cut himself off as he heard the distinct sounds of an oncoming flat line as Buffy's pulse began to short out again. Her body began to seize and Spike surged to his feet.

"Buffy," both men cried out and reached for her. 

Spike made a grab for her and locked her arms together as he half laid down on top of her. He snarled when her head connected with his chin and he saw stars.

"Get her mouth open and put something in it," he ordered Giles as he struggled to keep her pinned down.

The door to the room burst open and people swarmed inside. Spike reluctantly let go of Buffy as she was injected with a drug to still her movements. He was brushed to the side and abruptly found himself waiting outside Buffy's closed door with her Watcher.

He ran a hand over his mouth and considered taking his frustration out on the man beside him, before he pondered what Buffy would do if she found out. He moved away from the temptation of beating Giles senseless. He began to pace and barely felt the pain of his dislocated kneecap. 

What the bloody hell was wrong with her? He wondered. He couldn't understand how fast it had happened. One minute she'd been happy in his arms and the next she had been unconscious and seizing. 

"You did this to her," Giles hissed out.

Spike shook his head.

"No. I didn't do a bloody thing to her old man. I let you get your licks in, but don't expect any quarter from me here on. I'll pound the bloody pulp outta you and enjoy every minute of it. You'd best be glad the only thing that keeps that from happening is Buffy," he growled as he faced Giles head on.

It was just his luck he thought then, as he heard the heavy clomp of running footsteps.  Felt the presence of Angel far before he turned the corner and came into view.

Buffy's door swung open and Spike turned his back on both Angel and Giles.

"What's wrong with her?" Spike demanded grabbing the doctor by his white coat's lapels. "Why does this keep happening? What's wrong with her?"

The doctor blanched.

"Get your hands off of me," the doctor stammered out.

Spike breathed deeply and with a quick shove moved away from the doctor a step. He needed to get control of his emotions. He couldn't freak out, not when she needed him.

"Sorry," Spike mumbled.

"Now…it appears Ms. Summers has undergone several seizures throughout the night. The cause is unknown. But it seems she's fallen into a coma. As of now we will need to-"

"Coma? What the hell is going on here?" Angel yelled as he stepped forward. He didn't care that he was interrupting the doctor. He had run all the way here and had followed the scent up here, only to find Buffy was now in a coma. He wanted answers.

"We will keep her under observation and monitor her brain activity as well as any signs of a cause. She seems to be a healthy young woman with no cause for such a drastic change in health."

The doctor said little else and soon managed to slip away.

Faith hovered on the edge of the little group having caught the tail end of the doctor's words. She glanced at Willow and Xander who were slowly walking up as well.

"What's happened to Buffy?" she demanded.

"He's what happened," Giles said and pointed at Spike with a shaking hand. 

Spike ignored them all and began to move back into Buffy's room.

Angel grabbed him by his arm and dragged him towards him.

"Let go of me," Spike said as he locked his feet to the floor and stilled Angel's movements. He jerked from his grasp and growled. 

A deep and disturbingly feral sound, seemingly vibrating around them.

"Faith come on," Angel snapped out.

Faith hesitated a moment.

"What? Right now? Look I don't think this is the right time to do _that_ Angel. I mean c'mon! Buffy's in that room right there! I for one want to know what's wrong with her! I can't think about offing Patches here."

"You'll have to wait on killin' me Angelus. I mean to find out what's wrong with Buffy. And nothing is gonna stop me. Least of all you. Or you," Spike spat glaring at Angel and Giles in turn. 

Angel moved quick as lightning getting in front of Buffy's closed door.

"You're not getting in there Spike," Angel told him grimly.

Spike balanced on the balls of his feet and lightly curled his hands taking on a defensive stance. He allowed his anger and frustration to come out as he slipped on his game face. 

He flashed his fangs as Angel answered his silent challenge.

"You can't keep _her from me_," Spike intoned. 

Angel's true face came forth as well and he took a step forward.

"I can and I will," he gritted out menacingly as he came in swinging.


	20. God Given Sense

His Slayer

Disclaimer: Joss owns Btvs

A/N: Hi all. Well I guess you all have been wondering why I haven't updated. I posted a bit about why in my profile page. But here's the gist I grew disillusioned about Spuffy and was focusing on Buffy paired with Gunn from Angel. This caused me to want to put him in every story I wrote. Including this one. Needless to say I had to take a break and write a Buffy/Gunn story. And now that I have started it I can now focus on Spuffy. So enjoy and please review, I hope I still have readers. Skyz.

~*~

Chapter Twenty:

Angel's fist grazed Spike's cheek as he ducked and danced back a few steps. He felt the glancing blow straight down to his toes. While it hadn't made direct contact it still hurt and Spike couldn't help snarling.

He watched with feral eyes as Angel advanced again his game face devoid of expression, of any real sign of anger. Spike found that to be unreasonably eerie. 

Poised and ready for Angel, Spike rushed the larger vampire.

He blocked Angel's next swing head lowered and kicked out catching the older vampire in the gut, sending him reeling backwards. 

Spike grinned in satisfaction as he watched Angel struggle, only to lose his grin when Angel moved faster than lightning, and wrapped his hands around Spike's arm and tossed him through the air.

Landing on his back Spike blinked back tears of pain as his head slammed against the floor.

Angel moved fast trying to reach Spike before he could regain his feet. But it was useless Spike was on his feet, feet spread wide and his stance ready for anything.

Standing a few feet apart they traded blows, aiming for any part of the body they deemed vulnerable. 

Spike knocked Angel back far enough so that he could rush Angel with all the power he could.

Hitting him with his lowered shoulder and ramming him to the ground. Stumbling as his balance was off he managed to catch himself before he followed Angel down. But it was enough time for Angel to reach out and grab a hold of Spike's leg and drag him towards him.

Spike tried to kick out but missed completely and with one sharp yank he fell down and Angel crawled to straddle him.

A triumphant grin lightened Angel's features.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Angel stated as he grabbed a stake from his pocket and raised his arm.

Spike wasn't sure why he found the situation rather funny, but he did, and that was why he grinned. Then laughed. And laughed.

Startled Angel hesitated, his golden eyes filling with confusion.

Spike continued to laugh all the while his mind worked furiously as to how he was going to get out this situation. 

His lips pulled back in a wide smile as he met Angel's eyes abruptly, and he bucked with all his strength. 

Knocking Angel off balance as Spike managed to lift his leg long enough to ram his knee into Angel's back.

Throwing the startled man off of him Spike managed to make it to his feet. He moved fast reaching out and grabbing Angel's arm, the one that held the stake. His fingers pried at Angel's to release the stake from his death like grip.

Angel swung his free arm his hand fisted and slammed it into Spike's side. Followed up by an attempted kick to Spike's knee.

But Spike twisted aside so Angel's foot missed his knee completely.

They wrestled for control of the stake. 

Their audience watched with bated breath as they fell to the ground the stake pressed between them. Knowing that if either of them died Buffy would not be pleased.

Giles at the moment didn't give a flying damn about Buffy's feelings as he stalked forward towards the tussling pair. He waited for his moment. 

Spike managed to reverse his and Angel's position so he was now on top.

Leaving him exposed to Giles.

The Scoobies were transfixed as Giles lifted the stake he had taken from his coat pocket. Raised it above his head and with unwavering accuracy brought it down towards Spike's heart.

"Spike," Faith shouted unable to stop herself as she stood and watched Giles try and murder Spike. He might be a vampire but he didn't deserve to be murdered in cold blood. She couldn't allow that.

Faith's shout caused Spike to lift his head and glance behind him, in time to see Giles and the stake headed for his heart. He managed to jerk away but not in time so that the stake plunged into his chest cavity. Inches from his heart.

He screamed and fell sideways off of Angel, his hands clawed at his chest desperate to get it out. He had dealt with his fair share of pain, had even been staked per Maggie's orders with a plastic stake, but this was different, this was real. He had a wooden stake inches from his heart. 

He would be damned if the Watcher was the one to do him in, with gritted teeth and closed eyes, Spike gripped the stake and tore it from his body. His body jerked and he felt lightheaded as he opened his eyes. 

His vision swam as he tried to find where Angel was, where that bastard of a Watcher was.

Angel had slowly risen to his feet shocked at what he had seen Giles do; he hadn't thought the old man had it in him. He cast Giles a small smile as he approached Spike's fallen form.

"Now we'll see what a dusty Spike looks like," Angel said mockingly as he moved closer.

Faith found herself moving before conscious thought. Striding forward she grabbed Giles in a grip that threatened to break bones. She dragged him backwards.

"You better make this fair Angel. Let Spike get up and then fight it out like men. You do this fair or I'll stake your sorry no good ass. I would hate to see the look on B's face when I tell her I had to put you down Angel, like a rabid dog."

Faith's words echoed in the silence and no one doubted she would do it.

Spike crawled to his knees, swayed and almost fell back down; he steadied himself, the stake gripped tightly in his hand.

His head lowered and blood pouring from his wound, he blinked back unconsciousness.

"Thanks for that luv," he gritted out as he forced himself to his feet and caught himself against a wall.

Angel sent Faith a death glare and bared his fangs at her. He would abide by her rule and do this fairly. He would wait for Spike to prepare himself, and then he would kill the son of a bitch.

Spike took a deep breath and with a strength of will he'd cultivated in the time Maggie had had him imprisoned, he shoved back the pain, and with a grin worthy of a snarling wild beast he pushed off the wall. 

Spread his legs wide and beckoned Angel forward with a flick of his wrist.

"Come and get me," he taunted.

With stakes in both of their hands, the two circled eachother aware that this had turned into a duel to the death.

Neither intended to be the loser.

Without another word the two began to fight in earnest. 

Moving in with quick jabs of their stakes in an attempt to scare one another. 

Spike tired of their endless circling and feinted, dodging inside, and with a slightly curled open palm slammed it into the side of Angel's head.

Pain snaked its way up Spike's arm and he hissed as Angel stumbled, his vision blurred as he saw stars. 

He dodged Spike's next blow with a forearm.

He pushed back with all his weight on Spike's injury and was met by Spike's own weight. They leaned on one another for a moment, trying to bear eachother down; abruptly they stepped back from eachother.

Punches flew and kicks sailed as the two tried to best eachother.

The longer the fight continued the angrier Spike became. His eyes were narrowed to slits; his game face had slipped away. And his wound was pouring blood all down his side and onto his hand, making his grip on the stake precarious.

His thoughts were bits and pieces, nothing was clear. He wasn't sure if it was the blood lose or the fact that he was in a life or death fight. 

He was madder than he had been in a long time.

That stupid Watcher had tried to kill him! And here was this prat Angel trying to finish him off because he had Buffy's love and Angel didn't.

Didn't they realize he was the only one who could help Buffy? Spike wondered as he rammed his knee into Angel's face as he shoved him downwards.

Didn't they understand that he had to find his son? 

His blood mingled with Angel's as Angel head butted Spike and sent him flying into a near by wall. Spike hit with a loud thud, his body making an indentation as he slowly slid down. 

His stake clattered from his hand and he moved to grapple for it. 

Angel lunged for the stake and in his haste managed to kick it further away. Spike rolled around and in a rage attacked Angel with everything he had.

On his feet he grabbed a struggling Angel by his hair and slammed him up against the wall, his hand smashed up against Angel's throat. His other hand grabbed the stake from Angel's limp hand and tossed it aside. 

He didn't need the weapon; he would just tear Angel's head off.

His mind was a blank canvas, his emotions a vortex of rage, and he took it all out on Angel. Banging the larger man's head against the wall. Feeling every punch that ran through his fists to his arms, Spike lost himself in the sensations.

He bore down on Angel, pushing him to the ground, beating Angel senseless as he released his rage. 

Faces flashed through his mind, of all the people who had done him wrong, who had caused him pain. One face remained in his mind's eye, the smirking smug face of Maggie Walsh.

"I hate you," Spike chanted.

"Do something," Willow cried out in horror as Spike wrapped his hands around Angel's throat and began to tug. She feared he was going to tear Angel's head right off. She turned imploring eyes to Faith.

Faith's hand tightened on Giles's arm before she let go of him, and raced towards Spike hauling him off the unconscious Angel.

"That's it," Faith gritted out and shoved Spike aside, putting herself between Angel and Spike.

Spike growled and swung around facing the Scoobies and focusing his eyes on Giles.

"Don't you wanna finish me off old man?" Spike snarled as he advanced on the older man. 

Giles let his face hold all the contempt and rage it could as he moved forward. He would gladly be rid of Spike.

"I will revel in the day you no longer exist, you bloody fiend. I will surely be the one who kills you. But not now. Not now," Giles spat out in disgust.

Spike's bloodied lips curled up in a sneer as he reached out; his hands bloodied, and gripped Giles' shirtfront and yanked him to him.

"You gutless bastard," he said lowly. "You think Buffy'll appreciate this? You tryin' to kill me? I ought to rip your head off and spit on your blood. You aren't worth the effort old man. But if you screw with me one more time, I will kill you, regardless of Buffy's feelings."

Faith shook her head and with a sigh figured she had seen enough of Spike threatening Giles.

She had figured Spike owed Giles a few threats and a good shaking for what he had tried to do.

"Enough," Faith said quietly and turned to fully face Spike and Giles.

Spike's breath came in ragged gasps as he tightened his hands on Giles shirt before he shoved him away.

He lifted shaking hands and ran them over his face, smearing blood all over it. Blowing out a breath he moved sluggishly towards Buffy's door.

"I'm sorry Spike but you can't go in there," Faith said coolly as she walked towards him and grabbed his arm.

Spike tensed and she felt the coiled muscles in his forearm ready to strike.

"Let go of me," Spike muttered. God knew he was tired, he thought. So damn tired, all he wanted to do was sit with Buffy and hold her hand.

"No, it would be best if you stayed away. I won't have you fighting with Angel again. You have caused enough problems. Now before I change my mind and introduce you to my stake, get the hell out of here," she snapped out.

Jaws clenched tight Spike jerked his arm from her grasp and fisted his hands. It took everything he had in him to stay still, to not react and attack the other Slayer.

He was weak from the wound Giles had inflicted and from the fight he had just finished. He wouldn't stand a chance against the chit.

Reluctance in every inch of his body Spike turned from Buffy's door.

"Don't think this is the end of this," he coldly said as he gave them all a deadly once over.

With slow and measured steps he turned and walked away down the hall.

And when he was far enough away so that he was out of their sight he leaned against the wall, and closed his eyes in guilt and despair.

If he couldn't get by Buffy's loyal guards then how was he going to be of any help to Buffy?

And if he couldn't see her then how could he leave her not knowing if she would live or die? How could he search for his son when his heart and mind would be here with Buffy?

He couldn't bear the thought of it.

~*~

Wes stared hard at Rowan as he finished stating the facts of his plan. He wasn't sure what she was thinking, as her face was expressionless.

He rather thought it was a good idea and suspected that if he had Rowan's help he could set it in motion.

While he admired his plan he still couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive, after all he had failed in keeping Tate safe.

He had tried with all his power to protect that little baby.

His face contorted in misery as he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He could not keep rehashing the events that had occurred in the past couple of hours.

He watched Rowan as she tilted her head to the side and pursed her lips.

"You would know better than I Wesley if this would work," she murmured with lowered eyes.

Wes licked his dry lips and nodded.

"If…and this is just a thought, it were to succeed you do understand that you would have to steer us in the right direction?" Rowan asked curiously.

Wes parted his lips to speak.

Thought better of it and nodded again.

Rowan gave him a slow nod and then gave him an abrupt smile.

"Well then I will see to it you are released as soon as possible and you can get started on your plan."

With that said she turned and strode for the door.

"Any news on Buffy?" Wes called after her. He could only imagine what Buffy and Spike were going through.

No doubt they would surely blame him and he didn't fault them. He had failed.

But no more thoughts like that, he thought with a fierce shake of his head.

"I haven't heard from her or Spike for that matter. I will see what I can find out. I'll be in touch Wesley. Feel better," she told him as she left the room.

Wes gingerly rose from his bed and headed for the bathroom. Once there he leaned over the sink turning on the faucet and splashed water on his face.

He stared into the mirror and met his own eyes. Straightening his shoulders he gave himself a grim smile and nodded once.

He could do this.

Turning his back on the mirror he strode back into his room and rang for the nurse on call.

When no one came he made his way to the door and pulling it open spotted Rowan in deep discussion with a nurse. 

Looking around he noted she seemed to be the only one on the floor at the moment.

"What's going on?" he asked as he approached the women.

Both glanced at him.

"Well there seems to have been a disturbance in one of the patients rooms. In fact two men were fighting. Two men I am certain we know," said Rowan.

Wes felt his face blanch as he realized whom she was speaking of.

"Oh dear. What floor?" he demanded.

"The fifth floor. Come on," Rowan answered as she grabbed Wes's arm and led him towards the elevator.

"Wait a minute you can't take him. He needs to rest," the nurse called after them.

Wes heard Rowan murmur a few words and the nurse stepped back wearing a blank expression.

"What did you do to her?" Wes demanded as he stared back at the nurse as they entered the elevator.

"Just a little blanking spell. She won't remember that we got on this elevator. It will be a blank. Don't worry your little Watcher head about it lad. She'll be fine."

Unsure but willing to believe her Wes settled his shoulders back against the wall of the lift and tried to relax.

He could only guess that Spike and Angel were fighting over Buffy. 

While he could understand the sentiment, he could not wrap his head around how that would help Spike find his son. 

"I can't believe Joyce is dead," he muttered aloud. He knew he should not have let Joyce engage in her plan. After all she wasn't trained in dealing with things such as this.

He should have stepped up and been more forceful and made her realize the error of her plan. No doubt that it sounded good in theory but things rarely went as planned.

Though he had rarely worked in the field he knew that as a fact and had been trained for an event such as that. 

If only…

Wes started as the elevator came to a stop and the doors swished open and Rowan stepped out.

He trailed after the witch and they had no problem seeing where the fight had taken place. 

Blood smeared the walls, the floor; debris from holes in walls littered the floor. The hall looked as if a Mack truck had come rolling through and did a hell of a lot of damage.

Gathered in a huddle off to the side were the people Wesley had come to know over the short time he had been here in Sunnydale.

"Willow what happened?" Wes asked as they approached the group.

Willow glanced up her eyes landing on Wes then skirting around to all the people milling about. She finally swallowed and gestured for him to come closer.

"Spike and Angel had a fight because Angel wouldn't let Spike see Buffy," she answered quickly.

Wes's brows rose.

"What happened to Buffy? I heard about Joyce. Surely she could use all the comfort she can get," he muttered.

Willow let out a shaky breath and glanced at Xander for help, but he looked blank and finally she turned her gaze to Giles.

"It seems Buffy has been going into seizures off and on for the last couple of hours. Spike brought her in and the doctor says that she is healthy and that there is no real reason why she should be seizing."

Giles paused and the next words he spoke seemed to pain him, Wes realized.

"And now it seems that because of Spike we have no knowledge of what could happen to her next. Angel had the right thought to kill that parasite. If it's the last thing I do I will-"

"That's more than enough," Wes snapped a bite to his tone. "I will have no one touching Spike. He has a son and there is no way I will allow you to kill him while his son is missing. Now where is he? I must speak to him."

Wes's gaze skimmed the faces of the gathered group. Seeing that no one wanted to answer he pursed his lips and shook his head.

"Don't you understand that Spike is the only one who knows what might be wrong with Buffy? He was captured by Maggie and held for months. He might know the cause of her illness. I very much doubt Buffy would be thankful of your interference in her relationship with Spike. Where is Angel? Where's Spike? I must speak to someone who has the sense that God gave them!"

Giles paled at the tone of Wesley's voice. He couldn't understand the lack of respect from this insolent fool.

"Spike's gone. For good," a voice came from the left of them and Wes turned sharply.

Met the brown eyes of a man whose face was bruised and bloodied. A man Wes assumed was the vampire Angel.

"Really?" Wes asked and couldn't help the taunt in his voice. "We will see about that. Now excuse me I want to see Buffy. Rowan perhaps you could find Spike and tell him what we discussed," he urged as he strode past them all.

Pausing when he realized he had no clue as to which room Buffy was in.

Turning back with a slight chagrined look on his face he gestured forward.

"Which room if you please?" he asked.

He heard Willow whisper the number and with a nod of thanks he walked off.

Wondering with all these new developments if his plan could still come to bear fruit.

He hoped that it would.

~*~

Spike didn't stray far from the hospital. He couldn't bear to tear himself away from Buffy. So many things warred inside of him. He knew that he had to find Tate.

The trail would be getting colder by the minute. 

He shivered as he rested against the side of the building. He couldn't think straight. He knew he had to get going on this.

He could not stay here.

But his body refused to move, from lack of blood and the strength of his love for Buffy.

What had happened to her? He wondered once more. He could not fathom what had caused this. 

He bit his lip as pain slid through him and he banged his head against the brick wall.

"Buffy," he whispered raggedly. 

"Excuse me," the quiet voice came from behind Spike and he stiffened slightly. He kept his face hidden as he leaned his forehead against the bricks.

"Get out of here," Spike snapped.

"Spike…"

Hearing his name Spike stiffened even more and slowly, with deadly grace he turned to stare at the speaker.

His gaze raked over the boy.

Small and thin in stature the boy stood his ground as Spike's cold angry gaze met his. His hair was wet from just having been washed but Spike could still smell the scent of blood.

It surrounded the boy and Spike felt his stomach growl, and fiercely he blocked out his blood lust. 

He scowled at the boy.

"How do you know my name? Who the hell are you?" Spike lashed out as he stalked forward.

Oz stuffed his hands in his pockets and resisted the strong urge to move away as Spike advanced.

"We've met before. You wouldn't remember because of your amnesia. You kidnapped my girlfriend Willow when you were here last. Right after I guess you were kidnapped."

Spike slanted his eyes away from Oz and shifted on his feet.

He should probably apologize but at the moment he was too tired to care about this boy's girlfriend and what he'd done to her.

"Get away from me doggy," he spat. 

Oz felt his anger stir in the pit of his stomach as he glared at Spike.

"I just came over to see how you were. I heard about Buffy's house burning down and that Dr. Walsh has your son."

Spike sighed unable to keep his anger as he gave a curt nod.

"Good lot that's gonna do considerin' I have no clue as to where that bitch is going. Can't seem to move my ass long enough to go after her, on account that Buffy's lying in a coma upstairs. What the hell good am I, if I can't even protect the people I love?"

Sighing in aggravation and defeat he grimaced and moved his eyes away from Oz's pitying ones.

"Well…having met the baby I can say he's a good kid. And since this plan failed, whatever you have planned next I'll be right there with you. I want to find Tate. As much as you do."

Oz knew he wasn't lying. He did want to find Tate; he felt that he owed the baby since he had failed this time around.

But the truth was he wanted something, anything, to keep his mind off of the body he had devoured.

And if helping Spike find Tate was the answer then he was there.

He didn't ask about Buffy being in a coma or the fact that Spike's face bore bruises that hadn't been self inflicted. 

He understood that there was only so much the vampire was able to handle and if he brought up either of those things he feared Spike would snap.

"Appreciate it,"   Spike mumbled and shook off his desolate mood and straightened.

Oz gave him a nod.

Spike watched as the boy began to wander off.

"What's your name, boy?" he called out after Oz.

Oz turned slightly and replied.

"You can call me Oz," he called back and hurried off towards the entrance of the hospital.

Spike frowned after Oz.

Not only had the boy smelled of blood and human remains he had smelled like a dog. It hadn't been hard to deduce that the boy was a werewolf. 

Buffy had all kinds of friends he mused.

His whole body ached and he knew he needed to go find something to eat.

Slowly he moved away from the hospital, every step more painful than the last.

"You gonna say something?" Spike asked aloud. Not bothering to turn his head to see if Rowan was lurking in the shadows still.

"You know what you have to do," Rowan said softly.

Spike limped his way off.

"Don't start old woman," he told her tiredly.

"It's a fact that the longer Maggie is with Tate the harder it will be to find her. I don't have to tell you what she'll do to him once she is sure you're not coming to search for your son."

Spike wanted to ignore her words and cover his ears as he walked and she followed.

"Don't talk to me about what Maggie's gonna do to my son. I am well aware of what's at stake here! Tell me something I don't know. Tell me something that hasn't occurred to me! I know what's going to happen. And I can't do a damn thing about it!"

He was yelling and couldn't stop himself as he whirled to face the old witch and glare at her.

He watched as she came to a stop a few feet from him and gave him a small sad smile.

"You want Buffy and you want your son. Well right now you can't have them both. It's one or the other. You need to decide. Because there's not much time left Spike. I spoke to Wesley and he has a plan. I think it will work as long as we do things properly."

Spike lifted a hand and scratched at his aching jaw.

"Properly? What do you mean? What's his plan?"

"Tell me who you're picking Spike. You know in your heart what's right. Buffy has a whole support system here. When she wakes up she'll be loved and well taken care of."

"You mean by Angel?" Spike couldn't help but ask in disgust. He shuddered at the thought of Angel anywhere near Buffy.

"If you think he can sway Buffy from loving you that easily then you are both better off by yourselves. Now think of how happy she'll be when you come back with Tate in tow."

He didn't have to think about it. There was no choice to be made. Buffy had already urged him to leave.

And even though she was indisposed he couldn't hang around to help her get better.

"We'll leave as soon as I see Buffy again. And if you want it to be soon, then you had better talk some sense into those people. Because I won't leave until I say goodbye."

With that said Spike hurried away, off to find something to eat.

Leaving Rowan to stare after him.

~*~

"Well are you sure he won't hurt her?" Willow asked as she watched Rowan with wary eyes.

"Absolutely. Now if you would all clear out and give him some space he'll come and be gone soon enough," Wesley said as he glanced at Rowan who nodded.

Willow glanced at Xander who was resting comfortably in his hospital bed. 

His eyes were hooded.

"I don't know Will. I think it's been a hell of a day and I'm exhausted. Can't think about all this right now. If he wants to see Buffy why not? She's gonna need all the love she can get. I just… I can't deal with this right now," Xander whispered hoarsely.

Willow nodded slowly as she made her way to his side and took his hand.

"Fine. Angel's gone off with Faith and Giles will just have to deal with this. Just… never mind. Xander's tired and he needs his sleep."

Wes nodded and he and Rowan left the room.

"How did your phone calls go?" Rowan asked Wes as they made their way to the elevator.

"Better than I had hoped. I have contacted a number of people who will see to it that the word spreads."

Rowan nodded.

"And you're sure that once other vampires learn of Tate's existence there will be a search en masse for Maggie and Tate? We'll just have to follow the trail they leave and we'll have Tate back in no time."

Wes was fairly certain his plan was a good one. He wouldn't go so far as to say it was foolproof because it wasn't.

But it was the only one they had and it would have to do for now.

"Hopefully. Now where did Spike get off to?" Wes asked as he and Rowan boarded the elevator.

"To hunt I assume."

Wes paled and stared at her aghast.

Rowan merely shrugged unconcerned that Spike might possibly be out there killing people.

Wesley swallowed and couldn't find too much energy to react beyond that.

"So he'll be back here then?" Wes asked instead.

"One can only assume."

They got off at Buffy's floor and headed for her room where Giles was just coming out.

"We thought you should know that Spike will be coming by to visit with Buffy. He wants to see her before he goes in search of his son. Don't cause any problems Rupert or you _will_ have to deal with me," Rowan warned.

Giles glared at both of them and too angry to get a word out he stalked past them.

Wesley and Rowan exchanged a glance before they set up to wait for Spike to come and see Buffy.

~*~

It wasn't until the next night that Spike managed to get back to the hospital.

If he'd been a little more knowledgeable in the lay out of Sunnydale he might have made it back sooner.

As it was he had searched all night for a suitable human in which to feed from. He had been tempted to feed until he had drained his prey dry, but knew if he did Angel and Giles wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

And in the state he was in he wouldn't stand up to it. So he drank as much as he dared from a lone man wandering around the bad part of town.

Unsatisfied he had continued to hunt taking as much as he felt was needed from three different people.

He found an abandoned building not too far from the hospital and had stayed there the whole day.

And while he'd waited out the sun with the nourishing effects of the blood his wound began to slowly heal, and his brain began to work properly.

His mind slowly went over Wesley's plan and found that it was a good one. One that might even work. 

He pushed doubts of Tate's welfare out of his mind, he knew that Maggie wouldn't hurt the baby. He was her bargaining chip.

Hurting Tate would ensure his and Buffy's wrath for the rest of their lives. 

The other thing that had plagued his mind had been Buffy. 

With a clear mind he had finally figured out what was wrong with Buffy.

And sure of it, as soon as night fell, he headed for the hospital.

He knew he was a sight for sore eyes and that he looked like he had just pulled himself from the depths of hell.

With his head ducked he made his way through the hospital corridors. Until he was on the fifth floor and he hesitated a moment in front of Buffy's door. 

He wondered if she had relapsed while he'd been stuck inside while the sun had been out.

Turning the doorknob he shoved open the door and scowled when he saw her room was filled with people.

"Get out. I want to see her alone," Spike flatly said as he crossed his arms and glared at them all.

One by one the people trickled out leaving Spike alone with Buffy at last.

Moving stiffly he took the vacant seat at her bedside.

He reached out and took her limp hand in both of his.

Studying her pale face he let his ears pick up on her slow steady heartbeat.

"I'm leaving," he said softly kissing the palm of her hand. "Just like you wanted. I know that's what you wanted."

Swallowing he shook his head.

"I'll be back. With Tate and you had better be here when I get back," he said fiercely. "Alive. Alive and well all right?"

With his face a mask of grimness he trailed his fingers down her warm cheek and then leaned forward to brush his lips over hers.

Standing he kept her hand in his.

"I love you Buffy, more than you could ever know," he muttered as he gently placed her hand back down and walked away.

He shut the door behind him and gritted his teeth as he spotted Buffy's friends standing waiting for him.

His gaze slid over them and settled on Giles with a blank expression.

"I want to talk to you," he said and moved off sure that he would follow.

Giles reluctantly followed Spike aside and waited impatiently for him to speak.

"I know what's wrong with Buffy," Spike said and raised a hand when Giles tried to speak. "It's the drugs Maggie gave her. See she's manufactured the drugs for vampires."

He paused seeing if this was registering with Giles. From his angered face Spike could tell it wasn't making sense to him.

He was too angry to think straight.

Spike turned away from Giles and let his eyes rest on Angel.

"Angel," he called out and watched Angel slowly make his way to them.

"What?" Angel spat out angrily.

"Buffy's got drugs meant for vampires in her system. I don't think Maggie thought of the ramifications of doing this. Because where I know her drugs were meant to make a vampires vital organs alive, in this case it's making Buffy's system shut down."

Angel frowned and stepped forward invading Spike's space.

"Are you sure?" he demanded.

Spike nodded.

"I can't think of any other reason. While Maggie knew about Slayers I don't think she thought she could capture one. So she didn't make drugs for humans. She wanted vampires to mate with vampires. Hence the rejuvenating drugs."

"Dear God," Giles finally gasped out as his mind moved past his anger.

Angel sent him an annoyed look.

"What can we do?" Angel asked Spike ignoring Giles for the time being.

"I don't know. I think it might wear off because she's the Slayer. But then again it could shut down all her vital organs and kill her."

Spike stopped and sighed as he tried not to contemplate that. He had to hope Buffy didn't die. He had to hope that Buffy could overcome this and come out stronger.

"What kind of drug is this?" Giles asked taking his glasses off and cleaning them.

Spike shrugged.

"Don't know. Have them run tests. Hunt down some of Maggie's men. See if you can find anyone who worked for the Initiative, Angel. They can't have all flown the coop or been killed in the explosion. Find them and we might be able to find out what drugs are in Buffy's system."

Spike glanced back at Buffy's closed door and then turned back to face the two men who'd been the most important ones in Buffy's young life.

Let his guard slip a little.

"I am counting on the both of you to keep her safe. Understand? You keep her alive no matter what you have to do," Spike said lowly.

Angel's eyes narrowed.

"No matter what?" he echoed and watched as Spike nodded.

Giles looked back and forth between them in horrified silence.

"No matter what," Spike repeated with a fierce look that he shifted to Giles. "You do what you can. Keep your cool and let him do what he has to Watcher. Or so help me I'll-"

"Spike," Rowan's voice interrupted him threatening Giles and he swung around. He met Rowan's steady gaze and nodded curtly.

"Just…do everything you can," Spike muttered as he turned and headed for Rowan.

Wesley clapped a hand on Spike's shoulder and gave him a smile.

"Ready Spike? Rowan has everything you'll need."

Spike frowned as he met Wes's eyes.

"What are you talking about? Aren't you coming with us?" Spike demanded.

"No. I figure some one should be here to see to your needs as well as Buffy's. I'll watch over her. Better than I did Tate. I swear," Wes promised.

Spike managed a small smile.

"Thank you Wesley," he gave the younger Watcher a quick impulsive hug.

Wesley stepped back and Spike latched onto Rowan's elbow and led her away.

Giles clutched Angel's arm in a tight grip.

"What did he mean by 'no matter what'?" he asked his voice squeaky and high. 

Angel turned his gaze from Spike's departing back and settled on Giles. His demeanor grim, his brown eyes bleak, and mouth flat.

"What it means is I am going to do whatever I have to in order to keep Buffy alive. Infer whatever you want from that Giles. Excuse me," Angel muttered as he stalked away from Giles for Buffy's door.

With a furrowed brow and a heavy heart Angel stepped into Buffy's room, his eyes resting on her still form.

Knowing that if worst came to worst then he would have to do what he had never thought possible.

He would have to turn his golden princess, all that was good and light in his world, and make her into a force of darkness the world had yet to see.

He prayed to a God that he didn't believe in and hoped he wouldn't have to resort to that.

Knowing that if he did there was no turning back from that. He would be one more step closer to letting Angelus loose, with a turned Slayer as a childe.

His soul rebelled at the very thought, but oh, Angelus reveled in the mere suggestion. The havoc they would cause. 

Angel squashed that side of him down viciously and with a pained groan he slumped down in the seat beside Buffy's bed. And buried his head in his hands.


	21. The Dog The Vampire and The Mad Scientis...

His Slayer

Disclaimer: Joss owns Btvs

A/N: Hi all. I'm still struggling to find the enthusiasm of writing Buffy and Spike. I'm sorry for the long delay; I wish I could say it wouldn't happen again but… At the moment I feel okay with Spike and Buffy and so I decided to give writing this chapter a try. Hope you enjoy and thanks to everyone for sticking with me. It means a lot to me. Skyz.

~*~

Chapter Twenty One:

Before the sun went down there had been a hint of hope, a sense of rightness that all would soon be right in the world. In fact the light of a new day had brought renewed spirits and a brighter outlook on what was to come. They talked amongst themselves while they huddled over their fallen leader and tried to talk about anything and everything but the facts. Anything but the fact that they felt responsible in a sense for what had happened to Buffy and her mother. That they had known that Joyce's plan was not the smartest or the most strategically mapped out. But none the less they had gone through with it and the casualties were irreplaceable.

So they talked about the weather, which just happened to be a cloudy sixty-seven degrees with a slight chance of showers through the afternoon. They talked about the fact that Xander hadn't yet gotten anyone to sign his cast; only to be reminded by Giles that he had dislocated shoulders thus did not require a cast. They talked about Principal Snyder and how he had pitched a fit when they had called off from school with help from Giles. They talked and talked. Everything coming out of their mouths meaningless and forgettable.

Until suddenly they couldn't speak anymore, words failed them and it was all they could do to remain in the same room with eachother. Their guilt and anger eating away at them. Making them uncomfortably aware that in part what had happened was each of their faults. That no matter what they said or rather didn't there was no escaping it. 

So one by one they trickled out of Buffy's room with lingering looks at the strongest girl they'd ever known and guiltily gave huge sighs of relief to be free for just a moment of the huge weight on their shoulders. Not looking eachother in the eyes they dispersed each going their separate ways.

Only one remained and he had made a promise to look out for her and he intended to keep it even if it killed him. And the sense of hope that Buffy would wake and things would again begin to make a certain sense was there still, in the pit of his stomach and his faith in her was stronger than he could have ever imagined. As he had never gotten to work with his own Slayer he felt it was his duty to do his best, as he had felt a certain protectiveness and fondness for Spike, he felt he could watch over Spike's most prized possession and if needed be a pseudo Watcher.

And as the sun went down his hope was still lingering, but he could not help but let his head drop into his hands. He wanted her to wake up so he could help her, for he felt about as useless as he had since birth, he mused with a sad tight lipped smile that didn't register with his eyes.

He stiffened when he heard the door open scrapping slightly against the linoleum flooring, running over the small piece of cardboard Wesley had placed there to be alerted when someone entered the room. His head shot out of his hands and he jerked himself upright and out of the chair in a matter of seconds, his body between her bed and the door.

His stance was tense and defensive one that didn't change as he watched Angel slowly step into the room closing the door behind him. 

His eyes swept over Wes dismissively and settled on Buffy.

"I'll stay with her now," he said flatly as he began to shrug out of his leather duster.

Wes shifted on his feet as he relaxed slightly.

"I'll stay." His tone was just as flat and cold as Angel's was. He had no intention of leaving Angel alone with Buffy. He had heard what Spike had said to Angel. Save Buffy by any means necessary. Which Wesley knew meant perhaps even turning her. He shuddered internally at the thought; he could not imagine what she would be like as a vampire. It had never been done and Wesley knew there had to be a good reason for that. So he had taken it upon himself to inform Giles of that fact and though he knew Giles resented his recent status in his Slayer's life he had agreed. The discussion with the rest of Buffy's friends had almost caused a mini riot, with Xander leading the charge to stake "Dead boy's sorry ass." His exact words. So it was decided Angel was not to be left alone with Buffy no matter what. They would take shifts. Wesley had taken the first one.

Angel sent him a narrowed look that told little of his thoughts.

"I want to talk to her," Angel said abruptly as he turned to face Buffy, reaching out to take one of her hands in his and grip it tightly.

"Well, I would suggest you go right ahead and do that. I will promise not to eavesdrop."

Wesley saw Angel stiffen and felt a glimmer of satisfaction. He had not yet made his mind up on whether he liked the older vampire or not. He guessed that part of his rather instant dislike of the vampire had been because he was encroaching on Spike and Buffy's tentative relationship. And as he was quite fond of the two he had taken offense.

Now he would have to make up the rest of his mind in regards to Angel.

"Please would you-"

"I am not leaving. It's not up for negotiation."

Wes reclaimed his seat on Buffy's right side and looked down at her peaceful face. Wishing once more that she would wake up and things could be made slightly less all consuming.

"You can trust me. You have to know that trusting Spike is like signing your own death warrant. He can not be trusted. I think-" Angel began his voice colored with frustration and contempt.

"Please. There's nothing you can tell me about Spike that could possibly be true. The Spike you knew is dead and you have no idea who or what he is about now. Please do not speak to me about Spike. Just talk to Buffy and be done with it."

Angel turned from Wes his mouth working with anger and a million things going through his mind. He had never thought this would have happened, that Spike would swoop in and take everything that meant a damn thing to him. Steal his woman, earn the respect of a Watcher and the loyalty of the Scoobs, and yet Spike had and here he was left out in the cold with a man he hardly knew watching him as he talked to the woman _he_ loved.

Things were going to have to change and soon.

~*~

"Hush," she whispered with dread as the baby continued its wailing. She cradled the baby to her bosom and wished for the nth time that she had an inkling for maternal instinct. That she had been born with a nurturing nature instead of a commanding and domineering nature that precluded ever having children as she knew she would resent not having the control and domination she craved.

A part of her wanted to toss the baby aside and run for her life. She certainly knew that things had just gotten a hell of a lot more interesting in the past forty-eight hours and she would be a wanted woman. 

A small smile curled her mouth upwards as she thought of this as she paced the length of the dingy stained carpet of the motel room she and Tate were staying in at the moment. She knew through the thin walls the baby's wails could be heard clearly and from the pounding from the neighbors they weren't pleased. But she didn't give a damn about them and if they came to the door and threatened her she would shoot them. Perhaps not kill them but make them remember the name Maggie Walsh.

"Please little baby be quiet," she tried to sooth but failed.

Her anger growing with each cry she took a deep breath and gently but firmly placed the baby onto the middle of the bed surrounded by pillows and took a step back. Her head was pounding and her breath was coming in quick sharp gasps as anger began to over come her, and make her want to scream until her throat was raw.

"Think," she muttered aloud as she turned from the baby. She had to think of a way out of here. She had driven until she'd gotten to L.A and then she had gotten a cab to take her into Nevada, and had found this motel in the middle of nowhere about fifty miles from Reno. She'd bought a run down piece of crap and here they were. With a baby that was crying for only God knew what and she was on the verge of losing her mind. She had to get them out of here. She was sure that she could get far enough away from Spike and Buffy so that she could use some of her military contacts and go underground. 

Her previous thoughts of capturing Buffy and Spike once more had fled her mind. When she had killed Joyce she had cemented her fate and had known she would never have Buffy or Spike even if she had Tate. Buffy--well the Slayer wouldn't kill her she was confident, but that didn't mean Spike would not find joy in ripping her throat out. So now she knew she was on her own with this, with no backing from the U.S., no more backup from the Initiative, no one would be watching her back. All she had was herself and that…well that's all she'd had for most of her life. She would rely on her own skill to get out this alive.

"Shut that fucking baby up," someone screamed from the other side of the wall and Maggie flinched slightly as she turned to glare at the offending pea green colored wall.

"Tate we have to get out of here," she muttered. It didn't matter that the baby was screaming or that she hadn't fed him, or that she would be running out on her bill, she had to get out of here now.

Turning sharply she hurried back to the bed and lifted Tate back up, and grabbing her small bag she headed for the door. Not caring about anything but getting out of there. Getting to a safe place so she could think properly and figure out what she had to do.

She got into her car and with a sputtering start placed it in reverse and roared out of the lot, Tate screaming all the while.

A shape emerged from the shadows that had fallen as the sun had made its descent and he leaned back against the wall, a cigarette dangling from the edge of his mouth. His cowboy hat shielding his face as he took a deep drag and then slowly exhaled.

He flicked the cigarette aside and turning on his booted heel he headed for the pay phone a few feet away. He dug around in his hip pocket for some change and jerked the phone up. He dialed a series of numbers and waited as the operator connected him long distance.

"Yeeeesssss…." The voice on the other end drew out the word and the caller could hear laughter from the other end and the clinking of glasses.

"Hello," he answered with a slight sniff, he wondered again why he'd decided to come down to the bloody west and have a grand old time. Play at being a cowboy for a while. Seemed all the fun was being had back home.

"Is that you Reginald?" the voice asked in surprise as it registered the caller's voice.

"Yep. It's me and I've got a little something to tell you. I assume you heard about the rumor…?" he asked leadingly as he fingered the buttons of the pay phone.

The silence was lengthy as Reginald heard his boss move away from the party and into a less crowded and loud room.

"Yes. What is it?"

"Well Lorenzo I think I just got it confirmed," Reginald said as he gave a toothy grin, fangs and all.

~*~

Spike kept his back to Rowan and the man she was currently deep in conversation with. He could not bring himself to talk to the man without giving way to his anger and vamping out and perhaps killing him. So he kept himself apart from them and wondered what they would do next. It hadn't been hard to follow Maggie's trail to L.A., and it hadn't been hard to imagine that she would get the hell out of there as soon as she could. The only problem was that her trail stopped cold and there was nothing left. 

Nothing. 

Spike felt a growl rumble at the base of his throat and instantly squashed it so that the man would not over hear it. With a grimace he pushed away from the wall and with his back still to them he clenched his hands into fists and stared off into the night.

"Thank you," Rowan said as she shook the man's hand and watched as he walked off and then turned to face Spike's back. "Well as you guessed there was nothing there. He said she'd just given him the keys and walked off. With Tate."

She paused as she waited for Spike to respond.

He wasn't inclined to speak at the moment, because he knew if he did he would lash out and make things worse. He didn't want to hurt her or alienate her so that she wouldn't help him. So he kept his moth closed and his back to her as he struggled for the control he was fast losing. He ducked his head and studied the tops of his boots, and then with a deep breath he released slowly, he turned.

"I figured he wouldn't know much. Seems we're at a dead end. I spent too much time in Sunnydale with Buffy. If I had left like she'd wanted I might have been able to catch up with them. Doesn't matter. S'not like she'll hurt him. Can't not if she wants to experiment on 'im. She'll treat him right. Has to. C'mon we can't find anymore tonight. I think once we're settled for the night I can think more clearly. Head on back to the room and I'll see you there."

Spike watched as Rowan opened her mouth to speak and another voice interrupted her.

"I'll stay with him and make sure he stays out of trouble."

Rowan sent Oz a look that held little confidence and more frustration than worry.

"I'm not afraid he'll get into trouble. It's what he's not doing that's worrisome." With that said she gave a brief nod and headed off in the opposite direction.

Spike headed off as well not waiting for Oz to trail after him. He didn't mind having the dog around him, and didn't care that he seemed to be having his own little crisis at the moment either. Oz had wanted to come along and had faced no opposition. Though Spike did wonder what the girl would think, the red head. Buffy had mentioned them and he could very well smell them on eachother. Not that he'd placed much thought in that because his focus was now solely on finding Tate. He didn't have time to think of anything else but his son and in a way he thought it was for the better. Because if he thought about Buffy he knew things would not be as focused for him at all.

"Where are we headed?"

Oz's question roused him briefly from his thoughts and he turned to glance at the boy.

"I'm off to feed and you're gonna mind your own business," he answered harshly as he strode a little faster. Heedless to the sounds and sights of the streets as he passed by. Not conscious that he was headed into the seedier part of town, and that had he looked around he would have noticed more than one vampire hanging on street corners. But he didn't and if he had he wouldn't have cared.

All he could think about was that Maggie was running. 

That was obvious and from this point on he would look upon her as nothing more than a nuisance that he would kill as soon as he got a hold of her. It wasn't about revenge. It had stopped being about revenge once Maggie had taken Joyce's life and put Wes into the hospital. There would be no lingering death, there would be no torture and he would not waste his time by making her suffer. It would be quick and to the point. Bloody but short. Her death would be by his hands and he knew that if he didn't find his son with her then he would revise that plan and make her suffer like she had never suffered before. She would regret the day that she had allowed him to escape, and hadn't killed him when she'd had the chance.

Maggie was running and she had better not stop unless she wanted to die. Since he had spent all those months locked up under her supervision and torture he knew her. Knew the way her mind worked and it ate at him as he roamed the streets. He needed to find her, he had to find her. She was gone from L.A., but that didn't mean she'd left the States yet. He had a feeling she hadn't. She would want to do this on her own, but she would realize that she would need help. She would need the help of the government, if not them, then people she'd befriended or blackmailed to help her. She wasn't as ignorant to magic as she liked to pretend, he knew that. She would have to take precautions against Rowan but there wasn't a mage on earth who would help her once they realized whose baby she'd stolen. He might not remember his past but by the reaction he'd had from others he had been one badass.

He figured that she knew that tracing an aura in a crowd was difficult as auras blended and merged when interacting with others. So he knew she could have taken the train or the bus, but he knew she would never have put up with common people. She had the sense that she was better than everyone else, and couldn't be bothered to abide by rules meant for the common man. So he had knocked off trying to find any leads on her that way. Now as he hunted the streets for suitable prey he let his thoughts wander. If those forms of transportation were off limits then it meant that she had used another means in which to escape the city.

He watched with heightened alertness as a taxi zoomed by and with a certainty borne from his gut instincts he knew that was the way she had gotten out of town. He knew that it was the only possible way she could have gotten away. She wouldn't risk renting a car that they could trace. Plus they were cleaned on a regular basis and were easy to trail using magical means. A taxi was a different thing all together. While it did have a number of auras in it, they only left a marginal imprint and it would be easier to search out Maggie and Tate's auras. 

A savage grin flashed quickly across his face as he realized that Maggie had made her first mistake, and if he was right he knew they'd be one step closer in finding her and his son.

~*~

"I…I have to help him find Tate. I can't stay here and do nothing," Oz had said his face stoic and impassible. His voice was calm and rational for the coming hysterics he'd feared were on their way.

Only they hadn't come, because there wasn't much Willow had been able to say. Her feelings and thoughts were torn in so many directions that she could hardly hear herself think straight. He had been able to see the struggle in her eyes as she nodded slowly.

A part of him had been angered that she couldn't tell by looking at him. That she could not see that he'd devoured a human last night, eaten flesh and blood and even now he craved the taste of man. He had been so angry in that moment that he had wanted to scream at her, to make her see what it was she loved. He was an animal and nothing more. This guise he wore hid his basic instincts and he might appear civilized to the world, but on the inside he was a raging beast.

Oz replayed his conversation with Willow over and over in his mind as he trailed Spike and wondered again why he hadn't stayed. At least there he would have been acknowledged. Felt as if he were doing something even if that was only helping Willow cope with the sudden lose of Buffy's mother. But he hadn't stayed there because he had been afraid that they would all be able to tell just by looking at him. See what he was becoming--no what he had become, what he had been since he'd been bitten.

His eyes scanned the streets and his senses stretched seeking signs of anything that would alert him to danger. He had come with Spike in part to get away, to sort out his thoughts, but to also help Spike find his son. Feeling slightly responsible in the boy's kidnapping as he had been in on Joyce's plan from the beginning. He had wondered if they had been doing the right thing by implementing the plan that had holes as big as his head in it, but had gone along; thinking that if someone would say something then it would be Faith. As the only Slayer in sight and the person Buffy would no doubt blame if things went wrong since Giles was gone, they had all assumed Faith would step up and say this plan sucked and wouldn't work and it was a no go. Only she hadn't and Joyce was dead and they were all regretting letting Joyce have her way. 

When Spike stopped to feed at last Oz moved as far away as he could without leaving Spike's back open to any possible dangers. But the fresh scent of blood assaulted his nose and made his mouth dry as hunger gripped him in knots and had him growling. He had known the taste of human flesh would not be easily assuaged by human food. But he refused to give into his instincts to maim and kill. 

So he studiously blocked out the sounds of feeding and ignored the appetizing whiff of spilled blood, and was startled when he felt a hand clamp down hard onto his shoulder.

"Thought you were gonna watch m'back?"  Spike asked as he spun Oz around so that they faced eachother. Oz took an involuntary step back as he met Spike's golden eyes and saw the blood trickling down the side of his mouth.

His eyes flickered away and then back briefly.

"I was," Oz said his voice coming out hoarse.

He resisted the urge to squirm as Spike studied him with an intensity that was frightening. Oz wasn't scared he assured himself; more accurately put he was cautious of the danger Spike represented at the moment.

"Don't worry mate," Spike told him nonchalantly, "dog blood doesn't appeal in the least. But I can tell by the non look on your face that you're feelin' a bit peckish. Have at it. I don't rightly give a fuck whatcha do as long as you don't get in my way," he finished with a grin.

Oz felt intensely uncomfortable as he watched Spike step back and glance at his victim who was leaning drunkenly against the alley wall. The thought that he could actually reach the man in three seconds and rip his throat out entered Oz's mind. That he could be eating the man within five had him turning his back to the man. The fact that he wanted to, that everything inside of him was screaming that he do it had him running as fast as he could out of the alley and away from temptation. Not noticing when Spike fell into step beside him.

Abruptly he stopped and flattened himself against a near by wall and gripped his hands tightly together to keep them from shaking.

I can't kill anyone, he kept thinking as he stared sightlessly into space and breathed in deeply, trying to center himself and get a hold of himself.

"What's wrong with you?" Spike asked curiously as he planted himself in front of Oz. Not invading his space but close enough to reach out, and grab Oz if he decided to bolt again.

Oz heard him and abruptly looked him in the eyes, meeting the golden gaze and seeing something he certainly did not want to see. A connection between them, the same urge that drove Spike also drove him, and it scared him shitless. He did not want to be a killer or an animal and yet that's exactly what he was turning into it seemed.

"I…I can't… I don't want to--" he couldn't say anymore as he felt his heart begin to pound, and he felt as if he would keel over and pass out any minute. A part of his mind told him that he was having an anxiety attack, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Oh! For bloody fucks sake snap out of it," Spike growled as he reached forward and grabbed Oz by the front of his shirt and shook him. Making sure the boy's brain rattled around in his skull for good measure.

Oz felt his head snap back and felt a moment of whiplash as his eyeballs rolled and his breath hitched and he felt his stomach heave. 

"Stop it," Oz snapped out through gritted teeth and when he felt his feet touch ground again he stumbled back as Spike released him.

"There we go. Got a little color in you. Have to say you sure did get my mind off of Tate. Freakin' out and running 'round like a chicken with its head chopped clean off. Now do you wanna tell me what's gotten into you?" Spike demanded feeling slightly concerned despite himself.

Oz finally nodded and shoved his hands into his pants pockets.

"The blood," Oz whispered faintly. "I smelled the blood and for a minute I wanted to kill. To murder… I'm not like that. I'm not a killer. I'm not a killer. I am not a killer. I am not a killer. I am not a killer."

Spike's brows rose and shaking his head he wondered how to get through to Oz. He certainly hadn't counted on dealing with the boy's problems as well as trying to find Tate and Maggie. If he was going to freak out every time he smelled blood well then they had a problem. Because this game they were playing was a dangerous one and blood was going to be spilt. A lot of blood and there was a good chance it could be any one of theirs.

"C'mon let's get you back to the motel," Spike muttered that as he grabbed Oz by the arm and began to walk half carrying the werewolf down the street.

Spike figured he would have to help the boy now that he knew he had a problem. Wouldn't do to have something happen to him, not while Oz was on his watch. Buffy would hate him if he let the boy go off and kill innocent folks while he watched on. So with his mind on something other than Tate and Buffy for the first time in what seemed like forever he relaxed a tiny little bit, and allowed a small flicker of hope to lighten his mood. 

They might just make it out of this alive or rather undead, he thought wonderingly. 

~*~

Lorenzo Giancarlo listened to his childe and settled more comfortably into his wide backed leather chair, settling his handmade Italian leather shoes onto the matching ottoman.  

"You're certain?" he demanded lowly staring at his manicured nails and listening carefully.

Reginald answered yes and Lorenzo released a long drawn out sigh that held a number of meanings. 

"Can you follow?" he asked curiously.

"She's not too far gone but I can only travel during the night as you know. I think if I were to put feelers out we could find her soon enough."

"Do it and keep in touch with me every second. Reginald?" Lorenzo asked.

"Yes, Lorenzo?" Reginald asked with a slight measure of fear.

"Thank you," Lorenzo said warmly before he hung up and placed his cell phone on a near by table and clasped his hands together. His thoughts were turned towards what it was he had heard recently. In the last forty-eight hours he and he supposed the rest of the vampire world had been made aware of the fact that there was a vampire baby out there. A baby that had come from two vampires, born of their flesh and blood. 

And it was something he had a very keen interest in. It was something he had never thought could ever happen. 

"So this is where you ran off to," his mate's voice reached him and he glanced up as she strolled towards him.

He reached out his hand to her and when she reached him she took it and he pulled her down onto his lap. She looped an arm around his neck and gave him a small slightly mocking smile.

"What took you away?" she asked as her fingers played with the curls at the nape of his neck. 

"Reginald called and I was hesitant to tell you this as it was not confirmed. But now…" He trailed off his deep voice going soft and slightly dreamy. It had always been a dream of his and it was something he had given up hope for centuries ago. Given up the dream of ever having children with his _bella mia_. And now it might be possible!

She stared at him the look on her face wary and slightly curious. Though she was his partner in every sense of the word there were some things she kept out of and that was certainly true with his minions and progeny, as he kept out her business with hers. So she was slightly surprised that Lorenzo wanted to speak to her about Reginald.

 As she had been out of the country the past few days, and the fact that she had been in seclusion she hadn't had time to hear any juicy gossip.

"Now what…?" She demanded a little too sharply as concern began to creep its way inside of her.

"Now Regi called and confirmed it for me. I heard an interesting rumor just the other day. That there was a woman…who had somehow created a baby. A baby by two vampires. Created from two vampires. From what I understood there was a lab but it was destroyed. But the baby is alive and this mad scientist has him."

He paused to gauge her mood.

"A baby?" she asked her voice a whisper. She could not quite believe what she was hearing. She shook her head slightly as she met his eyes.

"Yes," he answered his lips curling upwards and his arms tightening around her waist. "Yes Samantha can you imagine? We could have our own baby. A child that could have the same longevity as us, our blood and perhaps our very own powers."

They were both silent letting the wonder of it sink in.

"Who are the baby's parents?" Samantha asked abruptly, as it occurred to her that this all seemed a little too perfect.

She watched as her lover's face tautened slightly in reaction to her question. And felt more than a bit of worry as she watched his eyes narrow and then felt his non-existent breath ease out of him.

"Well that's the thing." He began with a touch of trepidation. "Since this woman's lab was destroyed and she stole the baby from its father well… It's going to be a bit difficult finding her alive. And we want her alive, because we need her to help us make our baby."

Narrowing her eyes Samantha disentangled herself from his hold and got to her feet. 

"You didn't answer my question," she retorted sharply. "Who are the baby's parents?"

"William the Bloody and his sire Drusilla."

She laughed hollowly at that and then turned cold gray eyes to Lorenzo's dark green gaze, speaking without words as years together had made them accustomed to one another's thoughts and emotions.

But Samantha couldn't leave the words unspoken.

"Well in that case we will just have to keep the baby for our very own."

Lorenzo's grin was all the answer she needed as he rose and embraced her in a long and hard hug.

"And if they try to stop us?" Lorenzo asked curiously.

"We will kill them," Samantha replied wickedly.

Lorenzo shook his head and lowered his head so that their lips touched.

"I knew there was a reason why I loved you," he drawled out affectionately as he kissed her. Her arms came up to wrap around his neck, and he pulled her closer as the kiss deepened and they sealed their fates.


	22. Cranky Old Man Giles

His Slayer  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Btvs  
  
A/N: Hi all. I figured I'd better get this written while I was still inspired so you all wouldn't have another month long wait. So here's the latest chapter and I hope you enjoy. I think we'll be getting into some of the action in the next few chapters. There's a part in this that is rather confusing but I wrote it specifically like that so that I can get into it in the next few chapters. Thanks once more for sticking with me through this disillusionment with Spuffy. I'm keeping the faith though so… Enjoy. Skyz.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two:  
  
Always, always, always it seemed to happen this way. Whenever she wanted to do something good, whenever she attempted to be a better person it backfired and blew up in her face. And that was why she had taken to not giving a damn about other people. She couldn't afford to, because once she did it was inevitable that they were hurt or killed for knowing her. So it was better to be alone and miserable than happy and have all the friends in the world.  
  
When she'd hit Sunnydale the only thing on her mind had been her anticipation in meeting another Slayer and getting to kick some ass with a girl who could hang as tough and as long as she could. And sure it was rocky at first getting to know B and her little gang. Trying to fit in even when she knew it would only cause her more pain if she actually became attached to these people. Well that had been her first mistake.  
  
Getting to know B's little rag tag group of misfits and liking them even as they seemed to dislike her. Starting a mother-daughter kinda thing with Joyce and letting B care about her.   
  
See she shouldn't be surprised that Joyce was the one to die. It only made sense. Joyce was the one thing that meant the most to both Slayers. The one person who she had felt a real honest to God connection with. And for that Joyce had suffered. And there was nothing Faith could do to change that.  
  
It was a chilly night and she'd been careless and had only grabbed her lightweight leather jacket and keys before she'd left her little run down room on the edge of town. She hadn't been thinking as she had spent the whole day at the hospital at B's bedside. Hanging with the gang and talking.   
  
Faith's face turned into a grimace as she recalled how the day had gone as they all tried to ignore the fact that things were terribly wrong. Ignore the fact that Giles blamed her and wasn't hiding that fact. Trying to ignore that Oz had up and left and Willow was even more devastated than before.  
  
There were a number of things wrong and it wasn't something that anyone wanted to discuss. All they had to do was look around to see it laid out before them.  
  
It had been a relief to leave the hospital and get away from them all. Because seeing Buffy like that all deadly still and pale had been hard to stand. Because B was a Slayer so if it could happen to her then more than likely it would happen to Faith as well. And that was one scary ass thought.   
  
They'd spoken about one important thing though while they'd been at the hospital and that had been about Angel. How Wesley the Watcher Spike had come to town with said Angel could very well turn Buffy even if she were out of danger, the temptation would be too much. And while the newest Watcher dude didn't know much about Angel-Brood she could see how Angel might actually do that.   
  
It was hard for her to admit but she was scared. If they couldn't find a way to help Buffy she would be alone. She would be the only Slayer and she feared she would have no one but herself to rely on like the old days. And that was something she didn't want anymore. She had gotten used to having someone watching her back and having friends. If Buffy died she knew all of that would go away. Because no one would want to help a person they held responsible for all that went wrong.  
  
She'd gotten as far away from the hospital as she could and made her way slowly through the cemeteries of Sunnydale. Stake in hand and bad attitude striding a good ten feet ahead of her to clear her path.  
  
"Well look at what we have here," the voice came from somewhere to her left and in the shadows so she couldn't see much of anything. But the tone of the voice caused her to roll her eyes. Whoever it was speaking was trying to be menacing and evil but only accomplished coming off as cheesy as hell.  
  
"Why don't you come out and see for yourself," she retorted leaving off the asshole she wanted to add on. She gave herself points for restraint for that one.  
  
She heard some rustling and then a little yelp before the voice spoke again.  
  
"Don't you know it's not safe for little girls to be wandering around cemeteries after dark?"   
  
Faith narrowed her eyes and twirled her stake between her fingers and spread her legs wide to peer into the darkness.  
  
"Don't you know it's not safe to aggravate and already aggravated woman? It's a dangerous game you're playing here. And I'm really getting tired of it so do us both a favor and get your ass out here so I can-"  
  
"…but Tucker-" she heard a voice whine before a figure was pushed through the bushes and into the dim light the moon cast.  
  
She peered at him and took a few steps closer to get a better look as he rolled over and let out a scream as he got a look at her.  
  
Mouth slightly agape Faith was slightly incredulous as she moved fast and leaned down, grabbing the boy by his shirt front and jerking him to his feet. She pulled him with her as she moved more into the light and once satisfied she turned her head back to the bushes.  
  
"Hey you in there get out here and join your friend here," she called out and only watched as she heard someone run off. She turned her attention to the kid she held in front of her.  
  
He was small, frail looking with a thin face that was dominated by wide glasses and a mouth currently pinched in fear. He was trembling in her grasp and Faith flashed her teeth and felt him shudder. It gave her a little thrill to see that she was scaring this kid.  
  
"What were you and your friend doing here? And you had better tell me the truth because I'll know if you're lying."  
  
"W…we uh we were just playing," he stammered out as he gulped.  
  
"Playing?" Faith echoed. "In a cemetery? What were you playing? Who wants to die first? Jeez," she gave a snort of disgust and shoved him away from her watching as he stumbled and then caught his balance.  
  
"Please don't hurt me," he cried out.  
  
"Listen get outta here. It's not safe here all right?" Faith shook her head and turned away from the kid.   
  
"A…are you like a super hero?"   
  
The tentative question halted her steps and she kept her back to the kid as she answered.  
  
"Where'd you get that?"  
  
She heard him approach and tensed readying herself for a possible attack.  
  
"Cuz me and Tucker were watching you. You um…you killed those vampires. With that stake you're holding. So you've got super powers and stuff? Because you've got this bad ass v…vibe going that's so Electra. I mean I bet you can kick some serious…"  
  
He trailed off as she turned sharply and faced him. Where the hell had her head been, she thought angrily, if she hadn't even heard this dimwit and his pal following her?  
  
"You were following me?" she asked calmly wondering at how she could have been so stupid. She couldn't let herself be the one to die this time. She had to make amends to Buffy for letting Joyce die.  
  
The kid took a step back.  
  
She took a step forward.  
  
"Yes. We were out looking for some GI Joe's but we found you instead and Tucker, that's my brother, said that we had to follow you to see if you were a super hero and if we could-" he began to babble and Faith cut him off with a glare.  
  
"GI Joe's? What do you mean by that? You seen a lot of these uh…commando people?"   
  
Excited and hopeful the kid hurried forward and took her slightly relaxed stance to mean she wanted to talk.  
  
"Yeah. We've seen a whole bunch of them. In fact Tucker and I found out where they have their secret head quarters. Kinda like X-Men and their mansion in Westchester only instead of it being a school for mutants they have their headquarters under a school. I wonder if they have a bald paralyzed leader with telepathic abilities. It would be so cool. I mean--"  
  
It really was something to listen to this kid speak. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. All she could seem to focus on was the fact that he'd mentioned the Initiative.  
  
"You're right I am a super hero and you my little geek are gonna help me do some cool super hero type of crap."  
  
With that said she stomped towards him and clamped her hand around his arm and began to walk off.  
  
"What's your name? Is it Butch Girl? Not that you give off lesbian vibes but you are really, really, really strong and you're hurting me. And I don't think that's a good name anyway cuz you're better than that. Um…how about um…Hot Tamale Mama? I've always wanted to go to Mex-he-i-co. I'm Andrew by the way and that guy who ran away was my brother Tucker. He goes to Sunnydale High and so do I but I'm a few years back. I-"  
  
"I'm Faith and if you don't shut it I'll shut it for you," Faith cut him off sweetly tightening her hand on his arm intentionally.  
  
Andrew gave a big smile in response.  
  
~*~  
  
Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose and with a neck stiff with staying in the same position for too long he rose from his seat at Buffy's bedside. He stretched his body and felt as well as heard his old bones crack and at once loathed and welcomed his old age. He could not be less than pleased with his life, he was more than anything at the moment feeling like a piece of-he would not call himself something he didn't believe he was. He was at the moment a tired old man who dared to believe that he had some life left in him. He was seriously wondering if he could continue on in this vain. If when Buffy woke could he continue to be her Watcher? Could he continue to guide this young woman when it seemed more than apparent that she neither needed nor wanted his advice?  
  
He could not say at the moment.  
  
He turned and looked over as the door opened and Wesley strode in a small white bag tucked under his arm and two cups of coffee in his hands. His glasses were slipping down his nose and his two day growth of stubble gave him an oddly dangerous edge, Giles mused as his resentment reared its ugly head. His jaw clenched and he couldn't seem to move his gaze as he watched Wes stride to Buffy's bedside and place his bag on her beside table and then headed for him with the coffee.  
  
"Here you go," Wes said as he handed Giles a cup of coffee.   
  
Giles grudgingly took it and took a sip. His silent regard making Wesley uncomfortable and he was glad for it as he took another sip before he realized that he was drinking this coffee black as he never did. He grimaced and with his eyes narrowed he finally allowed himself to speak his mind to the insolent whelp who wanted to take his place in Buffy's life.  
  
"So." He didn't have to try hard to make his voice flat and unfriendly. "Tell me where do you think this little relationship you've established with Buffy will get you? Do you think she'll want anything to do with you once she wakes up and has time to think about all of this? That she will honestly want to be around you or Spike as it dawns on her that all of this was the reason her mother is dead? Has it occurred to you that none of us will want you to be here? A constant reminder that her mother is dead and her house is gone and you are no longer needed! I am her Watcher and if you think you can just come here and take over you are sadly mistaken!"  
  
It took Giles a moment to realize that he'd squeezed his coffee cup so hard that most of it was spilled over his hand and scalding him. He breathed in deeply and with a measure of control he hadn't known he possessed he headed for the waste basket.  
  
Wesley followed him with his eyes.  
  
"Are you quite finished?" Wes asked carefully.  
  
Giles violently tossed his cup of coffee into the trash and whirled to face Wesley. He had taken only half a step towards Wes before he realized belatedly where he was. Buffy was lying there in a coma and he was about to pound her…newest friend to a bloody pulp. What was wrong with him?  
  
"If you are, might I suggest something? I have no intention of taking your place nor does Buffy have any intentions of replacing you. I have only known her for a few weeks and have come to greatly appreciate and respect her. I care for her and Spike. Now it might seem beyond you at the moment but I can say rightfully that the Spike you knew and who he is today are two very different people. My only hope here is to be there for Buffy and Spike when they need me. I want to be their friend. I hope that I am. And you need to take a step back and re-evaluate what it is you think would be what Buffy wants. Do you think she'll want to see your disgust and derision? Do you think that she will be okay with the fact that you blame her for this? I think you are forgetting something here Mr. Giles. She may not wake up from this coma and if she does she might not be the same person she was before. She has to wake up to deal with the loss of her mother, her home, and the scorn and blame of her Watcher, a man whom she loves and respects. I don't think you understand that when she wakes all of this could destroy her and she will need everyone's support through this hard time."  
  
Giles had begun to nod through the middle of Wesley's little speech and was still nodding as Wes came to an end. He wiped his hand on his pants leg and smiled.  
  
"See that's where you're wrong Wesley. Spike is not a person; he is a vile evil vampire. He kills people because he can and there is not a thing you can say that will make me see any differently. This vampire you see as a person watched idly while Angelus tortured me and terrorized Buffy and her friends. He is nothing and the sooner Buffy remembers that the better. You and I are not alike in the fact that I have a Slayer and you do not. I know what it is I talk about. You have never been out of London or the Council's bosom and have no idea what it's like to be the moving force behind a Slayer. I am her Watcher. I took the chance and became more than that. I became her friend and she became a daughter and if you think I don't know what's best for her you are mistaken! I know that this will surely be difficult for her but she has to take responsibility for what has happened. She is to be held responsible for a part in this debacle. And if it hurts her feelings then that is just too bloody bad. I can't keep her hidden from this and wouldn't want to for that matter. Now don't ever presume to preach to me about what I should and shouldn't do in regards to my Slayer."  
  
The silence that fell was thick with tension and repressed with so many emotions that Wes wondered why they both weren't choking on it and falling over from the pressure of it all.  
  
Wes turned his eyes away first and it was then that he noticed. He took a step towards the bed her name falling from his lips in a shocked whisper.  
  
"Buffy…"  
  
Giles turned then too and his eyes widened behind his glasses as he looked at Buffy.  
  
Her eyes were open.  
  
Giles brushed past Wesley and reached for Buffy. Gripping her shoulders tightly as he stared into her eyes.  
  
"Buffy? Can you hear me? Bu-" he cried out desperately as he tried to reach her.  
  
Wes pulled Giles away from Buffy, as he feared Giles might harm Buffy more than was good.  
  
"Get a doctor," Wes ordered as he moved Giles towards the door and took his place at Buffy's bedside.  
  
Giles stared at him as if he couldn't comprehend a word of what Wes had said.  
  
"Get a doctor!" Wes yelled as he watched as Buffy began to move and he dimly realized that she wasn't having a seizure but he wasn't exactly sure what was happening to her either. So they needed a doctor so they could find out what was happening to her.  
  
Giles finally seemed to pull himself out of whatever hell he'd found himself in as he blinked and gave a curt nod.  
  
He left the room at a run.  
  
~*~  
  
"I knew this was how it would be."  
  
His statement was met with silence and it was as if he realized this was something she needed so he didn't press the issue. And for that she was grateful. As she wasn't sure what it was she wanted to say or what she could say. There were a number of things going on in her mind at the moment.  
  
The least being how things would go from here. Who was to say how things would go? She didn't know what she was going to do. Her life as it had been was over with and there was no going back to that or anything that resembled that life. She wasn't ignorant to the fact that she was partly to blame for what had happened.  
  
But she still couldn't get over the fact that she wasn't the only one who was at fault here.   
  
With a sigh she hadn't wanted to give she turned from the window and glanced at the man standing at her side.  
  
"Are you happy now, Angel?" she asked tiredly as she pressed the palms of her hands to the side of her head as if to keep it attached.  
  
Angel looked over at her and with a small smile he reached for her. Letting his hands rest on her shoulders he intended to pull her to him. But she moved evading his touch and his offer of comfort.  
  
"Yes I am happy Buffy. This is something I hoped for, something I prayed for. I wanted this more than you can imagine. I love you."  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
This wasn't something new to her after all she was well aware of how much Angel loved her. In fact it was one of the things she liked most about him. His love for her was something she cherished. Something she enjoyed more than she should. After all it wasn't everyday you made a souled vampire fall in love with you was it?  
  
She couldn't help but feel a little proud of that fact.  
  
"You can't tell me you aren't happy Buffy," he said as he stared at her, his eyes searing into her as if trying to burn his happiness into her by sheer force of will.  
  
Buffy finally removed her hands from the sides of her head and faced Angel. With something akin to desperation and resignation she allowed herself to meet his soulful eyes and speak.  
  
"Yes. I am happy," she said her voice serene and even slightly cheerful. Was it a lie she wondered? Was she not happy?   
  
He was still watching her and though she realized that it was important for her to make him feel as happy as she could, it couldn't just be her that made him happy. He had to be happy on his own, he had to be able to be okay by himself, and she had to be okay with that.   
  
It was hard for her she supposed. Hard for her to let this all go. To let the grip he had on her go so that she could find a life with someone else.  
  
But she couldn't do it. And because of that she knew she was weak, too weak to ever hurt Angel the way she was sure he was able and willing to hurt her. Perhaps it was that she held what they had, what he had given her, closer to her heart than he did.   
  
She could not doubt that he loved her. He showed her in his small ways every chance he got, but the truth was he'd had little to no experience being human in more than two hundred years. He hadn't exposed himself to the humane side of life so that he would be able to understand all the things that went with being slightly less monstrous and more human.  
  
Not that he wasn't trying mind you he was. Trying a little too hard would be more accurate.  
  
"Let's go out," he said suddenly and roused her from her thoughts.  
  
She didn't protest this and he seemed glad as he took her hand in his larger one and they headed for the door. This was a new thing that had been slightly startling. Angel's need to go out, to show the world that he loved her, loved her more now than ever.  
  
Her broody vamp had turned himself into a man, something she hardly recognized as such, and something she wasn't sure he even knew himself.  
  
The Bronze was packed and they were lucky to find a table. But they did find one in the back. Off to the side and in the shadows and though it had been one of Angel's favorites before it was not to his liking now. She saw him scowl and felt a brief wave of something she couldn't describe surge through her. She turned her gaze away not able to bear looking at him a moment longer.  
  
"What do you want to drink?" he asked eagerly, ready and willing to do her biding. Anything she wanted, anything she needed he was there ready and happy to oblige her.   
  
A cynical part of her brain couldn't help but notice that it had been Spike's interest in her that had asserted this new and improved Angel. So it could be said had it not been for Spike then Angel would not have given a second thought to leaving town and breaking her heart.  
  
"A Coke," she murmured softly and when he reached for her hand and slid his over it she didn't flinch only smiled before he rose and left the table to get their drinks.  
  
Her eyes slid to the crowded dance floor and for a brief time she allowed herself to get lost in the movements of the couples gyrating and grinding away.  
  
A hand slid along the back of her neck, fingers sliding downward tracing small circles along her spine.  
  
"All hearts and flowers then is it?" Spike asked as leaned over her shoulder his eyes on her face as she continued to stare at the crowd.  
  
"What's your point?" she asked at last as she moved her neck to dislodge his fingers. But they didn't budge only stayed as she moved. Irritating her and exciting her all at the same time.  
  
"Does there have to be one? Couldn't I just be commenting on a fact? Saying something that happens to be true? Or is it not true and you're just being defensive because you think I know that it's not true? Or that you know that I know that you know that I kno-"  
  
She turned sharply to face him causing him to move back as she swung towards him. His fingers slipped away and he eyed her cautiously.  
  
"What is this?" she hissed out as she gestured to him. "What are you doing here Spike? I thought this was something that we agreed on. Things are just too…" She trailed off as words failed her at the moment. What could she say that hadn't already been said?  
  
Spike's jaw clenched and she could see the struggle he was going through as his eyes darkened and anger seemed to drip off of him.  
  
"No," he replied his voice hard and cold, "you decided what we'd do about "us". I had no say. You didn't even discuss this with me. I think I have a say in this little relationship you've got goin' with Angelus. Seems he's the one you're thinking about these days. Is this really what you want?"   
  
Buffy rose and with a small growl pushed past him and made her way towards the door. She had to get out of here, away from him and everything he represented.   
  
"You can't run away from this Buffy. This isn't fair to me or to you. Just because you're afraid of hurting Angel doesn't mean you have to give up your happiness for him. Don't you think he might realize down the line that you aren't happy? That he doesn't make you happy? That the life you're trying to build is-"  
  
"Enough!" Buffy snapped as she whirled around and shoved him backwards. "You know what I want?" she demanded.  
  
She didn't give him a chance to speak as she pressed as close as she could and claimed his mouth with her own. She plundered his mouth, sucking on his bottom lip before she bit down hard enough for him to gasp out in pain. Only to groan as her tongue swept a path along the length of his bottom lip and slipped inside.  
  
She reached up gripping the back of his head, her fingers skimming through it as she anchored his mouth to hers and she let her mouth and body do the talking for her.   
  
" Buffy, please," Spike moaned as he managed to tear his mouth away from hers long enough to speak. He gripped her arms pulling her tighter to him. "We could leave right now. You, Tate, and me. We could just leave and get away from here, away from Angel. I know you don't love him. You can't love him. Not the way you love me."  
  
"Stop it," she whispered shakily. She pulled out of his arms. "How are we going to do that? He'd never let me go. Not now. Not ever. Maybe before. But now it's impossible for me to be away from him Spike. Maybe it would be better if you left and took Tate with you. It would be easier all around. You could go somewhere new, find someone new to love and be with. I haven't got it in me to-"  
  
"You're talking nonsense," he retorted harshly.  
  
Her laughter was filled with nothing resembling humor.  
  
"Is this nonsense?" she asked shrilly as she gestured downwards.   
  
They both turned their eyes downwards to her protruding belly and the thing--the baby that was separating them. Not only physically but emotionally as well.  
  
"And the baby of course would come along," he added through gritted teeth.  
  
"See? You couldn't even say it and mean it. There's no hope for us Spike and there never was. I don't know why I thought there could be. Just let me go. Let me go."  
  
Spike lifted shaking hands and rubbed them furiously over his face.  
  
"I can't. I don't know how. I will never let you go. I don't care whose baby that is. It could be mine, it could be his but the only thing I know is that it's a part of you and I'll love it. No matter what. Li-"  
  
Buffy turned away from him.  
  
"What is this?" she asked sharply. "I want out of this! Why are you doing this?!"  
  
Spike frowned not understanding whom she was talking to.   
  
"What? Whom are you talking to Buffy?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"No need to yell. I can hear you just fine," her mother's voice came from behind her and behind Spike.  
  
Buffy moved past Spike to glare at Joyce.  
  
"Why are you showing me this? What is the point of this? You know the only thing this is doing is making me feel worse. Worse than I ever could! What is this supposed to show me?"  
  
Joyce sighed.  
  
"What did you want me to show you, honey?" she asked quietly.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes unable to resist the urge. She moved away from Joyce and crossed her arms over her chest. Paced away from her mother and tried to make sense of all this.  
  
"Is this heaven? Well all I can say is if this is heaven then show me hell because it has to be better than this! It has to be. I can't believe you thought this was what I wanted. I never--"  
  
"That's enough Buffy. I am only showing you what could happen. What very well could happen. There's a chance that this," Joyce waved her arms around, "could happen. You could be forced to choose and Angel would be your choice. I think what you need to do is think why that is."  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"Because you say so?" she asked her voice scathing.   
  
Joyce stood straighter and moved closer to Buffy.  
  
"I am your mother. You will do as I say. I-"  
  
"My mother is dead! She's dead and I don't know what this is but you-- I know you aren't her and this will not happen. I won't allow this to happen. I can not let this happen."  
  
Joyce smiled sadly.  
  
"You think you can stop what is already happening? It's fate Buffy. I died because it's what was supposed to happen. You're in a coma because this is where you needed to be so that you could see. You need to see. Open your eyes and see!"  
  
"What?!" Buffy yelled. "What do you want me to see? I see that I'm pregnant and that I'm with Angel. I see that it's tearing Spike apart and that I'm not happy either. I see that this is the only thing I could think of that would make things easier. If Spike would leave then it would be a lot easier. I could try and be happy. What do you want me to see because obviously it's not getting through to me!"  
  
"This isn't working," Joyce muttered. She reached out and grabbed Buffy's arm. "This isn't a glimpse for the mere purpose of making you angry Buffy. There's something here you have to see. Something I can't tell you, something you have to see for yourself. There are things at work here that you need to be prepared for."  
  
"Like what?" Buffy demanded. She wasn't any closer to understanding this little glimpse than before. She had been put in the middle of something she didn't understand. Something she never wanted to understand.  
  
And here was this woman who looked amazingly like her mother, someone she could not believe was actually her mother. Showing her things that she didn't understand and would not let herself understand.  
  
"Please Buffy you have to promise me something--wait not yet! Not yet she can't go yet. This wasn't how this was supposed to go! Please no, no, no, no, no--"  
  
Buffy backed away as terror made its way around her. She lifted her arms and when pain raked through her she screamed.  
  
"No you can't have her back yet. I won't let you," Joyce screamed.  
  
But Buffy didn't hear her as darkness fell over her vision and she slid into oblivion.  
  
~*~  
  
"You are soooo not butch at all. You're like um… You are like Xena but hotter and minus Gabrielle. An amazon-"  
  
"Please leave your praise at the door and shut the hell up," Faith snapped as they entered the hospital.  
  
Andrew clamped his mouth shut and nodded vigorously.  
  
He slid his gaze around and took in all the activity while Faith strode towards the admit desk and gave the nurse sitting behind the desk a grin.  
  
"I'd like you to page Dr. Grant. Tell him to meet me in room 230, I think there's something he needs to see."  
  
While the nurse stared at her suspiciously and reluctantly did what Faith had asked Faith gave her a nod of thanks before she tightened her grip on her prisoner and made her way to the elevator.  
  
"I can't believe you're just walking along like you don't have this guy by the throat. Like you don't give a rats-"  
  
"Do I have to say this again? Be quiet?" she asked as she stepped into the elevator and glared at Andrew.  
  
"No. I um…I get it. Let me um…shut up now. Okay?"  
  
"Good. I've got enough on my mind without your crap. This here doctor better take care of Buffy or else!"  
  
She glared at the thin man she held in her grasp. She tightened her grip on the man as he gulped and shuddered.  
  
"I told you I'd have to see for myself what is wrong with your friend."  
  
"And you will fix her. Thought you could sneak away and run off to la la land and no one would give a damn? Well guess again."  
  
They left the elevator and Faith dragged the scientist behind her as she walked towards Buffy's room. Only to pause and falter as she spotted Giles and Wes hovering at her closed door.  
  
"What's going on?" she demanded as she hurried her steps.  
  
Wes turned and stared.  
  
Giles kept his gaze glued to the closed door.  
  
"What--who is that you've got there?" Wes asked worriedly.  
  
"Never mind what's wrong with Buffy? Is she dead?" Faith asked fearfully.  
  
"She's…well um... She opened her eyes earlier and they're in there examining her. So far as we can tell there's nothing wrong with her or worse with her for that matter."  
  
Faith swallowed hard.  
  
"Here," she thrust the man into Wesley. "He should be able to help. He works for the Initiative. He's a doctor and I think he could help," she couldn't help but repeat.  
  
Shoving her hands into her pockets Faith balanced on the balls of her feet as Wes shook his head and his eyes narrowed in confusion.  
  
"How did you find him?" Giles asked at last.  
  
"Oh, well we just did a little hunting. Sniffed out his trail and when we found him we kicked a lit-" Andrew began excitedly.  
  
Buffy's door opened and Dr. Grant stepped out.  
  
"Mr. Giles," he started interrupting Andrew.   
  
"This man should be able to help you fix what's wrong with Buffy," Wes interrupted as he shoved the man forward.  
  
The doctor stared for a moment.  
  
"And this would be?" Dr. Grant asked carefully.  
  
"Our best hope," Faith replied grimly.  
  
"I'm Dr. Steven Zieler and I think I may be able to help," he replied and when Wes jabbed him in the back he offered his hand.  
  
Dr. Grant looked at them all for a moment before he took the hand and shook it.  
  
"Come with me. If you can help us understand what's going on with Ms. Summers then I'd gladly take all the help I can get."  
  
With that said the doctor began to walk away.  
  
"If you don't mind I would like to go along," Wesley said.  
  
Dr. Grant turned back with a frown.  
  
"Excuse me? That's highly irregular and--"  
  
"And a young woman's life is on the line. You and I want the same thing. For Buffy to get better. So shall we?"  
  
Having said that Wesley took Dr. Zieler's arm and hurried him forward. Dr. Grant reluctantly following.  
  
Giles stepped into Buffy's room as the nurse strode out.  
  
"Do you think your doctor can fix Buffy?" Giles asked.  
  
Faith shrugged.  
  
"I honestly don't know."  
  
~*~  
  
It was two days later when in the middle of the afternoon Dr. Grant came back with Wes and Dr. Zieler in tow. With an antidote or so they hoped. Once the nurse had inserted it into Buffy's IV all they could do was what they'd been doing for days.  
  
Wait.  
  
And they waited and waited and with each passing hour their hope left them.   
  
And with each passing minute Angel became certain that the only option left was for him to actually turn her. He had to wait until the sun went down before he could reach the hospital. Before he could do what needed to be done.  
  
He arrived eager to get started on this new journey with Buffy at his side. He hurried down the hall and took a deep breath as he paused outside of her closed door.  
  
He could do this.   
  
He would do this.  
  
He wanted to do this.  
  
His hand closed around the doorknob and he slowly pushed open the door and stepped into her room.  
  
His steps faltered as he spotted the empty bed and he felt his stomach clench and his body begin to tremble.  
  
"No…" he whispered in anguish.  
  
"I suppose I shouldn't bother but I don't guess you'd be willing to tell me where Wesley is?"  
  
Angel spun to face the adjoining bathroom and his mouth opened in shock as Buffy strode out.   
  
He expected her to be looking at him but she wasn't she was staring behind her and for a awful moment Angel suspected Spike had come back for Buffy.  
  
But it didn't seem like she was talking to Spike, he thought.  
  
She was nodding.  
  
"Well I gave it a shot. I can't stay here a minute longer, so whether I find Wes or not I have to get out of here. And don't tell me I have no place to go. I already know that," Buffy said sharply.  
  
Slowly Angel closed his mouth. Shook his head and bit his bottom lip as he tried to dispute what it was he was seeing.  
  
Buffy was awake and that was great but it seemed she'd woken up rather insane, he thought dazedly.  
  
"Buff…?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
Buffy turned to Angel with a look of mild annoyance on her face. She stepped fully into the room and the grim look on her face had him stiffening.  
  
"Now this could just be me but what do you see Angel?" she asked as she gestured behind her. "Come out here so he can see you."  
  
Angel was more nervous than he'd ever been before. What was going on here? Who had Buffy been talking to? Why did she look so grim and resigned? What had this coma done to her?  
  
His thoughts came to a halt as nothing came out behind Buffy.  
  
"So by the look on your face I can see this is all me. I'm crazy and seeing dead people. This is my life and I've got to find Wesley!" With that she hurried to the door.  
  
Angel grabbed her arm.  
  
"I don't even garner a hello?" he asked sharply.  
  
Buffy paused long enough to shake her head.  
  
"I have to find Wes," she muttered in response.  
  
Angel shook his head as anger began to form.  
  
"Why?" he asked angrily as he shook her slightly.  
  
Buffy jerked out of his grasp and with a slightly disgusted look his way shook her head.  
  
"So he can tell me where Spike is," was all she said as she moved out of the door and down the hall.  
  
"That went rather well."  
  
Buffy turned to look at her mother's form.  
  
"Is that sarcasm? I didn't know ghosts could do that," she mocked with a smile. "Why are you haunting me?"  
  
"Am I? I am here to help you Buffy. I told you that already."  
  
"Help me with what? I don't need any help."  
  
Joyce merely grinned.  
  
"A child always needs a mother's advice no matter who they are or how old they are. You have things you need to see and understand and there's no one who will keep me from seeing this through Buffy. Maggie Walsh killed me and I'll be damned if I see the same thing happen to you!"  
  
Buffy could find nothing to say to that and so she remained silent as she went in search for Wes and perhaps some answers. 


	23. Milo Nuff Said

His Slayer  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Btvs.  
  
A/N: Hi all. Not sure if there's anyone still interested in this story. I've been on some kind of rediscovery trip with fan fiction lately. For the past couple of months I haven't been able to read any Buffy fanfiction much less write it. The only fic I've been reading religiously is Herself's Where They Have to Take You In. It's on her LJ and is spectacularly awesome! So anyway what I'm trying to say is I just got burned out on Buffy and Spike and could not write a single word for them, much less finish my stories. As it is I've recently come back into my love for the fandom and the couple. So I've got it in mind to finish this story and then try and get 40-Love done and then hopefully Savage the Hunt. Now knowing me those are huge ifs so you're forewarned it may take me awhile. I am truly sorry for this huge delay but it could not be helped. I wanted to get this out before I forgot about it. Sorry if there are many mistakes, I checked it but... Anyway read on and enjoy.  
  
Chapter Twenty- Three:  
  
Body tense and eyes narrowed to slits he stalked the streets. His footsteps falling silent on the cobbled sidewalks as he glided forward. His breathing barely rustled his chest, falling almost silently from his parted lips. His hair wet from the brief spurt of rain a little earlier leaving it plastered to his skull, rivulets of water dripping into his eyes, down the curve of his jaw and into his shirt.  
  
It wasn't in his nature to let things wait, to let things stay while he was action less in doing a thing to help the situation. So he'd taken it upon himself to go out tonight, stalking the streets. Finding he had sources he hadn't expected on.  
  
Thinking certainly wasn't something he indulged in when he went off half cocked, but to his credit he liked to think he had actually used his head tonight.  
  
"What've you got for me then, huh?"  
  
He didn't even pause in his strides.  
  
"What do you need?" he responded.  
  
"Never have liked this cloak and dagger stuff myself. So what say you we dismiss that and start over again?"  
  
Spike paused this time and glanced into the shadows.  
  
"Whatever, let's just do this. I certainly don't have all day," Spike grumbled, irritated.  
  
"Night. You don't have all night," the demon corrected him quickly as it stepped into the dim light and onto the street.  
  
Spike felt his brows rise as he got his first look at the demon he'd been told to meet. His jaw clenched briefly as he took in the demon's very demonic look. Red faced and black eyed the demon had horns coming from its face where cheekbones should have been. Long tusks and littler ones coming out of his cheeks and chin. His head was adorned with a big and bright green mohawk.  
  
"Like the do? It was kinda spur of the moment. So, uh is it okay to talk business out in the open like this or what? I'm in mind to get a large glass of the berry myself," the demon remarked.  
  
Unsure Spike stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets. He rocked back on his heels and felt the strong urge for a smoke. Only he'd left his cigarettes back at the house Rowan had gotten.  
  
"Berry?" he finally asked going with the safest question at the moment. He wasn't sure what to think about this demon. He had assumed he was going to be meeting with one of the demon's who was in the in. 'Cept this demon didn't seem to be threatening, nor at all intimidating, except for its nightmarish appearance.  
  
The demon grinned exposing his canine like teeth.  
  
"Cranberry. There's a pub not too far from here. We can talk in private there."  
  
Inclining his head Spike gestured for the demon to precede him.  
  
"So what's your name then?" Spike asked.  
  
"Milo."  
  
Nothing more was said as they made their way through the streets a few blocks away to the pub Milo had suggested.  
  
Upon entering Spike was assaulted not by the usual smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol, but by the varying smells of demons and their drinks which had nothing alcoholic in their nature.  
  
He hurried his steps to follow after Milo who had sidled up to the crowded bar and was ordering his cranberry juice. He turned back to look at Spike as he joined him.  
  
"What's your poison?"  
  
Spike declined with a pointed stare. He jerked his head to the back of the room where there were a few empty tables.  
  
Milo grabbed his juice and while Spike ignored everyone Milo made a point of speaking to anyone who spoke to him.  
  
At last Mio took a seat and gave a huge sigh.  
  
"Finally! I thought I would never make it back here. What's on your mind, Spike? How can I be of service?"  
  
Spike sat back in his chair.  
  
"I was here earlier. Got the word out about a woman on the loose. Goes by the name of Maggie Walsh. Likes to experiment on demons. Fact is this is personal. Got my sire pregnant and Drusilla died when she gave birth to our baby."  
  
He paused seeing if Milo was following him.  
  
Milo was wide eyed.  
  
"To make a long story short she's taken off with my son and I want him back. Anything that happens after that is none of my concern."  
  
Milo took a quick gulp of his juice.  
  
"So what will we be getting out of all of this?"  
  
"I've got reason to believe she's got a number of demons locked up in the Council Headquarters. Not to mention you all get the pleasure of my presence and I won't rip right through the lot of you. This is a courtesy. Haven't been home here in quite a bit. You help me and I'll owe you a favor. And I'm more than good for it."  
  
"While it's not really up to me, I can almost guarantee that you'll get the help you want. On account that this Maggie chica sounds really whack. I'll confer with my posse and get back to you."  
  
"Within the next hour," Spike muttered shortly as he rose.  
  
Milo looked skeptical.  
  
"Don't start steppin' on people's toes now. We'll get back to you when we get back to you. I'm gonna finish my juice and I'll talk to you later."  
  
Spike cautioned himself not to reach over and rip Milo's horned face right off. This had merely been a courtesy, he reminded himself. He didn't want to walk around with a target on his back as he went about his business.  
  
On his feet Spike gave a sigh and nodded.  
  
"And don't think just because I let you know what I'm doing here that I'll bow down to you all. I won't. You don't wanna piss me off. This is my flesh and blood we're talkin' about here. I will do whatever it takes to get my son back."  
  
He reached out and grabbed Milo's glass draining it all in one gulp.  
  
Wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and replaced the glass.  
  
"Fancy berry blend myself," he mused as he grinned and walked away.  
  
He left the pub and quickly hurried in the opposite direction of where he'd come. He had a few more stops to make.  
  
He had to find a certain ex- Head Watcher.

Her mother's funeral was held at high noon. No night burial for Joyce Summers, nope, didn't want what was to be her last resting-place disgraced by vampires rising from their graves and ruining the service.  
  
And what a nice service it was.  
  
Just look at all the people who turned out to say goodbye.  
  
Or to gawk because no one had ever expected Joyce to be murdered. But then no one should be surprised as the murder rate in good 'ol Sunnydale was astronomical. But it was very unusual for someone in this town to die from a gunshot rather than a neck wound.  
  
So the curious were out in full force.  
  
Not only because of Joyce but also for her daughter.  
  
Who it was whispered had murdered a girl last year, but the charges were mysteriously dropped. And to make it even juicier Buffy Summers had just woken from a coma recently, having collapsed on the street while with her weird British boyfriend.  
  
Would it have been made the least bit better if Buffy herself had felt the strong and loving support of her friends?  
  
She would never know as she felt the most alone she had ever felt in her whole life. Silently she watched as her mother's coffin was lowered into the ground. As the Reverend said words she didn't hear, she let her eyes focus on something other than her mother's body.  
  
"Well I can say with certainty that I never thought I'd live to see the day I was buried."  
  
Buffy pursed her lips and ignored her mother.  
  
Soon enough this would be over with, Buffy thought. And she could begin the arduous task of rebuilding her life.  
  
If things had been different, she thought, if she had made things happen in a different way. If she had used her head instead of going with her emotions. It wasn't often she took the time to evaluate her life. If ever. She was more than a little self-involved but that didn't include ever self analyzing herself.  
  
But now in the silence on this hot summer day she took a step. Another road on her ever changing path in life. She acknowledged that what had happened was her fault. It didn't matter that she wanted to place certain blame on other people in her life. It certainly wasn't fair. She had started this. She had caused this. She would take the consequences and deal with them.  
  
Like right now.  
  
Standing here in this God-awful heat, blinking away the sweat that was slowing dripping into her eyes. Fingering the buttons on her awkward too large Salvation Army dress, the dark fabric clinging to her body in certain places, all consuming.  
  
At her mother's funeral.  
  
People were silently making their way to her, offering words of solace. Platitudes that didn't even begin to reach her. Not that she paid them any heed. It wasn't about grief now, no it went beyond that. It went beyond the searing pain that was even now gripping her heart.  
  
High noon.  
  
It seemed appropriate.  
  
Here she was ready to face what was to come. A show down between her past and the future she was facing, one she didn't want to contemplate, but one she was going to have to.  
  
"Could you leave me alone?" she whispered aloud when they were finally alone.  
  
"Buffy..." Joyce began quietly.  
  
Buffy turned her back on her.  
  
"What can you say to me?" Buffy demanded, guiltily. "Nothing you say will make me feel any better. Nothing you can say will bring you back. You are dead. Now please would you leave me alone?!"  
  
She didn't mean to scream.  
  
Couldn't seem to stop herself as she stalked away.  
  
One: She was going to have to find a place to live.  
  
Two: She was going to have to make amends to everyone.  
  
Three: Start thinking with her head.  
  
Four: She was never going to follow this list she was making in her head.  
  
She found herself leaning suddenly against a tree. Her head throbbing and her breath wheezing from her parted lips. She felt sick to her stomach. Shivering as chills assaulted her.  
  
Her eyes fluttered and swaying she let out a small cry as blackness engulfed her and she fell into unconsciousness.

The punch sent the man reeling sideways and he fell into the wall. He leaned against it a minute. Breathing hard and glaring all the while.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Maggie demanded as she flexed her aching hand. The baby at her feet in its baby carrier, sound asleep.  
  
She had been too arrogant, she thought angrily.  
  
"Who are you?" he spat out in disgust. "You always knock men you don't know around?"  
  
He pushed off the wall and with one last glare he strode off.  
  
Maggie released the huge breath she had been holding. She felt her shoulders sag and her hands began to tremble as her adrenaline left her.  
  
"Oh," she sighed the word. With shaky legs she bent down to pick up the carrier.  
  
Only to gasp and almost drop it as a pale hand wrapped around her own.  
  
"We'll take that."  
  
Stiffly she released the carrier and straightened up. She contemplated running or attacking. But as she glanced around she found it would be a fatal mistake. Four men, all of them vampires, surrounded her.  
  
The one who'd taken Tate from her was bent over looking at the baby with fascination.  
  
"If you would come with us," the tallest of the four said reaching for her elbow.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"If you would come with us," he repeated and this time his hand clenched tightly on her elbow, hard enough to hurt her.  
  
She didn't try to resist as she was led down the nearly deserted street and pushed none too gently into a waiting limo.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" she tried again as the car raced down the street.  
  
"Be quiet."  
  
She watched as all of the vampires stared at the baby, touching and sniffing it continuously.  
  
Despite herself she was intrigued by their blatant fascination with Tate.  
  
"He's human."  
  
If she could get them talking about this then perhaps she might glean where they were taking her, and to whom.  
  
Two of them looked over at her.  
  
"We can smell that. But we can also smell the vampire in it."  
  
Surprised because she had only been able to guess at what traits the baby would have, she kept her face a blank mask. That was exactly as she had hoped. If they could smell the baby's demon then it would definitely mean it would have all the vampire traits.  
  
"He's a miracle," she proclaimed proudly.  
  
"He's an abomination," one of them growled almost hissing.  
  
Slightly stunned Maggie could only blink.  
  
"The stench is disgusting." Another added.  
  
Maggie didn't understand it. She had thought--no she had assumed--that because of Spike wanting the baby that others would be pleased as well. Only now she seemed it wasn't quite so.  
  
"Er... Now why do you say that? He's something you can only imagine. He is the future gentlemen. He will soon, along with others, rule this world and you had better get in lin-"  
  
Quick as lightning the tall one reached over and wrapped his hands around her neck.  
  
"You presume too much, you crazy woman."  
  
Maggie tried to gasp, but could only manage a moan and as she felt her heart begin to pound frantically against her chest, she prayed silently. Her breath grew ragged and fear roared through her veins as his hands tightened around her neck.  
  
"Mikhail. Stop it. She is to be unharmed. The mistress deemed it so," said the stocky red headed vampire who had so far had been the quietest. But now his voice was sharp and held a level of authority she hadn't guessed he possessed.  
  
Mikhail released her and it was such a relief she felt tears fill her eyes as she tried to regain her breath. She decided then that there was no point in antagonizing these evil beings any more than she had to. She would just have to rely on the fact that she was supposed to be unharmed and kept alive until they reached their destination.  
  
It certainly wasn't any kind of a relief.

The dog was following behind him about fifteen paces and Spike finally took pity on him and stopped.  
  
"Might as well walk together now Oz, as no one's following me. 'Cept you."  
  
With that said Oz bounded over to him not quite meeting his eyes as he paused before him.  
  
"Yeah it's a good thing too because I probably would have eaten them," he remarked with unconcealed self-loathing.  
  
Spike rubbed the back of his neck feeling all kinds of uncomfortable. While he'd figured something was wrong with Oz, whom he was taking great pains in not referring to him as Dog Boy, he hadn't expected his tale.  
  
So he hadn't really said much as Oz had finished and they had retreated to their respective beds.  
  
Spike decided now would be as good a time as any.  
  
"'Bout before." He paused and looked anywhere but at the boy. This was awful. "When you told me you ate-"  
  
"I know what you're talking about. I remember everything," Oz interrupted quickly, flinching away.  
  
"Look I'm not gonna coddle you. But what I will do is tell it to you straight. You may not have the ability to rationalize this. Anyway bout the man you ate, s'not like you killed him. So don't worry about that. Can't say I understand about you being all wigged out about this."  
  
They began to walk again this time a little more slowly.  
  
Oz slid him a sideways glance.  
  
"That's all?" he demanded, thinking at the very least there would be a little more.  
  
Spike sent him an irritated scowl.  
  
"I'm getting around to it," Spike grumbled. "S'not like I have experience in this. Hang on all right?"  
  
What was he supposed to say to him? Be glad you didn't kill the boy and you just ate his remains. That wouldn't appease Oz at all. Wasn't sure if he should clue the kid in on the fact that he'd been the one to murder the soldier, and Oz had stumbled upon his killing ground.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about this," Oz muttered starting to move off.  
  
"Not so fast. You and I need to suss this out. Now I killed that man. And I'm not about to start feeling remorseful. It was just your luck you stumbled upon the body. Now onto your lust for the taste of human flesh... It won't get easier. That's the cold hard truth."  
  
He looked at Oz who was looking miserable and he found it rather startling, as Oz usually had no expression on his young face.  
  
"Never?" Oz asked his voice tinged with anxiety and slight desperation.  
  
"Can't say that I'm in tune with the traits of werewolves. I'm not. But if it's like anything I feel when I'm about it must be awful. But whereas I can pick and choose my victims and refrain from killing them if I want it's not the same with you. You are essentially an animal. An animal in the guise of a human, a young man, so it's about the kill for you. We are both killers. I kill to live and I imagine back when I wasn't who I am now, I killed for fun. You won't have much control over your urges if you let it take a hold of you now. Listen to me good now, Oz. You can never change who you are. You're a werewolf and you have urges you can't deny. But you can control them. It will take all you've got in you to keep the forces at bay."  
  
Finished and feeling proud of himself Spike gave a curt nod and picked up his pace.  
  
Oz trailed after him.  
  
"That really wasn't helpful. That doesn't help me at all. What was the point of that? Just to tell me this was it?! I'm gonna stay in this state of self-disgust and ever present hunger? It's never going to change?"  
  
He was yelling at Spike now and he frowned. He had thought he'd been great, telling Oz like it was and getting things settled nice and proper.  
  
"Well dammit what do you want me to say? It's not gonna get easier. You aren't gonna magically wake up one day and not want to rip someone's throat out. You aren't made that way. If you don't accept it now and try to ward off the worst of it you'll fail, and turn into the beast you are so scared of being."  
  
They walked in silence until they neared the place they were staying at.  
  
"This could come in handy for us Oz. You've got the killer instinct so we'll use it. Don't look so down. I'll try and help you any way I can. Not saying I have all the answers, but I think we're in the same boat. Tryin' to navigate this sea of do's and don'ts and everything that goes against our remade natures. Don't get depressed. Look at the wanker; he's managed to live a life while not killing anyone." The words tasted foul even as he said them.  
  
Oz cracked a smile at that.  
  
"We talkin' about Angel? If so that's not entirely true. He went all evil last year and went on a killing spree. Killed a lot of people. So if you're thinking he's any kind of a role model think again."  
  
Spike glanced at Oz and they shared grins.  
  
"Knew there was another reason I didn't like him," Spike said with a wicked laugh.

Buffy came awake slowly her eyelids fluttering and her breath coming in quick gasps. Her head was aching and as her eyes began to focus she blinked as light began to form and she found herself wide awake.  
  
"Thought you'd be out for a little longer," she heard Wesley's voice next to her and turned to stare up at him through hazy eyes.  
  
She focused on the sound of his voice as his face wavered in and out of her vision.  
  
"Wh-what happened?" she asked through dry lips.  
  
Wesley placed the tip of a straw at her lips and urged her to drink before he answered.  
  
"We found you passed out in the cemetery. We certainly didn't think it was wise to let you go the hospital once more. So we brought you here. Drink slowly," he told her before he removed the straw from her reach and assisted her in sitting up.  
  
She was grateful as her vision cleared and she was able to see that she was on the couch in Giles's livingroom. She moved her head slowly and felt her brain literally sway with the movement. She sucked in a deep gasp and closed her eyes tightly.  
  
"You're awake. We thought for a while that we'd made a mistake in keeping you here. But Wesley insisted," Giles said as he came in from the kitchen his face set in a grim mask. His lips tight and his eyes holding the animosity he felt for Wes and was starting to feel for her.  
  
She chose to ignore it.  
  
"What happened to you?" Giles asked then as he seated himself on the arm of his sofa. He was trying to be a little gentler towards her, having caught the instant and quickly shoved aside hurt flash through her eyes. He couldn't help the anger he was feeling, but he could take better control of how he expressed it, especially to her.  
  
"I was...I was thinking and suddenly I could barely stand and I started to get the chills and then I passed out." She gave a shrug and once more looked around the room, looking for her mother, or perhaps her friends. She didn't care to be alone with an angry Giles and a wary Wesley. She lifted and hand and shoved back a few strands of hair that were falling into her eyes and mouth. She wanted, no she needed to get up, to assuage her restlessness. She swung her legs over the edge of the couch and barely stifled a groan.  
  
Wesley reached for her arm after sending Giles a worried look.  
  
"That's to be expected," he tried to assure them both as he helped her rise unsteadily to her feet. She took a few steps and once she felt steady enough told Wes to let her walk on her own. She began a slow pace back and forth across the livingroom.  
  
"That's all you remember?" Giles asked. "There had to be some advanced warning. It doesn't seem like you could have just taken ill and collapsed without some kind of warning. You should have let someone stay with you at the cemetery."  
  
Buffy turned to face him and met his eyes. Her expression was rather blank as he took her in, noted the pale cast of her face, the thin line of her lips, her small stature, looking more fragile and broken than he'd ever seen her. For some reason it made him all the more angry.  
  
"In fact it would be wise if you would discuss any more crazy schemes to go running off to rescue a vile creature like Spike with me beforehand! I don't appreciate how you left us all here to fend for ourselves. Alone and-- For God's sake Buffy how could you have been so stupid?! So unthinking as to run off and ruin your life?! I knew you to be a reckless fool at times but never to be as stu--"  
  
"Yeah," Buffy interrupted him her voice dark, "that's right. That's me stupid Buffy. Stupid reckless Buffy who doesn't have a clue as to what she's done! You think I don't know anything, Giles?! Do you think everything that's happened has flown right over my head? Guess again! My mother is dead. Xander is in the hospital, Oz has left Willow, Faith's blaming herself for my mom's death and then there's you! I see Giles! I see!"  
  
Giles shoved off the sofa and stood tall, arms crossed over his chest. He glared at her, the look in his eyes one she'd never seen directed at her before. She wanted to shudder but would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her do so. So she stood as straight as she was able and met his gaze head on.  
  
Giles let his lips creep up into a sneer.  
  
"Am I supposed to pity you? Is that it Buffy? Pity the poor child that lost her mother in such a horrible manner? Well there's no pity in me for you. You have behaved in such a manner that it is all I can do to look at you," he marched on despite her flinch at his harsh words, "There is no excuse for the things you've allowed to happen. I wish you could truly grasp that what you began has turned into a horrible display of naiveté and your lack of judgment is astounding. And what you've chosen to do with Spike is if not the worst mistake then a close second--"  
  
His words were like small blows to her body. Each one marking a different part of her soul. Tearing into her mind and lodging themselves there until it was a roaring buzz in her mind.  
  
"That's enough Giles!" Wesley finally interrupted as he stood between the two.  
  
"No," Buffy said fiercely contemptuous, "Let him finish. Go ahead. Finish this Giles! Tell me how much you hate me now. I can take it. It's what I deserve isn't it? For leaving you all to fend for yourselves while I was off gallivanting around England! No matter that they had you and Faith. No I get it."  
  
Giles felt his heart beating heavily in his chest, felt the air he inhaled and exhaled leave his body, felt the anger turn into rage. Felt his mind close down, his rage an almost living breathing thing. He took a step forward, his hands fisted at his sides, for what he wasn't sure except to get at her. Hurting her was foremost on his mind.  
  
She saw him take a step toward her, watched as his eyes drained of his anger and turned flat and cold right before her eyes. She felt a sliver of fear sneak its way around her heart. He wanted to physically hurt her, she realized with a sudden dullness.  
  
And she wanted to hurt him right back.  
  
That had her stumbling back, away from him before she lost her control and lashed out, before she could hurt him or God forbid kill him. She glanced wildly around, her gaze latching onto Wes's and she swallowed painfully.  
  
"Get out," Giles spat out. Voice cold and harsh.  
  
And it was that voice that hurt more than all his words had. The unfeeling tone slashed her open and left her bleeding.  
  
She nodded. Took a step toward the door. Wes was at her side immediately.  
  
"You've ruined whatever chance you had at mending your relationship with Buffy, Rupert. I hope you've realized that. I hope you realize what you've lost," Wes snapped out as he opened the door and ushered Buffy out.  
  
"And what you've gained you arrogant ass. Get out of my house! Get the hell out! Get out!"

His yell echoed eerily off the cold stone walls and when it faded the only sound was his shallow breathing. He was shivering which was escalating into hard wracking shudders sweeping through his body.  
  
They'd taken turns with him and he'd lost count on how many had come and toyed with him. Hurt him and hurt him over and over again. His mind had floated off into a safe place while his body was tortured.  
  
He watched as his body shook and moans escaped his mouth, his body covered in his own dried blood and other...things. Watched as the latest demon continued its path of torture as it speared its knife into his calf muscle and gave it a quick hard jerk. Bending down quickly it settled its oversized mouth over the spurting wound. His sharp but small teeth tore into the wound, pulling and tugging the skin aside to get to the muscle beneath.  
  
He watched as his screams turned into incoherent babble. Spit trickling down the sides of his mouth, his hands curled into fists, useless and just about the only thing they hadn't touched. He was certain they had something quite horrific planned for his hands. He was grateful that his mind was gone from his body, because it would surely hurt like hell if he could feel it. As the demon was literally eating him at the moment.  
  
He heard a commotion from the door beyond and wondered vaguely if the demons were getting restless with him already. He had lasted for quite awhile actually. Stating he had nothing to say. Would give them no secrets The Council carried. Nothing, he would give them nothing. Only that had been awhile ago and he wasn't sure what he'd told them. Could be it could have been the truth or maybe lies.  
  
He wished he had not been so prideful. He had let pride rule his life. He had been so proud to be the Head Watcher. To have all that power and have people respect him, but he'd forgotten pride was a sin and it had ruined his tenure as Head of the Council. It was too late, he mused. He had treated the Slayer badly, mocked her, set her up to be destroyed by Maggie Walsh. He'd known the woman was crazy and had still gone into a partnership with her. He'd failed to realize that while he was the Head Watcher and thereby in charge, he was not very well liked and thus inspired no loyalty. He'd been a harsh often times overbearing man in his life and when Maggie began to take control, oh so silently and stealthily he'd been blindsided. His people had turned on him and it was only now he realized they'd never been his people because he'd never allowed himself to open up to them. To embrace their help instead of berating it.  
  
And so it had all led to this.  
  
The large heavy wooden door flew off its hinges and smacked into the opposite wall where it splintered apart.  
  
Interesting.  
  
He watched as the demon at his leg reared up and roared as bits of flesh and bone went flying. It ducked its massive head and lunged at...Spike. Well this was certainly unexpected as he had left Spike with Buffy before they'd teleported back to America. Now here he was.  
  
It was surprisingly easy for Spike to dispatch the demon and he couldn't help but watch with a sense of awe. Because whether he liked the vampire he certainly could fight. And fight surprisingly well.  
  
Spike tossed the head of the demon to the side and took a step towards Quentin his eyes narrowing slightly as he caught sight of him.  
  
"Bloody hell," he muttered as he knelt next to Quentin. "Can you hear me Quentin?"  
  
He could hear him but as his mind was gone from his body he could not answer. So he allowed his mind to be sucked back into his body and reassert it's self into his body. And then he was screaming again, his mouth wide and his eyes bulging, the sounds coming from him were like those a wounded animal would make.  
  
"Calm down. M'not gonna hurt you. I'm gonna get you outta here."  
  
The screaming cut off abruptly.  
  
He had to speak. Had to get this out and make what he said count.  
  
"Mrgh," was all he could manage. He focused hard past the pain and made himself try again. "S...Slay—"  
  
"Slayer?" Spike latched onto that. "What about Buffy?" he demanded.  
  
"Office. Files...need...Slay...kill...Maggie...Crazy...kill...Slay—"His breath hitched and his eyes rolled back into his head and he was dead. And as his soul slipped away he watched as Spike kneeled over him, his face full of confusion and frustration, he felt the tiniest bit of pity for the creature. For surely he would not survive what Maggie had in store for them.

"I think we should go back to Sunnydale," Spike said immediately as soon as he entered their flat.  
  
Oz looked up from his position on the floor.  
  
Rowan never took her eyes off her knitting.  
  
"What? Why?" Oz asked his voice sounding dazed and slightly sleepy.  
  
"I found Quentin. He's dead. He was mumbling something about Buffy and her dying. I have to go back—"  
  
"No what you have to do is find your son. That's what Buffy wanted."  
  
Spike shook his head. He was not going to be persuaded from not returning. He needed to see with his own eyes Buffy was okay, that she wasn't going to die. He wouldn't allow for that to happen. His son...he would find his son with Buffy at his side. That was the only way this was going to work.  
  
"And you'd take the word of a liar over our advice?" Oz asked quietly as he rubbed his eyes, sitting up straighter.  
  
"She'll help me find him. That's the way of it. I'm goin' back," Spike stated his voice ringing with finality.  
  
There was silence as his statement hug between them all.  
  
"Well that's great. You go ahead. I'm going to stay here."  
  
Spike frowned at Oz.  
  
"What for?" he demanded.  
  
"I'll stay as well, so that when you return with the Slayer we'll have some leads to go on. It makes little sense to go off while there are things left to be done here. What else did Quentin say?"  
  
Spike ran his hands over his head. He'd expected a bit more of an argument. He was glad there hadn't been. He just had a feeling if he didn't get back to Sunnydale while he had the chance something bad was going to happen.  
  
"He mentioned his office I think. Somethin' 'bout files too. Maggie and kill and Slayer. He didn't say much. Just mumbled and then he died. You going to send me back now or what? I'm ready."  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing," Rowan said as she rose placing her knitting on the table beside her chair.  
  
Spike squared his shoulders.  
  
"I know what I'm doing. The Slayer needs me and I need her. And that's that."  
  
Rowan lifted her hands murmuring words in Latin. Power arced between her hands and light flashed before a hole began to form. With the teleportation hole open Spike paused to look over at Oz.  
  
"Ro you watch out for this boy now, hear? He's got a lot goin' on and needs a steadying hand. I'll see you in a bit."  
  
"Be safe. Call us when you want to return," Rowan said.  
  
Spike nodded as he stepped into the hole giving them a smile just as the hole closed up and he was gone. 


	24. Crying on the Inside

His Slayer

Disclaimer: Joss owns Btvs

A/N: Hi all. Bet you all are surprised that I updated again, huh? Well I've been trying to be diligent about this and update often instead of waiting for months on end. Guess what? I saw Spiderman this past weekend. Twice! So now I must insist that all of you go see it. This is really what a sequel should be. Absolutely the freaking best. And Mary Jane's wigs were way better than the last movie. Anyway not much else to tell except that I'm thinking this story ought to be done in 30 chapters. Also as some of the fic is based in England I've sort of made up streets and descriptions and stuff. I'm not lazy but I didn't feel like looking up certain facts. I wanted to create my own London that meets the needs of this story so any mistakes are mine due to that. Enjoy. Skyz.

Chapter Twenty-Four:

Samantha Giancarlo was not impatient by nature but was just now beginning to become impatient. She had dreamed somewhat of this day and now that it was going to happen she could not begin to understand what was going to happen. From what Regi had told Lorenzo this Dr. Walsh was some kind of mad scientist. And while the image those words conjured were not heartening she could deal with it. Because it was all for a good cause after all. If they could get a baby out of this then it would all be worth it.

Pacing the length of her living room with her hands fisted at her sides she kept her gaze on the entrance way of the living room. Lorenzo's gaze was fixed on her as he lounged on the couch.

"What are you thinking?" he asked then as she turned.

Blowing out a useless breath she shrugged her shoulders and slowly spread her hands out in front of her.

"This Dr. Walsh… do you think she'll be able to give us the baby we want Lorenzo? I think that perhaps it is a useless thing to get our hopes up over this. I could not bear it if we were to hope and then find out it can not be done."

Lorenzo merely blinked indolently at her as his rather thin lips pursed in concentration.

"You do forget that there is the child she has. This baby that belongs to William the Bloody and Drusilla. And we are also vampires. Superior beings that can kill her. She should be sufficiently scared enough to do as we wish."

She sent him a smirk before her head shot up and she moved towards the doorway.

Lorenzo rose as well as they both heard the sounds of a car driving through the gates and coming down the driveway. Excitement thrummed through her as she swept down the hall to the foyer and waited at the door.

Lorenzo was a solid presence at her shoulder as she opened the doors as the long dark car rolled to a stop at the doors. Doors opened and vampires swept out of the car.

"Mikhail," Lorenzo's voice was sharp as he saw the tall vamp drag out a petite woman with short cropped hair. Mikhail nodded as he moved Maggie towards them.

Samantha ignored the doctor and let her eyes be riveted on the small baby that her second in command now held. She took a step forward even as she let her senses spread outward. Her head tilted backwards as she inhaled sharply. The baby was human. And yet she could smell vampire and it wasn't any of their people. It was a weird combination that belonged solely to the baby.

Her gaze met Belthar's as he held the baby out to her.

"This is the baby. The woman says his name is Tate."

Samantha's hands visibly shook as she reached for Tate. She settled the sleeping baby to her shoulder and gazed down at him with a look of awed wonder on her beautiful face. She traced a finger down the softest cheek she'd ever felt. A smile worked its way onto her trembling lips and she closed her eyes savoring the moment.

Lorenzo's voice grabbed her attention seconds later as he spoke to Maggie.

"Dr. Walsh. Welcome to our home. Come. Come. We shall all sit down and get better acquainted." With that said Lorenzo jerked his head in the direction of the house and Mikhail led Maggie inside, while the other vampires' remained outside waiting for their masters' orders.

Lorenzo moved towards Samantha and let his eyes rest on Tate.

"Look at him," Samantha marveled aloud her gaze lifting to his.

Leaning forward he pressed his lips to hers and whispered, "Our son is marvelous. Come _cara_ let us get him settled."

"Bloody fool is what he is," Rowan muttered to herself as she and Oz walked the streets of London. She hobbled quite fast as they walked and Oz almost had to jog to keep up with her. He glanced at her and decided to ignore her mutterings as he had been doing the past day and a half. She was upset about Spike leaving as he had. Giving up the search for Tate in order to be with Buffy.

She liked Buffy well enough but it was bigger than her and for that matter Tate. It was about a mad scientist playing God with the natural order of things. If Maggie was not stopped who was to say that things would not spiral outward and with the backing of certain factions of vampire's and other demons Maggie could bring about all kinds of evil.

So if she was a little upset that Spike had gone off to be with Buffy then she had good reason.

"Stupid, stupid, stup-"

"Could you stop?" Oz finally muttered as he grabbed her arm to keep her still. "It's not doing any good getting mad at Spike like that. He's doing what he thinks is best. He got the word out about Tate. So the baby should be safe enough. Maggie's not going to hurt him. Besides Spike's thoughts were with Buffy anyway. It's better this way. We'll take care of things here. Just calm down."

She turned to peer at him.

"For a werewolf you're awfully laid back. It's just that this- argh this is just what I didn't want to happen. Where did Spike meet this chap at?  Said he was a horned demon fellow. Sounds like a T'radoki demon. They habitat underground. Like rats they scuttle about," she muttered.

Oz felt the distinct urge to roll his eyes.

"Are you always this uptight? I mean come on. We're out to save maybe the world! Gotta put a little life into this party. Milo's up ahead. He's been watching us for the past ten minutes."

With that said Oz moved away from Rowan and moved purposefully ahead his eyes resting on Milo who'd just emerged once again out of the shadows and stood watching them approach.

"Where's Spike?" Milo called out as Oz paused a few feet from him.

Oz straightened to his not so impressive height and met Milo's black gaze.

"He had some important things to take care of. I'm Oz. A friend of his. So… what's the verdict?"

Milo moved closer to Oz until only inches separated them and he inhaled deeply his black eyes flashing red briefly as he did this. He moved back a step then and narrowed his eyes.

"You're a werewolf. That'll come in handy. We want the Council. That's the only way we'll help Spike find his baby. All they've got is now ours and you're gonna help us get it."

Oz felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as Milo said this. It was not a good feeling that settled in the pit of his stomach. He glanced at Rowan who was staring suspiciously at Milo.

She probably didn't trust him. He wasn't sure if he trusted Milo either. But it was up to them now as Spike was gone, and they now had to do what they had too do in order to find Tate.

"How about we shake on it?" Oz asked as he held out his hand. He stared slightly transfixed as Milo's hand blood red with tiny horns adorning the back of it reached for his.

Their hands met and they shook on it.

"Well now that's settled then let's gets on with it. Who are we going to be working with in this? I don't trust you but we need your help. And you need ours. So there will be no back stabbing. Am I understood? If one of us dies there's no way you're getting into the Council. You'll need a witch to do it and no one will help you if I turn up dead. You've my word on that _Milo_."

Oz wondered if Milo had caught the contempt stamped onto the way Rowan said his name. It wasn't as if she'd tried to hide that she clearly did not like Milo's kind. Oz suspected she might be more of a problem than Spike had ever imagined and it looked like he would be the one to handle her.

A grimace crossed his face as Milo and Rowan locked gazes.

"I do understand English Rowan of the Gradaclough clan. We understand eachother. Come with me and we'll get started."

Giles sipped his water as if it were the finest port he'd ever tasted. Leaned back against the cushions of his couch his feet were propped up on his coffee table. Relaxed as he pretended to be his mind was whirling with all sorts of thoughts. None of them particularly good.

 He wanted to regret his behavior with Buffy but the feeling would not come and he was left feeling cold and empty. He had once thought the greatest privilege of being a watcher was getting a Slayer of his or her own. Being the one to mold this legend into one of the fiercest things in the entire world. To make his mark as a good watcher was to make a Slayer worth mention in the annals of history the Council relied so heavily upon.

So when he was told that he would be taking over for a fellow watcher who had fallen in battle and would get his very own Slayer he had been more than pleased. He had been proud. So very proud that he'd managed to do what none of his other relations had managed. Buffy Summers had been her name and if he'd thought it an odd name he'd not let it bother him. Nor had the thought of her being from the sunny lands of California. He'd heard a great many things about Slayers but nothing had prepared him. Nothing had made him aware of the many facets that went into the make up the girls they molded into the very image the Council wanted.

These girls for that was what they were. Little girls barely above being called babies. Thrown into a world they did not entirely believe in or understand and asked--no--demanded of to go out and slay the evil creatures of the night.

So her way had been unorthodox and he'd had to adjust according even though his training had him thinking it would be quite easy to make this girl listen to him and do as he said. He was after all her elder and knew much more about this than she. It should have been easy. It should have been routine. It should have been the grandest thing that he'd ever done in his entire life. It should have been enough to make him forget the misdeeds of his own wayward youth.

But it was none of those things.

It did not sooth the gaping wound of his insecurities and battered ego, it was not the balm to his darkness, nor the great hope he had envisioned. Instead it was a teenage girl who was…a teenage girl. She did things all teenagers would do. She rebelled. She dated. She broke rules meant to keep her safe.

But with Buffy nothing was as simple as that. She was not a normal teenager and that was the entire problem. She could not break the rules as any simple girl could. She destroyed them, trampled them until they were but a vague memory. She didn't date regular boys. She dated a man many years older than her compared to human standards and infinitely older by vampire standards. Not even a man. A demon in the guise of a man. Who seduced her with his mysterious ways. Appealed to her on levels Giles did not even want to contemplate. Who came with a curse that neither was aware of. Though he was hard pressed to believe that Angel did not know of the consequences of his involvement with the Slayer. Muchless a girl of her age.

Their relationship was doomed from the very beginning and he to this day cursed himself for ever letting that creature near Buffy. If he had been a better watcher instead of trying to be both father figure and friend all that had happened would not have. He had been intrigued by a vampire with a soul. Unheard of. But he'd seen the goodness in Angel's gaze and had been at once horrified and so very much transfixed.

"Why?" He asked now. How? How had it all come to this? Why? Why? Why?

Bitter anger gripped him by the throat and with a muttered curse he flung his glass across the room watching dully as it connected and shattered against the opposite wall.

He swung his feet down and rose to his feet. Looking about wildly he found his keys tossed onto the floor and scooping them up he headed for the door. He needed a drink and he didn't have anything strong enough to take him away. To make him forget this nightmare of his own making.

He swung open his door with so much force that it slammed into the wall behind it and bounced off hitting him in the shoulder. He stumbled slightly and a hand reached out and gripped his arm.

He lifted his eyes.

"Rupert Giles?"

Just his bloody luck, he mused resignedly, as he met the gaze of the man before him.

"Yes?" he asked coldly taking in the man's appearance. Dressed from head to toe in military fatigues he posed a daunting figure. There was another man with him dressed in a dark suit and a narrow red tie. He offered Giles a smile.

"You need to come with us."

"What is this about?" Giles demanded as he was tugged none too gently from his doorway. The suited man took his keys from him and proceeded to lock his front door for him.

"Wouldn't want any one to break in and burglarize you, now would we?"

"I think you know what this is about Rupert," the soldier responded to Giles's question. "Did you think you could get away with destroying a United States military base and there would be no consequences?"

"I had nothing to do with that," Giles snapped as he began to struggle.

"Struggle all you want. Didn't help the others. Not even the Slayer."

That stilled Giles.

"Buffy?" he asked sharply.

The man in the suit just grinned at him as the soldier led him away.

Wesley tried not to look at Buffy as they walked. He'd let her take the lead not sure where she was headed but sure they'd get there eventually. He knew she must be hurting in more ways than one. He could only imagine what she was feeling.

"You know," she said then. The first words she'd spoken in more than thirty minutes and Wes could not stop the little jump he took. He turned his head to face her head on.

"What?" he asked as it seemed she wasn't going to finish her thought.

She paused then.

"I don't blame Giles. For how he feels. He should hate me, in fact they all should."

Concerned at her flat tone he reached out to touch her only to drop his extended hand when she moved away. It was clear she did not want his comfort and he tried unsuccessfully to block the hurt this caused.

"That's not true Buffy. You were doing what you thought best. You are not clairvoyant. You had no idea that this would end up such the mess it is. It was not in your control. You had no control over Maggie or Rupert or your mother for that matter. Decisions were made and the path was set whether we want to travel it or not. It's before us and there's no going back. I want you to realize something Buffy. You have not lost everything. I am your friend and will be until the day I die. You've your friends. Your life. There's still more of life to live, to see and experience."

"Words. It's all just words," she muttered despairingly.

"Buffy?"

Wes watched her turn sharply in the other direction. Frowning he watched her closely as she began to speak.

And not to him.

"Where have you been?" Buffy demanded as she spotted Joyce hurrying towards her.

"Buffy I'm sorry but-"

"Why are you even here if you're not there when I need you?! If you're haunting me then you'd better start doing a better job, mom."

"Who are you talking to?" Wes asked as he moved beside Buffy.

"Buffy the Initiative has Giles. And Willow and Xander. And Faith. They have them all," Joyce said urgently.

Buffy shook her head as if she hadn't heard right.

"What's wrong? Who are you talking to?" Wes raised his voice as Buffy shook her head.

"The military has them all. Everyone. Mom says they've got them all. Why? For what reason? Is it Maggie?"

Wes looked around wildly sure that Buffy had lost her mind completely.

"You don't know. Well I don't know either," was what Buffy was saying now.

"Your mother? Buffy she's quite dead. Are you feeling all right? You…had that bad spell earlier. Perhaps we'd best head for my room and let you rest a bit more."

Wes reached for her arm closing his fingers around her elbow.

Buffy turned suddenly seeming to hear her mother's voice, only to be knocked down. Wes stumbled losing his grip on Buffy as the vampire took Buffy to the ground. He glanced around and felt his heart take a dive into his stomach as he saw the vampire in full game face atop Buffy.

Face white and hands sweaty Wes watched as the vampire struggled with Buffy and he hesitated. He had never killed a vampire before. He was as scared and nervous as ever. He reached slowly into his pants pockets for the stake he had there.

Before he could do anything more than wrap his hand around the end a blur of black and white flashed through the night and ripped the vampire off of Buffy.

In seconds the vampire was dust floating gently in the wind only to settle over Buffy's prone body.

Wes turned and stared in shock at Spike as Spike stood frozen his entire being still.

"Spike?" Wes asked then in surprise and delight.

He watched as Spike tilted his head to one side and his eyes narrowed as he continued to stare at Buffy. Wes turned his eyes to the Slayer as well. Curious as to what had captured Spike so.

Buffy lay sprawled in the ground, her hair spread out beneath her, her dress covered in ashes, and her eyes were wide, and Wes suspected were tear filled by the wet sheen he saw.

"Buffy…" Spike said then. Wes was startled by the raw tone of it. He would think this would be a happy moment as the last time Spike had seen Buffy she'd been a coma. "Buffy…" he repeated.

Buffy lifted her hands.

Wes gazed at them noting how small they were. Surprised once more at the strength they held. The vampire's ashes coated the backs of them and as he watched Buffy rubbed her hands together seeming to be transfixed.

Abruptly Spike was dropping to his knees beside her.

"Buffy," Spike said again his voice no more than a whisper this time. His hands reached out for her and she scrambled back shaking her head.

Wes thought for a moment that she'd been possessed. Something was obviously not right. She could not be too upset that Spike had come back for her could she?  Now all three of them could go off to find Tate. As they were obviously meant to do.

Spike followed her on his knees.

She looked absolutely tortured as his hands wrapped around her own and Spike lowered his head to press his lips against their entwined hands.

"It's gone," Wes heard her say and frowned.

"I know. I know luv. I know," Spike whispered back.

Wesley felt his frown deepen until it came to him. So suddenly that his head jerked back and he gasped. He shook his head not content to believe what his mind was telling him. But he could not deny what he'd just seen. Or for that matter what it meant.

He felt like dropping to his knees beside the two who seemed to have forgotten he was even there and crying. But he couldn't seem to move or even speak. All he could do was try and deny what Buffy had said. Her powers could not be gone. Her powers could not be gone. Her powers could not be gone. Perhaps if he said it enough times it would become true.


	25. Cruciamentum

His Slayer

Disclaimer: Joss owns Btvs and all characters from Ats.

A/N: Hi all. I have really been inspired of late and having read such great fics like: As the Romans Do and Harbringers of Beatrice. I felt it was absolutely necessary to update and attempt to finish this fic. Trying to accumulate chapters and post them as I will but we'll see. Thanks for all the emails and reviews that have encouraged me through my writer's block. It is truly appreciated and felt. So here you go. Enjoy. Skyz.

xxxxoooooxxxx

Chapter Twenty-Five:

"I should have seen this coming. Besides the fact that this isn't the way I wanted things to come to a head. There isn't anything I wouldn't do to protect the both of you. I'm not sure how this happened. I--we--will handle this and come to a conclusion as to why you've lost your strength."

Wesley felt as if he were talking too much and much too loudly. Talking about things there really wasn't a need for. They knew as he did that they would try and solve this problem. Whatever it was and figure out how it had happened.

"There's a reason," Buffy said as she finally roused herself from Spike's arms and rose to her feet. She was quick to look around and wipe off her bottom, no doubt trying to sense if there were any vampires about, and having no success.

Wesley felt extremely sorry for her.

She wiped at her eyesas she sniffed and then sighed loudly. She let her eyes meet Wesley's before she turned and held a hand out to Spike and pulled him to his feet.

"Of course there's a reason," Wes found himself saying once more.

"Look let's not talk about it here in the street," Spike muttered as his eyes swept the deserted street and his arm wrapped protectively around Buffy's shoulders.

"We can't go to Giles' he's not in the mood to deal with me. And I don't want to tell the others about this just yet. I need to…" Buffy trailed off and looked rather lost and pathetic, so much so that Wesley loathed even saying it. But it needed to be said.

"I thought you said um...your friends were taken? By the Initiative?" Wes asked slightly bewildered. So many problems all at once and he couldn't even begin to think where to start.

That had Buffy frowning and making as if to move off in the opposite direction and rescue them. But then it seemed she realized she had no powers and could be of absolutely no use.

"Deal with this first. Right then, off to my motel room. We'll discuss it and find a solution," Wes said more to himself than to them. He thought the more he repeated it then more he would believe it.

When no one contradicted him Wesley assumed that was what they'd do once they reached his motel room.

He was the first to move off and as he walked he stole glances over his shoulder at Buffy and Spike.

He hoped for the moment this was as bad as it got.

xxxxoooooxxxx

"A two for one special, huh?"

"Of sorts. Quid pro quo."

"Tit for tat."

"I scratch your back and you scratch my back."

"Good things will come of this, Oz. Once the Council is gone life here in merry ol' Britain will get a lot more interesting."

Oz glanced at Milo and smiled a smile that for him was as false as he could get. He wasn't certain that he was going to let that happen. He was aware of how the Council controlled things here and without them chaos would descend and Buffy couldn't be in two places at once.

But once he talked to Spike and Buffy and the rest of the gang about Milo's demands he hoped they would come up with a better plan than his. Which was basically stop the demons from taking over England and then the world.

"Actually… uh we want to get things started as soon as possible. We don't know when Maggie'll be here or if she's even keeping Tate alive."

Milo nodded along with him and Oz suspected that as he was doing Milo was also making plans to counter whatever plans he was making.

"Sure thing Oz. I'll head down now to get things started. You call up Spike and get him back here and we'll get this party started!"

Oz nodded his agreement and watched as Milo tossed him a jaunty wave and dashed off to blend back into the shadows.

He turned to face Rowan.

"Thoughts?" he asked carefully.

"Things are not going to go well. Let us return briefly to retrieve Spike."

"Remind me next time not to ask you your opinion," Oz said lowly as he followed after her.

xxxxoooooxxxx

Gathered together like pigs in a holding pin, the Scoobies were bunched together, and not at all happy.

"What the hell is going on here?" Faith demanded. She had taken to pacing the small confined space, until Giles had snapped at her, and then she'd stopped only to glare at him.

"What does it look like, Faith? We've been captured by the Initiative."

Faith glared even harder at Giles.

"What's the matter with you G-Man? I'm the one who's supposed to be complain'. Injured here. Listen, what do you think they want from us?"

"They probably want to torture us," Willow muttered and shuddered. "Because of what we did."

"Shhh," Xander hissed. "They could be listening. We don't want to incriminate ourselves."

Faith gave Xander a look before she responded to Willow's comment.

"I don't think that's gonna happen, Willow. They didn't mention Dr. Walsh to me so maybe it's not about her. Maybe we're being too dramatic about this shit," Faith announced with forced bravado.

Giles snorted and looked too amused for the situation.

"What the hell is shoved up your ass? Giles this is a serious situation! Buffy's not here so maybe she got away. Yeah. If she got away then it's up to me."

"Excuse my blasé attitude," Giles began stiffly. "But I don't see why I should be "rah-rah" about this. Buffy has invited this upon herself and thus us. It's because of her we're here."

"Who cares?!" Xander exploded whirling to face Giles and wincing in pain. "I don't give a damn whose fault this is! We're here and that's it. We need to get out of here and when we do I'm gonna see Buffy and we're gonna grieve like normal folk over the death of her mom. Remember her Giles? She trusted you to look out for Buffy and you're acting like a fool."

Giles showed no reaction to Xander's outburst and if possible looked even stiffer and colder.

"I guess we just wait to see what they want from us," Willow said to break the tense silence that had fallen after Xander's outburst.

"I'm pretty sure I can take them out, as long as they don't have weapons. Beat their asses and get us out of here."

Giles couldn't quite keep the skeptical look off his face as Faith said this and she turned to him in anger once more.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked, forcing her voice to be quiet and reasonable.

Giles looked away from her imploring gaze and felt a fool. He was bitter and angry and...tired. Just so tired of this.

"You don't see the overall big picture of this," he stated at last. Voice tired and strained. "I do. I've seen what Buffy bringing Spike willingly into our midst has done. Because of her actions her mother is dead, Buffy's life hangs by the balance, we are captives of a rogue military branch and Spike has brainwashed Buffy into thinking she loves him."

It was silent for a brief moment before Willow stepped forward and placed a hand on Giles's forearm.

He looked down at her and she smiled up at him.

"I'm not one with the Spike love but…this could have happened anyway Giles. You don't know if it wouldn't have. Well not the Spike-love thingy. Cuz that's just...ew. But Buffy and I would be at Sunnydale U and we might have run into the Initiative and it could have ended like this. And as far as Buffy not seeing the big picture I think she sees it better than any of us, except for Faith. Her mom is dead and I don't think you have the right to blame Buffy for doing this. She did what she thought was right."

"You're wrong. She didn't think. She just reacted in such a manner that it boggles my mind. All of this for Spike. What in God's name was she thinking?! To be so irresponsible and stupid? So utterly stupid that it makes me sick," Giles snapped out, completely ignoring Willow's words.

Xander moaned as he settled lightly against the wall and his shoulders took the brunt of his weight.

"I hate to say it G-Man but I think Will's right. On both counts. I mean I'm thinkin' with Buffy going to Sunnydale U anyway she would have found out about the Initiative sooner or later. Dr. Walsh is crazy and she could have caught Buffy when she was being all college girly and not paying attention. I mean she was a professor at the school! She could have done anything she wanted to Buffy and Buffy might not have known until it was too late. I think it's better this way. I know that it totally sucks that Joyce is dead but…I don't know. Don't ask me about the Spike thing cuz I'm still in denial about that. And I'd like to keep it that way preferably forever."

Willow sent Xander a grateful smile and he managed a wan one back. Faith leaned against the wall beside Xander and regarded the floor.

"Look," she began abruptly, "I don't give a fuck who B's doin' as long as she has ahold on Spike then that's five by five. Thing is you don't get to judge her, Giles. You don't know what it's like. You don't know how it is to be us. It's...not a fucking pretty thing and the stuff we carry around--well point is you don't get to judge her. You don't know what happened or how or whatever the hell, okay? Who's to say none of you wouldn't have done the same thing? Spike must have been in some kind of crazy shit! I mean have you seen the scars on his head? It's fucking called empathy and it made her do what she did. Deal with. Get over it and help me FIND A WAY OUT OF THIS DAMN PLACE!"

Her words were meant to get through to Giles but he did not hear them and when he turned his back on them Faith glared after him.

She turned from him after giving him the finger and muttering under her breath.

"Asshole."

"He's confused. I am too. He's her Watcher and I think he just might feel guilty," Willow put in as she moved closer to the other two.

"We all feel guilty but it's no use puttin' all the blame on B. We played our part. Maybe if we'd stayed outta it, kept away from the Initiative, then Joyce might be alive. Who knows? We all got something to feel guilty for. But we can't let it get us down. Not now. We gotta get outta here."

"Buffy will rescue us and save the day per usual," Xander said confidently.

Both of the girls sent him incredulous looks.

"She's kinda busy with grieving for her mom, Xan. She might not notice we're gone until it's too late. Plus Tate. She's got to be exhausted from her…well from her stay in the hospital. We can't just depend on the hope that she'll come and rescue us. Plus we have our very own Slayer. All ready and willing."

Faith smirked and nodded.

"So. When they come for us it might be we leave in a group or one by one. Don't know. But I'm gonna try and get the lay of the land before we try anything. Don't want to get us all killed. Once I think it's safe enough I'll start with the slayage and get us out of here."

"What makes you think that we're even still in California?" Giles asked coldly.

"Huh?"

"What makes you think that we're even still in Sunnydale? We were knocked out for quite a bit, Faith. We could be anywhere and here you are plotting escape and it could very well kill you all. We might be clear across America and with no money or ID how do you imagine you'll get anywhere?"

Faith ground her teeth together and clenched her fists. And it was by sheer force of will she did not let loose a string of curses, directed squarely at Giles. Could he be anymore of an ass? She suspected that he very well could and knew he'd better not if he didn't want her boot imprinted on his ass.

"Easily enough Jeeves. Breaking and entering isn't new to me. Break into a car, break into a house, still some one's credit card, and get the hell away from Dodge. And if we get 5-0 problems then I'll handle it. Wouldn't want your gentle sensibilities to be offended."

"Oh I'm not gentle," Giles murmured. He turned to face them and took a few quick steps forward. The stance of his body giving way to a dangerous edge and his tone echoed it. "Don't think you know me Faith or the reasons for what I do. I've done things you couldn't even begin to imagine and I do not fear you. You're a fool. A simpleton and to be in your presence makes one feel all the more superior. Do you even know whatempathy means?" he hissed as he stepped even closer, getting into her face.

Faith's face was working so hard she couldn't help the slight tremble that entered her lower lip or the slight shudder that shook her frame.

She was shocked and she knew she shouldn't have been. Giles wasn't her Watcher and she didn't need his respect or his friendship. She didn't need anything from him or anyone.

But that didn't mean she didn't want it.

Because God knew she did. But she hadn't known Giles could be cruel, be so cold and cruel and seem to enjoy it. The words coming from him made it even worse. So much worse.

"That's enough. Shut up Giles. No one was talking to you! How can you talk to her like that? She's our friend and has more than proven herself to us. I can't believe you said that! That was...that was just cruel and uncalled for! Go! Get away from us," Willow half yelled as she reached out and placed a hand on Faith's shoulder, keeping it there even when she tensed up.

Giles smirked as he took big exaggerated steps back from them and turned once more with his back to them.

"Man he's changed," Xander mumbled as he moved closer to the girls and he too rested a hand on Faith's shoulder.

"I'm okay," Faith muttered.

"Sure," Xander agreed looking unconvinced.

"I know you are," Willow said as well.

They stood in tense silence as they all tried not to look each other in the eyes and Faith tried to be okay.

Because they all knew she was far from being okay.

xxxxoooooxxxx

Quentin Travers had had one bloody time of it. Dodging demons and vampires that roamed rather freely while trying to get back to the Council headquarters.

It was appalling and disgusting that the Council did nothing to stop them and he was enraged.

Not entirely enraged enough to engage any of the vile creatures he encountered though.

He had hoped to get back to his flat but thought perhaps Maggie had people there and would be waiting for him. Just thinking about her had him grinding his teeth and growling under his breath.

He hated that stupid bitch and wanted her dead, but not before he gained control of the Council once more. He had hesitated in going to any of the other Council members' homes and approaching them. They might have been brainwashed by Maggie's cohorts and if that were the case he would find no one with any God given sense.

So he took to the alleys and then when he neared Headquarters he entered the secret access tunnel that led to the bowels of the Council. Once in the tunnel he gagged at the sewage smell that assaulted his nose.

"What are you doing here?"

He jumped at the voice and stupidly stared around as he hadn't thought to bring any form of light with him.

"Who's here?" he demanded trying for an authoritative voice.

"It's us," another voice piped up and Quentin looked about wildly. Where in the bloody hell were they?

"Who is us? Council members?"

"No you dingbat Rowan and Ozzy," Rowan snapped as a ball of light began to form and light appeared blinding him briefly.

"Don't call me that," Oz said as he and Rowan stopped a few feet from Quentin. "Who is he?" Oz asked jerking his chin in Quentin's direction.

Rowan regarded Quentin as he straightened and blinked owlishly at them.

"This is the head of the Council of Watchers. Quentin Travers. Now again I ask, what are you doing here?"

Quentin made himself clear his throat and once he'd let his eyes flick over the both of them in contempt, he spoke.

"I am here to seize control back into the hands of the Council," he spat arrogantly and couldn't help the slight smirk that appeared.

He watched in suspicion as Rowan and the smallish boy shared a look that only they obviously understood.

Immediately he began to think of why they would be here, in these tunnels, and how in the hell had they known about them? He wondered angrily. Only Council members were to be in the know.

"Well it's going to have to wait, Quentin," the boy, Ozzy, spoke slowly. Almost lazily.

Quentin peered at him and narrowed his eyes.

"What did you say?" he demanded, his tone indicating disbelief and a wealth of contempt. How dare this boy tell him he would have to wait to do what he had every right to do?

"I said it will have to wait. We've got something going down in the next few days and if you do that you will be in our way. Wouldn't want that would we?"

"Why you little-"Quentin began lifting his hand threateningly.

"Stop. Like Ozzy said it'll have to hold. We're trying to find Spike's boy and we're pretty sure one way or another Maggie will be coming back here. And once she does it's off with her bleedin' head!"

"How dare you! How dare you stand here an-"

"Be still," Rowan snapped and waved her hand red magic flowing from her fingers.

Quentin let out a little scream as it engulfed him and he struggled futilely as it encased him in a solid shell.

Rowan stepped forward and slowly circled Quentin's encased form.

"Is he...dead?" Oz asked mildly curious as he too began to circle Quentin.

"No," Rowan murmured lowly, "see how his eyes are rolling about? He's alive and will be for the foreseeable future. Now we need to move him."

"Where?"

"Away from these tunnels. Soon enough they'll be filled with demons and whatnot. Wouldn't want him to become a meal for any of them. Don't need that on my mind ," Rowan said with a cackle.

"Back to our place?"

"No. We'll just dump him somewhere and be done with it. Some out of the way place and when we're finished with this I'll release him from his trap. Come on lad pick him up and let us be on our way."

"I'm not picking him up. I couldn't carry him! That must weigh a ton."

"You're a werewolf, boy. Use your strength!"

"I'm...not very strong when I'm normal," Oz muttered lowly.

"What?" Rowan barked and cocked her head to the side. She stared at him aghast.

Oz shifted slightly under her scrutiny and felt blood rush into his face.

"That's just not right," Rowan muttered. "All werewolves have strength whether in wolf form or human. You're saying you don't. And next I suppose you'll tell me you only turn into a werewolf when the moon's full."

He nodded speechless at her words.

Rowan arched one brow and clucked her tongue in displeasure. She glanced at Travers and then back to Oz.

"Well," she said at last. "Well. That's just not right. Don't you have a teacher? A pack?"

Oz shook his head.

"Well. I'm rather speechless myself. It's a good thing you're here then, boy. Seems you don't know diddly about what you are and what you can do. I've got contacts and I'll set you straight."

With that said she gave him a nod and with a wave of her hand Quentin's form rose and hovered in the air.

"Come along Ozzy. We still have to get back to Sunnydale and talk to Spike. Think he'll be surprised to see us?"

Oz finally followed after her and spoke.

"I…uh. Well thanks. I'd um…really like your help. Thanks."

"To tell you the truth I like you Ozzy. I'm happy to help."

xxxxoooooxxxx

Not much was said on the way back to Wesley's and to be truthful there wasn't anything to say.

Spike kept a close watch on Buffy sure that at any moment she might erupt and do something destructive to herself. He couldn't allow that and hoped once they reached Wes's and sat down this could all be sorted out.

Wes let them into his motel room and started to babble once more and Spike ignored him as he settled Buffy down onto the bed, where she sat stiffly with her hands folded in her lap.

"Can we get some water, Wes?" he asked abruptly as he turned to face the Watcher and made himself soften a little from his abrupt tone. "We could do with some water, mate."

Wes nodded eagerly and with one worried look at Buffy took the opportunity to flee.

"You didn't have to make him leave," Buffy said after a moment, lifting her eyes to his.

Spike shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked back on the balls of his feet.

"Sure I did. We've got to talk and he doesn't need to hear this part," Spike replied calmly as he watched her look away from him and back at her hands.

"Well go ahead and talk."

Spike pursed his lips and made a small sound in the back of his throat. He had wanted Wes out so they could talk about personal things and now that they were alone words seemed to be failing him.

"You want to talk about how this is your fault, right?" Buffy asked and looked back up at him.

Smiling slightly.

He swallowed uselessly against the lump in his throat and nodded.

"But I already know that Spike. This is your fault and my fault," she admitted. "I can think of a thousand different things that I shouldn't have done and yet unthinkingly did. Right now I can't think. I can't feel anything but the pain."

Spike moved and took a seat beside her. He reached out and placed his hand over hers.

"I know all about pain luv. Can't rightly say I know what you're feelin' with your mum, but to know your helpless and there's nothing you can do about it? I know what that feels like and it...hurts."

He felt Buffy turn and look at him before he felt her lips brush across his cheek and she leaned into his side.

"Right about now I should be leading the charge in rescuing my friends. But I can't. I don't feel up to doing anything. It's all catching up with me, Spike. I can feel it, moving through me, weighing me down. I can see this overtaking me and once it does...I'll be gone forever."

Hearing her say those words felt like a death blow. She wasn't giving up but she was bloody close to it. She'd had so much to deal with in such a short amount of time that it was a wonder she was still standing. She needed a break but she wasn't going to get one. They still had things to attend to.

"Mustn't talk like that luv. You're gonna get through this and I know you can. You'll deal with all of this and be the better for it."

He believed the words as much as he was capable of. He wanted her to come out the better but that didn't mean she would. She could let this all consume her no matter what he did to prevent it and she would be lost to him and the world.

It scared him to think that she could be gone from his life when he'd only just found her. She was his key to living and with her gone he wasn't sure that even for Tate if he could go on to survive it.

"It's nice that you think so," Buffy mumbled as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Some one should have faith."

He wanted to shake her then. To demand that she stop talking as if she were already dead. She was not and would not die on his watch.

"There's an obvious reason for the lose of your powers Buffy."

That garnered him somewhat of a reaction. This was the slight stiffening of her body next to his.

"How do you think Drusilla became pregnant?" Spike asked carefully.

"Oh the usual way. Kidnapped and artificially inseminated by force. With your stolen sperm and then-- along came baby!"

Her humor was alive, he thought, at least that was still intact.

"True enough. But no listen here, pet. In order to make this work Maggie had to seep the vampire traits right out of Drusilla. When you were sick and your organs were shutting down it was because of the drugs. I'm of the mind that since the drugs were made to restart Drusilla's nervous system, when the drugs entered yours it automatically shut down, because it was designed for a vampire. But see here's the thing; I think she might have put something else in the mix on account of you being a Slayer. Something that took your powers from you. The drug had the opposite effect on you. Shutting down your nervous system and I don't think it would have taken your strength. That would only happen if you were a vampire."

He paused to see if she was getting any of this and was made certain of that when she nudged him to continue.

"Once we find Maggie we can see what's really wrong with you and we'll make her fix you up proper. How does that sound?"

Buffy moved abruptly away from him and rose to her feet. She wrapped her arms around her middle and shook her head.

"Maggie sure knows how to ruin a girl's life," she muttered bitterly. "I want to kill her. I really want to hunt her down and make her hurt. Make her bleed. I never used to be this blood thirsty but...I need to see her suffer. How can she live with herself? Doing the things she does?" she wondered aloud and Spike had no answers.

He didn't know why Maggie Walsh did the things she did. Only that she seemed to thrive on bringing pain and torment onto others for the benefit of furthering her scientific findings.

He glanced at his hands and then rather helplessly around the room. What could he say to make her understand that this wasn't all her fault? How could he help her when his guilt was eating him from the inside out? She would blame herself because it was her way and he couldn't help her overcome that.

But he could help her get through this by being by her side, offering her comfort, and stepping aside when needed.

He rose to his feet and moved towards her.

She turned to face him and the look in her eyes, filled with so much pain, had him capturing her in a tight hug and settling his mouth over hers. He couldn't do much for her but he certainly could make her feel better.

It entered his mind that sex really wasn't a good thing to be having, not when she was emotionally and physically exhausted, but she didn't seem to be complaining.

Nope not when herarms were winding their way around his neck and anchoring his mouth to hers.

They didn't really have to have sex, he thought, they could just...be like this.

"You're thinking too much," Buffy murmured as she eased back brushing her lips along his jaw line. "Stop it," she issued as she moved her face so that she could nuzzle his throat and when her lips parted and she licked a path down his jugular and then she bit down, he absolutely stopped thinking.

He felt a rumbling growl start deep down and he tightened his arms around her all the while moving them, stumbling to the bed.

Eyes wide Buffy grinned at him as he growled and dumped her down onto the bed, following her down, resting his weight on his forearms, while he splayed himself over her.

His hands slid beneath her shirt and trailed over her stomach in a maddening slow pace. He nibbled at her lips and grinned when she let out her own growl.

"Hurry up."

"S'not nice to be so impatient, luv," he told her as he took his time unbuttoning her blouse and parting the folds.

She rolled her eyes and leaned up kissing him hard. Not waiting for him to play anymore games with her. She let her tongue slide over his as he opened his mouth and let her hands slide beneath his t-shirt.

Impatient she began to tug at it and when he began to pull away she latched onto his bottom lip and bit down gently. He pulled all the way back grinning down at her.

Panting lightly he ripped the t-shirt over his head and tossed it aside with wild abandon before he swooped back down his mouth attacking her neck.

She moaned lightly as he bit and sucked a path down her throat, his tongue sneaking out as he lightly traced her collar bones.

She shifted slightly lifting her hips and dragging her nails down his back, making him growl and thrust his pelvis down.

"Love you Slayer," she heard him growl as his hands went to her chest, gently kneading her covered breasts.

"Oh, my good Lord!"

Wesley's voice was loud and abrasive as it echoed around them. Like a bucket of cold water had been doused on them they both froze.

"This is not the time for sex! How could you even think it was?" he demanded as he stepped fully into the room and shut the door behind him.

He looked hurriedly away as Spike rolled off of Buffy and jumped to his feet.

Buffy closed her eyes before she too rose and gave a small smile to Wesley.

"Um...excuse my earlier exclamation," Wes muttered as he turned his back.

"Well...I guess you're right. This really isn't the time for sex. Or for anything else but getting all our missing back," Buffy mused as she did up the buttons on her shirt.

"Though it would have been great," Spike said with a smirk as he shrugged back into his t-shirt.

Wesley cleared his throat and turned to face them both, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Must you speak that way in front of me?" he demanded as he ran agitated hands through his hair and shook his head. Hands suspiciously free of water or any kind of beverage, Buffy noted.

Spike took a moment to glance at both Watcher and Slayer before he grabbed hissmokes out of his pocket along with his lighter.

"'Scue me for a bit," he said before he slipped past Wes and out the door.

Buffy hesitated a moment in indecision and then thinking better of it decided not to go out after him.

She glanced quickly at Wesley and despite herself she rather resented that he'd interrupted them, even though it was his motel room.

She had just wanted for one moment to forget and for one brief moment she had. She was used to pain and had survived it before but this...well this was completely different from any pain she'd ever felt before.

This wasn't like when she'd killed Angel to save the world. No she'd felt it and mourned him and had wallowed. She'd ached with it and had thought she wouldn't survive it. But she had and he'd come back and still she hurt, because there could be no going back to that innocent stage between them.

Where he was her prince and he would always be there for her.

She had died and survived and now…

She wasn't prepared for the pain that just thinking about her mother's death felt like. Knocking her breath from her lungs and making her heart beat in a frenzy of screaming rage.

If just the thought of it hurt like that, then how would it feel when she was done with the fighting and done with the searching and vengeance, and she was left alone with her grief and her rage?

It was eating at her even when she tried not to think about it. When she tried to think about Tate. When she tried to think about her dream and what it might mean. About the failings of her powers and every other thing that was happening to her and her friends. All roads led back to her mom and Maggie and the murder of her mom.

The murder of her mom.

The sentence was a mantra in the back of her skull and would not leave her in peace.

Maggie was such a…

She was going to kill her. It startled her in its certainty and how little it disturbed her. She was ready and willing to commit murder and not even feel an ounce of guilt for it.

"Brooding?" Wes asked and it earned him a glare. He merely smiled softly in response. "Not that it's not well deserved. Would you like to talk? Scream?"

A humorless laugh emerged and she flopped back onto the bed with a groan.

"I could. I should. I will. But at the moment I want to have a little peace. But see? That's not going to happen. Got friends kidnapped, a baby to save, doctor's to kill, etc. Peace I'm afraid will come only when I'm dead."

Wes flinched and she felt sorry for having said it, but she felt it deep down in her bones, that her rest would come when she was no longer a Slayer. And that meant she'd be dead. Because how could it come? When she always had things to kill and a world to save and demons wanting her dead everyday?

She was going to die and she almost had, not even two days ago, and her mother was dead and…

All roads led back to her.

Mom.

Her face contorted and she squeezed her eyes shut tighter to stave off the tears and clenched her teeth to tether the scream that clogged her throat.

She needed to keep calm and rational. She'd had her brief bit of insanity when she burned down her house.

It hit her then.

That she had burned down her house.

Her mom's house.

She was...she was absolutely damaged, her brain should be mush, and she was such a fucking idiot!

Idiot!

She'd destroyed everything she had of her mom's and had thoughtlessly done it in a fit of rage.

Stop it, the voice was harsh and cold and she recognized it as her very own.

She shook her head and ignored it.

What good is this? You didn't think. You never seem to think and that's what gets you into trouble. And your friends. But it doesn't matter. It's over and done with. Mom is dead and you're still here. Grieve and wallow and rage but do it later. When all is said and done and you can do it proper.

You have to be the Slayer in this Buff. Or else this is gonna kill you and thus me. Can't have that can we? 'Sides Spike's here for us and he'll help us. He's the only one who understands this and he's all you have left.

"I saw my mom." She blinked when the words escaped but kept going needing to get this out. "When I woke up. She was there. A ghost. Talking to me and just...there. Freaked me out. But kinda in a good way. Made for a major wiggin' but still… And then she was gone and she came back tonight and told me my friends had been kidnapped and that's who I was talking to. I guess I'll see her until this is all over. Then she'll be gone. Or it could just be my imagination or I'm just crazy. What do you think?"

She sat up and looked over at Wesley who was staring blankly at her.

"Buffy I don't know what to say. I don't think you're crazy. I don't think I could. You're like nothing I've ever known. You have such strength and courage and…"

He looked as if he were about to cry and he looked quickly away even as he wiped at his eyes.

It touched her.

Zoomed past her pain and her anger and self hatred to lodge in her heart and stay there.

Whatever this path had brought be it death, or sorrow or pain...this was one thing she couldn't regret.

Wesley was dear to her already and she'd known him for only a short while, but even still he was dear to her.

"You're a good friend Wes. More than I deserve," she sighed heavily and got up and slowly walked to him and wrapped her arms around his back.

He stiffened slightly before he relaxed and let her hug him.

"Tryin' to steal my girl, Wesley?" Spike's amused voice followed his entrance back into the room.

Wes hurriedly pulled away from her and whirled to face Spike.

"No! No. I would never—she's much too young and I'm—"

"He's joking. So um...question? There's not by any chance some magical formula that takes a Slayer's powers from her is there?" she asked half jokingly-half serious.

Spike strode up to her and she glanced at him, noting the lack of cigarette smoke lingering on him. She narrowed her eyes a moment and when his eyes met her's she saw the ghost of a smile flash across his lips.

He bent down and let his lips brush her forehead.

"Thought you might need a...fatherly chat and whatnot," he muttered before he wrapped his arms around her for a brief hug.

He seemed to need to reassure himself that she was still with him and returned his feelings just as deeply as he did.

She let herself savor the hard strength of him and his scent. Something subtly distinct mixed with cigarette smoke and something that was so utterly Spike she couldn't help but love him.

The comfort he brought her was considerable and welcomed wholeheartedly on her part. Without him here she wasn't sure she'd be able to even function. In fact she knew she wouldn't have been able to. It was him and him alone that was keeping her upright and functional.

"Er...um could you repeat that?" Wes asked hoarsely.

Buffy's attention turned sharply to him and she pulled from Spike's embrace abruptly.

"What is it?" she demanded as she approached his frozen form.

Wes shook his head and then glanced about the room helplessly.

"What is it?" Buffy repeated again her voice holding an urgent tone.

"The Council."

It seemed it was all he could say.

"Bloody fuck," Spike exploded and the violence in that one statement had Wesley taking one very large step back. "M'not gonna hurt you. But dammit what the hell were you lot thinkin'? Lettin' something like that be created so it could be used to destroy your Slayers? My Slayer? What the fuck did Maggie give her?!"

His voice vibrated through the room when he was finished and it was Buffy herself who broke the silence. She reached out and placed a calming hand on Spike'schest as she spoke.

"Explain, please."

Wesley literally shook himself back together as he bit his lip and then nodded.

"Cruciamentum. It's a test for Slayers that achieve their 18th birthday. They're disabled and then trapped with a very deranged and dangerous vampire. If they kill the vampire then they pass the test. The Council made a cocktail of sorts from an organic compound of muscle relaxants and adrenal suppressants. It drains a Slayer's strength and leaves them helplessly human in their strength. You--well Giles-- would have been giving it to you on your birthday."

It was such an utterly ridiculous thing to hear that it took her a moment to comprehend it all. Because clearly she was just slow. Completely slow because it sounded like he'd said the Council had drugs that relieved a Slayer of her powers, where she was then forced to fight a vampire--no a mean crazy vamp--and if she lived then she'd get her powers back?

By the low rumbling growls Spike was putting out she knewWesley had told her exactly that. And so much more. She'd been due that test on her birthday and Giles would have been the one to give it to her.

"Would I have known?" she finally found her voice to ask.

Wes shook his head.

"No. It would be a total surprise to you and Giles wouldn't have been able to tell you what was happening to you. He would have had to let you go and face your fate alone and helpless."

"There a way to fix this?" Spike ground out and it seemed it was all he could do from erupting in fury.

She replaced her hand with her arms as she hugged him, willing him to calm down, even though it was nice to know he was as pissed about this as she was.

"Yes," Wes avoided her gaze and looked down at his hands. "Though it would be back at Council headquarters. And Maggie would have manipulated the drugs to suit her purposes. I don't know what she gave you and I'm not sure our cure will...actually cure you."

It should have been devastating news. All she knew now was being The Slayer and fighting the good fight until the inevitable day she died again because of it. She'd often thought of being a normal girl once more and now that that future was yawning before her she could barely think on it.

But the news did not devastate her. She barely felt it as it merged into the never ending pain that seemed to be her these days. One more thing to add to the list of things that had gone completely screwy.

She rested her forehead against Spike's chest and let that settle into her consciousness. She could be stuck like this. A mere human.

She wouldn't be able to kill Maggie.

"I don't accept that. There has to be a way to fix this and if Maggie has the answers then she's gonna give them to me. Slayer strength or not. She's going to pay for everything she's done to me and mine. Don't look so despondent Wesley. I don't have the strength emotionally to blame you or the Council for this. Even though it is the Council's fault for having such a drug at their disposal. I've said it before and I'll say it again. She's dead and she doesn't even know it."

Spike's arms tightened around her.

"Got that right," he echoed.


End file.
